The rise of the hawk and the jackal
by VegaAndShadow
Summary: Los hermanos Rasmi y Alec deberán aceptar su destino como los dioses Anubis y Horus para poder derrotar a un viejo enemigo. En el camino recibirán la ayuda de Athena y sus santos, incluyendo de sus padres. Dioses y vidas pasadas se encontrarán, todo para concluir el ciclo que no se repetía desde hacía muchas lunas. ¿Lograrán derrotar a la oscuridad? ¿Evitarán que su ciclo se rompa?
1. Chapter 1

**El primer día del resto de tu vida**

-¿Dirás a tus padres que llevamos tiempo entrenando juntos?-Preguntó la misteriosa mujer.

-¡No! Creo que ellos odiarían la idea y lo hago para proteger a mi hermano. -Respondió el chico.

-¿Cuántos años tiene ya tu hermano?-Preguntó la mujer.

-Hace poco cumplió 5 años, cumplió años justo el mismo día que mamá.-Respondió él.

-¡Cómo ha pasado el tiempo! Tenías 5 años cuando te conocí y ahora ya tienes 10. Creciste mucho, pero sigues siendo un niño y me niego a continuar con tu entrenamientos sin la aprobación de tus padres.-Sentenció la mujer mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Maestra Áyax! Se lo suplico, mis padres jamás estarán de acuerdo con esto.-Decía el chico mientras caminaba tras su maestra.

-Lo lamento Rasmi, me mentiste desde un principio. Me aseguraste que tenías autorización para esto, pero no es así.-Dijo Áyax.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer entonces?-Preguntó Rasmi.

-Déjame acompañarte para hablar con ellos, tal vez podamos resolver esto juntos y llegar a un acuerdo.-Pidió Áyax.

El chico asintió y ambos comenzaron a avanzar. El lugar era nuevo para Áyax, su ceguera total le había hecho agudizar sus otros sentidos y se movía con confianza en cualquier sitio que estuviera. Era capaz de sentir los flujos de energía y había desarrollado algo equivalente al sentido de la vista, pero a través de su cosmos. Sin embargo, se sentía perdida y lo único que podía sentir a kilómetros era la energía de su joven guía. Podía sentir el aire frío golpear su rostro y como sus pies se hundían en la nieve. Ese lugar era un inmenso vacío, no había rastro de vida alguna y una extraña sensación de temor comenzó a invadirla.

-Bienvenida a la villa de Ast.-Dijo Rasmi.

A pesar de ser ciega, podía percibir la curiosidad con la que las personas observaban su llegada. Escuchaba a los lugareños murmurar y saludar cuando pasaban cerca de ellos. Eran un lugar aislado del cual pocas personas tenían conocimiento, era de esperarse que actuaran de esa manera ante la llegada de alguien del exterior. Eran un lugar pequeño y todos allí dentro se conocían. Al verla tomada de la mano con aquel niño, imaginaron que no sería una amenaza para ellos. "Visitando familia" fue la única respuesta que pudo dar ella cuando preguntaban el motivo de su visita. Luego de un rato caminando, llegaron a las afueras de una pequeña cabaña. Rasmi tocó la puerta con algo de temor y tras unos segundo, se escucharon unos pasos acercándose.

-¿Te parece correcto desaparecer sin avisar?-Decía Sahir mientras abría la puerta.

Estuvo a punto de pronunciar algo más pero fue incapaz, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a aquella familiar figura que se encontraba de pie al lado de su hijo. Sintió una gran opresión sobre su pecho y lanzó un gran suspiro. Que Áyax de Géminis estuviera allí solamente significaba una cosa: habían sido descubiertos por el santuario. Eran desertores y eso era una muerte segura. Se puso a la defensiva, esperando que Áyax lanzara algún ataque. Ella simplemente sonrió y se acercó para abrazarlo.

-Los años no pasan sobre ti, incluso con dos hijos tu energía es la de un joven.-Dijo Áyax mientras disolvía el abrazo.

-Y tú... jamás pensé volver a verte.-Dijo él en voz baja.

Los tres se dirigieron al interior de la pequeña vivienda, caminaron hacia la sala y sólo escucharon el sonido del cristal al romperse contra el suelo. Natassia dejó caer un pequeño vaso de cristal debido a la impresión que la visita sorpresa había causado en ella. Áyax simplemente pidió disculpas y la saludó con un cálido abrazo. Intentaba expresar alegría, pero esa clase de emociones siempre habían sido su punto débil. Se encontraba nerviosa, aterrada y simplemente esperando lo peor de aquella situación.

-Ambos maduraron mucho, es justo lo que el tiempo hace a los más sabios: les ayuda a madurar.-Dijo Áyax.

Tomaron asiento en un sillón de la pequeña sala, a través de la ventana se podía ver cómo los pequeños hermanos jugaban. El pequeño Alec apenas y cumplía los 5 años de edad, era una viva fotocopia de su madre. Había heredado su misma condición y de no ser por la oscura ropa que vestía, podría confundirse entre la blancura de la nieve. Sus bellos ojos amatistas resaltaban en su infantil rostro, eran un niño muy tímido que disfrutaba de la compañía de su hermano solamente. Se negaba a acercarse a las demás personas, su hermano se había atribuido la labor de amigo y protector suyo.

-Vamos al grano ¿qué rayos haces aquí? ¿cómo nos encontraste?-Preguntó Natassia.

-¿Tan poco grata es mi visita?-Dijo Áyax en tono calmo.

-No es eso, se supone que nadie sabe que estamos vivos. ¿Cómo ha sido posible que nos encontraras? ¿Fuiste enviada por alguien del santuario?-Preguntó Sahir.

-No es así, yo partí del santuario un año después que ustedes. Es por eso que no estoy portando mi armadura, la tengo conmigo aunque hace años que no he visto necesario utilizarla.-Respondió Áyax.

-¿Por qué abandonaste el santuario?-Preguntó Natassia.

-De aquí a un tiempo atrás, se instaló en mí la estúpida idea de escapar con alguien. Fui vulnerable, confesé mis sentimientos como una torpe adolescente y no pude con la vergüenza luego de ser rechazada. No podía seguir en el santuario, viendo el rostro de aquella persona todos los días y pretendiendo que nada pasaba. Mi hermano me envió a una misión y en lugar de cumplirla, empaqué lo poco que pude y escapé.-Respondió Áyax con tristeza.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?-Preguntó Sahir.

-El primer lugar que visité tras mi partida fue Asgard, algunos santos de Athena fueron enviados a ese lugar y tuve que escapar antes de ser vista. Fue muy sencillo perderme en medio de las inmensas tormentas del lugar y caminé sin rumbo por mucho tiempo. Creí que iba a morir... pero Rasmi me encontró y salvó mi vida. No di crédito al gran poder que este pequeño tiene, la vida no me alcanzará para agradecerle lo que hizo por mí aquel día. Desde ese entonces, hemos estado "entrenando". Ha sido teoría elemental sobre el cosmos y entrenamiento físico. Él tiene mucho talento, desde que Nihal y yo lo vimos supimos que se trataba de una pieza clave en esta guerra. Después de todo, se trata de un dios muy poderoso que debe aprender a manejar sus habilidades.-Contó Áyax.

-Es por eso que Nihal y tú lo retuvieron en el templo de Virgo. Ahora todo tiene más sentido.-Dijo Sahir.

-Rasmi sabe quién es en realidad, eso lo motivó a entrenar más fuerte cada día. Sabe muy bien quiénes son ustedes dos y quién es su hermano. Su ciclo casi se completa, al derrotar a Seth aquel día... ustedes dos dieron un paso más para completarlo. Pero ¿recuerdan la historia completa?-Cuestionó Áyax.

-Horus es quien derrota a Seth definitivamente... pero casi muere al hacerlo.-Respondió Sahir.

-Ras sólo quiere proteger a Alec, quiere ser fuerte para protegerlo y evitar que sufra como lo hizo muchas vidas atrás. Hice lo que pude, pero esa danza eterna entre la vida y la muerte que este chico tiene... es algo que yo no puedo manejar. Sin embargo, si van al santuario yo estoy segura de que Renzo estará más que feliz de ayudarlo con su entrenamiento. Aunque en menor medida, Renzo posee habilidades similares y sería el mejor maestro que podría tener.-Explicó la guardiana de Géminis.

-Estás loca si crees que vamos a volver.-Respondió Natassia.

-Artyom e Irina quisieron mantenerte a salvo, pero lo que en verdad necesitabas era aprender a defenderte por ti misma. No importa que tan lejos vayas, no puedes escapar de tu destino. Ese día pude morir, pero el destino no lo quiso así y fui salvada. Tal vez, que yo esté aquí es una señal de que todos debemos volver al santuario.-Dijo Géminis.

-Haremos lo que sea para protegerlos a ambos, incluso si eso significa volver al santuario y enfrentar las reglas.-Dijo Sahir.

Anastassia permaneció en silencio y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Los dos pequeños corrían entre la nieve, entre risas y juegos. Veía un extraño brillo en los ojos del pequeño Alec, sabía muy bien de qué se trataba aquello. Muchas noches tuvo que interrumpir su sueño debido a las pesadillas que el pequeño sufría y se esforzaba por calmar la fuerza desmedida de su cosmos. Vio a su alrededor, tenía una vida feliz pero ella sabía que todo era una farsa. No podían seguir pretendiendo que eran personas normales, recordó las palabras que su padre le dedicó cuando iban camino al santuario años atrás. "Los que están destinados a la grandeza no pueden escapar de ella, su luz brillará incluso en la más grande oscuridad."

-¿Cuándo propones que regresemos al santuario?-Preguntó Natassia.

-Lo más pronto posible.-Respondió Áyax.

Esa noche, Áyax acompañó a Sahir y Natassia mientras contaban una historia a sus hijos. Aquella escena le hizo recordar su infancia al lado de Pólux, las muchas noches que contaban las estrellas y veían al cielo con mucha ilusión. Ella compartió con los chicos algunas historias que conoció en Star Hill y junto con Acuario y Escorpio, describieron la vida en el santuario. Partieron al amanecer, dejando atrás una vida que se habían empeñado en construir para protegerse del dolor. Pero aquella paz que reinaba en el mundo parecía ser demasiado buena para ser verdad. Alec veía sorprendido a sus padres, creció escuchando esas historias y verlos vestir aquellas armaduras lo hizo sonreír.

Su llegada al santuario no fue sencilla, las miradas de extrañeza y sorpresa que recibían les incomodaban por completo. Sabían que debían atravesar los 12 templos para llegar con el patriarca y con Athena. Para su fortuna, uno de los guardias informó que en el salón patriarcal se llevaba a cabo una reunión con los caballeros dorados que permanecían en el santuario. Era más sencillo atravesar aquellos templos si se encontraban vacíos. Para Áyax era un camino que parecía eterno, hacía 4 años que no veía a su hermano y seguramente sería castigada por haber escapado.

Entraron al enorme salón y allí estaban todos: Kaia de Aries, Raissa de Tauro, Renzo de Cáncer, Kane de Leo, Nihal de Virgo, Koji de Libra, Rin de Sagitario, Ryu de Capricornio y Marion de Piscis. Athena les acompañaba y al lado de ella se encontraba Hécate. Todos voltearon al ver que la enorme puerta se abría. Los gestos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, en especial el de Raissa, quien lanzó una mirada iracunda a su hermano al verlo entrar al salón. Nihal desvió la mirada al ver que Áyax les acompañaba y Marion sonrió emocionada al ver a su prima Natassia tomar asiento al lado de ella. Hécate llevó fuera del salón a los dos pequeños y luego de unos minutos, Athena fue tras ellos.

-Desde hace tiempo deseaba que esto fuera posible, estar todos reunidos por fin.-Dijo Pólux.

Sahir se sonrojó al sentir tantas miradas sobre él, especialmente la de su hermana. Natassia en cambio, seguía con la vista hacia el frente y su rostro no se inmutaba ante las miradas. Áyax adoptó una posición algo relajada, aunque los nervios carcomían su interior. Renzo dio un amistoso apretón de manos a su recién llegada vecina de templo y está correspondió por cortesía. Escuchó el sonido de una silla inclinarse, como si alguien la moviera de su posición para ver mejor. Se trataba de Virgo, quien se había movido de su posición y no daba crédito a lo que veía, pensó que jamás volvería a ver a su antigua alumna Áyax.

-Todos sabemos que la paz no es eterna y que aunque por un momento la oscuridad ha sido relegada, no ha sido derrotada del todo. Han sido enviados a distintas misiones a lo largo de estos años para corroborar nuestras sospechas, es por eso que me alegra que todos se encuentren reunidos conmigo hoy. Debemos permanecer unidos, no podemos derrotar a nuestros enemigos si nos separamos o llevamos la carga nosotros solos. Ustedes son una élite de guerreros, son un equipo y cada uno posee habilidades que nos pueden llevar a la victoria.-Pronunció el patriarca.

La reunión transcurrió con total normalidad, algunas misiones fueron asignadas y al finalizar todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos templos. Por obvias razones, Géminis, Escorpio y Acuario permanecieron dentro del salón para conversar con el patriarca. Pólux sabía que ese momento llegaría, semanas atrás visitó Star Hill junto con Athena y encontraron respuestas a muchas de sus preguntas ese día. Era el momento de actuar, era un hombre de corazón noble y puro, pero las reglas habían sido rotas y debía actuar correctamente aunque su corazón le dijera lo contrario.

Áyax fue la primera en dejar el salón y tras ella quedarían sus compañeros. Caminó hacia su templo, necesitaba meditar sobre todo lo sucedido. Mientras tanto, Pólux seguía dilucidando la compleja situación que se presentaba ante él. Caminaba de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado esperando la libertad, Sahir y Natassia le observaban mientras se tomaban de la mano. Volteó a verlos y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Sigo pensando que soy muy joven para estar en este puesto.-Dijo Pólux entre risas.

-La sabiduría y el conocimiento son cosas que trascienden edades. Haces un gran trabajo y el santuario es reflejo de ello.-Respondió Sahir.

-Saben muy bien que la deserción se castiga y que el castigo es... ustedes lo saben. Saben muy bien que es prohibido entablar relaciones que estén fuera de su jurisdicción como santos de Athena. Hay tantas reglas por romper y ustedes dos rompieron justo las que tienen las peores consecuencias.-Dijo Pólux

-Conocemos las reglas, puedes ahorrarte esa historia.-Dijo Natassia.

-En algún otro caso ustedes estarían en demasiados problemas... lo están pero no es por esto precisamente.-Dijo Pólux mientras comenzaba a reír.

-¡Explícate!-Dijo Sahir con molestia.

-Athena y yo hablamos, ustedes son más que un par de santos. Sé muy bien de qué se trata todo esto, estamos aquí para defender la paz y la justicia. Como viejos aliados del santuario, sabemos que con ustedes podremos vencer cualquier amenaza que se avecine. Es un gusto tenerlos de vuelta y personalmente, me da gusto ver la bella familia que han creado juntos. Los chicos pueden entrenar aquí también, sabemos que serán grandes guerreros igual que sus padres.-Pronunció el patriarca.

-Así que Athena te ha dicho quiénes somos nosotros realmente.-Dijo Natassia con alivio.

-Así es, luego de mucha charla y de mucha lectura pude comprender de lo que se trata todo esto. Salvaron al santuario hace siglos y lo hicieron nuevamente en esta vida. Sabemos que esta guerra no ha terminado y que ustedes son aliados importantes. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ustedes es dejar de lado las estúpidas reglas, no podemos pensar en algo así cuando nuestro mundo peligra.-Argumentó el patriarca.

-Supongo que los demás caballeros dorados ya fueron informados sobre esto ¿verdad?-Cuestionó Sahir.

-Athena, los caballeros dorados, Hécate y yo somos los únicos que sabemos sobre esto.-Aseguró Pólux.

Salieron del salón y a las afueras encontraron a Athena y Hécate jugando y conversando con los pequeños. Se veían felices, Athena los recibió con los brazos abiertos y llena de gratitud. Hécate ofreció llevar a los niños al coliseo, para que vieran los combates que se llevaban a cabo ese día. Aceptaron con alegría y se marcharon tomados de las manos.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí?-Preguntó Alec.

-Por mucho tiempo, sé que amarás este lugar. Hoy es el primer día del resto de tu nueva vida.-Respondió Natassia a su hijo.

Áyax había avanzado rápidamente entre los templos, sintió un alivio enorme al notar que el sexto templo se encontraba vacío y pudo avanzar sin problemas. Su tranquilidad se desvaneció al sentir un cosmos familiar que se encontraba en su templo. Era Nihal, se encontraba sentado en posición del loto y con los ojos cerrados. Meditaba en la sala principal del templo de Géminis, lo hacía con tanta tranquilidad como si de su propia morada se trataba.

-¿Qué haces en mi templo?-Preguntó ella con enojo.

-Esperando por ti, sabía muy bien que pasarías corriendo por mi templo sin decir palabra alguna. Entonces decidí esperarte aquí.-Respondió Nihal sin siquiera abrir sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Áyax mientras intentaba calmarse.

-Sólo quiero saber ¿por qué te fuiste? Te busqué por todas partes, no quise preguntar al patriarca, eres su hermana y él te protegerá a costa de todos. Incluso volví a mi tierra, pensé que habías vuelto a aquel viejo templo y lo único que encontré fue la nada. Busqué por todas partes y lo único que encontré fue la nada... el vacío. Te hablé por tantas noches y el silencio fue la única respuesta. Sé que me escuchaste llamarte... yo sé que escuchaste todas mis palabras y aún así no respondiste.-Dijo Nihal con tristeza.

-Supongo que necesitaba encontrarme a mí misma.-Dijo ella secamente.

-¿No podías hacerlo aquí? ¿Tuviste que viajar sin rumbo para eso?-Cuestionó Nihal.

-Quería escapar de ti, no podía verte a la cara luego de todo lo que dije... te reíste de mí. Hacía tanto tiempo no sentía un dolor de esa clase.-Respondió Áyax.

-Sabes muy bien que tú y yo no podemos...

-Lo sé, sólo necesitaba alejarme y olvidar.-Dijo Áyax mientras tomaba asiento al lado de él.

-Era muy pequeño cuando tuve que enfrentar la realidad de lo que soy... de quién soy. Con el paso de los años, pensé que había encontrado el equilibrio entre mi humanidad y esa otra parte de mí. Pero ese equilibrio se fue por la borda cuando te conocí, estabas a punto de caer y aunque pudieras levantarte sola yo no pude negarte mi ayuda. Cuando confesaste tus sentimientos me vi tentado a corresponder y escapar contigo. Pero este lugar nos necesita, nunca imaginé que luego de eso ya no te vería. Muchas noches no pude dormir imaginando lo peor, muchas noches no pude dormir pensando en ti... en nosotros.-Explicó Nihal.

Áyax comenzó a llorar tras aquella declaración, abrió sus ojos luego de varios años de mantenerlos cerrados. Él apreció la belleza de aquella mirada empañada, siempre había pensado que lucían como un par de nebulosas llenas de estrellas. Limpió sus lágrimas y se acercó para besar sus labios suavemente. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo del cual no querían separarse. Nihal siempre era visto con una especie de divinidad en el santuario, pocos eran los guerreros que se atrevían a alzar el puño contra él, era una mezcla de temor y respeto. Áyax era la única persona que le hacía sentir humano, se rindió ante esa humanidad que relegó a un rincón años atrás. Después habría tiempo para arrepentirse, mientras tanto, se adentró en aquel territorio desconocido.

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, sus músculos dolían y se estiró con algo de dificultad. Al abrir sus ojos por completo, cayó en cuenta de que no se encontraba en su templo. Volteó y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al verse solo en aquella habitación. ¿Venganza? No creía que ella fuera capaz de algo así, había sido muy conflictiva, pero a pesar de ello no era alguien que consideraba esas opciones. Se colocó su ropa y su armadura posteriormente, salió del templo y se dirigió hacia el coliseo. Suspiró aliviado al encontrar a Áyax entrenando junto con un nuevo discípulo, les observó entrenar durante un momento e incluso compartió algunos consejos con aquel chico.

-¿Te asusta despertar solo?-Preguntó Géminis mientras se recostaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Antes de estar contigo no, pero ahora no quiero pensar en estar un día más sin ti.-Respondió Nihal.

-No lo estarás, ya no.-Respondió Áyax mientras le tomaba de la mano.

 **Hi, this is Vega! Volví por fin. Esta historia hablará sobre los hermanos Ras y Alec, pero también tendrán participación algunos personajes de la anterior historia y uno que otro nuevo que surgirá por aquí. Saludos y que la fuerza los acompañe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Una rosa en la oscuridad**

-¡Dejaste a mi hijo en Yomotsu!-Exclamaba Sahir mientras tomaba por el cuello a su compañero.

-Tranquilo campeón, lo dejé allí como parte del entrenamiento.-Respondió Renzo, intentando zafarse de aquel fuerte agarre.

-¡Sólo tiene 10 años! ¡Eres un idiota!-Reclamó Escorpio.

-Jamás lo habría dejado allí sino confiara en él y en sus habilidades. Tiene 10 años, a esa edad yo ya me había convertido en un santo dorado. No estamos hablando de un simple niño, así que deja de jugar al padre sobre-protector y confía en tu hijo.-Argumentó Renzo de Cáncer.

Habían sido duros meses de entrenamiento para Rasmi, fuerte entrenamiento físico y sobre todo las a veces poco ortodoxas lecciones que su maestro le brindaba. Él había mostrado estar a la altura, incluso otros caballeros dorados habían sugerido que sería un gran sucesor para Renzo. Este siempre se mostró reacio a dicha idea, pero el desempeño físico y la madurez que aquel chico mostraba le sorprendía. El entrenamiento se había extendido por largo tiempo, pues el guardián del cuarto templo deseaba mantenerse ocupado para así distraer su atención, pues Marion de Piscis había sido enviada a tierras lejanas para una misión. El chico tenía un gran manejo del cosmos, parecía que las almas y la muerte misma eran atraídas por su simple presencia. Poco a poco fue mostrando dones excepcionales como la clarividencia y era capaz de ver y percibir las almas sin necesidad de utilizar su cosmos. "Si eres capaz de sobrevivir en este lugar durante 3 días, te entrenaré especialmente para que seas mi sucesor". Esas fueron las palabras con las que Renzo convenció al pobre chico para que se quedara en el terrible limbo entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos.

Mientras tanto en Italia...

Para Marion nunca fue una molestia viajar o completar sola sus misiones, siempre había sido una mujer muy valiente e independiente. Ella misma se encontraba sorprendida por haber logrado mantener en secreto su relación con Renzo a pesar de las normas que rigen al santuario. Pero esa tranquilidad que tenía se vio esfumada cuando comenzó a ser enviada sola a las misiones en lugar de ir junto con su inseparable compañero. Tenía la leve sospecha de que habían sido descubiertos, pero intentaba que ese pensamiento no alterara su paz interior. Aunque no lo admitieran, la separación les causaba molestia y ansiedad que buscaban disimular cumpliendo con su deber de maneras exageradas.

La bella dama del último templo zodiacal no pasaba desapercibida por las concurridas calles italianas, le seguía causando molestia que la gente se acercara a ella. Había aprendido a utilizar su veneno interior a su favor, era capaz de controlarlo y así evitar desgracias. Pero era un secreto que compartía únicamente con Renzo, para el resto del mundo seguía siendo el mismo peligro y ella prefería mantenerlo de esa manera. Por fin logró salir del centro de la ciudad y se encaminó a un pequeño pueblo que debía investigar. El lugar se veía lúgubre y abandonado casi por completo, estaba lleno de humildes viviendas que contrastaban enormemente con la riqueza que la parte turística presentaba. Se respiraba la muerte, el hambre y la pobreza en aquel sitio.

Una pequeña reunión poco pacífica en medio de una de las calles captó la atención de Marion. Una chiquilla escapaba de una multitud enardecida que la perseguía con armas punzantes. Eso activó todas sus alertas y como si de alguien conocido se tratara, ella decidió intervenir. Se interpuso entre la pequeña y el furioso grupo de pobladores. Portando su bella armadura y colocando una rosa carmesí entre sus labios, decidió resolver la situación de la manera más civilizada posible. Las personas se encontraban en un estado de terror y enojo que ella no comprendía. La pequeña chica que perseguían se esfumó entre un pequeño bosque que rodeaba el lugar y la multitud se enfureció aún más.

-¿Por qué persiguen a una inocente e indefensa niña?-Preguntó Marion en tono sereno.

-¡Es un monstruo! ¡Es una ladrona! ¡Queremos que se largue para siempre de este lugar!-Gritaban las personas de la multitud.

"Monstruo" adjetivo que por tanto tiempo Marion utilizó para referirse a sí misma debido a la condición de su sangre venenosa. ¿Qué había de malo en aquella niña para que la llamasen de esa manera? Era obvio que las personas no podrían ofrecerle una respuesta satisfactoria, simplemente murmuraban y maldecían sin dar explicación racional al los hechos. Con una mueca de disgusto, logró que las personas guardaran silencio y de pronto, alguien de entre la multitud se ofreció a explicar lo sucedido.

-Es como veneno, como una especie de maldición que mata todo lo que toca. La tierra que ella pisa es maldita y nada puede florecer en ella.-Explicó un joven.

-¿Veneno?-Cuestionó Piscis con una risa fingida.

-Así es, cuando alguien se acerca a ella, enferma y luego de unos días... muere. Nos ha ido matando lentamente como una maldición de los dioses y lo único que deseamos es la seguridad de nuestras familias. Suficiente tenemos con nuestra pobreza, no queremos vivir con el miedo de morir de esa manera tan atroz y queremos que ella se vaya. Se irá por las buenas o por las malas.-Sentenció el hombre y eso hizo que la multitud volviera a su estado de ánimo inicial.

-El pobre señor Angelo, el panadero del pueblo... están enfermo y muriendo por haber ayudado a ese pequeño demonio. ¡La queremos fuera de aquí!-Dijo una mujer para enardecer más a la multitud.

Marion sabía que no tenía caso discutir con esas personas, se ofreció a resolver la situación y de esa manera todos regresaron a sus labores iniciales. Las condiciones de aquel lugar la llenaban de tristeza y nostalgia. Encontró el humilde puesto donde el antes mencionado señor Angelo vendía pan al pueblo. Su intención era investigar lo sucedido, pero la hospitalidad del anciano y sus hijas la hicieron ceder para pasar la noche en la pequeña casa.

-Tú no eres italiana, Marion es un bello nombre francés y me imagino que tú también lo eres.-Dijo Angelo mientras ocupaba su lugar en el comedor.

-Así es, nací y pasé los mejores años de mi niñez en Francia.-Respondió Marion.

La charla giró en torno a la vida familiar de aquel hombre, tenía dos hijas que le ayudaban en su negocio y que cuidaban de él desde que enfermó. Las jóvenes se retiraron a sus habitaciones luego de la cena y Angelo invitó a Marion a pasar a la sala. Tomaron asiento en un viejo sofá y la conversación dejó de ser tan trivial. Angelo expresó su preocupación por la pequeña niña que siempre era perseguida por los pobladores. Era un lugar que siempre había rechazado las diferencias y esa chica implicaba una anomalía que ellos no estaban dispuestos a soportar.

-Ella solía venir a mí por ayuda, vive en una pequeña cabaña dentro del bosque y su madre está muy enferma. Vino sin falta por una semana, pero pronto comencé a enfermar y mis hijas le prohibieron acercarse al lugar. Creo que por eso se vio obligada a robar y es por ello que la gente le persigue con tanto afán.-Contó Angelo con tristeza.

-Usted tiene claros síntomas de envenenamiento.-Dijo Marion mientras tomaba una rosa entre sus manos.

-Es lo que un médico de la ciudad me dijo, dice que estoy siendo afectado por una toxina de origen vegetal y que está matándome lentamente. No me importa, si mi destino es morir... al menos quiero ayudar a esa pequeña.-Dijo Angelo esbozando una melancólica sonrisa.

-Es muy noble lo que usted hace señor Angelo. Personas como usted hacen que vuelva a tener fe en este mundo y me hacen pensar que vale la pena salvarlo... luchar por él. Le prometo que todo va a mejorar para usted y para esa pequeña.-Dijo Marion mientras le ofrecía la rosa.

El anciano aceptó gustoso aquella peculiar rosa colo lavanda y la colocó en un vaso con agua sobre su mesa de noche. Ambos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, no supo si fueron las emociones o el cansancio del viaje, pero dormir no le fue una tarea difícil esa noche. Despertó con las energías renovadas y ató su cabello con un listón rojo que hacía un tiempo había robado de su amado Renzo. Salió de la habitación portando su armadura y tanto Angelo como sus hijas se sorprendieron grandemente al verle. Ella se sorprendió aún más al ver al señor Angelo luciendo diferente, su estado de salud era notablemente mejor que cuando le conoció el día anterior y sus hijas estaban felices por ello.

-¿Ha sido la rosa verdad?-Preguntó entusiasmado el anciano.

-Tómelo como un agradecimiento por la deliciosa comida, la charla tan amena y la acogedora habitación.-Dijo Piscis mientras avanzaba fuera del lugar.

-¡Ella es como tú! ¡Tienes que salvarla!-Exclamó Angelo mientras tomaba la mano de Marion.

-No podré salvarla, pero sé que puedo enseñarle a salvarse por sí misma.-Respondió Marion para luego alejarse definitivamente.

El bosque era un lugar aterrador e inhóspito, le causaba escalofríos el tan sólo pensar que alguien pudiera vivir allí. "Seguramente Renzo amaría este lugar tan horrible" dijo para sí misma mientras avanzaba hacia el centro del bosque. La terrible sensación de ser observada le acompañó durante todo el trayecto, hasta que logró vislumbrar una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba rodeada de flores y de una preciosa vegetación que no podría florecer en medio de tanta oscuridad. A penas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, logró bloquear una enorme raíz con sus rosas. Era como si el bosque estuviera vivo y la estuviera atacando.

-¡No vengo a hacerte daño!-Exclamó Piscis al escuchar unos pequeños pasos entre la maleza.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura?-Preguntó una pequeña voz tras las enormes raíces.

-¿Así está mejor?-Preguntó Piscis mientras su armadura se desvanecía.

Las raíces se retiraron lentamente y dejaron ver tras a ellas a una pequeña de aproximadamente 10 años. Su tez era sumamente blanca, su cabello era lacio y rojo como el fuego, en su rostro destacaban unos enormes y tiernos ojos verdes. De alguna manera, ese infantil rostro le parecía conocido, pero no fue capaz de identificar de dónde podría conocerla. A pesar de su notable belleza, la chica estaba llena de cicatrices en sus extremidades y cuello. Se veía desnutrida y desmejorada, parecía no haber comido en días. Marion comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella, pero la pequeña comenzó a alejarse.

-¡No por favor! Si te acercas a mí vas a morir... vas a morir como todos los que se acercan a mí.-Dijo la pequeña con pesar.

-No moriré por acercarme a ti, no debes preocuparte por ello.-Dijo Marion mientras continuaba su marcha.

-Sino mueres vas a enfermar horriblemente y eso será peor. Soy veneno puro... todo lo que toco enferma y muere.-Dijo la chiquilla, que comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Marion.-Dijo Piscis para distraer a la pequeña de aquella charla.

-Gio... soy Giovanna, pero puedes llamarme Gio... al igual que hace mi madre.-Respondió la pequeña mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu madre?-Cuestionó Marion mientras quedaba a unos cuántos pasos de la chica.

-Emilia, ese es el nombre de mi madre.-Respondió Gio.

Marion sintió algo romperse dentro de ella al escuchar aquel nombre. Se encontraba a un par de pasos de distancia de la pequeña Gio y sin pensar en el rechazo, se atrevió a abrazarla fuertemente. Era un nombre muy común y quizás sería una coincidencia. Pero, los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente mientras sostenía a la pequeña entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en ella al recordar cada una de las palabras dichas por Renzo hacía algunos años.

 _Flashback..._

-Nunca me dijiste cómo fuiste a parar al santuario.-Preguntó Marion.

-Oh Mari... es sencillo: padres alcohólicos, violencia intrafamiliar y estafas en las calles. ¿Ves mi hermosa cicatriz? Mi madre me sostuvo mientras mi padre me daba una "lección" por llegar tarde a casa. Esa misma noche escapé y comencé a vivir en la calle, desde que tengo consciencia fui capaz de ver a las almas y de comunicarme con ellas, así que me ganaba la vida como médium o vidente. Karan me llevó al santuario, lo único que me duele fue haber dejado a mi hermana Emilia con mis padres.-Respondió Renzo.

 _Fin del flashback._

-Te dije que puedo matarte con mi veneno si te acercabas a mí.-Decía Gio mientras intentaba soltarse de aquel fuerte abrazo.

-¿Bromeas? Tu veneno aún no es tan potente como el mío, te llevará tiempo pero yo... yo puedo ayudarte a que tu vida cambie y no tengas que esconderte de esta manera.-Dijo Marion mientras soltaba a la pequeña.

-¿Tu sangre también está envenenada?-Preguntó Gio.

-Así es, hace muchos años yo pasé por situaciones muy dolorosas igual que tú y por eso quiero ayudarte... no quiero que sufras tanto como yo lo hice.-Respondió Marion.

Ambas entraron a la cabaña donde Gio vivía recluida con su madre. Marion abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver el tremendo parecido que aquella mujer tenía con su amado Renzo, definitivamente aquello no era una coincidencia de nombre y verdaderamente se trataba de Emilia, hermana del caballero dorado de Cáncer. Marion intentó explicar en resumidas cuentas lo que había sido de la vida de Renzo durante todos esos años. Emilia derramó algunas lágrimas y se alegró al saber que su hermano se encontraba bien y estaba al lado de alguien que lo amaba. Ambas conversaban mientras la pequeña Gio se distraía leyendo un libro de la improvisada biblioteca que tenían en su humilde morada.

-No lo culpo por huir, muchas veces intentó convencerme pero yo me negué... no quería abandonar a mi pobre madre.-Dijo Emilia.

-¿Qué sucedió después?-Preguntó Marion.

-Papá la terminó matando a golpes y luego de eso mi padre me vendió a uno de sus clientes. Gio fue lo mejor que me pasó en años, siempre fue una bebé muy enfermiza y su padre se la llevó muy lejos durante un tiempo para curarla.-Explicó Emilia.

-¿A dónde la llevó?-Cuestionó Marion nuevamente.

-Dijo que lo llevaría a su tierra natal, que él había sido curado años atrás de un envenenamiento. Así que decidió llevársela a Francia con él y allí la curaron. Pero al volver Gio, yo comencé a enfermar y su padre nos abandonó. Por alguna razón... es como si su sangre estuviera envenenada. Es mi hija, yo no sería capaz de abandonarla. No podrías entenderlo, no eres madre pero... no creo que serías capaz de abandonar a una parte de ti. -Dijo Emilia mientras intentaba contener el llanto.

-¿Cuál es el nombre del padre?-Preguntó Marion con la voz quebrada.

-Su nombre era Marcell Feraud.-Respondió Emilia bastante extrañada por la pregunta.

Marion sintió helar su sangre al escuchar aquel nombre y apellido. Si su memoria no le fallaba, se trataba de aquel chico que conoció en su infancia. Aquel que quiso adentrarse en la mansión de la familia Belrose y perdió la vida a causa del veneno de las rosas demoníacas reales. Marcell de la familia Feraud, la misma gente que masacró a su familia entera e hizo que su destino estuviera condenado al amargo veneno de la soledad. ¿Cómo podría ser aquel hombre el padre de Gio? ¿Cómo podría estar vivo? Aquellas interrogantes se clavaron en su mente y el llanto comenzó a descender por sus pálidas mejillas. El grito de Giovanna la sacó de su trance y la hizo voltear.

-¿Sorprendidas?-Dijo una siniestra figura mientras tomaba a Giovanna por el cabello.

-¡Tú!-Exclamó Emilia al ver a aquel hombre intentando llevarse a su hija.

Un aura oscura comenzó a rodear el lugar, Marion volteó horrorizada al escuchar que Emilia tenía dificultad para respirar. Intentó utilizar su cosmos y sus rosas para ayudarle, pero esta se negó a recibir su ayuda. Sangre comenzó a brotar de su boca y la vida poco a poco se extinguía de su mirada. Tomó la mano de Marion y entregó un pequeño collar con un dije en forma de cruz.

-Cuida a mi Gio y entrega esto a mi hermano Renzo. Yo sé que... tú podrás... cuidarlos y darles mucho amor.-Dijo Emilia con su último aliento.

-¡Madre! ¡Noooo!-Gritaba Giovanna entre llanto mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de aquel hombre.

-¡Esto acabará ahora!-Exclamó Marion mientras se aproximaba para atacar al guerrero enmascarado.

-Tienes razón mi bella rosa, esto acabará pronto.-Dijo el guerrero mientras se despojaba de su máscara.

-¡Marcell! ¡Tú le hiciste esto a tu propia hija!-Exclamó Marion con furia.

-¡Diablo hizo lo mismo! Él mismo convirtió a su hija en un monstruo. ¿Te atreves a juzgarme?-Decía Marcell en tono sarcástico.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Cuestionó ella con ira.

-Necesitaba un arma, necesitaba un arma para acabar contigo y así terminar lo que mi familia comenzó hace años.-Dijo Marcell entre risas.

-Te juro que acabaré contigo.-Exclamó Piscis mientras se acercaba a él.

-¡Yo soy Marcell, sombra de la ironía! Y esto acabará a mí manera y donde yo lo diga.-Dijo el guerrero mientras los envolvía con un aura oscura que los hizo desaparecer de aquel sitio.

Marion se horrorizó al ver el lugar en el que se encontraban. Era algo nuevo, nunca había estado allí antes, pero había leído y escuchado muchas veces de él. El paisaje era aterrador y desolado. Almas caminaban en filas que parecían infinitas y se perdían en el horizonte. Era justo y como Renzo lo había descrito en innumerables ocasiones. Gio yacía desmayada en el suelo y Marcell, la sombra de la ironía llevaba un enorme látigo en su mano derecha. Almas, paisaje aterrador... ellos estaban en ¿Yomotsu? De ser así, tendría que hacer su máximo esfuerzo y hacer arder su cosmos hacia el infinito para poder derrotar a su contrincante en un territorio que era completamente desconocido para ella.

 **Hi, this is Vega! Al parecer Sahir es un padre algo sobre-protector, al menos yo lo sería si alguien envía a algún hijo mío a un lugar tan terrible(supongo, yo no tengo hijos, pero supongo que eso haría) Parece que el pasado ha venido a golpear a Marion de Piscis cuando menos lo esperaba. ¿Será capaz de sobreponerse? Nos leemos en una próxima y que la fuerza los acompañe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**El irónico juicio**

-¿Sorprendida? Quise ser amable, estamos cerca del inframundo y es justo allí a donde enviaré tu alma.-Dijo Marcell, sombra de la ironía.

-Este asunto es entre tú y yo, tienes que dejar a Gio fuera de esto.-Pidió Marion.

-Perfecto, hagamos un trato mi querida rosa. Si logras derrotarme, curaré la sangre de Gio y la dejaré libre. Pero si yo gano, ella viene conmigo y tú... oh querida por fin tendré el honor de acabar por completo con la familia Belrose. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?-Preguntó Marcell.

Una rosa daga fue la respuesta por parte de Piscis y el casco que Marcell portaba fue reducido a pedazos. Gio yacía inconsciente y encerrada en una especie de campo de fuerza. Marion era poseedora de una gran agilidad, pero aún así le era difícil esquivar los golpes de aquel guerrero y su tarea se hizo más difícil al ver que intentaba atacarla con un látigo que parecía estar en llamas. Muchos recuerdos suprimidos salieron a flote, recordó que en efecto, ya había estado en aquel lugar y libró una batalla similar. Habían pasado algunos años ya y su mente pareció obviar detalles de aquel suceso, pero la figura del guerrero en armadura negra y el látigo la hicieron recordar. El calor abrazador golpeó su mejilla y causó una herida que no tardó en comenzar a sangrar.

-¿Por qué tan distraída? ¿Recordando a papi?-Preguntó Marcell en tono sarcástico.

-¿A qué juegas?-Cuestionó Piscis.

-Debió ser tan divertido ver tu rostro al darte cuenta de que diablo intentaba matarte. Su única misión era acabar contigo, pero ese maldito veneno de tu sangre y tu estúpido noviecito lo impidieron. Esta vez estás sola y yo soy inmune gracias a mi querida hija. Este será tu fin, mi señor estará orgulloso y seguramente va a recompensar mi gran logro.-Presumió Marcell.

Llena de ira y de frustración, Marion elevó su cosmos y mandó a volar a su contrincante con un certero golpe. La balanza comenzaba a inclinarse hacia Marion, pero ella tenía el presentimiento de que estaba siendo demasiado sencillo. Si algo había aprendido era a no subestimar a los enemigos, en especial cuando han pasado años de su vida tramando una venganza. Pronto sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, aquel ardiente látigo se enrolló en su cuello y sintió como lentamente la energía iba abandonando su cuerpo. Cuando se dispuso a entrar nuevamente su nueva morada, encontró algo en el suelo. Era una peculiar rosa azul con una pequeña nota atada a ella.

Mientras tanto en el santuario, Renzo divagaba entre sus pensamientos y se dirigió al último templo. No había noticias de Marion y la loca idea de que ella pudiera haber regresado sin avisar atravesó su mente. El lugar era peligroso, pero se sentía aún más peligroso sin la presencia de su guardiana. Las hermosas rosas rojas, letales y divinas rodeaban el lugar. Pero esta vez lucían distintas, una a una se iban marchitando y sus pétalos caían. Un travieso pétalo llevado por el viento, rozó la mejilla de Renzo y esto le provocó un escalofrío acompañado de un mal presentimiento. Ni lento ni perezoso, vistió su armadura y salió del templo de los peces. Mientras corría hacia su templo, se detuvo de forma abrupta. ¿A dónde iría? No tenía idea alguna de dónde podría encontrar a Marion, pero tal vez su alumno podría utilizar su don para encontrarla. Se dirigió a Yomotsu y una extraña energía atrajo su atención. Dejó de lado la impresión inicial de lo que vio y lanzó un golpe al guerrero que tenía prisionera a Marion.

-¡Pequeño trozo de basura! ¡Te mataré por haberla lastimado!-Exclamó Renzo con Marion entre sus brazos.

-¡Dos por uno! Esto será divertido.-Dijo Marcell entre risas.

Giovanna comenzó a despertar, intentó ponerse de pie, pero le fue imposible. Comenzó a gritar con desesperación al ver a aquellos dos caballeros dorados luchando contra el guerrero sombra... contra su propio padre. Respirar era difícil y el lugar era aterrador. Gio era muy consciente de la fuerza que tenía, quería dejar de ser la niña indefensa y ayudar a la mujer que se atrevió a interponerse entre ella y aquella multitud. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había recibido un cálido abrazo y la promesa de una vida mejor, no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir eso. Llena de decisión y de valor, utilizó toda su energía para romper la barrera que la tenía prisionera. Al liberarse, corrió para interponerse entre Marion y el certero golpe del látigo de su padre. Bellas rosas azules cubrieron aquella arma y luego fue consumida.

-¿Te atreves a alzar el puño contra tu propio padre?-Cuestionó Marcell.

-¡Tú no eres mi padre! ¡Eres un monstruo! Me convertiste en un arma y por tu culpa... por tu culpa mi madre ha muerto.-Respondió Giovanna.

-¿Por mí culpa? ¡Tu veneno la mató! Y así morirán todas las personas que te rodeen, jamás podrás tener la vida que buscas.-Argumentó Marcell.

-Tal vez no tendrá la vida que busca, tendrá una mucho mejor en la que ya no deba temer por su veneno. Tendrá la vida que merece y tú no lo impedirás.-Declaró Marion.

-¡Hermosa reunión familiar! ¿No lo crees cuñado?-Dijo el guerrero sombra.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-Preguntó Renzo con molestia.

-Esta pequeña es tu sobrina, es tan hermosa como Emilia ¿no crees?-Dijo Marcell.

Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas del guardián del templo de Cáncer. Lágrimas de ira y de dolor, siempre se sintió culpable por haber escapado y haber dejado a su hermana en aquel hogar abusivo. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era aquella pequeña parada junto a él, lucía exactamente como Emilia cuando niña y eso evocó recuerdos que prefería mantener ocultos. Se lanzó al ataque y la batalla se reanudó nuevamente. Era un dos contra uno, pero sin saberlo, la ira y enojo que amos tenían alimentaba la fuerza de aquel guerrero.

-Renzo, cariño tienes que irte con ella... yo me quedaré aquí para terminar con esto.-Pidió Marion.

-¿Enloqueciste? Juré protegerte, juntos en las buenas y en las malas. No te abandonaré.-Respondió Renzo.

-Ella es tu familia, eres lo único que ella tiene... escúchame por una vez en la vida.-Suplicó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Son lo único que ella tiene y por tanto, ninguno de ustedes debe abandonarla.-Dijo una voz tras ellos.

-¿Ras? ¡Joder niño! ¿Tenías que aparecer ahora?-Dijo Renzo mientras intentaba ocultar a su alumno.

-¿Desde hace cuánto nos observas?-Preguntó Marion.

-Desde que él las trajo aquí, sentí una perturbación en el ambiente y simplemente me dispuse a observar lo que sucedía. Logré comprender lo que alimenta la fuerza de este guerrero.-Respondió Rasmi.

-¡Habla ya niño! No queremos hacer fila hacia el infierno.-Pidió Renzo con desesperación.

-El rencor de Marion por haber perdido a su familia y su rencor, maestro... esa es la ironía. De eso se trata su poder, ustedes siente que ese rencor los impulsa a luchar, pero lo único que están haciendo es alimentar su poder.-Explicó el chico.

-¿Una víctima más? ¡Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba!-Exclamó Marcell.

Aquel látigo llameante comenzó a regenerarse y pronto, Marcell dirigió su ataque hacia sus contrincantes. Un escudo evitó que el látigo golpeara de lleno a los caballeros dorados, Renzo volteó asombrado al ver que su alumno era quien había creado dicho escudo. Era una técnica que su alumno había aprendido por cuenta propia, sonrió satisfecho al ver que valió la pena todo el entrenamiento. El guerrero sombra no se sintió muy satisfecho al ver que su ataque había sido frenado por un pequeño de 10 años, pero abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Tú? Eres idéntico a...

-¿Sorprendido? Mi tío me enseñó algunos trucos, pero mi padre, mi madre y mis maestros han hecho un gran trabajo.-Respondió Rasmi, interrumpiendo la frase de Marcell.

-Le dije a mi señor que crearte sería el peor error de la vida y no me equivoqué.-Dijo el guerrero.

-No te equivocaste, fuiste un gran lacayo. Pero es momento de pagar por tus pecados ¡Maldita será la tierra que pises!-Exclamó Rasmi mientras apuntaba al guerrero con su dedo índice.

El suelo a su alrededor comenzó a tornarse de un color negro profundo y llamas del mismo color comenzaron a rodear todo lo que veía. A penas tuvo tiempo de escapar, pero de alguna manera, sintió que ese ataque le había debilitado. Piscis y Cáncer aprovecharon el momento para continuar con su ataque, mientras Gio intentaba protegerse del inhóspito entorno que la rodeaba. Esta vez, Marcell ya no se sentía tan seguro y los santos dorados pudieron utilizar eso a su favor.

-¡Van a necesitar más que eso para derrotarme!-Exclamó Marcell.

Dio un puñetazo al suelo y varias almas que se encontraban atrapadas comenzaron a liberarse. Una a una, eran absorbidas por aquel maniático guerrero. Su fuerza y vitalidad aumentaban, eso era alarmante. Sería como luchar con muchas personas al mismo tiempo y ellos simplemente eran dos, no podían dejar que se acercara a los chicos. Marion y Renzo intentaron combinar sus técnicas, pero estas se desvanecieron antes de golpear a aquel guerrero. En medio del desconcierto y la incertidumbre, ambos recibieron un duro golpe que los hizo golpear contra el suelo fuertemente.

-¡Los mataré de una vez por todas!-Dijo el guerrero mientras se preparaba para dar el golpe definitivo.

Intentó mover sus manos, pero le fue imposible y pronto vio que estaban atadas por unas cadenas de energía que le impedían cualquier movimiento. Su energía estaba siendo drenada y cada acción era casi en cámara lenta. Cuando por fin se vio libre, aquellas cadenas de energía oscura volvieron a aprisionarlo y un potente golpe de cosmos impactó contra él.

-Shackles of the soul!-Exclamó Rasmi y aquella acción se repitió por varias ocasiones.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?-Cuestionó Marcell mientras intentaba ponerse en pie.

-Debes ser juzgado para luego pagar por tus pecados, como todo prisionero recibirás los grilletes del alma. Todos aquellos prisioneros dentro de ti serán libres, por fin todo el odio que causaste desaparecerá junto contigo.-Explicó el chico.

-¡Eres un niño! Jamás podrías acabar con alguien como yo.-Dijo Marcell mientras reía.

-Deja que el fuego espiritual te envuelva y te recuerde que no soy un simple niño.-Respondió Ras con la mirada llena de un brillo espectral.

Justo como él había explicado, Marcell era incapaz de moverse y se vio rodeado por inmensas llamas azules. Varios orbes salían de su cuerpo y poco a poco iba perdiendo las energías, incluso su armadura se había disuelto. Esos orbes eran las almas que Marcell había absorbido anteriormente, estas comenzaron a abandonar su cuerpo y una a una se incorporaban en la casi infinita fila de almas de Yomotsu. El que antes había sido un fiel lacayo de Seth ahora era un simple hombre que yacía indefenso y de rodillas ante un "simple niño". Ras se disponía a terminar con lo que había comenzado, pero detuvo su ataque y comenzó a caminar hacia Marion y Renzo.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Acaba con esto! La piedad es una debilidad que te costará la vida nuevamente.-Dijo Marcell.

-Te equivocas, no te he mostrado piedad. Iba a brindarte una muerte pacífica, pero ahora enfrentarás un destino peor al que pudieras imaginar.-Explicó el chico.

Pequeñas llamas azules comenzaron a rodear a Marcell, cada una comenzó a tomar forma humana y de manera agresiva lo arrastraron hacia un abismo de profunda oscuridad. Giovanna tuvo que cubrir sus oídos para no escuchar los lastimeros gritos de su padre al ser arrastrado por las almas que torturó con sus experimentos. Rasmi dio unos cuantos pasos más para acercarse a su maestro, su visión se hacía borrosa y lo último que pudo ver fue la aterrada mirada de Marion, luego todo fue oscuridad.

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, la luz de la habitación le parecía muy fuerte y molesta. Cuando sus ojos por fin se acostumbraron al resplandor, se encontró con la preocupada mirada de su madre adoptiva. Estaba sentada al lado suyo y sostenía su mano con fuerzas. En la puerta, su padre lo veía con angustia y comenzó a acercarse al notar que despertaba. Su maestro se encontraba sentado en una silla, en una de las esquinas de la habitación y dejó de lado su lectura cuando descubrió que había despertado.

-Mucha... mucha gente ¿qué sucede?-Dijo Ras con dificultad.

-Estuviste inconsciente durante 3 días, hiciste un esfuerzo muy grande cariño.-Dijo Natassia al pequeño.

Recibió abrazos y mimos por parte de sus padres. Sin importar lo bueno que fuera o el fuerte entrenamiento que tuviera, para sus padres seguiría siendo su pequeño. Luego de un rato, ambos salieron y encomendaron a Renzo su cuidado. Este tomó asiento al lado suyo, tenía la mirada seria y no portaba su armadura. Tenía algunas vendas en sus extremidades y unas cuántas heridas en su rostro. Se vieron a los ojos y Renzo esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Hice algo malo maestro?-Preguntó el chico.

-Al contrario, nos salvaste el trasero a todos.-Respondió Renzo entre risas.

-¿Están bien Marion y su sobrina?-Preguntó él nuevamente.

-Están algo heridas, pero están bien y se recuperan en el templo de Piscis.-Comentó Renzo.

-Uffff creí que no iba a tener el valor de enfrentarme a alguien de esa manera. Pero el tiempo que pasé en Yomotsu me enseñó valiosas lecciones y sé que debo ser valiente para proteger a quienes amo, para proteger a mi hermano Alec.-Dijo Rasmi.

-Gracias muchacho, gracias por salvarnos la vida. Sé que serás más fuerte cada día y podrás proteger a todas las personas que desees.-Afirmó Renzo.

Rasmi simplemente sonrió, vio con curiosidad el crucifijo que Renzo portaba y entonces recordó algo importante que tenía que mostrarle. Con dificultad y desobedeciendo las órdenes de su maestro, se puso en pie. Juntó sus manos y de ellas surgió una pequeña llama color rojo. Renzo sonrió al ver aquel color rojizo, justo como el cabello de sus amadas hermana y sobrina. La pequeña llama flotó hacia Renzo y una forma humana comenzó a materializarse frente a él.

-¿Emilia? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó el guardián del cuarto templo.

-Quería despedirme, no quería irme sin abrazarte... hace años que no nos veíamos.-Respondió Emilia.

-Lamento tanto haberte dejado... si tan sólo yo... tal vez nada de esto habría sucedido.-Dijo Renzo entre lágrimas.

-No te culpo, jamás te culparía por querer tener una vida mejor. Recuerda que te amo y a dónde sea que yo vaya, llevarás una parte de mí contigo.-Dijo Emilia mientras señalaba el pequeño crucifijo.

-Te prometo que cuidaremos de Giovanna, haremos lo posible porque ella se recupere y sea muy feliz.-Prometió Renzo.

-Gracias por decirlo, cuando me despedí de ella hace un momento le dije que podía confiar en ti y en Marion. Sean felices, sean felices por mí y sobre todo... por ustedes. Que en otra vida podamos coincidir y que todo sea diferente.-Dijo Emilia.

Los hermanos se abrazaron y Renzo cayó de rodillas al darse cuenta de que el alma de su hermana había desaparecido. Rasmi se acercó a su maestro y ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Un abrazo de agradecimiento mutuo, un abrazo lleno de gratitud y felicidad. Renzo limpió sus lágrimas y se puso de pie nuevamente. Obligó al pequeño a regresar a la cama. Él obedeció y regresaron a la posición inusual.

-Gracias muchacho, espero que te recuperes pronto porque tengo algo especial para ti.-Dijo Renzo antes de salir de la habitación.

Pasaron los días y todos los implicados en aquellos desafortunados hechos se habían recuperado. Marion había comenzado a entrenar a Giovanna para que pudiera controlar su veneno. Ella expresó su deseo de ocupar un lugar en el ejército ateniense y luego de hablar con la diosa, esta accedió a que la pequeña fuera entrenada por Marion. Debido a la vida que llevó durante años, no le fue difícil acostumbrarse al régimen de entrenamiento al que Marion la sometía. Ambas entrenaban a solas, debido a la toxicidad y peligro que implicaba que ellas estuvieran cerca de los demás aspirantes y caballeros.

Luego de una larga charla con Athena y el patriarca Pólux, Renzo logró convencerlos de que su joven discípulo estaba listo para ser su sucesor. En una ceremonia en la que todos los caballeros dorados estuvieron presentes, aquel pequeño chico que llegó al santuario un año atrás, recibiría la armadura dorada de Cáncer a manos de su maestro. No era un día al azar, era el día de su cumpleaños número 11 y Renzo escogió esa fecha para que esa ceremonia fuera su regalo. Dicha armadura resonaba perfectamente con su cosmos y sin titubear, cubrió su cuerpo. Todos aplaudieron y sus padres se mostraban orgullosos ante aquel hecho tan importante en la vida del chico.

Uno a uno, los caballeros dorados felicitaron a su nuevo compañero de armas. Recibió un abrazo especialmente fuerte por parte de Marion de Piscis, quien le agradeció el haberle salvado la vida. Luego de que la ceremonia finalizara, se dirigió junto con su madre al templo de Acuario para ver a su pequeño hermano Alec. El pequeño albino sonrió con emoción al ver a su hermano vistiendo aquella resplandeciente armadura dorada. Corrió hacia a él y ambos se abrazaron fuertemente.

-¡Hermano! Eres un héroe como mamá y papá.-Decía el pequeño Alec.

-No lo soy aún, pero trabajaré para serlo y así protegerte.-Respondió el nuevo caballero de Cáncer mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

-Yo también quiero ser como tú, como mamá y como papá. Quiero protegerlos también.-Dijo Alec.

-Algún día lo serás.-Respondió Ras.

Sería su primera noche solo en años, los recuerdos de la calle comenzaron a invadir su mente y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del templo. El cielo nocturno estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor. De reojo pudo notar una presencia moverse entre las sombras de la noche. Decidió ignorar aquello, sentía un cosmos triste pero inofensivo y simplemente hizo caso omiso. Al entrar nuevamente a su templo, encontró una peculiar rosa azul con una nota atada a ella.

 _"Soy Giovanna, pero puedes llamarme Gio así como lo hacía mi madre. Entrenaré con fuerza cada día para poder controlar mi veneno, lo hago porque quiero una vida nueva y porque quiero ser capaz de darte un abrazo de agradecimiento por salvar mi vida. Te alcanzaré caballero dorado, es una promesa."_

Él sonrió luego de leer aquella nota, había hecho una nueva amiga, su primera amiga en años.

 **Hi, this is Vega! Subí el cap hoy porque esta semana será un tormento y será imposible que actualice. Esto me hizo recordar cuando conocí a un amigo de la infancia, él prácticamente me salvó la vida y luego de eso una bella amistad floreció. Nos leemos luego y que la fuerza los acompañe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hijos del santuario**

Algunos años habían pasado en relativa calma, no quedaba rastro visible de la anterior guerra y los involucrados intentaban llevar su vida de la manera más normal posible. Algunos de los "chiquillos indefensos" se habían convertido ya en santos de Athena, mientras otros continuaban con su fuerte entrenamiento. En medio del deber, entre el ajetreo de la extraña vida que llevaban, siempre había un pequeño espacio que les permitía entablar lazos con sus semejantes. Amistad, era justo lo que unía a los 6 jóvenes guerreros que entrenaban juntos en el coliseo.

-¡Tienes que ganarle, es menor que tú!-Gritaba un chico alentando a su amigo.

-¡Deja de molestarme Echo!-Gritaba el pobre muchacho mientras intentaba esquivar los golpes de su adversario.

-¡Tú puedes hermano!-Decía Rasmi, animando a su hermano desde las gradas del coliseo.

Kenji, un chico proveniente de Jamir se enfrentaba a Alec. Todos pensarían que por ser algunos años mayor, Kenji tendría la ventaja sobre Alec. Pero con 12 años, el chico ya se había hecho fama por lo bueno que era en combate. Kenji fue sobrepasado rápidamente y el combate terminó. Ambos se dieron la mano y luego un fuerte abrazo. Se había vuelto una costumbre llevar a cabo esa clase de combates entre amigos, aunque algunos se los tomaban más en serio que otros.

"Los hijos del santuario", de esa manera eran llamados por algunos caballeros dorados e incluso el patriarca se refería a ellos en esos términos. Rasmi, 16 años y caballero dorado, Giovanna, justo de la misma edad y ya portadora de la armadura de Piscis, eran los mayores de aquel grupo. Echo, el caballero del reloj les seguía con 15 años al igual que su compañero Kenji de altar. Los menores del grupo eran Elise de lince con 13 años y el joven Alec con tan sólo 12.

-Ustedes no pierden el tiempo en juegos.-Dijo una voz tranquila y serena.

-¡Patriarca!-Dijeron los chicos al unísono para luego hacer una reverencia.

-¿Puede Alec venir conmigo por un momento?-Pidió Pólux.

Alec asintió y se marchó tras el patriarca, dejando a sus compañeros continuar con el entrenamiento. Mantenían una amena charla mientras se movían a través de unos misteriosos pasillos bajo el santuario. Todo estaba oscuro y eran guiados únicamente por la luz de una antorcha que Pólux llevaba consigo. Ante ellos había una pequeña puerta de madera, cubierta de cadenas y candados. Pólux no pudo evitar reír al intentar una y otra vez abrirlos sin éxito. Alec tuvo que contener la risa al ver como el siempre sereno patriarca comenzaba a perder los estribos. Al final, optó por usar la fuerza para romper los candados y así lograron ingresar a la habitación. Una caja plateada descansaba en el centro de aquel pequeño cuarto, Alec se acercó lentamente y volteó muy confundido hacia Pólux.

-¿Y esto qué?-Dijo Alec.

-Te pareces físicamente a tu madre, pero cuando hablo contigo siento que estoy hablando con tu padre cuando era joven.-Dijo Pólux mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro en señal de frustración.

-¡Vamos viejo! Solamente necesito una explicación, no necesitas acusarme por no ser un sabelotodo como mi madre.-Dijo Alec entre risas.

-¿Me dijiste viejo?-Cuestionó Pólux con sorpresa.

-Sssseñor, lo lamento señor.-Respondió Alec mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Olvídalo, ante ti tienes una armadura de plata muy codiciada, fue utilizada por grandes guerreros desde la era del mito e incluso fue portada por tu abuelo.-Mencionó el patriarca.

-Orión... el cazador.-Dijo Alec mientras examinaba detenidamente aquella caja.

-Así es, hace poco estuve en Star Hill, me gusta saber lo que las estrellas nos deparan y es por eso que te he traído hasta aquí. Orión, el cazador... las estrellas han llamado y quieren saber si estás dispuesto a aceptar tu destino.-Explicó Pólux.

Alec se acercó y colocó su mano sobre la caja. Esta se abrió dejando ver una bella armadura plateada con detalles azules y sonrió al sentir su cosmos reaccionar con ella. Cerró sus ojos al sentir como aquel ropaje comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo, múltiples visiones de un desconocido pasado lo bombardearon en aquel instante. Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con la enorme sonrisa de Pólux.

-Supongo que con esto mi destino ha quedado sellado... espero que la vida me alcance para cumplir con mi misión.-Pronunció Alec mientras hacía una reverencia.

Al salir de aquel lugar, volvió al lado de sus compañeros y ellos le vieron con asombro. Uno a uno se acercaron para felicitarlo por su logro, su hermano se sentía especialmente orgulloso de él. Ras se había convertido en caballero para proteger a su pequeño hermano y ahora este había conseguido lo mismo... justamente con la misma motivación.

-Alec de Orión, mamá se sentirá orgullosa de verte así.-Decía el caballero mientras daba un fuerte abrazo a su hermano menor.

-Me encantaría abrazarte Alec, pero no quiero que tu primera experiencia como santo de plata sea morir envenenado por mi culpa.-Dijo Gio de Piscis.

-Comprendo, pero gracias por estar presente.-Respondió Alec.

-¡Bien hecho camarada! Ahora a Kenji le dará menos vergüenza cuando le patees el trasero.-Decía Echo mientras daba una leve palmada en la espalda de su amigo.

-¡Déjame en paz de una buena vez Echo!-Dijo Kenji con mucho enojo.

Ellos simplemente vieron como el pobre Kenji salió maldiciendo del coliseo y Echo iba tras él acusándolo de ser un "bebé llorón". Definitivamente era complicada la relación de aquellos dos, Kenji era un chico bastante calmado y reservado, pero Echo hacía que su paz interior se acabara en cuestión de segundos. Por su parte, Elise dio un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su nuevo compañero de armas. Ambos terminaron sonrojados al darse cuenta de que Ras y Gio los seguían observando. Observaron la escena y comenzaron a reír mientras se alejaban del lugar.

-Sólo espero que Alec no haga algo tonto o mamá va a cortarnos la cabeza a ambos.-Decía Rasmi.

-¿Algo tonto como qué?-Preguntó Giovanna, quien caminaba cerca, pero a una distancia segura.

-Ya sabes... terminar enamorado de alguien aquí.-Respondió él.

-Pero tus padres ¿a caso no fue eso lo que ellos hicieron?-Cuestionó Gio.

-Lo sé, pero era parte de su destino y es simplemente la voluntad de los dioses. Era el destino de ellos dos encontrarse, pero el destino que nos depara a mi hermano y a mí es diferente. Nosotros simplemente nacimos para la guerra, para acabar con aquel enemigo que se esconde entre las sombras. Solamente espero que no cometa la estupidez de enamorarse... eso sólo empeoraría la situación.-Respondió Rasmi mientras entraba en su templo.

Ella continuó con su camino hacia su templo, caminaba desconcertada y en completo silencio. "La estupidez de enamorarse", la vida que había elegido la obligaría a privarse de emociones y experiencias y que soñaba de niña. Entró al templo, allí dentro Marion y Renzo conversaban. Saludó y se dirigió al jardín de rosas que cuidaba con tanta devoción. Por mucho tiempo, las rosas fueron su única compañía y lo seguían siendo a pesar de estar rodeada de gente. Era el único lugar donde encontraba paz y podía olvidar por un momento los extraños sueños que la atormentaban mientras dormía.

Alec había terminado de empacar provisiones para algunos días, se reunió con Elise, Echo y Kenji a las afueras del santuario. El joven proveniente de Jamir y discípulo de Kaia de Aries utilizó sus habilidades para llevarlos al lugar de su misión. Se encontraban en un bello y solitario lugar frente al mar. Todos estaban completamente mareados y descolocados por lo extraño del viaje. Todos se sentían mal, excepto el joven lemuriano y el que peor se sentía era Echo, quien no pudo evitar correr para vomitar.

-¡Vaya poca resistencia tiene este tarado!-Dijo Kenji entre risas.

-¿Es tu venganza? ¿Estás feliz ahora?-Cuestionaba Echo con furia.

-¡Cállense ya! Tenemos que separarnos para encontrar esa estúpida cosa que nos dijo el patriarca.-Dijo Alec.

-¿Qué rayos hemos venido a buscar aquí? ¿Qué lugar es este? A mí simplemente me pidieron que los acompañara.-Decía Echo mientras se reunía con el grupo.

-Islas Feroe, estamos en Islas Feroe y tenemos que encontrar un báculo dorado que hace siglos perteneció al dios Horus. Según Pólux, una hechicera lo resguardó en algún lugar de la isla principal.-Respondió Kenji.

Los chicos se agruparon para discutir cómo procederían y posteriormente se separaron. Mientras tanto, una cara conocida volvía a su antiguo hogar luego de muchos años y no había vuelto sola. Los años parecían haber mejorado su vida, su aspecto físico y renovada sonrisa lo demostraban. Sigrid Larsen había vuelto a su hogar, ahora convertida en madre y aunque su esposo no había podido acompañarle, la ahora señora Solo se encontraba al lado de su hija. La primogénita de aquella inesperada unión caminaba al lado de su madre, desconociendo totalmente que durante sus 12 años de vida sus padres le ocultaron un gran secreto.

La relación entre madre e hija se había tornado tensa hacía algunos meses. Altair era el nombre de aquella chica de cabellos celestes que caminaba lentamente y hacía varias paradas para tomarse algunas fotos. Sigrid amaba a su hija, pero mantener en secreto sus identidades había causado un alejamiento entre la pareja y su hija. "Niña mimada" "niña elitista" "niña de mami y papi", esas eran solamente algunas formas en las que era llamada la chiquilla. Había acompañado a su madre en aquel viaje en contra de su voluntad, de alguna manera se sentía fastidiada y decidió escapar de allí.

-¡Vuelve aquí Altair!-Gritaba Sigrid mientras corría tras la chica.

Luego de correr por algunas cuadras decidió rendirse, conocía muy bien la isla y esperaría a que sus ánimos se calmaran para buscarla. Se sentó sobre una roca y dio un largo suspiro. Mientras tanto, Altair había logrado escapar de Sigrid y caminaba por las antiguas calles empedradas de la ciudad. Veía de manera despectiva aquel humilde lugar que se encontraba casi en ruinas, incluso había empujado a varias personas en su camino y no comprendía por qué su madre había decidido llevarla a un sitio tan "desagradable" a su parecer. Se distrajo viendo su celular y chocó de lleno con alguien que corría en dirección a ella.

-¡Mira tu camino, imbécil!-Decía Altair mientras se frotaba la cara para aminorar el dolor del golpe.

-Tú eras la que no veía el camino, deberías prestar atención a lo que te rodea.-Decía un joven mientras ofrecía su mano para ayudarla.

Altair levantó el rostro y se encontró con una inesperada imagen. Nunca había conocido a alguien así, había escuchado algunas historias que su madre contaba y aquella palabra llegó a su mente: albino. Sus ojos eran de un violeta profundo, su cabello era completamente blanco, lacio y largo. Aceptó el ofrecimiento y se puso de pie. Alec también la examinó detenidamente, su rostro le parecía conocido y eso le desconcertaba.

-¿Tú eres?-Preguntó Alec.

-Soy Altair ¿tú eres?-Cuestionó ella.

-Alec, mucho gusto señorita clasista.-Respondió Alec.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-Preguntó Altair con molestia.

-He estado rondando la ciudad y das un espectáculo de desprecio formidable. Es tan tonto.-Respondió Alec entre risas.

Estuvo a punto de dar una cachetada al pobre chico, pero su mano fue detenida por Elise, quien había observado la escena. Alec comenzó a reír nuevamente y continuó su marcha al lado de Elise. Algo perturbaba el tranquilo ambiente del lugar, las sospechas de Alec se hicieron realidad y decidió cubrir a su compañera con un escudo antes de que fuera golpeada por el enemigo. Sombras, muy peligrosas e impredecibles según lo que sus padres habían contado.

-Sombras, ellas no actúan solas... siempre son controladas por alguien.-Mencionó Alec a su compañera.

Sigrid seguía sentada en una roca, algunas lágrimas de impotencia bajaban por sus mejillas y caían al suelo. Sintió una poderosa energía acercarse a ella, era una sombra... con un rostro muy conocido. A penas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y casi es impactada por los puños de aquel guerrero. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Ryan? Pero tú estabas...

-¿Muerto? Lo sigo estando, al menos hasta que cumpla con mi misión.-Respondió él.

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Eras un santo de Athena!-Dijo Sigrid mientras se ponía a la defensiva.

-¡Tú también lo eras! Escapaste, abandonaste la vida que juraste ibas a mantener. Siempre pensé que eras responsable y valiente, pero al final terminaste siendo una cobarde. Ya no soy un santo de Athena, pero a diferencia tuya... ya no tengo nada que perder. Pero no te preocupes, no he venido por ti, he venido por tu amado retoño. Mi alma será liberada del castigo si la llevo ante mi señor.-Dijo Ryan.

-Pensé que Orión era un caballero honorable y no un traidor. Te desconozco y es doloroso ver en lo que te convertiste.-Dijo Sigrid.

-La sombra de la hipocresía, deseas que tu hija sea abierta y honesta contigo, pero tú no lo eres. Te indignas de que esté en otro bando y tú hiciste exactamente lo mismo. Muere ya.-Dijo el guerrero sombra mientras se aproximaba a toda velocidad.

-Rewind!-Exclamó Echo mientras señalaba al guerrero.

Este se detuvo justo frente a Sigrid y luego retrocedió para ser golpeado por un muro de cristal creado por Kenji. Los santos de Athena se posicionaron frente a Sigrid para evitar que recibiera otro ataque. Voltearon sorprendidos al ver un destello dorado, ahora Sigrid vestía su scale y haciendo uso de su voz lanzó un fuerte grito que desintegró a las sombras que habían comenzado a rodear el lugar. Ryan se puso de pie nuevamente y fue recibido con un fuerte golpe por parte de Sigrid de Siren. Los jóvenes santos veían con asombro y combatían contra las sombras que continuaban apareciendo.

-No vine solo, mientras tú te entretienes conmigo seguramente mi compañera ya tiene el báculo de Horus y a tu hija.-Decía Ryan mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué rayos quiere tu señor con mi hija?-Cuestionó Sigrid mientras ponía su pie sobre el pecho de Ryan.

-Ella... ella es la clave del despertar de Horus... si quieres salvarla tendrás que derrotarme antes de que mi compañera la encuentre.-Decía Ryan con dificultad.

-¡Huya! Nosotros lo detendremos, puede dejar esto en nuestras manos.-Dijo Kenji de altar.

-Ryan... los dioses saben lo mucho que te amé. Pero es momento de decir adió definitivamente.-Dijo Sigrid mientras se daba la vuelta y huía en busca de su hija.

-Convergence!-Dijo Echo de reloj.

El tiempo se detenía lentamente para él, esbozó una leve sonrisa ante las palabras de su antiguo amor. Era incapaz de moverse y cerró sus ojos antes de sentir el golpe de gracia que Kenji le daría. Mientras tanto, Sigrid corría por aquellas calles y una explosión le indicó que se encontraba cerca. Altair corría entre la multitud e intentaba escapar del ataque de las sombras. Una mujer de tez blanca y largo cabello castaño comandaba aquel oscuro ejército. Entre sus manos tenía un báculo dorado y dirigió su ataque hacia Altair. Sigrid se acercó a toda velocidad y haciendo uso de las alas de su scale, logró proteger a su hija.

-¿Mamá?-Dijo Altair con voz temblorosa.

-Te lo explicaré cuando salgamos de esto.-Se limitó a decir Sigrid.

-¿Te atreves a interrumpir mis labores?-Dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a Sigrid.

-Huye, te prometo que te alcanzaré.-Dijo Sigrid a su hija.

Altair asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y se perdió entre la multitud. Aquella imponente mujer se posicionó justo frente a ella y la veía desafiante. Alec y Elise continuaban combatiendo al numeroso ejército de sombras y se sorprendieron al ver a su líder luchando contra aquella guerrera de brillante armadura. Por la apariencia de su ropaje, Elise dedujo rápidamente que se trataba de una marina del dios Poseidón. Desconocían el motivo por el que ella se encontraba allí, pero parecía tan dispuesta como ellos a derrotar a las sombras.

-¡Te atreves a alzar los puños contra una diosa! Me cansé de tu juego.-Pronunció la mujer.

Dirigió un fuerte ataque contra Sigrid y esta golpeó fuertemente contra un muro. Estaba inconsciente y Altair corrió a su lado. Con desesperación intentaba despertarla, pero era imposible que se recuperara inmediatamente de aquel poderoso ataque. Aquella acción la distrajo y no le permitió ver que la atacante ahora se dirigía hacia a ella. Iba decidida a matar, se movió a una velocidad inhumana y sonrió al sentir el calor de la sangre entre sus manos. Había atravesado a la pobre chica con el báculo y ahora ella caía al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre. Alec gritó con horror al ver que se trataba de su compañera Elise, ella se interpuso entre la diosa y la otra chica para que no recibiera aquel ataque. Kenji y Echo llegaron al lugar y no pudieron contener las lágrimas al ver que su compañera había caído.

Echo corrió lo más rápido que pudo, iba dispuesto a utilizar su habilidad con el tiempo para impedir que aquel suceso ocurriera. Pero pronto fue golpeado por el poderoso cosmos de aquella diosa y cayó en cuenta de que sus habilidades serían inútiles ante un dios. La diosa se acercó para rematar, pero un muro de cristal creado por Kenji le impidió continuar con aquella acción.

-Elise, por favor resiste... te llevaremos de vuelta al santuario y estarás bien.-Decía Alec mientras tomaba de la mano a su compañera.

-No, Resistan e impidan que se lleve el arma... no dejes que te toque a ti o a ella... por favor.-Decía Elise con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

-Por favor Elise, tienes que resistir. ¡Se supone que estaríamos juntos en esto, en todo!-Exclamaba Alec con desesperación.

-Yo te estaba desviando del camino correcto... ahora por fin podrás concentrarte en lo que verdaderamente importa. Ojalá y en otra vida pueda... verte... eso será suficiente.-Dijo Elise antes de cerrar los ojos de forma definitiva.

Alec se sintió presa del dolor y rompió en llanto. Aquella diosa se aproximaba nuevamente, pero un desgarrador grito la hizo retroceder. Altair, se sentía llena de ira y de una energía extraña que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Se interpuso entre Alec y la diosa, logró acertar un fuerte golpe que la hizo tambalear por un momento. La mujer se limpió la sangre del rostro y golpeó a Altair hasta hacerla caer al suelo. Se acercó a Alec nuevamente y con un certero movimiento le extrajo el ojo derecho. Alec gritó de dolor y lanzó un ataque contra la diosa.

-El báculo y el ojo de Horus, mi señor estará sumamente complacido por los regalos que tengo para él.-Decía la diosa.

-¡Acabaré contigo! ¡Mataste a Elise! ¡Te mataré!-Gritaba Alec mientras lanzaba ataques de manera desorganizada.

-Eres tan tierno niñito, me recuerdas a mi hermano menor.-Dijo la diosa en son de burla.

-¡Éclairage!*-Exclamó Alec al lanzar su ataque.

-No me hagas reír querido. Debo marcharme, pero ha sido un gusto verte cariño. ¡Ahh por cierto! Dile a tu madre que su hermana Tonya le envía saludos y que no se confíe, pronto tendré a mi hijo del lado al que pertenece.-Dijo la diosa mientras se recuperaba del cegador ataque y se desvanecía entre las sombras.

Alec comenzaba a perder mucha sangre, la poca visión que tenía se estaba tornando borrosa y luego todo fue oscuridad. Echo lo sostuvo para que no golpeara contra el suelo, Sigrid se había comenzado a poner de pie y era obvio que se encontraba herida gravemente. Vieron al su alrededor y todo era un completo desastre lleno de sangre y escombros. La misión había sido un fracaso, perdieron el báculo, perdieron a su compañera y Alec sentía que había perdido más que solamente su ojo en aquel momento.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-Cuestionó Echo de reloj.

-Tienes que llevarnos al santuario inmediatamente. He visto tus habilidades, conozco a los de tu raza y sé que tú eres el único que puede sacarnos de aquí ahora mismo.-Pidió Sigrid a Kenji.

Kenji asintió con la cabeza y desaparecieron en una nube de polvo estelar con dirección al santuario. Sigrid pidió ser llevada junto con su hija al lugar del cual escapó años atrás y no sabía cómo podrían reaccionar sus antiguos compañeros al ver que su vida había cambiado. Aquel desastre solamente indicaba una cosa: la guerra era inminente y sería despiadada.

 ***Éclairage: "Iluminación" en francés.**

 **Hi, this is Vega! Me he tardado algo en actualizar, pero aquí está el capítulo por fin. Que la fuerza los acompañe y nos leemos en una próxima ocasión.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Intentando responder**

-¿Sigrid? Jamás... ni en mis sueños más locos imaginé que te volvería a ver y mucho menos en circunstancias tan extrañas como estas.-Pronunció Ryu, intentando contener su emoción.

Sigrid volteó con dificultad y se encontró con la cristalina mirada de su antigua compañera. Intentó incorporarse, pero un terrible dolor en su pecho le impidió realizar tal acción. Ryu hizo una seña con su mano para indicarle que desistiera, Sigrid asintió y vio atentamente a su ex compañera acomodarse en una silla de madera al lado de su cama. Se tomaron de las manos y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin restricción alguna por parte de ambas.

-Mírate, con armadura dorada y todo. Mi querida cómplice de escape, no he olvidado la ayuda que me brindaste aquella noche. La vida no me alcanzará para agradecerte como es debido.-Dijo Sigrid con la voz quebrada.

-¡Nada de eso! Era más que evidente para mí que tu alma estaba llena de dolor, sabía muy bien que no te sentías a gusto en este lugar y dejarte ir fuer la única forma que encontré para ayudarte. Todos te extrañamos, pero yo sabía que en alguna parte... que en algún lugar tú estarías bien y siendo feliz seguramente.-Respondió Ryu mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su amiga.

Se unieron en un fuerte y fraternal abrazo del cual fue difícil separarse. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron, Sigrid sonrió al ver como la apariencia de su antigua amiga casi no había cambiado. Se veía justo como ella había imaginado que se vería y ambas rieron al ver como el tiempo había hecho efecto en ellas. No fue difícil compartir lo mucho que sus vidas habían cambiado durante los años sin verse, seguían conversando con la misma soltura que tenían cuando eran niñas. Alguien tocó la puerta, indicando que el tiempo de la visita había terminado. Ryu se despidió de su amiga y se retiró de la habitación.

La tarde transcurría en total normalidad y calma para Sigrid, la nostalgia se hizo presente sin previo aviso. Nunca imaginó volver al lugar del cual había escapado, la angustia y la tristeza comenzaban a apoderarse de ella, entonces pensó que tal vez el sueño le ayudaría a no ceder ante esos sentimientos. El sonido de unos pasos tras la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Esta vez era Altair quien se acercaba a ella, su mirada denotaba preocupación y tristeza. Ya no se mostraba fastidiada y llena de enojo como lo hacía usualmente.

-Mamá... yo... lo siento tanto. Todo esto sucedió por mi culpa.-Dijo Altair mientras se acercaba a paso lento.

-Cariño, nada de esto es tu culpa y lo sabes. Es complicado, pero estoy dispuesta a responder tus preguntas o al menos a intentarlo.-Respondió Sigrid en un tono calmo y lleno de ternura.

Altair no pudo mas, corrió hacia los brazos de su madre y rompió en llanto. Sigrid la abrazó fuertemente para tranquilizarla, tarea que logró luego de algunos minutos que le parecieron eternos. La pequeña tomó asiento al lado de aquel lecho y observó a su madre detenidamente. Su torso estaba completamente cubierto por vendas y su rostro estaba cubierto por varias heridas que habían comenzado a sanar. Su madre la había defendido, lucía como toda una guerrera en aquel misterioso ropaje que la cubría, pero ahora lucía como alguien que luchaba por sobrevivir.

-Casi te matan por mi culpa, yo escapé como una niña tonta y mimada. En cambio tú... tú me protegiste y mira cómo te encuentras ahora por mi causa. ¡Soy la peor hija del mundo! Papá y tú siempre han querido darme lo mejor y yo... yo solamente soy una tonta. No entiendo ¿cómo pueden seguirme amando a pesar de lo torpe que soy?-Sollozaba Altair.

-Eres nuestra hija ¿por qué no íbamos a amarte? Cariño, no te sientas culpable, no debes sentirte culpable. Todo será más sencillo de comprender cuando sepas la verdad.-Dijo Sigrid, intentando calmar a su hija.

-Entonces dime la verdad de una vez por todas.-Suplicó Altair.

En otra habitación, Alec comenzaba a despertar y al notar su parcial ceguera, recordó todo lo sucedido en su misión fallida. Al incorporarse se encontró frente a frente con la profunda mirada de su madre, quien lo observaba detenidamente desde hacía un rato. Las ojeras y lo acuoso en su mirar denotaban que había llorado momentos atrás. Ella acercó su mano para entrelazarla con la de Alec, pero este la apartó de inmediato. Se vieron fijamente por un instante y luego de salir de sus pensamientos, Alec por fin tomó su mano.

-Lo siento, supongo que sigo algo alterado por todo lo que sucedió.-Dijo Alec secamente.

-Casi le corto la cabeza al pobre Echo cuando lo vi traerte en brazos, no lo dejé explicar y creo que ahora los caballeros de plata van a estar un poco asustados al verme.-Dijo Natassia mientras se acomodaba al lado de Alec.

-Soy un fracaso, mi primera misión como santo de plata y todo salió terriblemente mal. Kenji y Echo están heridos, yo perdí un ojo y Elise... todo fue culpa de esa chica tonta. Ha sido demasiado, yo no soy apto para esto.-Decía Alec, intentando contener el llanto.

-Elise cumplió su deber, nuestro deber es combatir a los enemigos, pero también debemos proteger a los indefensos. Elise murió con honor, no creo que a ella le hubiera gustado verte derrotado o renunciando.-Argumentó Acuario.

-Pólux dijo algo sobre "aceptar mi destino", no creo que el destino sea tan idiota como para dejar una misión importante en las manos de un inútil como yo. Mi hermano es muchísimo mejor que yo para esas cosas... él siempre ha sido mejor que yo en todo.-Suspiró con pesadez y soltó la mano de su madre. -¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Ojalá yo fuera tan listo como tú, ojalá yo pudiera ser tan buen guerrero como mi padre. Ras es la combinación perfecta de ambas cosas, es inteligente y muy hábil. En cambio yo... yo solamente soy un bruto con fuerza.-Pronunció Alec, mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

-Eres igual a tu padre, definitivamente lo eres.-Posó su mano sobre el hombro de Alec. -Él era muy terco y siempre se llenaba de frustración ante la derrota. Nunca se rindió, no importaba que tan grande fuera el fracaso, él era más terco y volvía a levantarse.-Dijo Natassia mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su hijo.

-¿Crees que algún día yo pueda ser un gran guerrero?-Preguntó Alec, separándose de aquel abrazo.

-Lo serás, no debes dudar de ello.-Sentenció Natassia.

En la habitación contigua se escuchaba una fuerte discusión, se trataba de Echo, quien se negaba a recibir las atenciones necesarias para curar sus heridas. Pensó que la parte más difícil de volver al santuario sería explicar al patriarca que su misión había fracasado. Nunca imaginó que tendría que escapar de los golpes de Natassia de Acuario y que tendría que soportar el dolor que implicaba ser curado por su compañero Kenji. Por su parte, el santo de altar se mostraba fastidiado y había perdido la paciencia por completo. Echo se comportaba como un "niño caprichoso" a su parecer, tenía un carácter muy volátil y era impertinente.

-¡Quédate quieto de una vez por todas!-Exclamaba Kenji con molestia.

-¡Ni loco dejo que me pongas las manos encima! Eres muy raro.-Decía Echo, intentando escapar de su compañero.

-Genial viejo, puedes curarte tú solo entonces.-Dijo Kenji sorprendido.

Dejó de forcejear y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. "Raro" muchas veces había sido llamado de esa manera por los aspirantes y por algunos caballeros. Nadie sabía de dónde había salido ese chico, todo lo que el santuario conocía era que Kaia y Koji lo rescataron en Jamir. Las malas lenguas rumoreaban que era hijo de Aries y Libra, pero la fecha de su partida y de su regreso al santuario no coincidían con la edad del chico. Pólux pidió a Kaia entrenarlo con la esperanza de que se convirtiera en el nuevo santo de Aries. Kenji poseía un gran manejo del cosmos y lo utilizaba para sanarse a él mismo y a los demás. Pero nunca fue muy hábil en el campo de batalla, era derrotado fácilmente por los demás y eso lo llenaba de frustración. Por algún motivo que nadie conocía, la vieja y recluida armadura de altar lo había elegido para ser su nuevo portador.

-Astéri... perdóname por favor, no quise llamarte de esa forma. Me rindo, prometo que te dejaré hacer lo necesario para sanarme.-Dijo Echo al ver que su compañero se disponía a marcharse.

"Astéri" o estrella, Kenji tenía grabado el momento justo en el que Echo comenzó a llamarlo de esa manera. El griego ignoraba que Kenji conocía el significado de aquella palabra o al menos quería creer que no lo conocía. A pesar de ser personalidades completamente opuestas, congeniaban bien la mayoría del tiempo y eso causaba la risa y la sorpresa de todos. Kenji era la estrategia y Echo la fuerza bruta, se complementaban en el cambo de batalla.

-Toma asiento entonces.-Dijo secamente mientras se devolvía a su posición inicial.

Últimamente se mantenían alejados por decisión de Kenji, no quería involucrar a su amigo en aquellos extraños rumores en los que se veía envuelto. Lo acusaban de tener preferencias diferentes, de ser un bicho raro. Era apenas un chico y decidió ignorar lo que los demás llegaran a pensar de él, pero en el fondo... en el fondo dolía. No quería dejar de brindarle apoyo incondicional a quien consideraba como su mejor amigo, pero tampoco deseaba que su reputación fuera manchada a tan temprana edad por rumores tontos.

-¡Despacio! Siento que me estás arrancando la espalda.-Reclamó Echo, haciendo muecas de dolor.

-¡Listo! ¿Ves? No necesitas hacer tanto drama.-Decía Kenji, intentando contener una risa burlona.

-¿Algún consejo, doctor?-Preguntó Echo en forma sarcástica mientras se ponía de pie para salir de la habitación.

Volteó para ver a su compañero antes de que este le diera una respuesta. Los últimos rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, ahí estaba Kenji siendo iluminado por esa bella luz en tonos naranjas. Pensaba con los ojos cerrados, tenía una media sonrisa y una mano en su barbilla. Delgado, de largos cabellos lavanda, ojos azules y unas cejas peculiares. Muchas chicas murmuraban por los pasillos lo "lindo" y "tierno" que les parecía aquel chiquillo. Tenía la apariencia de un ángel, un ángel que se dedicaba a ayudar y sanar a sus compañeros a pesar de las cosas sin sentido que decían sobre él.

-Te recuerdo mi querido astéri, me hicieron por defenderte a ti.-Pronunció el santo del reloj en tono pretencioso mientras se acercaba nuevamente a su compañero. -Lo haré las veces que sea necesario con tal de mantenerte a salvo.-Dijo cuando lo tuvo frente a él.

-Echo... no es necesario que lo hagas.-Suspiró pesadamente. -Si un día muero, es porque era mi destino morir. Recuerda que como santos de Athena estamos expuestos a peligros y amenazas constantes. Aunque... agradezco tus intenciones.-Dijo cabizbajo.

-Kenji somos amigos ¿no es así? nuestro deber es proteger a los demás y mi deseo es protegerte a ti también. No podrás impedir que lo vuelva a hacer.-Argumentó Echo en tono decidido.

-¿Por qué lo haces? Tú eres lo suficientemente rápido y ágil para dejarme atrás ¿por qué te sigues quedando atrás por protegerme?-Cuestionó Kenji totalmente confundido ante las palabras de su compañero.

-No lo sé astéri, solamente espero que la vida me alcance para encontrar la respuesta.-Se limitó a decir el griego.

La charla se había extendido más de lo esperado, Altair tomaba las cosas con una inesperada calma y escuchaba atentamente los detalles. Hasta hace unas horas ella creía ser una simple chica problemática con padres sobre-protectores, pero ahora las cosas habían dado un giro y nada sería como antes a partir de ese momento. Pequeños detalles que pasó por alto comenzaban a cobrar sentido, todas esas "reuniones de negocios" en las que sus padres desaparecían por días. La constante compañía de guardaespaldas y el recelo con el que su madre la protegía cuando estaban solas.

-¿Sirena? ¿Es por eso que no me dejas cantar? ¡Debiste decírmelo desde un principio! En lugar de desalentarme por las malas... yo debí saber esto antes.-Dijo Altair con mucha tristeza en su voz.

-Estaba en nuestros planes decirte, pero no contábamos con que todo esto sucedería.-Expuso Sigrid.

-¿Poseidón? Siempre pensé que todas esas cosas eran un bonito cuento para ir a dormir y ahora resulta que soy la hija de una sirena y del dios de los 7 mares. Esto es loco, sin dudas esto es una locura.-Decía la chica mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara en señal de confusión.

-Sin dudas necesito la ayuda de tu padre para explicarte todo esto.-Dijo Sigrid, intentando incorporarse.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Dijo una familiar voz que se adentraba en la habitación.

-Sssseñorita Athena.-Exclamó Sigrid con dificultad.

La diosa se presentó ante ambas y Altair no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Siempre consideró que la belleza de su madre no tenía igual, pero definitivamente la diosa competía con ella en ese sentido. Aquella mujer irradiaba una energía cálida y llena de paz. Le hizo recordar lo que muchas veces sintió al lado de su padre ¿así se sentía estar cerca de un dios? Athena notó como la chica la escudriñaba con la mirada y le brindó una sonrisa. Altair se acercó temerosa y Athena la estrechó entre sus brazos. Sin duda alguna, era una sensación parecida a la que experimentaba al lado del señor Solo.

-¿Puedo hablar con tu madre a solas?-Preguntó la diosa en tono sereno.

-Claro.-Asintió la chica para luego salir de la habitación.

Era el momento que había temido siempre, allí estaba Athena parada frente a ella y había llegado la hora de decir la verdad. Habían pasado años desde que Sigrid desertó de las filas del ejército ateniense y pensó que jamás volvería a poner un pie en el santuario. Pero el destino a veces era caprichoso y obraba de maneras misteriosas. Una desertora, con una hija y formando parte del ejército de otro dios. Para Sigrid era el peor escenario posible, respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos, esperando que Athena comenzara a llenarla de preguntas.

-No te imaginas lo feliz que estoy al verte nuevamente, tu hija es realmente hermosa y me alegra tanto que pudieras tener la vida que tanto anhelabas.-Pronunció la diosa de la sabiduría, brindando una cálida sonrisa.

-Hay tanto que debo contarle.-Dijo Sigrid con nerviosismo.

-Hay tanto que debo explicarte también, me temo que tu hija deberá quedarse acá. Creo que esta charla será algo larga.-Dijo la diosa mientras tomaba asiento.

"Tontas charlas de adultos" ¿Qué haría en aquel enorme lugar mientras su madre seguramente estaba siendo regañada por Athena? No lo sabía, simplemente deambulaba con su mochila sobre la espalda. El santuario le parecía impresionante, toda la estructura que lo formaba y sobre todo los santos que lo resguardaban. Decidió observar a la distancia como entrenaban algunos caballeros, tomó asiento bajo un gran árbol y admiró la destreza de aquellos jóvenes. Chicos y chicas de diferentes edades, luchaban unos contra otros.

A pesar de lo interesante que le parecía, pronto comenzó a sentirse aburrida nuevamente y decidió sacar aquel inseparable blog de notas que le acompañaba a cada momento. Siempre quiso cantar al lado de su madre, pero esta siempre se lo impidió sin darle razón válida. Nunca se sintió alguien útil o talentosa, pero tenía un don excepcional para el arte. Era muy hábil con los trazos y plasmaba de manera perfecta las cosas que deseaba en aquellas hojas en blanco. Veía de un lado a otro buscando inspiración, de pronto se encontró con una imagen que le pareció digna de retratar. Era una bella chica pelirroja que portaba una armadura dorada, estaba sentada en las escalinatas del coliseo y tenía una bella rosa azul entre sus manos. Parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo retratada a la distancia.

Sin duda le pareció una belleza digna de retratar, la manera perfecta para matar el tiempo mientras esperaba a su madre. Un sonido parecido a una ráfaga la distrajo de su tarea, volteó y se encontró con aquella rosa azul al lado suyo. Su musa la había descubierto y se veía bastante molesta. Le brindó una mirada llena de enojo y desapareció del lugar. Había terminado justo a tiempo, ahora tendría un bello retrato y una hermosa y extraña rosa como recuerdo de aquel momento. Suspiró pesadamente y se puso de pie para continuar deambulando por el lugar.

-Creo que molestaste a la chica equivocada.-Decía una voz masculina tras una de las columnas.

Altair casi cae al suelo del susto que aquello le provocó, pero unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron y evitaron que eso sucediera. Cuando el susto inicial pasó, pudo incorporarse nuevamente y se sorprendió al ver a aquel guerrero que la había salvado. Era un hombre alto de piel morena, aparentaba tener unos años menos que su padre. Llamaba la atención su cabellera violeta que hacía contraste con sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas. "Otro de estos tipos de dorado" pensó ella al ver su armadura. Le brindaba una amable sonrisa y la observaba expectante.

-No molestes a Giovanna de Piscis, puedes pasarla muy mal.-Dijo aquel caballero.

-¡Entendido! Pero... ¿quién es usted?-Cuestionó ella, visiblemente confundida.

-¡Vaya modales los míos! Soy Sahir, caballero dorado de Escorpio.-Se presentó haciendo una reverencia. -¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces sola por aquí?-Cuestionó de vuelta.

-Soy Altair y no estoy sola, he venido aquí con mi madre.-Respondió Altair con algo de temor.

-¡Es un gusto pequeña Altair! ¿Puedes decirme quién es tu madre?-Cuestionó Sahir con curiosidad.

-Su nombre es Sigrid Larsen.-Respondió la chiquilla.

¿Sigrid Larsen? ¿Era la misma Sigrid que conoció cuando era a penas un niño? Rascó su barbilla y mostró una mirada perspicaz. Comenzó a atar cabos sueltos y rápidamente pudo deducir que aquella chica no perdió el tiempo cuando decidió escapar del santuario. Altair aparentaba tener una edad parecida a la de su hijo Alec y eso le causó ternura. ¿Qué hacían Sigrid y su hija en el santuario? ¿Tendría algo que ver con la misión fallida de la que había escuchado hacía poco?

 **Hi, this is Vega! Creo que pasé mucho tiempo sin actualizar, las vacaciones terminaron y he vuelto a la vida normal de profesora. Intentaré actualizar de manera más seguida. Malos ratos se avecinan para muchos en el santuario. Nos leemos en otra ocasión y que la fuerza los acompañe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Incondicionalmente**

-Eres realmente idéntica a tu madre ¿cómo no pude notarlo?-Decía Sahir de Escorpio mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

"Este sujeto es muy extraño." Se dijo a sí misma Altair al ver a aquel caballero dorado caminar y pensar en voz alta. Pensó en hacerle tantas preguntas, era su oportunidad de resolver algunas dudas sobre el santuario. Todo le parecía un sueño extraño, todas esas historias que escuchaba desde niña, ahora se hacían realidad justo frente a sus ojos. Algo en su interior comenzó a cambiar desde la conversación con su madre, de alguna manera deseaba permanecer allí y sabía que ese hombre que caminaba de un lado a otro frente a ella podría ayudarle a quedarse.

-¿Cómo conoce a mi madre?-Cuestionó ella, intentando iniciar una conversación.

-Nos conocimos justo en este lugar, en realidad éramos un pequeño grupo de amigos y entrenábamos juntos.-Respondió Sahir. Detuvo su andar e invitó a la chiquilla a tomar asiento en una banca de piedra que estaba cerca del lugar. -¿Cuántos años tienes?-Cuestionó Escorpio.

-Hace poco cumplí 12.-Respondió Altair con una sonrisa.

-¿Es en serio? ¡Tienes la edad de mi hijo menor! ¿En serio ha pasado tanto tiempo? Realmente me siento viejo ahora.-Decía Sahir entre carcajadas.

Sin dudas era un tipo especial, era alguien en quien ella podría confiar y lo supo en ese momento. Él, explicó a grandes rasgos la jerarquía del santuario e incluso respondió las dudas que surgían en la chica. Era mucho más impresionante de lo que ella pudo haber imaginado, se encontraba fascinada por completo. Altair alzó una ceja en señal de desconcierto al ver que Sahir no continuaba con su relato y se dedicaba a observarla detenidamente.

-¿Sentiste el cosmos alguna vez?-Preguntó a la chica.

-Cuando ese horrible ataque sucedió, me sentí completamente aterrada e indefensa. Pero mi madre me defendió, la hirieron por mi causa y eso me llenó de valor para hacer lo mismo. Siempre sentí que había algo diferente en mí, jamás había gritado con tantas fuerzas y sentí tanto poder. Nunca imaginé que fuera capaz de algo así, tanta energía recorriendo mi cuerpo y luego saliendo para dañar a mi enemigo.-Relató Altair.

-Es justamente lo que sientes, con algo de entrenamiento podrías pulir tus habilidades y serías una gran guerrera.-Sugirió Sahir.

-¿En verdad lo cree?-Cuestionó ella, totalmente emocionada.

Él asintió, definitivamente aquella chiquilla tenía potencial para ser una gran alumna. Escuchaba con atención las explicaciones y se notaba el entusiasmo en su mirada. Esa escena le hizo recordar cuando muchos años atrás él era un aprendiz y su maestro Gregory daba sus lecciones. No pudo evitar que la nostalgia lo invadiera en ese instante, pero en su interior sabía que su maestro habría querido que él siguiera sus pasos algún día.

-¿Te gustaría entrenar? No sé si vas a quedarte definitivamente, pero yo podría enseñarte algo básico para que puedas defenderte si es necesario.-Ofreció el guardián de la octava casa.

-¡Claro que me gustaría entrenar! Solamente quiero dejar de ser una inútil "niña de papi y mami".-Dijo Altair sonrojada por completo ante lo que había dicho de sí misma.

-Tenemos una propuesta para ti.-Dijo la diosa Athena mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Sigrid caminaba al lado de ella y se veía algo nerviosa. Se encontraba muy herida como para partir de nuevo hacia Italia y su esposo le indicó que podría reposar algunos días en Grecia mientras sus heridas sanaban. Se encontraba en una encrucijada, dio todas las explicaciones debidas a su hija pero... ¿qué sucedería ahora? Según Athena, era el designio de las estrellas que ellas pasaran por esa prueba aquel fatídico día. Altair tenía un gran deber en su destino y tendría que ser entrenada arduamente para que pudiera cumplirlo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su pequeña? Conocía a la perfección el carácter de su hija, sabía muy bien lo terrible que era para ella alterar su tan amada rutina. Pero ella deseaba ser libre, siempre se sintió atada y lo expresaba con actos de rebeldía.

Veía la mirada llena de ilusión de su hija mientras la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra explicaba detenidamente la situación. No necesitaba que pronunciara palabra alguna, en sus ojos se reflejaba la obvia respuesta que daría a la propuesta que Athena le hacía en ese momento. Sintió la mano de Sahir posarse sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo y eso la hizo sentirse reconfortada, al menos por un momento. Posterior a eso, ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo y casi derraman algunas lágrimas por la emoción del reencuentro.

-¿Qué dices? Es una propuesta para ambas, este es su hogar también y son más que bienvenidas si deciden quedarse.-Decía Athena en tono sereno.

-Nosotras... nosotras tenemos un hogar y deseamos volver a él. Simplemente debo sanar y ambas volveremos a Italia.-Respondió Sigrid, mostrando un semblante serio y distinto al conocido. -Tenemos una vida y no esta aquí, no hay motivo por el cual quedarse.-Añadió, cruzándose de brazos y viendo fijamente a su hija.

-¡Yo no quiero irme! Yo no tengo una vida allá en casa, me cansé de ser una inútil... en verdad deseo esto.-Respondió Altair alzando la voz.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí y lo sabes, tu padre y yo tenemos deberes. No podemos abandonar lo que nos corresponde para estar aquí.-Argumentó Sigrid mientras avanzaba hacia su hija.

-¡Entonces vete! Déjame demostrarte que por una vez en la vida estoy tomando una decisión de la cual no me arrepentiré y haré berrinche después. Lo que tú hiciste fue increíble, lo que todos hacen aquí es increíble y yo simplemente deseo... deseo que veas que soy digna.-Admitió cabizbaja. -Sé que te he decepcionado, pero te prometo que esta vez será diferente y que esto nos ayudará a sanar nuestras heridas.-Dijo, mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos azules.

-Sé que papá entenderá, pero esto es muy difícil para mí y espero que lo comprendas también. Yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo, no soportaría que pasaras por lo mismo que yo pasé.-Decía Sigrid mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Altair.

-Yo también te amo mamá, pero yo no soy tú y tengo que escribir mi propia historia. Aunque quiero que vengan a visitarme siempre que puedan, tampoco quiero sacarlos de mi vida si es lo que piensas.-Dijo Altair para luego lanzarse a los brazos de su madre.

Con aquella acción sellaron su mutuo acuerdo, Altair significaba águila y era hora de que ella emprendiera su vuelo. Ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar y enfrentar su destino sin importar cuál fuera. Los días siguientes pasaron de manera rápida para ambas, el momento del adiós había llegado y ambas tenían un nudo en la garganta. El dios de los siete mares acunaba a su hija entre sus brazos y los caballeros dorados observaban atónitos e intentando mantener la compostura. Vaya que Sigrid había iniciado una nueva vida, sus antiguos amigos sonrieron de manera aprobatoria ante la bella escena familiar frente a ellos.

-Puedes volver en cualquier momento que lo desees, si tu deseo es luchar podrás entrenar con tu madre y tal vez podríamos darte alguna scale.-Sugirió el padre de la chica.

-Lo siento papá, pero he tomado una decisión. Deseo quedarme aquí, si debo ganar algo o no, quiero que sea por mérito propio. Quiero hacer cosas por mí misma y sentirme útil por una vez.-Respondió Altair ante la propuesta de su padre.

El dios de los mares asintió y luego de un fraternal abrazo, partió al lado de Sigrid. Altair no pudo contenerse y el llanto fue inevitable. En la soledad de su nueva habitación, cayó en cuenta de que esta vez tendría que luchar por sobrevivir. Abrazó con todas sus fuerzas aquella bufanda azul que su madre le había obsequiado en su décimo cumpleaños, se aferraba a la tela con fuerzas y pronto notó un detalle que había pasado por alto desde un principio. Observó un pequeño bordado en una de las esquinas de la tela, era una constelación, era Orión definitivamente. Orión, tuvo el presentimiento de que su destino estaría ligado a esa constelación, pero era una duda solamente el tiempo podría responder.

En otra parte del santuario...

Entrenaban como siempre, ambos se las habían arreglado para evitar el contacto físico de cualquier tipo y esa dinámica les había funcionado por ya siete años. Mejores amigos, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Giovanna prometió alcanzarlo y lo había logrado, había obtenido la tan ansiada armadura de Piscis. Pero ambos eran jóvenes y sabían que su deber requería el máximo esfuerzo. El cansancio se hizo presente y sus cuerpos reclamaban un respiro luego de tanta actividad física. Acostumbraban sentarse bajo el enorme árbol del viejo coliseo, uno a cada extremo y separados por aquel antiguo tronco que aún seguía en pie a pesar de las décadas.

Gio acostumbraba a llevar un pequeño cuaderno en el cual anotaba sus pensamientos y en algunas ocasiones escribía versos sin motivo aparente. El caballero de Cáncer siempre se mostró curioso ante dicha actividad e intentó observar aquellas notas en numerosas ocasiones, pero nunca tuvo éxito. Se acercó sigiloso y vio detenidamente los finos trazos que su amiga plasmaba en el papel. Esas letras eran tan bellas que parecían una obra de arte, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué su amiga ocultaba tan interesante actividad. Sin mediar palabra, arrebató el cuaderno de entre las manos de Giovanna y se dispuso a leer lo que ella había escrito.

" _Born on the wrong side of the ocean, with all the time against you. You never thought you'd be much good for anyone, but that's so far from the truth. I know there's pain in your heart and your covered in scars, wish you could see what I do. Everything you are, is everything I need, you're everything to me. Every single part is who you're meant to be, because you were meant for me and your everything I need..."_

 _-_ ¿Por qué te quedas tan tranquila luego de lo que hice?-Decía Rasmi entre risas mientras leía el contenido del cuaderno.

-Porque te conozco y sé que tú no sabes inglés. Si supieras lo que en verdad dice allí, ya tendrías una bella rosa clavada en el cuello.-Respondió Giovanna tranquilamente. -Pero debes devolverlo o en verdad me molestaré.-Aclaró ella.

-¿En serio recuerdas eso?-Preguntó él mientras sonreía. -Te lo dije hace mucho, no pensé que lo recordaras.-Añadió mientras depositaba el cuaderno en el suelo.

-Ohh Ras por favor, somos mejores amigos y siempre recordamos cosas tontas el uno del otro.-Dijo Giovana con un leve sonrojo.

Ambos rieron, nunca fue necesario el contacto físico para que su amistad floreciera y se transformara en algo especial. Conocían todo acerca del otro e incluso eran capaces de detectar leves cambios en su humor. En batalla eran un dúo mortal, habían encontrado la manera de combinar sus técnicas para sacar mayor provecho de ellas y eso causaba terror en cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Rasmi era un joven bastante serio y muchas veces tachado de "intelectual", "nerd" o "cerebrito" por parte de sus amigos y de su propio hermano. Parecía tener un plan para todo y era muy meticuloso.

Giovanna en cambio, era una persona impulsiva y que actuaba según sus instintos. Era una fiera guerrera, pero todo era una fachada tras la cual se escondía una joven bastante tímida y herida. Ras había llegado a conocer ese lado vulnerable de Gio, sabía muy bien que actuaba en base a sus emociones reprimidas. Era la única persona que conocía sus cicatrices y la historia tras ellas. Para el resto, Giovanna de Piscis simplemente era un rostro hermoso escondido tras una pesada armadura. No le importaba tener esa reputación ante los demás, a ella le importaba una sola de todas maneras, le importaba la opinión de su mejor amigo únicamente.

-He tenido ese sueño extraño nuevamente, pero ahora es más claro.-Comenzó a decir Rasmi.

-¿Algo cambió en el sueño esta vez?-Cuestionó Giovanna.

-Sigo siendo perseguido por las sombras, pero son dirigidas por una mujer y luego esa mujer se acerca a mí para hablarme.-Comenzó a relatar él. -No soy capaz de comprender o escuchar bien lo que ella me dice, es como un leve susurro del viento.-Decía Rasmi.

-¿Crees que se trata de tu madre biológica?-Dijo Gio, sembrando la duda.

El guardián del cuarto templo zodiacal comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, como si de un animal enjaulado se tratara, en definitiva una costumbre heredada de su padre. Nunca conoció a su madre biológica, se había criado en un campo de refugiados y luego fue abandonado en las calles. Tuvo un inicio difícil en las calles, pero siempre estuvo consciente de que había algo distinto en él. Esos sueños extraños y su capacidad para ver las almas, eran cosas que le acompañaban desde que tenía uso de razón. Sabía que su padre tenía las respuestas a todas sus dudas, pero siempre le pareció innecesario hacer dichas preguntas. Había sido criado e instruido de manera excepcional por aquella mujer a la que por algún tiempo temió llamar "madre". Pero la cercanía y los cuidados le hicieron desarrollar un cariño fraternal hacia a ella y debido a esto, se negaba a conocer la identidad de la mujer que lo trajo al mundo.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Piscis en un tono que denotaba preocupación y confusión.

-Lo estoy... creo que visitaré a Kenji, quiero saber si sus heridas han sanado.-Dijo Rasmi con una evidente incomodidad que intentó disimular con ese comentario.

Devolvió el cuaderno a su dueña y se marchó tan rápido como pudo de aquel lugar. Giovanna dio un fuerte suspiro, tendría que seguir guardando aquel doloroso secreto por más tiempo. Estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie, pero una inesperada presencia perturbó la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba. Se trataba de su compañero Echo, podía ver el vendaje que cubría algunas partes de su cuerpo y algunos rasguños en su rostro. Estaba de pie frente a ella, a una distancia prudente y su mirada la escudriñaba de arriba a abajo como si del enemigo se tratara.

-Sé toda la verdad.-Dijo a secas el joven santo de plata, manteniendo una expresión seria.

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó Giovanna con sorpresa mientras comenzaba a ponerse en pie.

-¡Soy un maldito oráculo Giovanna! Puedo ver el pasado, puedo ver las posibilidades que el futuro trae para todos y he visto lo que eres en realidad.-Decía Echo, alzando la voz.

-Entonces lo sabes, sabes que yo en realidad soy...

-Lo sé, conozco tu naturaleza por completo. Leí cada libro que pude encontrar para comprender... pero no conozco tus intenciones y no sé si deba confiar en ti.-Dijo Echo en un tono de voz más calmado. -Incluso me sentí en la obligación de informar al patriarca y a la señorita Athena.-Admitió mientras daba algunos pasos en dirección a su compañera.

Giovanna palideció ante las palabras del santo del reloj, no había sido tan buena guardando su secreto después de todo y eso le causó un terror indescriptible. Parecía estar de pie en una posición muy firme, pero podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban ante el hecho inminente de ser descubierta por alguien más... de ser descubierta por alguien en específico. Utilizando su cosmos, formó una bella rosa azul y la ofreció a Echo. El santo de plata dudo por un momento, pero en un impulso se decidió a tomar lo que su compañera le ofrecía.

-Mientras tengas esa rosa contigo podrás acercarte a mí, sirve para neutralizar mi veneno y de esa manera podremos llegar a un acuerdo si así lo deseas.-Expuso Giovanna, intentando contener su miedo.

-No creo que tú tengas algo que yo quiera.-Decía Echo mientras se posicionaba al lado de Giovanna.

-Te sorprendería de lo que soy capaz realmente.-Respondió ella, alzando una ceja.

Sabía que jugaba con fuego, Echo siempre se había caracterizado por ser un sujeto impredecible y actuaba bajo el lema de "el fin justifica los medios". No quería verse forzada a negociar, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo para mantener su secreto a salvo. Con la voz temblorosa y con las manos heladas por completo, Giovanna confesó lo inimaginable a su viejo amigo. Contrario a lo que ella hubiera pensado, el joven escuchó atentamente e incluso se tomó la libertad de entrelazar su mano con una de las suyas y apaciguar su nerviosismo. Respiró profundo y continuó con su relato, jamás pensó que vería al tan impaciente e impredecible caballero actuando de esa forma. La calma y la empatía que mostraba no parecían una actitud normal suya, definitivamente parecía que era Kenji quien la escuchaba.

-Debiste decirlo, seguramente ha sido horrible vivir tantos años con un secreto de esa clase. ¿Alguien más lo sabe?-Cuestionó Echo.

-Eres la primera persona con la que hablo abiertamente sobre el tema.-Dijo Giovanna dando un sonoro suspiro. -Rasmi es mi mejor amigo y ni siquiera él lo sabe... no soporto la simple idea de que él lo sepa.-Admitió ella con mucho pesar.

-Giovanna, yo soy un idiota y pude notar que algo extraño sucedía contigo. Ras es muy inteligente y es casi un detective ¿no crees que se habrá dado cuenta ya?-Dijo Echo.

-¡No! Yo sé que él no lo ha notado y espero que siga así... al menos mientras todo esto termina.-Decía Piscis mientras escondía el rostro tras ambas manos.

¿Cómo podría ella tener malas intenciones? Echo se sintió como un tonto al haber pensado que aquella inocente chica sería capaz de hacerle daño a la persona que más amaba. Se veía afligida y abatida, parecía un delgado cristal apunto de romperse en mil pedazos. En un acto inesperado, decidió brindarle un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Era la primera vez que ella experimentaba el calor de un humano que no fuera su maestra Marion, no dudó un segundo en corresponder. Era una sensación diferente en definitiva, se separaron lentamente y Echo le brindó una leve sonrisa.

-¿Las de tu clase son capaces de cumplir deseos?-Cuestionó Echo a manera de broma.

-No puedo cumplir tu deseo directamente, pero puedo ayudarte para que lo hagas por ti mismo.-Respondió Giovanna mientras comenzaba a tomar más distancia de su compañero.

-¡Que así sea! Prometo guardar tu secreto, pero a cambio quiero que me ayudes a cumplir mi más grande deseo.-Propuso Echo, extendiendo su mano hacia Giovanna.

-Que así sea, prometo ayudarte a cumplir tu deseo.-Aceptó Giovanna, sellando el trato con un apretón de manos.

-¿No preguntarás cuál es mi deseo?-Preguntó el joven santo.

-No es necesario, en tus ojos puedo ver lo que deseas conseguir.-Respondió Giovanna con mucha seguridad.

 **Hi, this is Vega! Por fin volví, estuve fuera por un tiempo debido al inicio de clases. Comencé a estudiar otra carrera, estoy trabajando y estudiando... esto se pondrá un poco difícil, pero espero seguir actualizando tan pronto como me sea posible. Nos leemos luego y que la fuerza nos acompañe a todos xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Un primer paso**

Kaia de Aries no evitó reír al saber que Sahir de Escorpio sería el encargado de entrenar a la pequeña Altair, sabía que era un gran guerrero, pero lo creía incapaz de transmitir sus conocimientos a alguien con un carácter tan similar al suyo. Con el pasar de los meses su fe en él comenzó a crecer, debido a la comprensión y empatía que mostraba con la chica. Pasó exactamente un año desde que el escorpión dorado comenzó a entrenar con aquella chiquilla, su cabello había perdido el azul característico que mantuvo durante casi toda su vida y ahora mostraba su color rubio natural. Había optado por usar una máscara, siempre había sido una persona muy expresiva y no deseaba mostrar eso en el campo de batalla.

-Parece que los demás aspirantes quieren luchar contra la chica de la máscara ¿deberíamos darle la oportunidad?-Preguntaba Altair a su maestro, en un tono un tanto pretencioso.

-Pronto, planeo que obtengas una armadura de plata.-Respondió Sahir con orgullo. -Si he sido severo contigo ha sido por ese motivo precisamente, es una armadura que carece de portador desde hace muchos años y tiene un gran legado tras ella.-Explicó mientras revolvía el cabello de su aprendiz de forma paternal.

-¿Podrías decirme cuál es? En serio deseo saberlo.-Suplicaba la chica en un tono muy agudo.

-Lo sabrás dentro de una semana, justo cuando debas luchar por ella.-Respondió Sahir entre risas.

No podía ver el rostro de aquella chica, pero sabía muy bien que bajo esa máscara se ocultaba una expresión de molestia y resignación por no haber obtenido lo que deseaba, parece que algunas viejas costumbres nunca se pierden después de todo. Ambos se despidieron y su maestro se dispuso a partir hacia su templo, Altair por su parte, decidió hacer una visita muy especial. Se dirigió a paso lento y tranquilo por una vereda aledaña al santuario, unas pequeñas flores blancas que crecían entre las rocas captaron su atención y sin más decidió tomarlas. Se tomó su tiempo para llegar al lugar, la morada final de los guerreros que dieron su vida por la causa de la diosa Athena, generación tras generación de guerreros yacían bajo el apacible y tranquilo cielo de aquel día. Caminó durante un buen rato entre aquellas lápidas que simplemente contenían nombre y rango, hasta que por fin encontró la que tanto buscaba.

-Elise... hola, sé que nunca tuve el placer de conocerte a fondo pero... he traído estas flores para ti. Nunca pude darte las gracias, de no ser por ti no habría tenido la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con mi familia y mi vida en general.-Dio un fuerte suspiro y se puso de rodillas frente a la sencilla tumba. -Este tiempo en el santuario ha sido maravilloso y he conocido gente muy agradable, todo ha sido gracias a ti. Te prometo que lucharé por obtener esa armadura sin importar cuál sea, lo haré porque lo deseo y porque también es un agradecimiento por la oportunidad que me diste de seguir viva.-Pronunció con determinación, para luego dejar aquellas flores blancas sobre el pasto.

-Mas te vale lograrlo, prácticamente nos debes eso a ambos.-Dijo una amistosa voz

Salió de su shock inicial y volteó hacia un costado para encontrarse con alguien a quien no veía desde hace mucho tiempo. Se trataba de Alec de Orión, había partido a entrenar junto con su maestra Natassia de Acuario. Su cabello blanco caía por sobre sus hombros y unos cuantos mechones cubrían el lugar en el que antes se encontraba su ojo derecho. A diferencia de sus anteriores encuentros, Alec tenía una expresión tranquila y serena, no estaba a la defensiva o a la espera de un descuido para soltar un comentario hiriente. Parte de la culpa que ella sentía se debía a las palabras que anteriormente Alec había pronunciado para ella.

 _Flashback..._

Altair se encontraba entrenando sola en esta ocasión, su maestro le había indicado que debía ser capaz de adquirir disciplina y entrenar incluso si él no se encontraba con ella. Corría entre las escalinatas del viejo coliseo, su intención principal era mejorar su condición física y esa era su manera favorita de lograrlo. Continuó con su ardua tarea, pero pronto resbaló por las escaleras debido a un fuerte destello de luz que la obligó a cerrar sus ojos. Golpeó contra el duro suelo de piedra y comenzó a abrir sus ojos con dificultad, frente a ella se encontraba Alec de Orión, se veía herido y no portaba su armadura. Su expresión facial denotaba furia, Altair se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y de no ser por su pronta reacción, habría sido víctima de otro ataque por parte del santo de plata.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? Se supone que somos amigos, compañeros o lo que sea.-Gritaba Altair mientras intentaba escapar del veloz santo que corría tras ella.

-¡Tú y yo no somos amigos! Nunca lo seremos y jamás te consideraré una compañera.-Decía Alec, iracundo y dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Ni todo el entrenamiento que había tenido hasta ese día la preparó para lo que venía, Alec era rápido y no le fue difícil alcanzarla. Se tomó el tiempo de brindarle una sonrisa burlona y luego su puño impactó contra la máscara plateada que cubría el rostro de la chica. Ambos cerraron los ojos y tardaron un poco en abrirlos, Altair se sintió aterrada al ver que su máscara yacía hecha mil pedazos en el suelo. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, Alec estaba parado frente a ella, lucía consternado y mantenía sus manos empuñadas.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces pequeño idiota?-Dijo un caballero dorado que se acercaba a toda prisa.

-Los dejan solos unos minutos y casi la matas ¿no te va vergüenza?-Cuestionó el caballero.

-¡Cállate Ras! esto no es asunto tuyo, es entre ella y yo nada más.-Replicó Alec mientras se acercaba con mucho enojo a su hermano.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Esta vez era Altair quien preguntaba, su voz poco a poco se quebraba y el llanto la terminó traicionando.

-Por tu culpa Elise murió, si no te hubieses atravesado en nuestro camino... ella seguiría aquí con nosotros. ¡Tú debiste morir ese día en lugar de ella!-Ahora Alec derramaba algunas lágrimas. -No me importa haber perdido un ojo, todo el mundo cree que ese es el motivo de mi ira y mi tristeza, pero en realidad es por Eli... todo esto es tu maldita culpa.-Dijo el joven santo en un tono muy hiriente que solamente provocó más llanto en la acusada.

-Alec, sabes muy bien cuál es nuestra misión como santos de Athena.- Dio un largo suspiro y se acercó a su hermano. -Ella cumplió con su deber de proteger al más débil, muchas de las personas que ella salvó ese día siguen con su vida normal. Pero Altair en cambio, ha decidido luchar para ser una gran guerrera como Elise, porque ella sabe que hay mucha gente por proteger allá afuera, debes dejar de buscar culpables. No creo que a Elise le hubiera gustado verte de esta forma.-Pronunció el custodio del cuarto tempo zodiacal.

No hubo respuesta por parte del chico, simplemente se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano mayor y rompió en llanto. Altair simplemente observaba la escena con tristeza y culpabilidad. Se sentía culpable por la muerte de aquella chica y era algo que iba a pesarle por mucho tiempo desde aquel incidente. Los hermanos comenzaron a separarse y de pronto Alec comenzó a caminar hacia a ella nuevamente.

-¡Tú! Más te vale que entrenes cada día y te vuelvas muy fuerte, hazlo por ella... hazlo por mí también.-Pronunció con la voz temblorosa.

 _Fin del flashback..._

 _-_ Volviste, te ves algo diferente, el cabello largo te sienta bien.-Dijo Altair con algo de nerviosismo, intentando sonar amistosa.

-Ahh eso... yo... bueno ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.- Alec lucía nervioso también, parecía que se quedaría sin palabras en cualquier momento, pero decidió seguir hablando. -Tu maestro me indicó que podía encontrarte por aquí, estuve buscándote porque hay algo que tengo que decirte... bueno... más bien pedirte.-Pronunció el chico con algo de temor.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-Preguntó Altair algo confundida.

-Solamente quiero pedirte disculpas por el arrebato que tuve contigo hace unos meses, fui desconsiderado contigo y te culpé de cosas que no estaban en tus manos.-Dijo Alec con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza que aquellas palabras le provocaban.

-Acepto tus disculpas y espero que podamos vernos como compañeros al menos, no te obligaré a ser mi amigo.-Respondió Altair mientras se ponía de pie.

-Tal vez podamos ser amigos algún día, tu maestro me contó que tenemos muchos gustos en común... digamos que es agradable por fin conocer a alguien que odia el café tanto como yo lo odio.-Dijo Alec echándose a reír.

-Lo sé, es tan amargo y horrendo ¿cómo puede amarlo tanto la gente?-Respondió Altair con entusiasmo.

Ambos rieron como solían hacerlo en los años felices de su infancia temprana, cuando las risas se detuvieron, ambos tomaron asiento frente a la tumba de Elise. Permanecieron en silencio por un largo tiempo hasta que algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, se refugiaron en las ruinas cercanas al lugar y simplemente se dedicaron a contemplar la lluvia en total calma y silencio. Alec recordó aquel dato importante que su padre había comentado sobre aquella chica, juntó toda su fuerza de voluntad y luego de dar un fuerte suspiro, dio un fuerte abrazo a su compañera.

-Supe que hace poco cumpliste 13 años, feliz cumpleaños Altair... dentro de algunos meses te alcanzaré también.-Pronunció mientras abrazaba a la chica quien se encontraba en estado de shock.

-Ohh... gracias. Yo espero alcanzarte dentro de una semana.-Respondió Altair mientras intentaba corresponder al repentino abrazo. -Mi maestro dice que estoy lista para obtener una armadura, pero tendré que luchar por ella.-Comentó ella, luego de un momento se separaron.

-Obviamente la obtendrás, mi pa... digo tu maestro es un gran guerrero y seguramente aprendiste mucho con él.-Comentó Alec mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la lluvia.

-¿Tu qué?-Preguntó ella con consternación.

-Padre... él es mi padre y mi maestra es mi madre, Ras es mi hermano. Pero por favor no le digas a nadie o todos creerán que él y yo obtuvimos nuestras armaduras solamente porque nuestros padres son caballeros dorados.-Suplicó Alec.

-Gracias por confiar en mí, hay algo que también debo decir... mi padre es el dios de los mares. Pero no le digas a nadie o pensarán que obtendré una armadura por la influencia de él.-Confesó Altair.

-Gracias por confiar en mí, supongo que eso significa que estamos a mano ¿o no?-Preguntó el chico con una media sonrisa.

Altair asintió y ambos sellaron su pacto de confianza tomándose de la mano, definitivamente habían visto un lado más vulnerable y humano el uno del otro. Aún eran unos chiquillos, pero por su propio bien y el de su misión debían aprender a llevarse lo mejor posible. Después de todo, sus caminos habían sido cruzados de aquella manera un tanto dolorosa para que Alec despertara su verdadero poder y tal vez para algo más que descubrirían con forme el tiempo transcurriera.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del santuario...

-¿Vas a explicarme por qué te encontrabas tan cariñosa con Echo?-Preguntaba Rasmi a su compañera de armas.

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la sala del templo de Cáncer, a una distancia prudente y Giovanna lucía nerviosa. Rasmi alzaba una ceja, sabía que eso provocaba que el nerviosismo de su compañera aumentara, conocía muy bien como persuadir a aquella chica, pero ella sabía muy bien los trucos que su compañero tenía y con el tiempo fue capaz de resistirse a ellos.

-Sigo esperando el abrazo de agradecimiento que me ofreciste años atrás y ahora me encuentro con que eres capaz de abrazar a alguien más, a mi tan querido amigo Echo específicamente. ¿Vas a explicarme?-Cuestionó nuevamente, esta vez se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia su compañera que comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

-Echo tiene un pasado un tanto extraño, por alguna razón que no quiso decirme, él posee cierto nivel de resistencia a mi veneno. Enfermó un poco luego de ese abrazo, pero nada que su organismo no pudiera tolerar.-Intentó explicar Giovanna de Piscis.

-¿Por qué no intentaste conmigo? Sabes muy bien que mi padre y su familia son inmunes a tu veneno, tal vez yo lo sea también y tú simplemente me estás alejando en vano.- Detuvo su marcha y cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, definitivamente había sonado ¿celoso? -No lo tomes a mal Gio, somos mejores amigos y por eso he reaccionado de esa manera, no tienes que dar más explicaciones.-Dijo, intentando remediar lo que había "confesado" con anterioridad. Se llevó las manos al rostro y volvió a tomar asiento en su posición inicial.

Hubo silencio, un silencio que comenzaba a tornarse un tanto incómodo para él. No se atrevía a mirar, mantenía su rostro cubierto, un rasgo que mantuvo desde su infancia hasta sus casi 18 años de edad, era algo común en él al encontrarse en situaciones incómodas como esa. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar como unos tímidos pasos se acercaban a él, bajó las manos lentamente y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Su rostro se veía completamente sonrojado, su nerviosismo acrecentaba mientras aquellos pasos se dirigían a él a una lenta y tortuosa velocidad. Unas suaves manos acariciaron su rostro y cabello, aun así se negó a abrir sus ojos, pero eso cambió al sentir el calor de unos labios posarse en su mejilla. Pronto, Giovanna lo rodeó con los brazos y hundió el rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro.

Sentía una calidez y una tranquilidad que pocas veces en su vida había experimentado. La extraña sensación que le provocó la respiración de la chica lo hizo salir de aquel trance, la rodeó con sus brazos y la sostuvo con fuerza contra él. Siempre había deseado tocar aquel cabello pelirrojo, tan profundo y bello como el rojo de las rosas que adornaban la casa de Piscis, hundió sus manos en aquellas rojizas hebras y pronunció algunas palabras en su lengua materna. Luego de aquel momento que deseaba fuera eterno, el golpe de realidad había llegado y Giovanna comenzó a separarse lentamente. Ambos se vieron a los ojos mientras sus cuerpos se separaban, casi con temor de haberse lastimado, con miedo de no poder repetir aquella acción tan reconfortante para ambos.

-Idiota, tenía miedo de lastimarte o peor aún... de matarte si me acercaba más a ti. Ahora no mueras por favor.-Pronunció Gio mientras se separaba de él por completo.

-No me importa morir ahora.-Dijo él con una leve sonrisa y en un tono de tranquilidad. -Tu abrazo fue diferente a todos los que he recibido en mi vida, sentí algo distinto y sé que tú también lo sentiste.-Confesó él.

-Pensé que había sido cosa mía únicamente... pero bueno, si en el transcurso de la noche comienzas a sentirte mal o experimentas síntomas extraños ven a mi templo y te ayudaré. No quiero que un abrazo a tu mejor amiga termine siendo un abrazo a la muerte.-Pronunció Gio con una risa algo nerviosa.

Ras simplemente asintió, sentía que arruinaría aquel momento si pronunciaba alguna palabra más, Gio le brindó una cálida y tierna sonrisa antes de salir de su templo. Al encontrarse solo, dio un grito de emoción, parecía estar cantando victoria. No era para menos, nadie podía acercarse a su querida amiga y él lo había logrado de una manera que nadie más pudo, exceptuando a su ya no tan querido amigo Echo. Se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, hasta que un cosmos familiar anunció su llegada al templo del cangrejo, indicó al visitante que pasara adelante, definitivamente ahora estaba de ánimos para cualquier cosa.

-¡Oh vaya! Por fin te veo con una cara decente y no con cara de querer matarnos a todos ¿ha sucedido algo? ¿por fin le dijiste la verdad a Giovanna?-Preguntó aquel visitante.

-Por favor Kenji ¿decirle qué?-Preguntó Rasmi a su compañero mientras le invitaba a tomar asiento.

-¿Le confesaste tus sentimientos? ¿Le dijiste que la amas?-Cuestionó Kenji entusiasmado mientras tiraba del brazo a su compañero que comenzaba a cambiar su expresión por una de pesar.

-Eso jamás, cosas como esas simplemente nos distraerían a ella y a mí de lo que verdaderamente debemos hacer aquí en el santuario.-Respondió él con un tono serio.

-Y de vuelta al tipo severo de siempre, sabes algo... yo nunca he tenido sentimientos por alguien pero creo que no tiene que ser un inconveniente. El amor es una virtud, por lo tanto, es algo que añade y no algo que quita. Es algo que debe motivarnos y hacernos más fuertes de lo que ya somos, creo que es tonto que lo veas como una distracción.-Comentó Kenji mientras se colocaba sus lentes y se disponía a abrir un libro que traía consigo.

-No hablemos de mi terrible vida amorosa, mejor dime ¿encontraste algo importante?-Cuestionó Rasmi, desviando su atención hacia el libro que Kenji comenzaba a hojear.

-Hice lo que pude, digamos que en Grecia es un poco complicado encontrar información sobre el antiguo Egipto y sus dioses. Encontré algo interesante, está incompleto, pero tal vez el maestro Sahir sabrá donde encontrar los libros que hacen falta.-Comentó Kenji mientras buscaba el dato importante que debía mostrar a su compañero.

-Eso espero, esto se está poniendo peor cada vez y temo que un día de estos... Gio o alguien más se dará cuenta de que algo me sucede.-Expresó Rasmi con preocupación.

Rasmi siempre dejó su cabello crecer sin límite alguno, con el paso de los años logró un largo considerable, cubriendo su espalda y llegando a su cadera. Hacía tres meses que comenzó a notar que su cabellera azulada se estaba tiñendo de negro, Kenji fue el primero en notarlo y era el único con el que había compartido dicha información. Con el paso de los días, más mechones azabache comenzaban a aparecer. Una oleada de pesadillas lo atacaba cada vez que dormía, estaban presentes a cada noche sin excepción.

Siempre había sido alguien muy serio, pero en el transcurso de los meses, su comportamiento se volvió más severo e incluso parecía divertirse con el sufrimiento de sus enemigos. Dicho comportamiento comenzó a preocuparle, eso y el hecho de que con su ojo derecho era capaz de ver a algunas sombras acechando por todo el santuario a cada momento. Optó por atar su cabello en una larga trenza que caía por toda su espalda, algunos mechones de cabello cubrían su rostro, en especial su ojo derecho ya que deseaba nublar su visión aunque fuera momentáneo.

-Anubis, el señor de los muertos, era aquel que les llevaba a su descanso eterno y purificaba los corazones de los desgraciados.-Comenzó a leer Kenji.

-Dime algo que no sepa, conozco esa historia viejo así que más te vale venir con algo que valga la pena.-Dijo Ras en un tono que denotaba fastidio.

-Calla y escucha, oh gran señor de los muertos.-Dijo Kenji en tono irónico. -También era llamado dios de la muerte y de la oscuridad, al igual que Seth era capaz de doblegar a las sombras. A diferencia de Seth que simplemente las controlaba, Anubis era prácticamente uno con las sombras.-Continuó Kenji.

-¿Eso significa?-Cuestionó Rasmi.

-Que de alguna manera te estás volviendo uno con las sombras y tomando en cuenta la naturaleza traicionera que estas presentan... tenemos que correr a buscar los otros libros para saber qué hacer o terminarás por convertirte en el títere de Seth.-Explicó Kenji con algo de temor en su voz.

 **Hi, this is Vega! La tardanza esta vez se debe a que estoy dando un curso intensivo de Inglés a mis jóvenes alumnos, pero pronto volveré a actualizar con mayor frecuencia. Se despide Vega y que la fuerza nos acompañe a todos, nos leemos en una próxima ocasión.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alzando el vuelo**

Todo su entrenamiento se resumía en aquel momento, seguramente se trataba de una armadura muy importante como para que los caballeros dorados y algunos de plata se encontraran reunidos con intención de presenciar los combates. Ocultaba su nerviosismo tras su máscara, definitivamente había sido buena idea utilizarla ese día, vio hacia la multitud y pudo observar como el santo de Orión le saludaba a la distancia. "Si un completo desconocido cree en mí, yo también debo creer en mí." Se encargó de repetir esa frase en su mente una y otra vez para calmarse. Eran ocho los aspirantes que se disponían a luchar por aquella desconocida armadura. Ella había entrenado para duelos directos, sin saber que la modalidad del combate sería totalmente diferente a lo que ellos habían previsto.

-Muerte súbita.-Fueron las palabras pronunciadas por Kaia de Aries.

La diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra había partido junto con el patriarca hacia Star Hill, la guardiana del primer templo del zodiaco era la encargada de llevar a cabo los duelos pertinentes de ese día. "Muerte súbita", palabras que helaron la piel de todos los aspirantes, especialmente aterradoras para la chica de cabellos rubios y máscara plateada. Se sentía minimizada ante el aspecto físico y experiencia que sus contrincantes parecían poseer, volteó a la multitud nuevamente y su maestro le devolvió un gesto amable y le brindó una sonrisa reconfortante. Fue Áyax de Géminis la encargada de retirar la pesada y polvorosa tela que cubría la caja misteriosa, los aspirantes no hicieron esfuerzo alguno por ocultar su sorpresa ante lo que veían.

-Águila, una mujer muy poderosa y tenaz fue su portadora hace muchos años, quien sea el merecedor de ella tendrá que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por honrar su memoria. No solamente eso, deberá estar a la altura y esperamos que luche con la misma pasión y determinación con las que Marin de águila luchó alguna vez.-Se dirigió Kaia a los aspirantes.

Kaia dio luz verde al combate y como si de una jauría de lobos se tratara, los siete aspirantes volcaron su atención a su presa, Altair supo reaccionar a tiempo y no se sintió sorprendida de ser marcada como el objetivo principal, era la menor del grupo y por lo tanto, la consideraban la más débil. En su joven mente aquello era completamente injusto, pero la guerra era exactamente eso: un acto injusto que violentaba, sometía y eliminaba al más débil. Los primeros minutos de aquella muerte súbita se sentían eternos para la joven, danzaba de un lado a otro esquivando golpes y minimizando el impacto de los que no podía esquivar. En definitiva la máscara era una buena opción, su expresión llena de horror delataría el miedo que sentía y sus contrincantes tomarían aquello como una ventaja importantes.

-La harán pedazos, tiene que comenzar a atacar o alguien la sacará del juego.-Kane, el santo de Leo era quien pronunciaba aquello en tono de preocupación. -Sé que eres un gran guerrero pero... creo que es muy pronto para que ella enfrente esta clase de situaciones.-Continuó Kane.

-¿Recuerdas cuando dije que quería convertirme en un santo de oro? Todos soltaron una carcajada al unísono, todo excepto Annie, ella fue la única que creyó que alguien tan impertinente y extraño como yo podría lograr algo así. Yo creo en Altair, ella ha sido subestimada toda su vida, pero su confianza ha crecido y estoy seguro de que ella podrá lograrlo.-Dijo el santo de Escorpio con mucha seguridad.

Giovanna había decidido asistir a aquel evento con la esperanza de encontrarse nuevamente con su mejor amigo, se sorprendió grandemente al notar su ausencia en el coliseo. A penas y conocían a uno de los aspirantes así que supuso ese era el motivo de su ausencia, a la distancia saludó a Echo, quien se encontraba conversando y analizando el encuentro con Kenji. Con un simple gesto de su rostro, Kenji mostró una gran preocupación que pronto transmitió a Gio quien salió corriendo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo. No anunció su llegada al cuarto templo como solía hacerlo habitualmente, entró a paso apresurado y se dirigió a la habitación de su compañero. Estaba recostado en el suelo, boca abajo y su cabello totalmente desparramado no le permitía ver su rostro. Se acercó lentamente y pudo constatar que simplemente estaba durmiendo en el piso de la habitación, hábito que al parecer nunca pudo erradicar.

-No estoy muerto, pero gracias por venir a verme.-Dijo él en tono quedo.

-¡Tonto!-Gritó Giovanna antes de caer al suelo por el susto. -Pensé que habías enfermado por mi culpa o que algo terrible te había sucedido, en verdad creí... en verdad creí que algo malo sucedía.-Declaró Gio con mucha preocupación.

Ambos se acomodaron en el frío suelo de la habitación, la cercanía humana seguía siendo algo extraño e incómodo para Giovanna, pero estaba decidida a dejar esos sentimientos de lado en ese instante. Lo observó detenidamente, su cabello suelto y enmarañado, sus ojeras delataban que no había estado durmiendo muy bien y seguramente aquellas pesadillas de las que tanto odiaba hablar seguían apareciendo. Acercó su mano con algo de miedo, no era normal para ella mantener contacto con otras personas y el miedo a dañar a alguien siempre permanecía.

-Ohh Ras ¿Vas a contarme por las buenas o por las malas?-Preguntó ella en tono amable.

Él mantenía la mirada perdida y ella se colocó tras él, comenzó a desenredar su cabello mientras ambos se mantenían en silencio. Algunos mechones negros llamaron su atención, definitivamente algo estaba sucediendo y Rasmi simplemente se encerró en la negación. Siempre había sido alguien muy rígido y severo, los cambios repentinos afectaban su temperamento y aquel repentino encierro lo demostraba. Lo abrazó por detrás, queriendo demostrar su apoyo incondicional y buscando alguna respuesta o algún indicio de lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad. Luego de un momento pudo sentir como correspondía al abrazo y lanzaba un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Te conté alguna vez cómo vine al mundo?-Dijo Rasmi, dejando desconcertada a su compañera quien aún mantenía su abrazo.

-Nunca hablamos de eso, nunca hablamos de esa parte de nuestras vidas.-Respondió Gio mientras comenzaba a deshacer aquel abrazo.

-Te contaré lo que sucede... pero por favor no me sueltes.-Pidió él con pesar.

-Nunca te soltaré y no me refiero a un simple abrazo solamente.-Admitió Giovanna.

-He tenido suerte, al menos pude nacer y crecer con un linda familia en esta vida a diferencia de en otras en las que se deshicieron de mí vilmente. A pesar de ello siempre seguiré pensando que soy un chiste, una burla o una broma de los dioses.-Expresó él con ironía.

-No... no entiendo, creo que tendrás que ser más directo.-Pidió Giovanna, fingiendo confusión ante lo que escuchaba.

-He nacido por causa del dios Seth, fui prácticamente un experimento para fastidiarle la existencia a Isis y Osiris, pero él no contaba con que ellos me acogerían como parte de su familia. No contaba con que esa mujer iba a ser capaz de verme como a un hijo porque ella misma había vivido el desprecio de su madre al nacer igual que yo. No contaba con que me estaba entregando a una familia maravillosa y que me haría más fuerte aquí en el santuario, al menos eso pensaba hasta ahora.-Ahora comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas. -Él sabía muy bien que tenerme cerca era peligroso, sabía que las sombras... que la muerte, las sombras y la oscuridad me pertenecen, todo lo que él pretende dominar a su antojo me pertenece.-Dijo con amargura y con dolor en su voz.

-Comprendo, de alguna manera él pretendía dejarte aquí para que destruyeras todo desde adentro pero ¿a caso no puedes cambiar eso? Digo, no porque "fueras creado para eso" debes seguir la ruta trazada para ti. En esta vida hay más que solamente lo que el destino ha trazado para nosotros, la muerte es el inicio de un nuevo siglo, las sombras nos indican que la luz sigue brillando y es en la oscuridad donde muchas cosas muestran su verdadero brillo.-Suspiró y abrazó con fuerza a su compañero. -Anubis debe recuperar su lugar y yo quiero ser quien le brinde la ayuda necesaria, no dejaré que Seth se apodere de ti si es lo que pretende.-Afirmó Giovanna.

-¿Ofreces ayuda a un extraño dios que no encuentra su camino?-Preguntó él, soltando una pequeña risa al final.

-Ofrezco ayuda a mi... a mi amigo que no encuentra su camino, no te ofrezco "encontrar" un camino específico pero puedo ayudarte a crear uno en el que no tengas que padecer bajo el yugo de Seth.- Dijo Giovanna mientras disolvía lentamente aquel contacto. -Además debo admitir que el color negro se ve genial en ti.-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Acepto su ayuda, oh mi gran diosa salvadora.-Dijo Rasmi, intentando bromear con su compañera.

-No necesito ser una diosa para ayudarte, solamente necesito que te pongas tu armadura y salgas de aquí antes de que envíe a Alec a sacarte por la fuerza.-Dijo Giovanna en tono autoritario.

-Te alcanzo en el coliseo dentro de 5.-Respondió él mientras Gio salía del lugar.

Mientras tanto en el coliseo...

-¿Por qué rayos no se cansan?-Preguntaba Altair con desesperación.

Parecía que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano y el tiempo transcurría de manera lenta y tortuosa mientras ella intentaba esquivar los cada vez más fuertes ataques de sus contrincantes. Pareciera que con el tiempo se fortalecieran en lugar de debilitarse y sus cuerpos no mostraban signo alguno de extenuación o cansancio. Ella se sentía abatida, pero se negaba a rendirse y continuaba esquivando a diestra y siniestra. Águila, era la traducción literal de su nombre y ella en verdad deseaba ser la portadora de dicha armadura. Para ese instante, se había convertido en cuestión de honor y haciendo uso de su cosmos, creó una potente ráfaga que lanzó a 3 de sus contrincantes contra las columnas del coliseo.

-¡Sigue atacando así!-Era Alec quien gritaba palabras de aliento para la chica.

Era justo lo que ella tenía planeado, se había cansado de esquivar cada golpe que iba en su dirección, justo como se había cansado de evadir muchas cosas en su vida. Era su punto de inflexión, toda la ira acumulada hasta ese instante salió como una ráfaga de dagas que se abrían paso hacia sus enemigos. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver que el daño que había provocado no parecía causar molestia alguna en los otros aspirantes, era como si nada de lo que ella hiciera fuera suficiente para derrotarlos.

-¿Acaso estos tipos no sienten un carajo de lo que les hacen? Con eso yo estaría gritando como una p...

-¡Cállate Echo! Me sorprende tu análisis pero... tienes razón, eso debió causarles un gran daño.-Dijo Kenji de altar a su compañero.

Rasmi había tardado justo lo dicho en alcanzar a su compañera en el coliseo, la encontró con la espalda apoyada en una de las columnas, con la mirada atenta en el combate que se estaba llevando a cabo. Escuchaba a murmuraciones, parecía que todos los presentes no cabían en el asombro por lo que sucedía. Altair mostraba gran destreza y sus ataques parecían impecables, pero por alguna razón era incapaz de causar un daño significativo a sus oponentes. Ras volteó y entonces supo la respuesta, con su ojo izquierdo todo se veía como un encuentro común y corriente por una armadura, sin embargo su ojo derecho le mostraba una realidad totalmente diferente.

-Gio, tienen que sacar a esa chica de allí o la harán pedazos.-Dijo Ras a su compañera.

-¿De qué hablas?-Cuestionó ella con visible confusión.

No se detuvo a dar explicaciones, tomó de la mano a su amiga y entonces, solamente entonces ella pudo ver todo aquello que solamente él era capaz de ver. Eran sombras, del tipo de sombras que podían tomar la apariencia de otros seres con tal de encubrir su verdadera identidad, era por ello que la pobre Altair estaba siendo atacada sin piedad. Ella era el objetivo y todo había sido orquestado para eliminarla, había caído directamente en la trampa, todo estaba sucediendo justo en el momento indicado pues Athena y el patriarca se encontraban fuera del santuario.

-Hay que hacer algo ahora.-Dijo Giovanna.

Por su parte, Alec se encontraba fastidiado totalmente al ver que los oponentes de su nueva amiga no daban señal alguna de querer rendirse. Al principio le parecía algo completamente normal y válido, pero luego, un extraño presentimiento comenzó a invadirlo. Altair cayó al suelo y uno de los aspirantes se acercó rápidamente para dar "el golpe de gracia", definitivamente era algo injusto y era un acto que él no podría tolerar. Saltó al ruedo como si de un enfrentamiento propio se tratara y formó un escudo que frenó el mortífero ataque del que iba a ser víctima Altair.

-¿Te gusta mucho la danza de la muerte ehh? No soy muy bueno bailando, pero soy bueno con los puños.-Dijo Alec, posicionándose frente a Altair.

-¿Qué haces Alec? ¿Tienes un plan?-Preguntó Altair mientras se incorporaba con dificultad.

-¿Plan? ¿Necesitamos uno? Yo siempre sigo mis instintos.-Dijo Alec antes de lanzarse contra los otros chicos que combatían en el lugar.

Mientras tanto, Giovanna se abrió paso entre la multitud fácilmente, todos sabían lo peligroso que era estar cerca de ella y se alejaban, dejando el camino libre para que ella transitara a su antojo. Llegó con sus compañeros, que para ese instante ya habían comprendido que algo malo sucedía. Volteó y se encontró con la guardiana del onceavo templo, una mirada fue suficiente para indicarle que todos debían regresar a defender sus respectivos templos. Corrió escaleras abajo y sin importarle que descubrieran su verdadera naturaleza, utilizó su cosmos para crear un grupo de enredaderas llenas de espinas para proteger el sello que estaba ubicado al centro del coliseo.

-Nos debes explicaciones y lo sabes muy bien.-Dijo Natassia a Giovanna antes de retirarse a su templo.

Más y más sombras comenzaron a hacer aparición en el santuario, pero ella se negó a volver a la casa de Piscis, deseaba ayudar a sus compañeros. Por su parte, Echo y Kenji parecían actuar en coordinación casi perfecta, luchando juntos eran como uno mismo y gracias a ellos la cantidad de sombras comenzaba a mermar. Aunque no lo admitiera, Kenji disfrutaba de la adrenalina del combate, tal vez no en la misma medida que su compañero, pero le agradaba sentirse útil de una manera diferente a reparar armaduras o sanar heridos.

-Procura no lastimarte o tendrás que sufrir una dolorosa curación nuevamente.-Decía Kenji a su compañero mientras avanzaban entre la horda de sombras.

-Lastimarse es parte del deber, además es mejor que sea yo quien recibe daño y no tú. ¡Sigue adelante!-Respondió Echo con seguridad.

-¿Por qué siempre debo ir yo delante de ti?-Preguntó Kenji mientras acataba la orden del santo del reloj.

-Como mi nombre lo indica, tú eres la voz principal y yo el eco que resuena tras de ti.-Dijo de manera breve pero certera.

Kenji se tomó la libertad de reír ante el comentario de su compañero, impertinente y extraño como siempre, definitivamente quería ver que se ocultaba tras todo aquel misterio que rodeaba al santo del reloj. Por su parte, Altair y Alec habían mantenido el ritmo en su lucha, el santo de Orión se encontraba sorprendido al ver lo rápido que su nueva amiga se adaptaba a las situaciones inesperadas. Casi no era necesario hablar durante el combate, trabajaban en perfecta sincronía y era un dúo eficiente.

-Mamá dice que la batalla es como el baile, es genial bailar solo, pero es mucho mejor cuando tienes un compañero y encuentras el ritmo indicado para resistir.-Dijo Alec mientras protegía a Altair nuevamente con su escudo.

-Pensé que Orión era un cazador, no un bailarín.-Argumentó Altair ante aquel comentario.

-Orión es lo que la situación le pide que sea.-Respondió Alec con seguridad.

-No podremos solos, tendremos que retirarnos cerca de tus compañeros o de algún santo dorado.-Propuso Altair, ya extenuada por el combate.

Una luz cegó su visión por un momento y pudo sentir como aquel preciado metal comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo, sentía sus fuerzas aumentaban y al abrir los ojos vio con alegría como aquella armadura parecía estar hecha a la medida para ella. Dio un fuerte suspiro y corrió hacia al frente para seguir combatiendo, Alec la siguió muy de cerca y ambos continuaron con el rito que habían llevado hasta ese momento.

-Fuiste cubierta por las alas del águila.-Dijo Alec mientras continuaban con su ardua labor.

-Ya pusimos a prueba al guerrero, es hora de poner a prueba la armadura.-Dijo Altair mientras comenzaba a golpear sombra tras sombra.

-¡Necesito que reúnan a las sombras cerca de mí!-Pidió el santo de Cáncer a sus compañeros.

-¿Estás loco viejo?-Cuestionó Alec, consternado por la petición de su hermano.

-¡Sólo obedece!-Pidió nuevamente Rasmi.

Alec asintió y junto con Altair comenzó a dirigir a las sombras hacia el santo dorado. Giovanna, Echo y Kenji hacían lo mismo, sin saber lo que Rasmi tenía planeado. Aquel conglomerado oscuro se acercaba rápidamente y con ansias de acabar con la vida de aquel joven santo. Este lucía tranquilo a pesar de la ardua labor que tenía frente a él, empuñó sus manos con fuerza y el ya conocido fuego fatuo comenzó a rodear el coliseo. Esta vez era diferente, el habitual fuego azul que siempre estuvo cerca de él ahora lucía negro, llamas negras comenzaron a rodear el coliseo y a él específicamente.

-¿Crees que con un simple truco aplacarás el poder de cientos de almas corrompidas?-Dijo una voz gutural que provenía de aquel tumulto de sombras frente a él.

-Llámalo truco si quieres, solían llamarme "el mago de las almas" hace muchos siglos, supongo que no se pierden las viejas costumbres.-Respondió él con mucha seguridad mientras se acercaba.

-Te terminarás corrompiendo al igual que nosotros, la oscuridad te dominará y el plan de Seth será perfecto como siempre.-Advirtió aquella voz.

-Desde pequeño aprendí a aceptar las sombras y la oscuridad que me rodeaba, es momento de entrar en ella y dejar de temer.-Pronunció él antes de adentrarse en aquella masa de oscuridad.

Altair ahogó un grito cuando vio desaparecer al joven santo dorado entre aquel tumulto de sombras, Alec mostró preocupación al no saber lo que su hermano estaba haciendo, Giovanna sentía temor, pero decidió confiar en lo que su amigo estaba haciendo. Aquellas llamas oscuras comenzaron a intensificarse y eso solamente aumentó su preocupación.

-Él estará bien ¿verdad Gio?-Preguntó Alec con temor.

-Así es.-Hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar. -Él sabe lo que hace y debemos confiar.-Dijo Giovanna con la voz teñida de miedo.

 **Hi, this is Vega! No sé cuándo estaré de vuelta, pero por acá dejo este cap. Nos leemos en una próxima ocasión y que la fuerza nos acompañe.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Escapando de la oscuridad**

Su cabello se desparramaba por el agua de aquella pequeña pileta ubicada en su templo, tan rojo como las hermosas rosas del inmenso jardín que la rodeaba, tan hermosa y tan mortífera como aquellos bellos seres inmóviles que se transformaban en armas entre sus manos. Yacía con los ojos cerrados, su respiración era tan lenta que cualquiera que la viese en ese estado pensaría que es un ser inerte y era precisamente así como deseaba estar. Sus extremidades comenzaban a entumecerse y tomó eso como una señal para salir de su trance y volver a la cruda realidad. Como un bello maniquí sin vida alguna, una máquina sin voluntad que funcionaba en automático, era justo así como vivía Giovanna desde hacía ya un tiempo. Recluida por decisión propia, mantenía el mínimo contacto con su entorno y eso le funcionaba perfectamente para olvidar lo sucedido, hasta que un conocido cosmos comenzó a resonar cerca de la entrada de su templo... era momento de salir.

-¿Echo? ¿Sucede algo?-Cuestionó ella con una sorpresa visiblemente fingida.

-Debemos hablar.-Fue lo único que el santo del reloj se limitó a responder.

Con un sencillo gesto, Giovanna le invitó a entrar a su recinto y ambos se instalaron en un lugar cómodo para conversar. Desconocía por completo las intenciones que aquel joven tenía para visitarla, hacía poco más de un año que no se dirigían la palabra y ahora lo tenía sentado frente a ella. Su largo cabello negro caía por los costados de su rostro, pero eso solamente lograba enmarcar la tristeza en su expresión. El siempre sonriente y animado Echo lucía desolado y su mirada parecía perdida. Una mirada perdida que no recordaba haber visto desde que eran unos pequeños niños entrenando del amanecer al anochecer a las afueras del viejo coliseo, definitivamente tenía que ser algo grave.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por mis dominios?-Preguntó Giovanna en tono amable y relajando un poco su seria expresión facial.

-El maestro Koji y yo estuvimos entrenando en Japón por unos meses, dice que a pesar de ser fuerte soy demasiado irresponsable y no podré ser su sucesor si mi actitud sigue siendo tan despreocupada y negativa.-Se animó a decir Echo con el rostro lleno de pena.

-Cuando te lo propones puedes ser igual de poderoso y sabio como un santo dorado.-Comentó Giovanna, intentando animar a su compañero.

-Antes de partir escuché los comentarios que hacían los demás sobre ti, sobre como pasaste de ser un gran ejemplo de alegría y perseverancia para convertirte en alguien que casi no sale de su templo y a penas asiste a las audiencias realizadas por el patriarca.-Echo pronunció aquellas palabras con temor de herir la sensibilidad de su compañera y se retrajo un poco luego de haberlas dicho.

-Escucho algo de eso todos los días, creo que he memorizado todas esas palabras... ya no tienen significado alguno.-Dijo Giovanna, intentando mostrar que lo dicho no causaba sentimientos negativos en ella.

-El punto es... entré en un estado similar al tuyo durante el tiempo que estuve lejos y he luchado por comprender la razón de todo esto.-Admitió Echo.

-Intento ser fuerte, pero su ausencia me mata un poco cada día y me hace sentir inútil. Paso corriendo por el cuarto templo... a veces mi mente me engaña y creo escuchar su voz llamarme, pero sé que ya no está y no me he resignado a ello.-Giovanna habló con seriedad, pero sus sentimientos comenzaban a traicionarla.

 _Flashback..._

-¡Necesito que reúnan a las sombras cerca de mí!-Pidió el santo de Cáncer a sus compañeros.

-¿Estás loco viejo?-Cuestionó Alec, consternado por la petición de su hermano.

-¡Sólo obedece!-Pidió nuevamente Rasmi.

Alec asintió y junto con Altair comenzó a dirigir a las sombras hacia el santo dorado. Giovanna, Echo y Kenji hacían lo mismo, sin saber lo que Rasmi tenía planeado. Aquel conglomerado oscuro se acercaba rápidamente y con ansias de acabar con la vida de aquel joven santo. Este lucía tranquilo a pesar de la ardua labor que tenía frente a él, empuñó sus manos con fuerza y el ya conocido fuego fatuo comenzó a rodear el coliseo. Esta vez era diferente, el habitual fuego azul que siempre estuvo cerca de él ahora lucía negro, llamas negras comenzaron a rodear el coliseo y a él específicamente.

-¿Crees que con un simple truco aplacarás el poder de cientos de almas corrompidas?-Dijo una voz gutural que provenía de aquel tumulto de sombras frente a él.

-Llámalo truco si quieres, solían llamarme "el mago de las almas" hace muchos siglos, supongo que no se pierden las viejas costumbres.-Respondió él con mucha seguridad mientras se acercaba.

-Te terminarás corrompiendo al igual que nosotros, la oscuridad te dominará y el plan de Seth será perfecto como siempre.-Advirtió aquella voz.

-Desde pequeño aprendí a aceptar las sombras y la oscuridad que me rodeaba, es momento de entrar en ella y dejar de temer.-Pronunció él antes de adentrarse en aquella masa de oscuridad.

Altair ahogó un grito cuando vio desaparecer al joven santo dorado entre aquel tumulto de sombras, Alec mostró preocupación al no saber lo que su hermano estaba haciendo, Giovanna sentía temor, pero decidió confiar en lo que su amigo estaba haciendo. Aquellas llamas oscuras comenzaron a intensificarse y eso solamente aumentó su preocupación.

-Él estará bien ¿verdad Gio?-Preguntó Alec con temor.

-Así es.-Hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar. -Él sabe lo que hace y debemos confiar.-Dijo Giovanna con la voz teñida de miedo.

Fueron algunos segundos, pero se sintieron como una eternidad para ellos, una luz comenzó a abrirse paso entre la oscuridad. Las sombras comenzaban a disolverse ante la presencia de aquella luz dorada, una a una fueron desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno. Giovanna sonrió al ver a su compañero surgir victorioso de aquella situación complicada, él le devolvió el gesto y con eso confirmaba que todo estaba bien... o al menos eso creyeron ellos en aquel instante.

Cuando Athena y el patriarca volvieron al santuario, los santos dorados fueron convocados a una reunión de carácter urgente. Durante su visita a Star Hill, tanto la diosa como Pólux tuvieron la visión de que el santuario pronto sería traicionado por alguien que comenzaba a ser corrompido por las sombras. Todos los presentes mostraron sorpresa y consternación ante lo dicho por el patriarca, Rasmi palideció al escuchar aquellas palabras e intentó guardar la compostura. La mano de su antigua maestra Áyax de Géminis se posó sobre su hombro, definitivamente ella presentía que algo andaba mal con el chico.

Los días pasaron de manera lenta y tortuosa para él, dormir se convirtió en una tarea casi imposible debido a las terribles pesadillas que lo atrapaban cada vez que intentaba descansar. Limitaba el tiempo que pasaba fuera de su templo, su cabello se había teñido casi por completo de color negro profundo y solamente algunos mechones azules en su flequillo sobrevivían. Sombras y oscuridad por todos lados, simplemente no pudo más y sucumbió ante la presión. Dejó todas sus pertenencias atrás y decidió que lo único que llevaría consigo sería su armadura, dejó una nota sobre la mesa de la sala del templo, donde intentaba explicar los motivos por los cuales había tomado esa decisión. Las sombras fueron cómplices de su huida esa noche, volteó atrás por un momento y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

-Luchas contra tu propia naturaleza, yo también lo hice durante un tiempo y escapar no fue la solución.-Era Áyax quien intentaba detenerlo con aquellas palabras.

-No quiero causar una tragedia mayor.-Argumentó él.

-Sólo tienes miedo de ti mismo, si tan sólo nos dejaras ayudarte... podemos encontrar una solución juntos.-Sugirió Áyax.

-No soy como tú, no seré liberado de la oscuridad como tú... la oscuridad es lo que soy y no hay lugar para mí aquí. Si algún día deben alzar los puños contra mí, háganlo sin titubear, hagan lo que sea necesario para acabar con esto.-Aquellas palabras estaban llenas de amargura.

Entre las sombras, en medio de la oscuridad de una noche sin luna, desapareció sin dejar rastro. La conmoción en el santuario no se hizo esperar, aquel fue un acto de alta traición ante los ojos de todos, especialmente doloroso para Sahir y Natassia, habían perdido a un hijo en circunstancias que se negaban a comprender. Alec por su parte, se encontraba lleno de ira y tachó a su hermano de cobarde mientras su corazón se oprimía por el peso de sus palabras. Giovanna se dedicó a sufrir en la soledad y el silencio de su templo, creía comprender los motivos que su amigo había tenido para partir, pero aquello simplemente le causaba más dolor.

 _Fin del flashback..._

 _-_ ¿Cuál es el punto al que quieres llegar con todo esto?-Esta vez su tono de voz cambió a uno serio y acusatorio.

-Sé que lo extrañas pero... lamento incomodar con el tema, pero sabes muy bien que cuando se trata de sentimientos soy un completo idiota. ¿Por qué lo extrañas? ¿Por qué te causa tanto dolor estar lejos de alguien?-Sus palabras estaban cargadas de una inocente confusión, en otras circunstancias seguramente se habría reído de él, pero la tristeza con la que cargaba en aquel instante se lo impedía.

-Amor, esa es la respuesta que puedo darte. ¿Alguna vez sentiste que tu corazón se oprimía cada vez que estabas lejos de alguien? Sin darte cuenta tu mundo se convierte en una sola persona y sientes que te falta todo sino está a tu lado.-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue capaz de revelar aquellos sentimientos.

-¿Lo amas? ¿Es amor lo que provoca todo este pesar?-Echo pecaba de inocente con aquellas preguntas.

-¡Claro que lo amo! Cada día que pasé negando esos sentimientos es lo que me provoca tanto pesar, tal vez si yo... si él hubiera sabido... a veces pienso que tal vez hubiera sido suficiente para que se quedara, pero luego recuerdo que en este lugar estamos condenados a guardar bajo llave esta clase de sentimientos.-Su semblante cambió luego de aquella confesión, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-¿Bromeas verdad? Desde que vine al santuario y el maestro Koji me tomó como su discípulo he podido notar que entre él y la maestra Kaia existe algo especial. Supongo que a todos nos llega el momento en el que alguna de las flechas de cupido nos golpee.-Echo rió con ironía luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras. -Quería escucharte decir todo eso para confirmar lo que tanto temía, he experimentado lo mismo que tú y aunque tal vez mi ausencia no fue prolongada, todo eso sucedió con una intensidad parecida... creo que amo a alguien.-Un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas al momento de realizar aquella confesión a su compañera.

-No tienes que decirme a quién amas, yo lo sé muy bien, pero tienes que hacerle conocer esos sentimientos o seguramente terminarás lamentándote al igual que yo.-Giovanna no deseaba causar más incomodidad a su pobre compañero, ya estaba lo suficientemente confundido.

Echo salió de aquel templo con más preguntas que respuestas ¿sería correcto confesar sus sentimientos? lo veía como una exposición innecesaria. Seguramente las siempre sabias palabras de su amigo Kenji podrían aclarar aquellas dudas, se encaminó a paso presuroso al recinto de su compañero y para su sorpresa lo encontró a las afueras del lugar, completamente ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Tenía una nota entre sus manos y al momento de verlo acercarse arrugó el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-¡Ásteri! Justo te estaba buscando.-Dijo Echo con entusiasmo.

Kenji no respondió al saludo como solía hacerlo normalmente, esta vez recibió a su amigo con un fuerte abrazo cargado de dolor y de tristeza. Echo sintió algunas lágrimas caer sobre su hombro y eso le hizo reaccionar, correspondió a aquel inesperado contacto tan bien como pudo. Luego de algunos segundos, ambos recuperaron la compostura y se adentraron en el pequeño recinto. Lucía extrañamente vacío, parecía que alguien estaba realizando una mudanza o algo parecido.

-Me iré del santuario.-Kenji pronunció esa frase tan rápido, como si fuera a incapaz de repetirla.

-¿Misión?-Echo se mostraba curioso en lugar de preocupado.

-Así es, he sido enviado a Star Hill por tiempo indefinido.-Esta vez Kenji respondió con más calma y seriedad.

-¿Cuándo volverás?-Echo seguía con su semblante calmado y alegre de siempre.

-Es justamente de lo que deseo hablar, no volveré mañana, ni en un mes... tal vez esto lleve años. Años en los que no volveré al santuario, no sé qué pasará después de esto... pero puede que no volvamos a vernos nunca más.-Hizo énfasis en aquella última frase.

La sonrisa se desdibujó del rostro de Echo, ahora vería partir a aquel que había sido su apoyo durante años. Hacía a penas unos días que había vuelto al santuario con su maestro, se encontraba confundido y la noticia que su amigo le daba en ese instante fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Era demasiado tarde para mostrarse fuerte, sus emociones lo traicionaron por completo y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos azules. Sonrió mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y su amigo lo observó con un gesto lleno de confusión.

-Te deseo lo mejor, sé que lo harás muy bien como siempre.-Esa frase no sonó para nada sincera, luego de decirla se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse.

-Te deseo lo mejor ¿es todo lo que vas a decirme? esperaba algo mejor viniendo de mi mejor amigo. Probablemente no volvamos a vernos ¿es lo mejor que tienes para decir?-Argumentó Kenji en un tono que denotaba enojo y sorpresa.

-¿Cuando debes partir?-Preguntó Echo deteniéndose justo frente a la puerta.

-En este instante, simplemente estaba esperando verte para despedirme... si es todo lo que vas a decir, supongo que es momento de que me vaya.-Kenji habló y su voz se escuchaba temblorosa.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas escuchar?-Echo preguntó, ni siquiera él mismo supo por qué había hecho esa pregunta.

Hubo un largo silencio y Echo simplemente se quedó parado frente a la puerta sin saber qué decir. Se regañó mentalmente por esa pregunta tan carente de sentido que había hecho al pobre Kenji, volteó para ver lo que sucedía y sintió su corazón romperse en pedazos al ver a Kenji llorar. Era un llanto silencioso, sutil pero visible. Tomó sus cosas y se puso de pie, limpió sus lágrimas y recobró la compostura para poder marcharse por fin.

-Yo vivía en un pueblo cercano a Star Hill, de vez en cuando vuelvo allí. Volveré allí las veces que sean necesarias para encontrarte, haré honor a mi nombre y a dónde sea que vayas... así como un eco iré detrás de ti.-Echo se sorprendió a sí mismo por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

Se hizo el silencio entre aquellos dos jóvenes indecisos y confundidos, Kenji sentía su corazón latir al mil por hora, como si estuviera a punto de escaparse de su pecho. Apretó los puños y caminó hacia su compañero, Echo permanecía con los ojos cerrados y simplemente sintió los labios de Kenji rozar con los suyos. Se sentía tan suave como las las de una mariposa acariciando los pétalos de una rosa, pero quemaba como el fuego en lo profundo de su ser. Al separarse, la confusión y el desconcierto se apoderó de ambos, justo antes de que Echo pudiera reaccionar, Kenji se desvaneció en una nube de polvo estelar. Instintivamente llevó una de sus manos a su boca, había sido algo tan irreal ¿cómo era aquello posible? ¿se había enamorado de su mejor amigo? ¿era confusión solamente?

Alec observaba el atardecer desde uno de los puntos altos del santuario, veía como la luz del sol se desvanecía y las sombras de la noche comenzaban a rodear el paisaje. Sombras... en serio detestaba la oscuridad, le recordaría siempre al día que perdió a su hermano. El metal se sentía pesado, se sentía indigno de portar aquellos ropajes, su héroe lo había defraudado y se sentía carente de motivos para luchar. Pudo ver como algunos pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a cubrir algunas plantas y al voltear se encontró con la seria mirada de su maestra.

-¿Reflexionando?-Natassia hizo aquella pregunta de forma amable mientras se acercaba a su hijo.

-Recordando, me siento un completo inútil.-Respondió Alec con sinceridad.

-Alec, nunca hablamos de lo que ocurrió ese día... tu ojo. Necesito saber quién te hizo eso, sé que es difícil pero necesito que recuerdes.-La seriedad de su rostro fue reemplazada por preocupación al cuestionar a su hijo sobre aquel tema.

-Esa mujer era tan despiadada, nunca quise admitirlo pero... moría de terror mientras la veía asesinar a las personas de esa manera tan cruel.-Hizo una pausa, aquellos recuerdos comenzaban a invadirle nuevamente. -Su cosmos, se sentía tan poderoso como el tuyo, pero era oscuro y lleno de odio. No tuve tiempo para reaccionar, parecía disfrutar con el sufrimiento que me estaba causando.-Explicó Alec con la voz temblorosa.

-Tú eras su objetivo... ella iba por ti.-Natassia sintió su corazón oprimirse al escuchar a su hijo relatar el sufrimiento que vivió aquel fatídico día.

-Ahora que lo pienso, también quería hacerle daño a Altair, pero Elise y esa marina de Poseidón que estaba con nosotros lo impidieron. Se rió de mí, dijo que la gente como yo da asco... recuerdo... su nombre. ¡Tonya! ¡Ella me dijo que su nombre era Tonya!-Alec dijo aquello en un grito desesperado. -Tonya... ella también dijo... dijo ser tu hermana y que esto era un pequeño saludo para ti.-Alec rompió en llanto tras decir aquello.

El dolor y la compasión que Natassia sentía en ese instante fueron reemplazados por ira. Tonya había sido capaz de dañar a su propia familia una y otra vez, justo cuando pensaron que ella había sido derrotada, volvió y estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para destruirlos. Una idea comenzó a rondar su mente durante ese instante, comprendió que tal vez Rasmi decidió partir en búsqueda de su madre biológica y si Tonya lo encontraba... aquel pobre chico sería corrompido por completo y la oscuridad se desataría en el mundo nuevamente.

 **Hi, this is Vega! Por poco y no vuelvo, las tareas y el trabajo me consumen poco a poco D: Pero siempre intentaré actualizar, incluso si tardo un poco xD Nos leemos pronto, que la fuerza nos acompañe. PD. This was just a little bit yaoi.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aceptando** **la oscuridad**

Nunca imaginó que vería con sus propios ojos el poder del ejército enemigo, vagos recuerdos de su infancia se agolpaban en su mente al ver que muchos de aquellos soldados a penas y llegaban a los 12 años de edad. Niños soldados, un arma para apelar a la lástima... definitivamente se sentía asqueado al ver como el corrupto dios Seth comandaba con orgullo su ejército sombrío. Durante el año que recién pasaba, había logrado ganarse la confianza de aquel dios embaucador e incluso tenía algunos jóvenes soldados a su cargo. Seguramente si sus maestros lo vieran en dicha posición se sentirían decepcionados y tristes por su traición, una cosa había sido escapar del santuario, pero si llegasen a enterarse de sus nuevas labores... sin duda sería un golpe bajo para ellos.

Deambulaba por su habitación como un animal enjaulado, presa de la desesperación y de la angustia que le provocaba su existencia misma. Se detuvo frente al espejo, poco quedaba de aquel joven amable y dulce que alguna vez habitó el santuario. Oscuridad, un rostro serio y marcado por Seth debido a su "insolencia". La cicatriz en su ojo le hacía recordar el dolor de su estancia en aquel lugar, su cabello se había tornado de color negro por completo. Se había convertido en aquello que tanto temía cuando era un niño, a pesar de haber aceptado la oscuridad que vivía en su interior, se negaba a levantar los puños contra la diosa Athena o contra aquellos con los que compartió por tantos años. Dicha negación frustraba a Seth, sabía que el chico poseía un poder que incluso podría llegar a superar el suyo, ansiaba adueñarse de esa oscuridad profunda que le daría el poder absoluto sobre las sombras, pero sabía que para ello tenía que mantener al chiquillo de su lado. Haría lo que fuera necesario para lograrlo.

-¿Por qué te retiraste del entrenamiento? ¿Tan pronto ha llegado a ti el cansancio?-Preguntó Seth en un notablemente fingido tono de amabilidad.

-Deseaba un respiro, supongo que necesito reflexionar sobre cómo utilizaré este poder que poseo ahora.-Respondió Rasmi en tono neutro.

-Ras, te pareces tanto a tu padre, siempre queriendo reflexionar sobre cada maldito paso que da. La vida se trata de seguir los impulsos, las convicciones y deseos. Deja de contenerte tanto, deberías ser un poco más como tu madre.-Seth comenzaba a alzar la voz.

-Mi madre siempre ha sido alguien racional, una mujer muy inteligente que planea cada aspecto de su vida, incluso las cosas que te parecen insignificantes merecen planearse detenidamente. Me sorprende que un gran líder como tú no sea capaz de comprender cosas tan simples.-La ira comenzaba a apoderarse de Rasmi, su ojo derecho comenzaba a mostrar un destello rojo vivo como el carbón ardiente.

En el rostro de Seth comenzaba a formarse una sonrisa maliciosa, estaba logrando su cometido, la ira y el enojo hacían brotar el verdadero poder de su no tan adorado sobrino. Pero tan pronto como comenzaba, el chico lograba detenerse y recobrar la compostura, estaba siendo capaz de doblegar a la oscuridad misma a su antojo y eso preocupaba a Seth. Sabía muy bien que la culpa y el miedo lo habían hecho partir del santuario, a pesar de mostrar lealtad a él, nunca fue capaz de considerarlo un aliado por completo. Incluso alguien tan fuerte como Seth le tenía miedo a los designios de las estrellas, a su mente vino la visión que Áyax de Géminis le mostró años atrás.

 _Flashback..._

Seth no se detuvo a pensar dos veces lo relativamente sencillo que había sido derrotar a sus oponentes. Casi parecía que se habían rendido voluntariamente y él decidió atribuirlo a que no habían logrado despertar su verdadero poder a tiempo, justo como sucedió en muchas de sus vidas anteriores. Se encaminaba de la mano con el pequeño Rasmi, quien lucía asustado y perturbado. Los templos zodiacales se encontraban vacíos, su tranquilidad terminó al llegar al templo de Virgo. Encontró a Nihal de Virgo y Áyax de Géminis, ambos se encontraban meditando con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Permiso para cruzar el templo de este par tan adorable?-Dijo Seth con Sarcasmo.

-¿Crees que deberíamos dejarlo pasar?-Preguntó Nihal a su compañera.

-No podemos interferir en el destino de los demás, te sugiero que lo dejes pasar a él... pero el niño debe quedarse.-Respondió Áyax a su compañero.

-¡No me crean tan idiota! ¡No dejaré al chiquillo!-Respondió Seth alzando la voz.

Áyax abandonó su posición y se encaminó hacia Seth. No mostraba signo alguno de querer atacar, incluso mantenía sus ojos cerrados y eso hizo que Seth confiara en ella. Se acercó y ofreció su mano a dios, este dudó por un momento pero cedió ante la insistencia de la guardiana del tercer templo zodiacal. Áyax soltó la mano de Seth y repitió el proceso con el pequeño Rasmi. Abrió sus ojos ante aquel dios y se dispuso a dedicarle algunas palabras.

-Un niño será tu ruina, es por eso que te he pedido que cruces este templo, pero que abandones a este pequeño acá.-Dijo Áyax.

-¿Es una estúpida trampa, verdad?-Dijo Seth con sarcasmo.

Géminis abrió sus ojos y un inmenso cosmos comenzó a rodear al dios. Comenzó a tener una visión, pudo ver que aquel pequeño niño que había sido engendrado para crear una trampa, sería su ruina justo como Áyax había predicho. Si el pequeño se quedaba con él, lo traicionaría y robaría el lugar que él obtendría al desatar la oscuridad. Si lo asesinaba, alguien vengaría su muerte de todas maneras. En cambio si lo abandonaba en ese instante, no representaría una amenaza para sus planes y perecería junto con los santos del santuario.

-Serías una pieza muy importante en esta lucha.-Ofreció Seth a Géminis.

-Prefiero mantenerme imparcial, no quiero seguir siendo controlada por los dioses y tú eres un dios después de todo.-Respondió Áyax mientras volvía a la misma posición al lado de su compañero.

Seth abandonó al pequeño Rasmi dentro del sexto templo y continuó su marcha hacia el templo de Libra. Mientras tanto, Rasmi observaba a ambos guerreros en posición del loto, meditaban con los ojos cerrados y no pronunciaban palabra alguna.

 _Fin del flashback..._

-Perdone mi arrogancia, maestro Seth.-Dijo Rasmi mientras hacía una reverencia, intentando disculparse por lo sucedido.

-No pidas perdón, la soledad y el aislamiento afectan hasta al hombre más duro de todos. Creo que necesitas un incentivo para aceptar nuestra causa de una vez por todas.-Pronunció Seth.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Cuestionó Rasmi, sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

-Simplemente necesito que te prepares, mi esposa vendrá de visita en unos días y planeo presentarte ante ella como mi mano derecha. No lo arruines, mocoso insolente.-Mencionó Seth antes de abandonar la habitación de su sobrino.

Rasmi suspiró aliviado al ver a su tío partir de su habitación, por fin podría dejar de pretender que era aquel guerrero despiadado y sin corazón, aunque sea por un instante. Salió del lugar y se dirigió a la pequeña biblioteca que se encontraba cerca del coliseo de entrenamiento. En algunos aspectos, el lugar le rememoraba al santuario, los jóvenes y niños entrenaban con la ilusión de ser más fuertes, desconociendo por completo que estaba siendo enviados al matadero. Eran simplemente una distracción para que las fuerzas oscuras del dios Seth pudieran invadir todos los lugares posibles a su antojo, ellos eran simplemente recipientes temporales de sus malignas sombras.

Entró a paso presuroso a la biblioteca, deseaba respirar un poco de paz y dejar de lado momentáneamente esos pensamientos dolorosos y destructivos. Caminaba entre los pasillos de la biblioteca cuando la portada de un libro captó su atención de inmediato, la cubierta del libro era negra, pero poseía gravados en forma de rosas doradas. Rosas, inevitablemente pensó en su mejor amiga Giovanna y en lo mucho que la extrañaba. Tomó el libro con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le permitiera distraerse, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados al notar que dicho libro estaba escrito en aquel idioma que nunca quiso aprender, su preciado tormento estaba escrito en inglés.

-Creo que alguien desea que piense en ti Giovanna.-Dijo para sí mismo mientras tomaba asiento con el libro entre sus manos.

-Ese libro es una recopilación que un arqueólogo inglés hizo siglos atrás sobre unos manuscritos encontrados en el antiguo templo de Anubis.-Una pequeña voz femenina pronunció esas palabras y logró captar la atención de Rasmi.

-¿Dalila? ¿Qué haces aquí en la biblioteca? Pensé que estarías besando los pies de Seth como siempre.-Dijo Rasmi en tono altanero.

-En realidad estoy escapando de él, se está portando insoportable por la inminente llegada de su esposa y... me siento aterrada en verdad.-Respondió Dalila con algo de temor en su voz. -No debería contarte todo esto maestro, pero en verdad temo por mi vida y por la de nuestros hermanos.-Dijo la chica mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Rasmi.

Rasmi sentía empatía por la jovencita que a penas y llegaba a los 11 años de edad. Había nacido dentro de aquel oscuro recinto y su madre había muerto el día que ella nació. Fue moldeada desde sus primeros años de vida para ser una leal sirviente del dios Seth, pero la alegría y entusiasmo que la caracterizaban comenzaron a decaer durante los últimos meses. Su cuerpo mostraba algunas marcas, para Rasmi era más que evidente lo que sucedía con la chica, pero le era imposible hacer algo al respecto sin que el dios del engaño notara sus intenciones. Decidió callar, pero ahora era Dalila quien se acercaba a él para contar lo que ocurría.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la pequeña narró el sin fin de abusos a los que fue sometida por parte del dios Seth. Lo hacía para que sus pequeñas e indefensas compañeras no sufrieran el mismo destino, ella se estaba sacrificando. Rasmi casi derrama algunas lágrimas al ver el dolor reflejado en la mirada de la pobre chiquilla, simplemente la acunó entre sus brazos.

-Dali ¿podrías guardar un secreto?-Preguntó Rasmi a la chica.

-Claro maestro, usted ha escuchado mi dolor y yo con gusto guardaré los secretos que usted desee.-Respondió Dalila mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Yo soy... soy Anubis. Permanezco cerca de Seth porque él tiene algo que me pertenece y cuando lo obtenga, te prometo que todo este sufrimiento que nuestros hermanos pasan terminará.-Dijo Rasmi.

Dalila asintió y abrazó nuevamente al joven, por fin en mucho tiempo comenzó a sentirse segura nuevamente. Intentaba imaginar qué era lo que Anubis buscaba de Seth, pero no deseaba indagar más en aquello, había sido suficiente por un día. Cuando terminó con el abrazo, tomó el libro en sus manos y pudo darse cuenta de que era exactamente la historia que conocía, era un relato que una de sus antiguas cuidadoras solía contarle antes de dormir.

-Conozco esta historia, es un poco trágica pero, ahora que conozco su verdadera identidad... supongo que será útil que la sepa.-Dijo Dalila mientras hojeaba el libro.

-Comienza por favor.-Pidió Rasmi.

-En ese libro está la traducción de una vieja historia encontrada en el templo del dios Anubis. Es la historia de una deidad de la naturaleza cuyo nombre era Aisha, si mal no recuerdo ella era una dríade. Tuvo la desdicha de enamorarse de un ser tan vil y despiadado como Seth, pobre mujer.-Dalila suspiró pesadamente al imaginar aquel escenario tan desafortunado. -Seth la manipuló para que abandonara sus labores y de esta manera poder utilizarla como una herramienta a su conveniencia. Aisha abandonó todo para estar con él, se convirtió en su herramienta favorita y utilizaba sus poderes para hacer lo que él deseaba.-Dalila siguió hojeando el libro y guardó silencio por un momento antes de continuar. -Seth ansiaba más poder, luego de haber derrotado a su sobrino Horus, el único obstáculo que tenía para llegar al trono era su sobrino Anubis. Envió a Aisha al templo como una sacerdotisa, la misión de ella era asesinar al dios.-Mencionó la pequeña.

-¿Fue enviada a asesinarme? Me alegra no recordar mis vidas pasadas aún, seguramente la buscaría para pedir explicaciones.-Comentó Rasmi ante lo relatado por Dalila.

-Anubis siempre se mantenía ocupado en la tierra de los muertos y al volver a su templo se encontró con Aisha. Todos temían al dios por su apariencia oscura y aterradora, pero Aisha ni se inmutó al verlo. Pasaron los días y Aisha fingía venerarlo para ganarse su confianza, era una trampa para que bajara la guardia y así poder asesinarlo.-Dalila se sorprendió al ver la atención con la que Rasmi escuchaba aquella historia, se sentía intrigado por la información que la chiquilla le brindaba a través de su narrativa.

-¿Vas a decirme que una dríade logró matar al gran Anubis?-Cuestionó Rasmi en un tono algo presuntuoso.

-No fue eso lo que ocurrió, verás, Aisha se logró ganar la confianza de Anubis. Cuando esto sucedió, él se mostró ante ella en su forma humana y ella quedó totalmente prendada de la belleza de aquel dios.-Dijo Dalila entre risas ante el sonrojo que dichas palabras le provocaban a su maestro. -Se enamoraron, pero digamos que a Seth no le hizo gracia que el tiro le saliera por la culata. Los enfrentó en una lucha a muerte, Anubis y Aisha fueron asesinados y lanzados a un enorme y antiguo pozo maldito dentro del templo de Anubis. Desde ese día, sobre ese templo pesa una maldición que dice que solamente los corazones sinceros son capaces de entrar y salir de allí con vida.-Concluyó Dalila.

-¿Qué?-Rasmi pronunció aquello con total desconcierto e incertidumbre. -Debo buscar en mi templo, seguramente lo que busco está oculto ahí, Aisha... tal vez ella...-No pudo continuar, parecía que las palabras habían muerto antes de salir.

-¿Qué sucede maestro? ¿A caso cree haber encontrado a Aisha? Las dríades siempre lucen igual en todas sus reencarnaciones. Según lo que esos escritos dicen, Aisha era una dríade de una belleza increíble, sus cabellos eran rojos como el fuego y sus ojos tan verdes como las hojas del olivo.-Dijo Dalila, intentando describir la apariencia de la dríade.

-Dali, por nuestro bien y el de nuestros hermanos necesito encontrar mi templo, solamente de esa manera lograré terminar con esto de una vez por todas.-Sentenció Rasmi.

En algún remoto y escondido sitio...

El transcurrir del tiempo había sido algo tormentoso para él, "tiempo", dicha palabra le evocaba recuerdos y pensamientos que se forzaba a reprimir. Sus días transcurrían entre lectura de las estrellas y reparación de utensilios y armaduras. En poco tiempo se había convertido en una especie de erudito o sabio para las personas del pueblo cercano y los guardias que custodiaban aquel secreto lugar le tenían un gran respeto y admiración por su juventud y sabiduría. Más que una simple misión de reconocimiento, se trataba de un muy necesario viaje para que Kenji supiera apreciar sus habilidades y comprendiera mejor sus dones.

Estaría mintiendo si decía que no extrañaba el santuario, fue su hogar durante años y era la primera vez desde su llegada allí que era enviado a una misión en solitario. Comenzó a recordar las múltiples ocasiones en las que fue enviado a misiones cortas, siempre era enviado en compañía de su inseparable amigo Echo. Echo, hacía unos meses que estaba evitando pensar en él debido a la situación que vivieron el día de su partida. Su ausencia le dolía más de lo que era capaz de reconocer, se castigaba a sí mismo cada vez que intentaba admitir esos sentimientos que comenzaron a florecer entre ambos sin darse cuenta. Puso su mano sobre su pecho y respiró pesadamente, su simple recuerdo lo descolocaba. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por unos pasos que se avecinaban a él, era el joven repartidor quien había hecho aparición en su lugar de trabajo.

-Joven Kenji, esta vez tengo un paquete especial para usted.-Dijo el chico que repartía el correo.

-¿De dónde viene? Si se puede saber.-Preguntó Kenji en tono amable.

-Alguien del santuario envió estas cosas para usted, si desea responder estaré por aquí hasta mañana y luego partiré al santuario nuevamente.-Pronunció el joven cartero antes de retirarse.

Kenji tomó el paquete entre sus manos y lo destapó con mucha impaciencia y ansiedad. Era un a pequeña caja de madera con un collar dentro, se sonrojó al ver que le faltaba una mitad, él tenía el ying y el remitente seguramente tenía el yang. Había una pequeña nota escondida dentro de la caja, la tomó entre sus manos, se colocó sus gafas y se dispuso a leer.

 _"Querido Kenji, he estado en misión tras misión y ha sido casi imposible para mí visitar el pueblo cercano a Star Hill como te prometí, espero que perdones el incumplimiento de mi palabra. No sé si es porque en verdad todo va de mal en peor o porque tú no estás conmigo, pero siento que cada día transcurre con más y más lentitud cada vez. Desde que te fuiste el tiempo es irregular, los días son más largos y las noches más oscuras. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? ¿Hay algo que pueda decir? Para que sepas lo importante que eres para mí y lo mucho que tu ausencia duele. No dejo de pensar en el día que te fuiste, tus lágrimas, tu sonrisa, tu mirada y... algunas veces me llevo la mano a la boca cuando recuerdo que tuve la dicha de sentir tus labios sobre los míos. Fue como encontrar la pieza que faltaba del rompecabezas de mi vida, esa pieza eres tú. Me debes tantas explicaciones, nos debemos tantas explicaciones, tantos abrazos, tantos... tantos besos si es posible. No sé si sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti, pero para mí eres mi complemento, mi otra mitad, la perfección y belleza que le falta al caos de mi vida. No creo que puedas imaginar el esfuerzo que hice para poder escribir todo esto, pero no me importa quién seas o lo que seas porque yo estoy total y completamente seguro de lo que siento por ti, yo te amo Kenji. Tuyo por siempre (si así lo deseas)-Echo."_

Algunas lágrimas escaparon de los bellos ojos verdes del joven lemuriano, su rostro estaba enrojecido y su pulso totalmente acelerado. Se apresuró a tomar papel y pluma, definitivamente debía responder a la declaración tan importante que su amigo le había hecho. El cartero partiría al día siguiente, llevando entre tantos objetos, una pequeña nota con las palabras que Kenji no se atrevió a pronunciar el día de su partida.

 **Hi, this is Vega! Creo que he sido muy cursi esta vez xD pero estos dos me parecen tan lindos, me hacen recordar a un par de amigos que luego de muchos años pudieron confesar sus sentimientos. Espero poder explicar en algún capítulo el por qué del nombre "Echo", es por la ninfa del mismo nombre, pero este chiquillo tiene una historia tras ese nombre. Sin más, que la fuerza nos acompañe y nos leemos en otra ocasión.**


	11. Chapter 11

Pasar tiempo al lado de la pequeña Dalila se había convertido en una rutina desde aquel encuentro casual en la biblioteca. La chica había expresado su deseo por entrenar y ser más fuerte, lo consideraba un método válido para defenderse de sus agresores y sobrevivir en la cada día más inminente guerra. Entrenamiento, horas de lectura y tiempo libre que ambos disfrutaban pasar juntos. Para Rasmi era una sensación tan familiar que lo llenaba de nostalgia, le hacía recordar los viejos tiempos al lado de su hermano menor Alec. Dalila en cambio, se sentía completamente feliz y protegida al lado de alguien a quien en secreto comenzó a considerar como a un hermano mayor, hermano que nunca tuvo.

Pero ese día, su rutina y la de todos los demás fue interrumpida por un suceso que si bien ya esperaban, no imaginaron tener el "honor" de presenciar. Se trataba del arribo de la mismísima diosa Neftis a su fortaleza. Todos los soldados, desde el más joven al más viejo, desde el de rango más bajo hasta del rango más alto se inclinaron ante la imponente presencia de la diosa. Su tez blanca y su hermoso cabello castaño hacían resaltar el profundo color gris de sus ojos, su mirada llena de orgullo y su porte digno de la realeza intimidaba a los presentes. Se posicionó en el trono junto al de Seth, por fin las piezas del juego que inició algunos años atrás volvían a reunirse.

Dalila levantó la mirada para ver a su maestro, pudo encontrar en él una expresión llena de confusión y de angustia, era la expresión de alguien que ocultaba un gran dolor. Inocentemente tomó su mano, con la intención de hacerle sentir que no estaba solo y él apretó la pequeña mano de la niña. Rasmi escuchaba atentamente las palabras que Neftis y Seth pronunciaban a su ejército, los planes seguían siendo los mismos después de todo. Planeaban atacar el santuario de manera esporádica, para luego lanzar un ataque final, el objetivo era romper el sello que hacía años él creo en el portal que liberaría a la deidad del caos y la muerte. Deseaban liberar a Apofis nuevamente, pero a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, su ejército había crecido considerablemente en número y en fuerza. Sin contar con el hecho de que él mismo se encontraba ahora en las filas de dicho ejército, lo que indicaba que debería enfrentarse en algún momento con sus antiguos compañeros de armas.

-Esta vez ni siquiera la misma Athena podrá detener nuestros planes, el único enemigo que representaba una verdadera amenaza para nuestra causa ahora lucha fielmente a nuestro lado.-Habló Seth, realmente confiado.

-Traeremos el equilibrio y la justicia que los humanos tanto han deseado, dejarán de doblegarse ante esos dioses y serán capaces de experimentar el verdadero poder que sólo la oscuridad les puede brindar.-Prosiguió Neftis.

-¿Qué rayos haré ahora?-Pensó Rasmi para sí mismo.

Se encontraba en una encrucijada realmente peligrosa, situación en la que él mismo había entrado con el afán de reducir el daño. Él sería un arma, Seth se tomó la libertad de llamarlo su arma más poderosa para esta guerra, el guerrero más fuerte de su ejército. Entre Seth y Neftis se tomaron la libertad de halagar grandemente sus esfuerzos y hazañas desde que se había unido a su causa y como el buen actor que era, Rasmi mostraba una actitud egocéntrica, presuntuosa y totalmente contraria a lo que por dentro estaba sintiendo. Terminada la reunión, todos retomaron sus actividades habituales, excepto por él, pues fue interceptado por la diosa justo cuando pretendía huir al encierro de su habitación.

-¡Mira cuánto creciste! Te pareces tanto a Seth.-Pronunció Neftis para luego lanzarse a abrazar al joven guerrero.

-¿Le conozco?-Preguntó él, con una fingida confusión.

-Soy tu madre, desde hacía tanto tiempo deseaba conocerte y ver en lo que te habías convertido... el día que te arrebataron de mis brazos yo... pensé que no volvería a verte.-Dijo Neftis en tono lastimero.

 _Flashback..._

Sus padres le habían prohibido totalmente el contacto con aquel prisionero extranjero que había sido capturado a las afueras de Asgard luego de ser acusado de múltiples crímenes de distintas índoles. Tonya había generado cierta empatía con él casi desde un principio, escuchar sus historias se había convertido inmediatamente en su pasatiempos favorito. En muchas ocasiones, había comentado lo aburrida y lamentable que consideraba ella la vida de la realeza y aquel prisionero de nombre Zahid se tomaba el tiempo de escuchar las quejas e inquietudes de la joven princesa.

Una tarde, una muy joven Tonya entró corriendo a la celda de aquel prisionero y entre lágrimas relató su pesar. Ese día habían recibido la visita de dos santos de Athena, para su desgracia y mala fortuna, aquella chica invitada había resultado ser su media hermana. Toda su vida perfecta y estable se había acabado en ese instante que lo supo. La poca bondad que su corazón poseía fue remplazada por ira y sed de venganza, quería quitar del camino a esa chica de cualquier forma. Zahid vio su oportunidad para orquestar el plan perfecto.

Un año entero, fue justo ese el tiempo que Tonya se mantuvo lejos de Asgard. Desde la liberación del prisionero, la chica le siguió con la excusa de conocer nuevos horizontes. Siempre se consideró alguien fuerte y capaz de soportar lo que fuera necesario con tal de alcanzar sus objetivos. Sin temor ni remordimiento alguno aceptó la tarea de engendrar a aquel ser que se convertiría en la llave que abriría la puerta a la destrucción y muerte del mundo. Al nacer la pequeña criatura, que había resultado ser un niño, lo apartó inmediatamente de su lado para evitar que naciera en ella el sentimiento maternal que tanto temía. En cambio, el pequeño fue entregado a una humilde familia egipcia que a penas y tenía lo necesario para sobrevivir. Seth mismo lo entregó, con la intención de que las carencias y precariedades de la injusta vida en la pobreza llenaran de odio y resentimiento el corazón del inocente niño. Según él, había creado al aliado perfecto.

 _Fin del flashback..._

-Pero ahora estamos aquí, me alegra poder conocerte al fin.-Rasmi dijo aquello en el tono más calmado y sereno que su incomodidad le permitió.

-Tengo entendido que ella, mi hermana te ha criado ¿cómo fue crecer con ellos?-Neftis se sentía realmente interesada por conocer esa información, pero Rasmi seguía sintiendo falsedad en sus palabras.

-Tengo un hermano menor, creo que ya sabes eso... era obvio quien era el favorito.-Mintió Rasmi.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora, ese chiquillo ni siquiera es tu hermano.-Confesó Neftis.

-¿Estás bromeando?-Esta vez Rasmi no pudo fingir, en verdad estaba sorprendido por lo que ella había dicho.

-Intentamos que así fuera, pensamos que obtener un poco del ADN del tonto de Osiris sería suficiente, pero ese intento fracasó horriblemente. Fue hasta que Seth y yo... hasta que él y yo lo intentamos, funcionó y de esa unión naciste tú. Ese chico que creíste era tu hermano, en realidad es tu primo... Horus no es tu hermano.-Neftis decía aquello con tanta naturalidad, como si dicha confesión fuera a mejorar la vida de su hijo.

-Es bueno saberlo.-Se limitó a responder, dando un gran suspiro. -Eso explica muchas cosas, eso en verdad me quita un enorme peso de encima.-Fingió alivio tras escuchar las palabras de su madre biológica.

Luego de un breve y nada emocional intercambio de palabras, Rasmi entró a su habitación y tras cerrar la puerta, se derrumbó por completo. El llanto comenzó a fluir de manera dolorosa e inmediata, toda su vida había sido una mentira. Él no había sido amado o bien recibido en ningún lugar, era un arma, un arma creada y forjada a la conveniencia de sus progenitores. Esa familia con la que por tanto tiempo deseó encontrarse resultó ser el infierno mismo, lo peor que pudo haberle pasado. Lloraba de manera descontrolada y golpeaba el suelo producto de la frustración. Salió de su habitación al patio de entrenamiento, era una noche sin luna y en las demás habitaciones podía ver como los jóvenes y niños soldados estaban reunidos al momento de la cena.

La oscuridad era casi completa, sintió una fuerza y un impulso que solamente el combate podría calmar. En la completa soledad y lejos de las miradas de sus subordinados, probaba cada una de las armas de guerra. Descargaba su ira utilizando cada una de ellas a la perfección, debido al ruido que había provocado, sus compañeros se dirigieron rápidamente a donde se encontraba él. Muchos se sorprendían por la habilidad y precisión que él tenía para dominar toda clase de arma, él mismo era el arma más fuerte y todos aquellos parecían ser simples artilugios en comparación. Lo respetaban, pero aquel respeto había sido producto del profundo miedo que cada uno de ellos sentía ante su misteriosa y extraña presencia.

-¡Se acabó el espectáculo! Diríjanse a descansar, mañana tendrán un entrenamiento intensivo y más les vale venir preparados.-Exclamó él, apuntando al grupo de jóvenes con una lanza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces o discutir, todos huyeron despavoridos en dirección a sus habitaciones, todos excepto Dalila. La pequeña decidió observarlo con detenimiento y se tomó la libertad de anotar algunos movimientos que consideraba indispensables para aprender. Pasó aproximadamente una hora para que pudiera sacar aquel sentimiento de frustración de su interior, devolvió sus pasos a sus aposentos y pudo escuchar como la pequeña Dalila caminaba tras él, intentando seguir su rápido paso. Ambos entraron a la habitación y se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que por fin Rasmi decidió hablar.

-¿Sabes cómo llegar al templo de Anubis?-Preguntó Rasmi a la pequeña Dalila.

-No, no lo sé... lo lamento.-Respondió ella, agachando la cabeza por la pena que le provocaba el no saber la respuesta.

-No pidas perdón... de todas maneras era estúpido pensar que yo... que yo en verdad sería capaz de lograr esto sin terminarme corrompiendo de verdad.-Admitió Rasmi mientras se recostaba en el suelo de la habitación.

-Yo no sé la respuesta, pero conozco el libro que la tiene, es este.-Dijo Dalila, mostrando el libro a su maestro.

-¿Estás segura que ese libro contiene las respuestas?-Preguntó Rasmi nuevamente.

-Sí, estoy muy muy muy segura de que este libro tiene todas las respuestas que usted desee encontrar.-Respondió la pequeña.

Rasmi tomó el libro e intentó no soltar alguna grosería frente a la chica al darse cuenta de que las páginas del libro estaban en blanco. En la contraportada del libro podía leer el mensaje: "Para saber las respuestas, debes hacerme la pregunta primero." Rasmi se dio una cachetada a sí mismo y luego de reaccionar por fin, susurró la pregunta al libro.

-¿Cómo llegar al templo de Anubis?-Susurró aquello sintiéndose torpe, como si fuera una burla para él, había escuchado que los libros muchas veces hablan, pero no imaginó tener que hablarle a uno.

Las páginas del libro se iluminaron y pudo ver como ante sus ojos aparecía un mapa con la ubicación exacta del templo. Lo cerró rápidamente y se puso de pie, comenzó a empacar algunas cosas para él y luego salieron de allí en dirección a la habitación de Dalila, ella lo siguió a paso presuroso. Tomaron algunas provisiones y se dirigieron al patio de entrenamiento nuevamente.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, maestro?-Preguntó la chiquilla inocentemente.

-Cambio de planes Dali, tenemos que largarnos de aquí ahora mismo o ambos moriremos.-Respondió Rasmi.

-Pero si intentamos escapar van a detenernos ¿cómo podremos escapar? ¿ve esos muros enormes? Si intentamos escalar van a matarnos también.-Expresó Dalila con temor.

-¿Quieres ver un truco?-Preguntó Rasmi a la chica. Ella simplemente asintió y él la tomó de la mano. -`Athiri.-Susurró Rasmi.

Un grupo de sombras los rodearon y por un instante parecieron volverse etéreos, casi invisibles por completo. Con ayuda de la oscuridad de la noche y de aquel truco que había aprendido del mismo Seth en secreto, ambos se escabulleron entre las paredes de la enorme fortaleza. Para acelerar el paso, Rasmi tomó a Dalila entre sus brazos y ambos escaparon del lugar. Se mantuvieron en ese estado etéreo hasta que consideraron que estaban a una distancia segura para caminar normalmente.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-Preguntó la pequeña Dalila, mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

-Tengo que dejarte en un lugar seguro, luego yo iré a recuperar lo que me pertenece.-Respondió Rasmi mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¿Qué es lo que debe recuperar, maestro?-Preguntó la chiquilla mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-Mi poder.-Se limitó a responder.

Mientras tanto en el santuario...

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sería enviada a una misión en compañía de alguien más, normalmente trabajaba en solitario y a pesar de haber formado una fuerte amistad con el caballero del reloj, no se sentía muy a gusto de trabajar al lado de él en esta ocasión. Giovanna escuchó atentamente cada palabra, cada indicación que Pólux les daba, mientras que su compañero Echo parecía demasiado distraído.

-¿Templo de Anubis? ¿El templo del cual no se puede escapar? ¿Está usted tratando de matarnos?-Echo lanzaba las preguntas una tras otra y cada una venía cargada con más emoción que la anterior.

-¿De dónde sacas todo eso? Si he decidido enviarlos es porque sé que son capaces de salir de allí, si tú no te sientes capaz puedes dejar que tu compañera haga todo el trabajo sola.-Expresó el patriarca con algo de enojo, en verdad que ese chico le colmaba la paciencia.

-¿Y dejar que ella se lleve toda la gloria? No, la acompañaré y haremos esto juntos.-Respondió Echo, retirándose de la habitación.

-No quería enviarte sola a ese lugar, es muy peligroso para ambos, pero las habilidades de Echo te serán de gran ayuda en caso de emergencia y espero sepas apoyarte en él.-Dijo el patriarca a la guardiana del último templo zodiacal.

-No se preocupe, lo mantendré bajo control y recuperaremos el báculo de Anubis.-Respondió Giovanna, para luego retirarse de la presencia de Pólux.

Justo tras él, salió Giovanna a paso presuroso con rumbo a su templo. Intentó meditar para calmar sus ansias, pero el hecho de volver al lugar de sus pesadillas le causaba un terror indescriptible. Deambulaba como un alma en pena entre las hermosas rosas rojas, intentaba reunir el valor suficiente para poder cumplir con la misión que se le había encomendado, pero sabía muy bien que su corazón se llenaría de dolor y su mente de malos recuerdos al momento que pisara aquel lugar nuevamente.

Echo por su parte, se mostraba bastante entusiasmado por abandonar el aburrido lugar que se había vuelto el santuario para él. Dio un breve paseo por el sendero cercano al coliseo, cuando una conocida voz comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre, se trataba del joven cartero que cada mes llegaba al santuario a entregar algunos pedidos especiales de la diosa. Recordó que meses atrás, había enviado cierto paquete con él y seguramente en esta ocasión habría una respuesta o eso era lo que esperaba.

-Joven Echo, tiempo si verlo ¿qué tal marcha todo?-Preguntó el joven cartero.

-Todo por acá es muy aburrido, pero al menos las cosas marchan bien.-Respondió Echo con cortesía.

-Tal vez le alegrará saber que su carta ha obtenido respuesta, la tengo justo aquí.-Dijo el cartero mientras le entregaba el sobre a Echo.

Este agradeció y luego de ver partir al cartero, se adentró en su habitación para leer la carta en tranquilidad. Tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama, sus manos temblaban y sacar la carta del sobre se había vuelto una tarea ridículamente imposible. Hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba esa sensación de nerviosismo extremo, sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier instante.

-¡Deja de ser tan imbécil!-Dijo para sí mismo al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Dejó el sobre de lado por un instante, respiró profundo por algunos momentos para calmar la ansiedad que de pronto había comenzado a experimentar. Luego de unos minutos pudo encontrar la paz que tanto deseaba y se dispuso a retirar el contenido del sobre. Con delicadeza y lentitud desdobló el papel hasta que pudo observarla en toda su extensión, se limitó a observar sin leer. Esa letra tan preciosa y detallada definitivamente era de Kenji, sin más y dejando de aplazar lo inevitable, comenzó a leer la carta.

 _"Querido Echo, te escribo para informarte que todo está muy bien por acá, me he acostumbrado a este clima y a esta gente. Dentro de unos días partiré a una misión secreta que me han encomendado y en verdad siento temor de no volver. Es por eso que reuní el valor suficiente para decirte lo que a continuación diré: siempre imaginé que un día algo así sucedería entre nosotros dos. Pero era algo que nunca pensé que traspasaría el umbral de mi imaginación para convertirse en una realidad. Ambos sabemos que no estamos en la posición más favorable en estos instantes, nos separa una distancia terrible y no sabemos por cuánto tiempo más esto seguirá así, más no deseo detenerme. Los días aquí son terriblemente aburridos y tediosos, estando lejos de ti me di cuenta lo triste que es el mundo cuando tú no estás en él. Estuve en un proceso de negación y frustración, pensé que aquel beso era el punto final de nuestra amistad y que nunca más me permitirías saber de ti, pero el día que tu carta llegó... sentí que mi corazón estallaría de felicidad. Mi respuesta es simple y sencilla: Sí, también te amo. Aunque admitirlo fue un proceso cruel y doloroso en ocasiones, me siento en la obligación de expresarte lo que siento. Espero ansioso el día en que podamos encontrarnos nuevamente, mientras eso sucede yo pensaré en ti cada día, ya pienso en ti cada día.- Con amor, Kenji."_

-¡Por fin!-Exclamó Echo con felicidad.

Por fin había podido confesar sus sentimientos y estos habían sido correspondidos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo comenzó a experimentar felicidad. Aunque ni siquiera eso pudo controlar la ansiedad que la dichosa misión le provocaba. Sin más, comenzó a empacar sus cosas, saldría al día siguiente al lado de su compañera, sin saber el terrible destino que les esperaría en el misterioso lugar al que se dirigían.

 **Hi, this is Vega! Ahora si viene lo chido ajaja ok no en ese sentido pero sí. Viene algo decisivo para nuestros protagonistas. Retomando lo dicho en el capítulo, según la mitología egipcia, Anubis y Horus son medios hermanos. Pues Anubis es hijo de Osiris y Neftis, pero en algunas otras fuentes él chacal es hijo de Seth y Neftis. Eso significa que a pesar de que estos dos fueron criados juntos como hermanos, realmente son primos, esa es la versión de la historia que he querido utilizar. Quiero mandar un saludo a mis queridas lectoras que siempre comentan: Virgin of Aquarius, Vikytoria y AnnaBlueValley, saludos y que la fuerza nos acompañe, nos leemos pronto.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Escape del templo de Anubis Parte II**

Durmió con plena tranquilidad, su mente y su corazón se encontraban en paz luego de recibir la respuesta afirmativa por parte de su compañero Kenji. Echo se sentía más que listo para la misión, aunque debía admitir que su muy natural temor por lo desconocido había comenzado a aflorar en el instante que abandonó el santuario al lado de Giovanna de Piscis. Su compañera se había dedicado a guardar silencio y escuchar atentamente las palabras cargadas de emoción que el brindaba a cada paso, en verdad se sentía feliz. Aunque no lo admitiera, sentía algo de envidia de aquel joven enamorado.

-Entonces sólo debemos recuperar esa cosa y volver al santuario ¿verdad?-Preguntó Echo mientras se adentraban a una tierra desconocida.

-Debemos recopilar toda la información que podamos encontrar en ese templo, solamente espero que no esté lleno de trampas o estaremos muertos en segundos.-Respondió Giovanna con algo de temor.

-Espero que te equivoques y esto sea sencillo.-Argumentó Echo ante lo dicho por su compañera.

-Por nuestro bien, espero que tengas razón.-Dijo Giovanna, soltando una pequeña risa.

Deambulaban por un sitio que parecía estar estancado en el tiempo, no portaban sus armaduras, pero eso no hizo que la gente despegara su mirada de ellos. Las mujeres, hombres y niños se asombraban al observar personas con rasgos muy diferentes a los de la región. Muchos quedaron prendados de la belleza de la portadora de Piscis, siempre escuchaba comentarios acerca de su peculiar color de cabellera. Algunas mujeres se detenían a observar a Echo detenidamente, les parecía intrigante su mirada azulada y su apariencia poco convencional para los hombres de aquel lugar, que en su mayoría portaban el cabello corto.

-Vaya, admiro más a Rasmi ahora. Creo que yo no hubiera sido capaz de sobrevivir un día solo en este lugar.-Expresó Echo mientras caminaban entre la multitud.

-No estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo, ahora debemos dirigirnos a la dirección que nos indicaron.-Se limitó a responder Giovanna.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del pueblo caminaba un par muy peculiar. Rasmi caminaba de la mano con la pequeña Dalila, sintió nostalgia al recorrer nuevamente las calles que por algún tiempo fueron su primer hogar. Todo lucía muy parecido a lo que recordaba, pero no estaban allí para recordar los viejos tiempos, estaban allí para encontrar un hogar temporal para la pequeña Dali. Luego de caminar por algunos minutos entre los estrechos callejones, Rasmi reconoció una vivienda y tomó aire antes de decidirse a tocar la puerta por fin.

-Buenos días ¿Maru vive aquí aún?-Preguntó Rasmi a la mujer que abrió la puerta.

-Soy yo ¿quién pregunta?-Cuestionó la joven con algo de temor.

-¿Maru? ¡Soy yo! Soy Rasmi ¿me recuerdas?-Se sentía emocionado y aliviado de encontrarla por fin.

-¿Ras? ¡Por los dioses! Creciste tanto, te vez muy... muy muy bien.-Pronunció Maru con un leve sonrojo.

-Soy Dalila.-Saludó la pequeña para romper el silencio incómodo que se había creado en el lugar.

Luego del saludo, Maru los invitó a adentrarse en su humilde morada. En verdad tenían muchos años sin verse y pensaron que jamás llegaría el día en que sus caminos se cruzaran nuevamente. Se fundieron en un amistoso abrazo y Maru los invitó a ponerse cómodos y merendar al lado de ella. Dalila se sentía feliz al ser recibida de aquella forma tan amable, aunque se sentía algo reacia acerca del contacto que la joven egipcia tenía con su maestro. Decidió ignorar aquello y prestar atención al plato de comida frente a ella, simplemente los dejó conversar tranquilos.

-Han pasado tantos años, luces muy bien en verdad, los años han hecho maravillas contigo.-Aquel halago surgió de manera natural y espontánea.

-Tú también luces muy bien.-Había respondido por cortesía solamente, en verdad le incomodaba recibir esa clase de comentarios.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Cuestionó Maru mientras se enfocaba en sus alimentos.

-Viaje, viajo junto con mi alumna y ahora necesito un lugar para que ella pueda quedarse.-Respondió mientras volteaba a ver a Dalila.

-Supongo que es un viaje muy peligroso como para que ella te acompañe entonces.-Agregó Maru.

-Así es, por eso pensé en ti como la mejor opción. Siempre fuiste alguien muy maternal y responsable, confío en que Dali estará bien contigo mientras yo concluyo mi misión.-Dijo Rasmi, intentando persuadir a Maru.

-Jamás podría negarte algo y lo sabes, han pasado tantos años sin vernos pero yo... yo siempre esperé que volvieras algún día.-Admitió Maru.

-¿Estabas esperando por mí?-Cuestionó Rasmi con sorpresa.

-Siempre lo hice, es por eso que estoy sola aún... tenía la esperanza de verte nuevamente y quizás, no lo sé.-A ese punto, Maru lucía completamente sonrojada mientras hablaba.

-Mi maestro ya tiene una novia, es muy hermosa y se aman mucho.-Comentó Dalila de manera repentina.

Rasmi casi se atraganta con la comida ante el inesperado comentario de su alumna y pudo notar como la sonrojada expresión de Maru se transformaba en una de molestia y enojo quizás. Dalila se tomó la libertad de describir a su "supuesta novia" y con lujo de detalle describió a una mujer que a su criterio, era como si estuviera describiendo a Giovanna. Su sonrojo aumentaba con cada palabra que la pequeña pronunciaba, hablaba con mucho orgullo y seguridad sobre la supuesta relación que él tenía con la misteriosa mujer. Se sentía completamente apenado, podría asegurar que Maru se negaría a cuidar de la pequeña luego de aquella escena.

-Rasmi ¿cuál es el nombre de tu novia?-Preguntó Maru, pensando que tal vez todo se trataba de una mentira de la pequeña para molestarla.

-Sssu su nombre es Giovanna.-Respondió él, totalmente sonrojado.

-Me suena a un nombre de otras tierras.-Dijo Maru con molestia.

-Es de Italia, pero nos conocimos cuando fui a vivir a Grecia.-Agregó Rasmi.

-Sabes, me alegro que encontraras a alguien para ti, en este mundo lleno de oscuridad y de gente podrida... algo como el amor es una luz en el camino. Espero que los dioses bendigan su relación.-Dijo Maru en tono amable mientras tomaba las manos de su amigo de la infancia.

Se dieron un fraternal abrazo, incluso estando herida, Maru seguía mostrando su lado noble y bondadoso. A pesar de todo, se sentía feliz de que su viejo amigo pudiera encontrar la felicidad y pudiera superar las heridas del pasado. Maru indicó a Dalila el lugar en el que se hospedaría por un tiempo y luego de eso se dirigieron hacia la puerta para despedir a Rasmi. Justo al abrirse la puerta, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese instante y el mundo entero hubiera dejado de moverse.

La vio, estaba de pie observando un viejo mapa y casi por inercia alzó la vista, sus miradas se cruzaron en un instante hasta que ambos decidieron echarse a correr. Muy parecido a las escenas de reencuentro de las pocas películas románticas que conocieron en sus vidas, se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo al encontrarse. Un abrazo lleno de emociones, algunas positivas y otras negativas. Después de todo, había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que se vieron y era algo muy necesario para ambos, incluso si se negaban a admitirlo.

-Gio... mi bella rosa... no tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado.-Pronunció él sin soltarla.

-Y tú no tienes idea de lo mucho que me ha dolido tu ausencia.-Respondió ella entre lágrimas.

Lentamente se fueron separando, con la lentitud de un artista al observar su obra, se vieron a los ojos y sin más que decir, se unieron en un beso. Luego de ese mágico instante, recobraron la compostura y comenzaron a reír ante lo irónico de la situación. Se encontraban desamparados y desesperanzados el uno sin el otro y en un momento inesperado volvieron a encontrarse. Todo comenzaba a recobrar sentido para ambos, recobraron las energías, la voluntad y las ganas de vivir.

-¿No vas a saludarme a mí también? ¿Estoy pintado o qué?-Esta vez era Echo quien reclamaba el hecho de haber sido ignorado por su amigo.

-Claro que voy a saludarte, es un gusto verlos de nuevo.-Dijo Rasmi mientras se acercaba a brindar un fraternal abrazo a su viejo amigo.

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que se veían, los tres amigos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo del cual fue doloroso separarse. El destino había querido que sus caminos se cruzaran nuevamente en aquellas extrañas circunstancias. Los tres se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar y tenían la misma misión: recuperar el báculo de Anubis. Era una misión arriesgada, ya tiempo atrás Echo había fracasado junto con sus compañeros en recuperar el báculo de Horus, esta era su oportunidad de redención y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

Trazaron un plan sencillo y se encaminaron hacia el lugar indicado. Fue bastante complicado para Rasmi y para Echo adentrarse en aquella inmensa jungla escondida en medio del desierto, era un oasis lleno de belleza y de peligros. Giovanna se sentía en su elemento, sentía sus energías renovadas al estar en aquel lugar, parecía que la naturaleza la acogía con amor y amabilidad. Era un hecho sumamente curioso, las plantas y los seres vivos parecían reconocerla de alguna manera y le daban la bienvenida, a diferencia de a sus compañeros que parecían más bien fastidiados por el hecho de estar allí. Luego de caminar por tiempo indefinido, escucharon una voz conocida entre la espesura de la jungla, Echo no pudo contener su emoción al reconocer aquella voz.

-¿Ásteri? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Cuestionó el joven santo del reloj en voz alta.

Kenji volteó y casi cae al suelo por la sorpresa que le causó ver a sus amigos frente a él. Corrió hacia Echo y sin importarle las miradas indiscretas de sus camaradas, dio un fugaz beso en los labios a su amigo Echo. Un enorme sonrojo cubría el rostro de Giovanna, quien intentaba desviar su atención hacia otro sitio. Rasmi por su parte, no mostraba rastros de sorpresa o de molestia, brindó una amable mirada aprobatoria a sus compañeros y posteriormente una palmada en el hombro a cada uno. Era muy consciente que ellos tenían algo especial desde hacía un tiempo, le alegraba ver que por fin habían logrado concretar sus deseos de aquella manera.

-Pude encontrar el templo, pero me ha sido imposible ingresar a él, no puedo leer lo que esos extraños jeroglíficos de la entrada dicen.-Comentó Kenji mientras se separaba un poco de Echo.

-Lo leeré yo, no creo que sea tan complicado.-Ofreció Rasmi.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?-Cuestionó Giovanna con incredulidad.

-Te sorprendería todo lo que se hacer ahora.-Respondió Rasmi, guiñando un ojo a su compañera.

Los cuatro caballeros se encaminaron hacia la entrada del templo y divisaron en efecto, una pared con unos extraños gravados en ella. Rasmi se adelantó a sus compañeros y se puso frente aquel muro. Acarició la roca con sus manos y pronto, los símbolos tallados en la piedra comenzaron a brillar. Respiró hondo y comenzó a dar lectura a aquellos extraños símbolos.

-Un corazón nacido entre las tinieblas y la oscuridad es capaz de resplandecer de la misma manera que la luz más brillante.-Pronunció Rasmi en tono autoritario.

Dicho aquello, el enorme muro comenzó a desvanecerse y la entrada al templo quedó libre por completo. Todos se quedaron en silencio durante un breve instante, hasta que Rasmi dio el primer paso para ingresar a aquel oscuro lugar y sus compañeros le siguieron el paso. El enorme pasillo parecía interminable, podían ver como las figuras de la pared comenzaban a iluminarse a medida que ellos se adentraban en el lugar. Pronto, pudieron sentir la presencia de algunas sombras en el lugar, eran capaces de divisarlas de reojo mientras caminaban a paso firme por el inhóspito lugar. Llegaron a un punto donde el enorme pasillo se dividía en dos, debían tomar una decisión.

-¿Creen que deberíamos separarnos? Digo, para cubrir más espacio.-Sugirió Echo mientras se recostaba en una de las paredes.

-Le doy la razón a Echo esta vez, creo que deberíamos separarnos y tal vez encontraríamos lo que buscamos más rápido.-Dijo Giovanna, apoyando la sugerencia de su compañero.

-Tienen razón, es mejor darnos prisa antes de que más sombras aparezcan y debamos entrar en combate.-Expresó Kenji.

Los cuatro se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron separarse en parejas, Kenji y Echo avanzaron hacia la derecha, mientras Giovanna y Rasmi decidieron adentrarse en el pasillo de la izquierda. Mientras caminaban, podían notar como las sombras comenzaban a aumentar su presencia en el lugar y eso les aterraba. Rasmi y Giovanna caminaban separados por algunos pasos de distancia, hasta que él decidió acercarse y romper el silencio.

-Gio, creo que me debes muchas explicaciones.-Dijo él en tono burlesco.

-¿Qué tengo que explicar?-Cuestionó ella, fingiendo indignación.

-Nos besamos ¿no crees que merezco una explicación? Quiero que seas sincera conmigo.-Argumentó él mientras acortaba la distancia.

-Siempre he sido sincera contigo.-Respondió ella.

-Entonces dime lo que sientes... no saberlo me ha mortificado todo este tiempo.-Confesó él.

-Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, la persona que más amo en mi vida... la persona a la que nunca pude acercarme por miedo... siempre tuve miedo de hacerte daño con mi estúpida sangre envenenada.-Hizo una pausa para darse un respiro. -Siempre sentí cosas por ti, cuando te fuiste sentí que me arrancaron el corazón lenta y dolorosamente... estaba llena de remordimientos por no haberte dicho lo mucho que te amaba... lo mucho que te amo.-Expresó Giovanna, mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

-Nunca le temí a tu veneno, vivo en una danza interminable entre la vida y la muerte. Cuando me fui, sentí que una parte de mí había muerto... esa parte de mí que deseaba estar a tu lado, pero luego te vi y me di cuenta de que era una mentira.-Detuvo su marcha y acorraló a su compañera contra uno de los muros. -Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para estar contigo, si debo escaparme yo lo haré, no me importa contra quién deba luchar... lo haré porque te amo.-Dicho aquello, sellaron su promesa con un suave beso en los labios.

Mientras tanto, Echo y Kenji deambulaban en aquel inmenso corredor que parecía interminable a los ojos de Kenji. Estaría mintiendo si decía no tener miedo, sus piernas temblaban a cada paso que daba y pronto, Echo pudo notarlo. Detuvieron su marcha frente a un enorme muro que a diferencia de los demás que los rodeaban, no poseía inscripción alguna. Kenji avanzó a paso lento y al posar su mano sobre el muro, este comenzó a iluminarse y frente a él se manifestó una figura etérea que carecía de forma. Era luz, energía pura que se materializaba frente a él, por inercia retrocedió.

-El miedo es una carga pesada que debe ser abandonada en este pasillo si desean avanzar.-Pronunció una voz que provenía de ese extraño ser de luz frente a ellos.

-¿A qué miedo te refieres?-Se atrevió Echo a preguntar.

-Si desean seguir avanzando hacia su destino, ambos deben dejar atrás su miedo más grande.-Respondió aquella voz.

-Parece que ha llegado la hora de ser honestos... iré yo primero.-Dijo Echo en un tono algo desanimado.

Kenji lo vio fijamente y pronto, ambos fueron envueltos en una luz tan inmensa que les impedía ver. Al abrir los ojos, se encontraban en un escarpado risco, parecía que a cada paso el lugar se caería a pedazos. Pronto, Echo reconoció el lugar y con un rostro de pesar pudo ver que aquello era un simple visión hacia su pasado. Caminaron en dirección a un lugar muy peligroso y empinado, pudieron divisar a algunas personas que parecían estar trabajando en algo similar a una mina.

-Era mi pequeña familia, mi madre Daya, mi hermana Lu y yo... no sabía lo feliz que era en ese entonces... hasta que lo perdí todo.-Pronunció Echo mientras observaban trabajar a aquella pequeña familia. -Mi madre me contó que un día mientras caminaba por esta montaña, escuchó ruidos extraños en una cueva. Escuchó el eco de un llanto... ese era yo y por eso decidió darme este nombre. Ella me protegió como su propio hijo, yo imitaba cada paso y cada frase que ella daba porque era una mujer muy sabia.-Contó Echo a su compañero Kenji.

De pronto el escenario cambió, un enorme derrumbe se aproximaba y amenazaba con destruir cada vida a su paso. El pequeño Echo intentaba a toda costa utilizar su cosmos para detener el tiempo y así poder escapar, pero cada intento era en vano. Pronto, fue golpeado de lleno por las rocas y escombros que llovían a gran velocidad. Kenji tomó su mano con fuerza, sin necesidad de palabras había comprendido que el miedo más grande de Echo era no llegar a tiempo, no tener tiempo suficiente para proteger a sus seres amados. Aquella escena comenzó a desvanecerse y ambos volvieron al mismo pasillo donde se encontraban desde un inicio.

-Echo, el tiempo es más que tu aliado, ten fuerza y podrás controlarlo a tu voluntad.-Dijo la misteriosa voz.

-Es mi turno... supongo que ya era hora.-Dijo Kenji mientras tomaba nuevamente de la mano al santo que manipulaba el tiempo.

Esta vez el escenario era un lugar lejano llamado Jamir, podía verse a varios jóvenes entrenando fuertemente para mejorar su condición física y sus habilidades de combate. Echo reconoció inmediatamente al pequeño Kenji entre la multitud, vio como intentaba luchar contra sus oponentes y fallaba cada vez. Lo vio levantarse incontables veces en el pasado y la imagen que tenía frente a sí mismo le mostraba que el joven santo de altar siempre fue alguien perseverante, incluso si fracasaba.

-Siempre fui un asco en combate, incluso el más inexperto era capaz de darme una paliza.-Expresó Kenji con la mirada pegada al suelo, producto de la vergüenza que la escena le provocaba.

A pesar de fallar en la mayoría de las pruebas físicas, el pequeño chico era muy diestro en las artes de la manipulación del cosmos y el uso del polvo estelar. Parecía haber nacido para ello, se encontraba en su elemento mientras usaba las tan aclamadas herramientas celestes que solamente el santo de la primera casa podía utilizar. Kaia de Aries se encontraba totalmente sorprendida ante la habilidad nata de aquel pequeño, definitivamente era un candidato muy fuerte para ser su sucesor, sin embargo, carecía de la aptitud física y de las habilidades físicas que un santo dorado necesita.

Una infinidad de escenas comenzó a repetirse en el lugar y cada una de ellas tenía algo en común: en cada una de ellas, alguien le decía a Kenji que su esfuerzo no era suficiente. En cada una de ellas, no importaba lo mucho que él intentara, nunca era suficiente para llenar las altas expectativas que de él se tenían. Una a una, el desfile de personas que le decían que no era suficiente iba aumentando. Echo comprendió entonces que ese era el mayor temor de Kenji, que su esfuerzo y su lucha nunca fueran suficientes. Él tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para lograr algo trascendente. Temía que su esfuerzo no fuera suficiente para la causa por la cual luchaban.

-Pero que pareja tan adorable, les daré la oportunidad de darse un último beso antes de acabar con ustedes.-Pronunció una voz femenina tras ellos.

No contaban con que se encontrarían con la manifestación física de sus peores miedos, una fuerte batalla daría inicio en aquel misterioso lugar...

 **Hi, this is Vega! No había podido subir el cap porque mi computadora se arruinó D: fue un golpe muy fuerte a mi vida laboral, social y estudiantil y estoy intentando sobreponerme a ello con la ayuda de la laptop de mi novio xD Pobre Kenji, creo que en algún momento de nuestras vidas todos hemos sentido que no somos suficientes o que el tiempo es nuestro enemigo. Espero poder actualizar la siguiente parte la semana que viene, saludos y que la fuerza nos acompañe a todos uwu**


	13. Chapter 13

**Escape del templo de Anubis Parte III**

Echo y Kenji voltearon y una sombra comenzó a materializarse en la figura de una mujer. Kenji frunció el ceño con disgusto cuando de entre la oscuridad surgió aquel rostro conocido. Sin mediar palabra, una ráfaga de espinas se dirigió hacia los dos jóvenes santos de Athena. Kenji creo un muro de cristal rápidamente y logró bloquear el ataque tan repentino de su adversaria.

-Dos hombres juntos, eso es muy poco honorable Kenji.-Pronunció la misteriosa dama de las sombras.

-Traicionar a tu gente, eso es muy poco honorable hermana.-Dijo Kenji mientras su muro de cristal se desvanecía producto de las sombras.

-Nunca mencionaste tener una hermana.-Esta vez era Echo quien preguntaba, preso de la consternación y de la confusión.

-Creí que había muerto, al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron hace años.-Kenji habló sin mostrar tristeza alguna, su expresión se mantenía seria. -No pensé que algún día volvería a verte Hana... mucho menos a enfrentarte de esta manera.-Pronunció aquello con un matiz de angustia en su voz.

Hana no parecía dispuesta a conversar con su hermano, era un ser completamente corrompido por la oscuridad y sin dar tiempo a defensas, comenzó a atacar nuevamente. Se dirigió a su hermano y ambos comenzaron con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo que pronto le dio la ventaja a Hana. Era una guerrera muy hábil, después de todo, había sido entrenada por el mismo Seth en persona. Un grupo de espinas tan grandes como dagas se dirigían hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano Kenji, sin embargo, estas retrocedieron repentinamente hasta desvanecerse en el aire. Era Echo, quien se tomó el atrevimiento de interrumpir el encuentro, retrocedía cada ataque que Hana lanzaba contra Kenji.

-No te metas Echo, este es un asunto entre mi hermana y yo.-Pronunció Kenji mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad.

-Estás muy idiota si crees que te dejaré luchar solo, estamos en esto juntos.-Dijo Echo con molestia ante lo dicho por su compañero.

-Eres tan noble y tan poderoso, es una lástima que tengas esa clase de preferencias tan extrañas-Dijo Hana con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

-Te daré una paliza tan grande que te olvidarás por completo de mis preferencias extrañas.-Exclamó el santo del reloj en tono retador.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del enorme y tenebroso templo de Anubis, Rasmi y Giovanna caminaban con paso firme. Él guiaba y ella lo seguía de cerca, el lugar le parecía intrigante, pero más intrigante le parecía la confianza con la que su compañero avanzaba entre los pasillos del templo. Era como si hubiese memorizado un mapa, el sitio era parecido a un laberinto, pero él caminaba sin detenerse. Su paso se vio interrumpido por un enorme muro que bloqueaba el paso, estaban en un callejón sin salida o al menos eso fue lo que Giovanna pensó en un principio.

-Estos muros son llamados los muros de la verdad, caen al revelar secretos... por eso dicen que de este lugar sólo los honestos y de corazón puro pueden escapar.-Dijo Rasmi mientras se acercaba al enorme muro.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-Giovanna se encontraba llena de dudas.

-Es mi templo después de todo, incluso estoy seguro que tras este muro se unen los dos pasillos del principio y muy cerca está la cámara onde se encuentra escondido mi báculo.-Colocó ambas manos sobre el muro y este comenzó a emitir un leve brillo. -Soy Anubis, hijo de Neftis y Seth... yo soy...-El sonido de unos paso lo hicieron detener su discurso.

-Continúa por favor.-Resonó una familiar voz.

-¡No!-Exclamó Rasmi con horror al ver que se trataba de Seth.

Quiso acercarse, pero una enorme ráfaga de sombras fue dirigida hacia él y lo hizo impactar contra el muro. Comenzó a incorporarse con dificultad, su vista era borrosa, pero alcanzaba a distinguir que Seth había aprisionado a Giovanna entre sus brazos. Quiso ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo parecía no responder y cayó al suelo nuevamente. La impotencia y el miedo comenzaron a apoderarse de él, todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta y con dolor pudo ver cuando Seth clavó una daga en el vientre de su amada. La vio caer al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, sino hacía algo, ella moriría desangrada.

-Todos los que me fallan merecen morir, ella falló en su misión y por eso he decidido acabar con su vida.-Dijo Seth en tono serio mientras se limpiaba la sangre de las manos.

-¿De qué hablas?-Decía Rasmi con dificultad.

-Nnno... no lo escuches por favor.-Suplicaba Giovanna con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Tu amada es una traidora, traicionó a sus hermanas dríades por seguirme, traicionó al santuario y te traicionó a ti.-Seth se acercó a la chica que yacía en el suelo, intentando detener su hemorragia. -En otra vida fue mi más leal seguidora, mi más leal amante, pero esta vez cometió el error de enredarse con mi propio hijo. Su misión siempre fue matarte, pero falló miserablemente otra vez.-Tras haber dicho eso, Seth colocó el pie sobre el vientre herido de la chica y comenzó a hacer presión, aquella acción arrancó gritos de dolor en la guardiana del templo de los peces.

-¡Déjala! Esto es entre tú y yo nada más.-Exclamó Rasmi, intentando ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-¿Eres tan miserable como para amar a una traidora como ella? Parece que mi hermano Sahir te enseñó de todo menos a ser sensato.-Dijo Seth entre risas al ver como el chico intentaba en vano ponerse de pie y atacarlo.

Rasmi comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas por la rabia que le provocaba estar en aquella situación. Intentó ponerse de pie una vez más y sintió un calor abrasador en su interior, había recuperado sus fuerzas y sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó un poderoso golpe contra Seth. El dios embaucador cayó al suelo lleno de confusión, por primera vez en mucho tiempo comenzó a temer. Se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzaron a luchar. Seth mantenía su dominio en aquel combate, sin embargo, temía que la persistencia del chico al que se enfrentaba terminara por superarlo, temía que su propio hijo fuera su ruina. Rasmi se mantenía firme, lleno de ira y de miedo a la vez, luchaba por derrotar a aquel hombre que hacía poco había descubierto era su padre biológico.

-¿Alzas la mano contra tu propio padre?-Cuestionó Seth mientras atacaba sin piedad.

-Tú no eres mi padre, esa palabra te queda grande. Mi padre se llama Sahir, tú solamente eres un pobre infeliz.-Respondió Rasmi, intentando esquivar los ataques de Seth.

Era una batalla entre dos dioses, cualquiera de los dos podría resultar vencedor, pero Seth era un tramposo que sabía aprovecharse de las debilidades de los demás. Seth se detuvo y esta vez no dirigió su ataque hacia Rasmi, esa enorme ráfaga de poder fue dirigida a Giovanna. Rasmi gritó desesperado al ver aquello, pero Seth se detuvo. Sonrió satisfecho, había logrado que su oponente se detuviera y bajara la guardia.

-¡Déjala! Por favor ya no la lastimes... te lo ruego... padre, te lo ruego.-Rasmi había dejado de atacar y se puso de rodillas ante Seth.

El dios sonrió, lo tenía justo donde quería, había logrado que se doblegara ante él, ahora estaba dispuesto a ejercer su voluntad. Lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro y este cayó, no dijo palabra alguna y volvió a ponerse de rodillas. Tenía la mirada clavada en la chica que yacía desangrándose en el suelo del templo. Había comenzado a derramar lágrimas, no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarla en esa situación, rendirse era lo único que se le ocurría hacer en ese instante.

-¿Ahora me llamas padre? Qué fácil eres de manipular, chico tonto.-Dijo Seth mientras asestaba otro golpe. -Abrirás ese maldito muro, tomarás el báculo y vendrás conmigo o encerraré a la chica en un sarcófago del que no podrá salir en mil vidas.-Amenazó Seth.

-Nnno lo hagas Ras... por lo que más quieras no lo hagas.-Suplicó Giovanna, moribunda y cansada.

-Lo hago por lo que más quiero... no puedo dejarte morir. ¡Me niego a dejarte morir!-Exclamó Rasmi lleno de dolor.

-Derriba el maldito muro ahora o ella morirá.-Dijo Seth mientras alzaba la mano nuevamente.

-¡Basta! Lo haré pero por favor ya basta.-Dijo Rasmi, completamente desesperado.

Se puso de pie y con un movimiento de su mano hizo que el enorme muro comenzara a desvanecerse. Justo como había predicho, tras el enorme muro se unían los dos pasillos de la entrada del templo. Era un pasillo gigantesco que se encontraba inundado de oscuridad, Seth sonrió satisfecho al ver que el pasillo comenzaba a iluminarse ante la presencia del chico. Pero antes de que pudieran avanzar, el muro apareció nuevamente, como si de una broma del destino se tratara, el camino estaba bloqueado nuevamente. El semblante de Seth cambió a uno iracundo al darse cuenta que aquello había sido obra del santo del reloj.

-No en mi guardia, hijo de perra.-Dijo Echo mientras se adentraba al lugar.

Rasmi suspiró aliviado al ver que Kenji se encontraba al lado de Giovanna, había detenido la hemorragia y pretendía llevarla lejos del lugar. Sin embargo, Seth aún se encontraba entre ellos y no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácil, mucho menos ahora que estaba tan cerca de obtener el poder que tanto deseaba. Un grupo de sombras se disponía a atacar al santo del reloj, pero este las frenaba una a una, impidiendo que se acercaran siquiera un poco a él.

-Hace muchas lunas que no veía a aquel que manipula el tiempo ¿ahora te arrastras entre los humanos?-Dijo Seth al ver al joven santo de Athena detener a sus sombras.

-No me arrastro entre los humanos, camino a su lado con orgullo y no intento corromperlos como tú, maldito miserable.-Espetó Echo.

-¿Qué rayos es todo esto?-Dijo Rasmi confundido.

-Cuando salgamos de esto tendré que darles algunas explicaciones, pero primero lo primero.-Dijo el santo del reloj.

Seth se enfrentó a ambos sin titubear, no le importaba que fueran dos, él se consideraba más poderoso que ambos. Dirigía sus ataques sin piedad y los golpeaba con fuerza, creaba armas con las sombras y las utilizaba para hacer el mayor daño posible. Echo se esforzaba al máximo para mantener el ritmo en batalla, se encontraba extenuado luego de la dura batalla contra Hana, a quien había derrotado fácilmente. Pero se sentía fuerte y lleno de confianza, nunca pensó tener que enfrentarse a un dios, le llenaba de satisfacción ver como sus ataques sacaban de quicio a Seth y le daban a Rasmi el tiempo necesario para atacar y defenderse.

-Tenías todo para ser grande, pero decidiste rebajarte con los humanos, tú eres el maldito miserable.-Dijo Seth mientras atacaba a Echo.

-Soy tan humano como ellos, eso no me hace miserable, a diferencia de ti.-Respondió Echo.

-Eso te hace un idiota, eso te hace débil.-Dijo Seth con una sonrisa burlona.

Seth dejó de atacar, se encontraba completamente rodeado por algunos remanentes temporales que Echo había creado. Pero se mantuvo tranquilo, parecía tener todo bajo control, atacar en el momento oportuno era su especialidad. Alzó su mano derecha y conjuró su tan temible sarcófago eterno, Echo se puso a la defensiva, pensando que el ataque se dirigía a él, pero se horrorizó al ver que este era dirigido hacia Kenji. El santo de altar creó un muro de cristal con intención de protegerse, desconociendo por completo los alcances del temible poder de Seth. La oscuridad comenzó a envolverlo, las fuerzas escapaban de su cuerpo y lo último que alcanzó a ver fue a Echo corriendo hacia a él.

-¡Kenji! Por favor despierta, por favor no te rindas.-Decía Echo, desesperado mientras tomaba al chico entre sus brazos.

-Otra vez no fuiste capaz de protegerlo, sin importar lo mucho que manipules el tiempo, jamás lograrás proteger a los que amas. Es tu maldición chiquillo tonto, es tu maldición por rebajarte a este nivel tan despreciable.-Dijo Seth con una sonrisa, había doblegado a uno de sus contrincantes.

-¡Saca a Kenji de allí o no te daré lo que quieres!-Amenazó Rasmi, lleno de impotencia tras lo sucedido.

-¿Te atreves a amenazarme? Eres un insolente.-Respondió Seth.

-Solamente quieres el maldito báculo, libera a Kenji y te prometo que lo tendrás.-Pidió Rasmi, esta vez bajando el tono de su voz.

-No intentes negociar conmigo, idiota. Tendrás que ofrecer más que eso si quieres liberar a ese bastardo mestizo.-Dijo Seth con ira.

-Iré contigo, tendrás al báculo y tendrás mi poder si liberas a Kenji.-Ofreció Rasmi.

-¡Idiota! ¡Nos estás condenando a todos!-Protestó Echo.

-Esa idea me parece un poco más sensata, acepto el trato.-Dijo Seth, sonriendo satisfecho.

Rasmi asintió y el muro se desvaneció nuevamente. Ambos se adentraron en el enorme pasillo y comenzaron su marcha hacia la cámara donde se encontraba oculto el báculo de Anubis. El camino parecía interminable, pero luego de un rato caminando, lograron llegar al tan esperado lugar. Seth se acercó lentamente, pero no fue capaz de tomar el báculo, pues este se encontraba rodeado por una poderosa energía que parecía repelerlo cada vez que intentaba acercarse. Esta vez fue el turno de Rasmi, se acercó temeroso, pero esa energía que rodeaba el báculo comenzó a disolverse ante su sola presencia. Era como si aquel objeto hubiera estado esperando a su portador verdadero, lo tomó con ambas manos y sintió un enorme poder dentro de sí mismo. Una ola de recuerdos y memorias de vidas pasadas se agruparon en su mente, el simple hecho de haber tomado el báculo entre sus manos lo hizo recobrar la conciencia de quién era en realidad.

-Dame el báculo ahora.-Exigió Seth en tono autoritario.

Rasmi dudó un poco al principio, pero sabía muy bien que si quería la libertad de su amigo, debía cumplir con su parte del trato. Entregó el báculo a Seth y este sonrió al sentir el enorme poder que tenía ahora entre sus manos. Comenzaron su marcha de regreso al punto de convergencia de los pasillos secundarios del templo. Seth pudo sentir el cosmos de otros guerreros ajenos a la batalla que acababa de librar, seguramente el santuario había mandado refuerzos en caso de que sus santos fracasaran en su misión. Rasmi sintió pánico al ver de quiénes se trataba.

-¿Hermano?-Dijo Alec al verlo entrar al lugar al lado de Seth.

Se trataba de Alec y Altair, habían sido enviados en búsqueda de sus compañeros debido a que estos se habían retrasado en su misión por tres días. Alec no daba crédito a lo que veía, Giovanna se encontraba herida de gravedad, Echo se encontraba intentando reanimar a Kenji, quien se encontraba preso del sarcófago eterno de Seth. Altair se aterrorizó al sentir el poderoso y temible cosmos del dios Seth, era tan fuerte como el de su padre, pero no se sentía cálido y bondadoso, era aterrador e intimidaba.

-Este hombre no es tu hermano.-Pronunció Seth para Alec.

-¡Claro que es mi hermano!-Respondió Alec, adoptando una postura defensiva.

-Alec, tú y yo no somos hermanos. Mamá y papá te mintieron, yo no soy su hijo... en realidad soy hijo de Seth.-Confesó Rasmi con pesar.

-¿Por eso lo sigues? ¿Lo sigues porque es tu padre? No tienes por qué ser cómo él, tú... tú eres mejor que esto.-Dijo Alec con la voz temblorosa.

-No lo sigo porque sea mi padre, lo sigo porque es mi destino y debo aceptarlo de una vez por todas.-Dijo Rasmi mientras se acercaba a Alec. -No puedo dejar que sigan interfiriendo en mi destino.-Luego de pronunciar aquello, llamas oscuras comenzaron a rodear a Alec y Altair, impidiendo que pudieran avanzar.

-Bien hecho, hijo mío.-Dijo Seth mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-Ahora libera a Kenji, por favor.-Pidió Rasmi.

-¿Liberalo? ¿En verdad pensaste que yo iba a tener piedad de un santo de Athena? Eres un iluso.-Dijo Seth entre risas.

-Eres un... maldita sea Seth.-Rasmi sintió que sus fuerzas se desvanecían lentamente y luego cayó al suelo, completamente inconsciente.

Las llamas que rodeaban a Alec y a su compañera comenzaron a desaparecer y recuperaron la visibilidad. Ambos se tensaron al ver que Seth se acercaba a ellos. Altair se posicionó frente a Alec, con intenciones de defenderlo de un posible ataque, pero Seth la lanzó lejos en un certero movimiento. Alec comenzó a temblar, sin embargo, se mantenía firme y listo para recibir algún ataque. Seth se acercó a él y lo observó de pies a cabeza.

-Pensar que hace muchas vidas eras alguien tan temible y poderoso, ahora eres un simple chico sin un ojo, que mal te han sentado los años querido Horus.-Dijo Seth en tono burlón.

-Yo no soy Horus.-Respondió Alec, confundido ante las palabras de Seth.

-¡No me hagas reír! ¿Tampoco aceptas tu destino? Que par de chiquillos tan insoportables.-Manifestó Seth entre risas.

-Tengo claro que mi destino es derrotarte, de eso no tengo dudas.-Dijo Alec, para luego dirigir un ataque hacia el dios.

Su despliegue de poder fue en vano totalmente, su ataque se desvaneció antes de siquiera tocar a Seth. Lo vio sonreír ante su impertinencia, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia Rasmi, quien yacía inconsciente. Lo vio crear un portal, luego tomó a Rasmi y lo arrastró hacia ese inmenso vacío. Intentó acercarse, pero Altair hizo una señal para que no lo hiciera.

-Nos veremos luego querido sobrino, dile a mi hermano que se prepare porque esta vez necesitarán más que simples trucos para derrotar al amo de la oscuridad y la destrucción.-Pronunció Seth para luego desaparecer tras aquel portal.

Alec dio un paso atrás y divisó el panorama en el que se encontraba, no había sido capaz de atacar siquiera, sus compañeros casi fueron eliminados por Seth. Cayó en cuenta de que su vida había sido una mentira, aquel que por tantos años se mantuvo a su lado en realidad no era su hermano, algunas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. La situación era peor de lo que había imaginado que sería y con el tiempo empeoraría más.

 **Hi, this is Vega! Por fin volví xD esto se ha puesto un poco dramático, por otra parte, hay un enorme misterio que envuelve a Echo y a Kenji, en algunos caps más iré revelando lo que en realidad sucede con ellos. Se despide Vega y que la fuerza nos acompañe a todos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Pesadillas**

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se sorprendió al encontrar una profunda oscuridad, se puso de pie con dificultad para salir del sitio en el que se encontraba. Pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, la oscuridad nublaba su panorama por completo y temía tropezar a cada paso que daba. Divisó una pequeña luz a la distancia, supuso que era una salida y avanzó en esa dirección. Sentía que cada paso la alejaba del lugar al que quería ir en lugar de acercarla, sentía dolor, sus heridas no eran visibles, pero cargaba un enorme dolor consigo. Detuvo su marcha repentinamente al ver algunas sombras agruparse a la distancia, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria.

-Nunca me dijiste que le temías a la oscuridad.-Pronunció una familiar voz.

Ella detuvo su marcha nuevamente, volteaba hacia todas direcciones intentando encontrar el origen de la voz, pero nuevamente fue en vano. Estuvo de pie por un momento, reuniendo el valor para responder. -No le temo a la oscuridad, le temo a no tener escapatoria.-Dijo ella en respuesta.

-Escapaste, todo lo que ves aquí es simplemente producto de tu mente perturbada.-Dijo la voz nuevamente.

-Ras, dime ¿qué debo hacer para salvarte? Todo esto ha sido mi culpa ¿verdad?-Cuestionó Giovanna entre lágrimas.

-Yo debo salvarme por mi cuenta, todo esto ha sido mi culpa... si tan sólo hubiese aceptado mi destino desde un principio, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.-Respondió él.

-Me ayudaste a pesar de saber que yo... que yo había sido enviada para acabar contigo ¿por qué lo hiciste?-Cuestionó ella.

-Todo lo que vivimos fue real, cada momento, cada abrazo, cada... beso. Sé que tú sientes lo mismo y sin importar las razones por las que tú y yo volvimos a encontrarnos, estoy feliz de que sucediera.-Respondió él con seguridad.

-Te prometo que protegeré a Alec y ambos te ayudaremos a acabar con todo esto.-Dijo Giovanna.

-No sé si algún día el destino nos una nuevamente, pero de no ser así... deseo que sigas con tu vida, vive, ama, ríe, incluso si es sin mí. Simplemente no olvides que te amo.-Pidió él.

La oscuridad se hacía más profunda cada vez, un viento fuerte comenzó a soplar en dirección a ella. Simplemente se quedó de pie, esperando lo peor, pero para su sorpresa, sintió unos brazos rodear su cuerpo. La sensación duró unos cuantos segundos y luego se desvaneció tan pronto como apareció. Todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba y ella era una simple espectadora de aquello. Cerró sus ojos, pero un dolor punzante en su vientre la obligó a abrirlos nuevamente. Había despertado, se encontraba en su habitación, su torso estaba completamente vendado y podía ver como la sangre traspasaba las vendas. Estaba herida, gravemente herida, intentó ponerse de pie, pero el agudo dolor que sentía la hizo volver a la cama.

-No te levantes, te apuñalaron, fue una herida muy profunda y de no ser por tu compañero seguramente estarías muerta.-Era Marion quien se encontraba apoyada en una pared de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas teniendo una feliz vida lejos de este lugar.-Dijo Giovanna con dificultad.

-Lo estaba, pero me enteré de que fuiste herida y sé muy bien que nadie puede tratar tus heridas sin morir en el intento. Renzo también ha venido conmigo, nos preocupamos mucho por ti.-Explicó la ex guardiana del lugar.

-¿Cómo están los demás?-Preguntó Giovanna preocupada.

-En la enfermería, el que peor se encuentra es tu amigo Kenji, llevan días intentando que reaccione pero parece estar sumido en un sueño eterno.-Explicó Marion.

-¿Qué? No puede ser... Seth... maldita sea. Tengo que hablar con Echo ahora mismo.-Dijo Giovanna mientras intentaba ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-No tan rápido señorita, tienes que reposar o tu herida se pondrá peor.-Intentó retenerla Marion.

-Ya después me regañarás por ello, ahora necesito hablar con mi compañero.-Dijo ella, negándose a la ayuda y saliendo de la habitación.

Al llegar al corredor que conectaba su templo con los otros, los guardias se apartaron al verla sangrando. Su caminar era lento y doloroso, pero su convicción era fuerte y gracias a ello logró llegar al lugar en el que sus compañeros heridos se encontraban. Había pasado una semana aproximadamente desde el terrible suceso que los había dejado en aquella situación tan desafortunada. Entró a la habitación y pudo encontrar a Kenji tendido en una cama, parecía dormir y a los pies de la cama se encontraba Echo, se veía totalmente desconsolado.

-Mr. E... tenemos que hablar sobre Kenji.-Dijo Giovanna en tono amable.

-Él me decía así... no pude... no fui capaz de protegerlo. Le fallé.-Echo comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

-¿Dónde está Alec?-Cuestionó ella.

-Está en Asgard con su maestra, necesita recuperarse, estaba muy afectado. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?-Cuestionó Echo.

-Ella es la clave para sacar a Kenji de este encierro, Ras me contó que hace muchos años ella estuvo en una situación similar y fue capaz de salir por sí misma.-Dijo Giovanna mientras se acercaba al lecho en el que se encontraba Kenji. -Ella es la única esperanza que tiene Kenji.-Dijo a su compañero, quien escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que decía.

Mientras tanto en Asgard...

Alec era incapaz de conciliar el sueño por más de algunos minutos durante la noche, su sueño era intermitente y le impedía tener el descanso que necesitaba recuperarse de sus heridas. El daño físico que pudiera haber recibido era lo que menos le interesaba, sentía que su alma había sido desgarrada por completo en el instante que supo la verdad, aquel chico que creció a su lado y lo vio dar sus primeros pasos no era su hermano, había sucumbido ante la oscuridad y ahora era un aliado más de Seth. Se negaba a creer que alguien tan noble e íntegro como Rasmi pudiera ser corrompido de esa manera, siempre sintió una enorme admiración por la integridad y benevolencia que él mostraba, sin embargo, le dolía imaginar que todo pudo haber sido una mentira nada más.

Dio vueltas en la cama, se movía de un lado a otro y a pesar de sus múltiples intentos, no fue capaz de encontrar la paz por más cansancio que sintiera. Se puso de pie con dificultad y decidió salir de la habitación, se dirigió al balcón del enorme castillo en el que se encontraba. El lugar era frío, oscuro y solitario, pero a su vez era acogedor y se sentía seguro estando allí. Sus padres habían tomado la decisión de llevarle junto con Altair a ese sitio desconocido y sin explicar las razones que tenían para hacerlo. Todo se tornaba confuso y doloroso para Alec, añoraba la tranquilidad y armonía de su infancia temprana. Él estaba lejos de ser un adolescente normal, a sus cortos 13 años había experimentado la crueldad y crudeza de una guerra que parecía imposible de ganar. Había perdido a alguien que era importante en su vida y ahora perdía a su hermano, quien fuera su apoyo más grande dentro del santuario, se sentía desamparado.

-¿No puedes dormir?-Preguntó su padre en tono amable mientras caminaba en su dirección.

-No, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas pero no puedo... te juro que lo estoy intentando.-Comenzó a sollozar sin control.

-Sientes que derrumbaron uno de los pilares que te mantenía en pie, te derrumbaste y crees que no serás capaz de ponerte en pie nuevamente.-Sahir se tomó el atrevimiento de describir lo que creía estaba sintiendo su hijo.

-No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor... siento que no podré sobreponerme a esto, ya ha sido demasiado, primero Eli y ahora mi hermano, bueno... ni siquiera es mi hermano.-Dijo Alec en medio del llanto.

-Creció a tu lado, siempre estuvieron el uno para el otro. Sin importar el lazo de sangre que pueda o no unirlos, él y tú son hermanos, hace falta más que esto para destruir esa hermandad.-Dijo Sahir mientras se acercaba a brindar un cálido abrazo a su hijo.

Alec cerró sus ojos con fuerza, dejando escapar más lágrimas, sin embargo, aquel cálido abrazo era reconfortante y hacía que el dolor comenzara a disminuir. Luego de un momento, ambos se separaron y vieron hacia la inmensidad del cielo nocturno. Era una noche nublada, algunos pequeños copos de nieve caían del cielo, adornando de blanco los balcones del castillo. Sin dudas era un paisaje que le hacía recordar el lugar habitado durante su infancia, la pequeña villa bajo tierra.

-Sabes, yo fui criado en el santuario por un caballero dorado. Por mucho tiempo creí que era mi padre, pero cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte él... me confesó que en realidad mis orígenes eran otros.-Confesó Sahir.

-¿No creciste con tus padres? Oh vaya, nunca hablas de eso ¿por qué ahora?-Cuestionó Alec.

-El punto al que quiero llegar es: no se necesita un lazo de sangre para que consideres a alguien tu familia. Mis padres viven, los amo y son muy importantes para mí, pero jamás olvido al hombre que me crió y me guió por el buen camino.-Aquellas palabras le hicieron rememorar sus primeros años en el santuario.

Alec volvió a abrazar a su padre, esta vez con más fuerzas, realmente se había sentido conmovido por sus palabras. Luego de un momento más de charla reconfortante, Alec se devolvió a su habitación. El cansancio se hizo mayor y sin mucho esfuerzo, se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo. Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a colarse por la rendija, se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia el espejo que colgaba de la pared. Se observó detenidamente, la profunda herida que había sufrido al ser removido su ojo había sanado por completo luego de mucho tiempo, dejando en su lugar una muy visible cicatriz en su blanco rostro. Su cabello había crecido y le cubría la mitad de la espalda. "Yo no puedo ser un dios, solamente soy un chiquillo estúpido y desafortunado" dijo para sí mismo, luego de ello, salió del lugar en dirección al salón principal del castillo.

-Te estuvimos esperando.-Esta vez era su madre quien lo recibía con los brazos abiertos.

Luego de entrar en el lugar, buscó con la mirada a Altair, ella le saludó con un gesto de su mano y se acercó a él. Tenía el brazo derecho inmovilizado, había sufrido un golpe muy fuerte que lo había dislocado. A pesar de la máscara, él estaba seguro que ella también había tenido dificultades para conciliar el sueño. No necesitaba ver su rostro para saber lo que este expresaba, con el tiempo aprendió a percibir las emociones y preocupaciones de la chica por medio de su lenguaje corporal.

-Alec, te ves terrible.-Dijo ella con una risa burlona.

-Tú debes lucir horrible, creo que por eso nunca te quitas la máscara.-Respondió él con sarcasmo.

-Ja, ja, ja ¿no se te ocurrió una respuesta mejor?-Dijo ella con un fingido tono de indignación.

-Me alegra que estés bien, tuve miedo de que Seth te hiciera algo...-Confesó Alec, dejando de lado las bromas.

-Tranquilo copo de nieve, todos estamos bien y es lo importante ¿ok?-Dijo Altair con amabilidad y calidez.

Alec asintió, si otra persona hubiese tenido el atrevimiento de llamarlo "copo de nieve" seguramente habría sufrido las consecuencias, pero se encontraba totalmente acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato por parte del águila. Con el pasar del tiempo, su amistad se había fortalecido dentro y fuera del campo de batalla. Sentían la obligación de protegerse el uno al otro, habían demostrado lealtad y complicidad digna de los mejores amigos. Le espontaneidad de Alec se complementaba muy bien con la rebeldía y atrevimiento de Altair. Dejar los rencores atrás fue lo mejor que el santo de orión pudo hacer, pues eso le permitió convertirse en el mejor amigo de la chica a la que por tanto tiempo despreció. Sin dudas, el destino hizo de las suyas cuando sus caminos se cruzaron.

-¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?-Cuestionó Alec a su madre.

-Ya lo verás.-Se limitó ella a responder.

Alec se sintió confundido, pero seguramente había una razón por la que había sido llevado a ese lugar. La enorme puerta del salón se abrió de par en par, los guardias abrieron paso al representante de Odín en la tierra. El santo de orión se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de un hombre de piel blanca como la nieve, su expresión era apacible y su mirada mostraba una gran bondad. Era seguido por algunos guardias, pero al percatarse de quiénes eran los visitantes, pidió a sus acompañantes que se retiraran.

-¿Anastassia? ¡Cuánto tiempo!-Dijo el hombre mientras caminaba hacia a ellos.

Alec se sorprendió al ver una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su madre, la vio acercarse a aquel hombre y recibirlo con un fuerte y amoroso abrazo. Su confusión aumentó aún más al ver que Altair lo reconoció y corrió a sus brazos también. Parecía que todos conocían y apreciaban a esa persona tan importante, excepto él. Sahir se acercó y brindó un fuerte apretón de manos al hombre, quien luego de un instante decidió abrazarlo también.

-Alec, sé que es muy repentino pero en verdad deseaba conocerte.-Dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Y usted es?-Cuestionó Alec, confundido.

-Mi nombre es Pavel, soy el hermano menor de Natassia, soy tu tío.-Se presentó amablemente.

Alec lo observó detenidamente, pudo notar algunas semejanzas entre él y su madre, dejando de lado su condición. Tenía una sonrisa cálida y tranquila, podía sentir un cosmos muy noble que emanaba de él. Se acercó dudoso y brindó un fuerte apretón de manos en señal de saludo. Luego de aquello, dio un paso al frente y fue recibido con un fuerte abrazo por parte de su recién conocido tío.

En verdad era una persona agradable, la charla se hizo muy amena y profunda en cuestión de minutos. A pesar de ser hermano de su madre y tener un gran parecido con ella, su personalidad era completamente opuesta. Pavel era alguien muy amable y accesible, mientras que su hermana mayor siempre se había caracterizado por ser alguien muy reservada. El tiempo transcurrió y sin que pudieran darse cuenta, la noche ya había envuelto el lugar y era momento de volver a descansar. Alec decidió dar un pequeño paseo por la biblioteca del castillo, había quedado intrigado y fascinado por la cultura del lugar.

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para leer?-Era Pavel quien cuestionó su extraña decisión, se encontraba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca y sostenía un libro entre sus manos.

-Veo que no soy el único que disfruta de una buena lectura antes de descansar.-Dijo Alec mientras se acomodaba en el asiento frente a él.

-No me sorprende que tengamos cosas en común, somos familia después de todo.-Dijo Pavel mientras cerraba el libro.

-¿Qué más tenemos en común?-Cuestionó Alec con curiosidad.

-Ambos hemos sufrido mucho por causa de Tonya... ambos hemos sido heridos grandemente por su causa.-Dijo Pavel, desconcertando a su sobrino.

-Ella es tu hermana ¿verdad?-Preguntó Alec con algo de inseguridad.

-Así es, ella siempre tuvo la determinación de destruir a tu madre y de arrebatarle todo lo que le pertenece. No me sorprendería si lo que pasó con tu hermano fue todo obra de ella, es más, casi te puedo asegurar que ha sido por su mano que todo esto sucedió.-Confesó Pavel.

Todo tenía sentido para Alec, seguramente todo era un plan orquestado por ella para quitar a las piezas más fuertes del camino y Rasmi sin duda alguna era la clave. Alec escuchó detenidamente todo lo que su tío tenía para decirle, se sintió muy identificado con él al escuchar su historia. Fue difícil para él aceptar su destino como el representante de Odín en la tierra, pero con el tiempo, tuvo la fuerza y el valor para desempeñar su labor. El joven santo se encontraba en una situación similar, temía aceptar su destino, pero era momento de dejar el miedo de lado.

-Tu vida cambiará por completo cuando aceptes quién eres en realidad, eso te lo puedo asegurar.-Sentenció Pavel antes de retirarse de la biblioteca, dejando a Alec en un estado reflexivo muy necesario.

La noche abrazó a todos con su manto y luego de muchas noches de lucha, Alec por fin fue capaz de tener un merecido descanso. Era muy necesario, después de todo, al día siguiente partirían rubo al santuario nuevamente. La despedida fue agridulce, la visita a ese lugar había sido sin duda alguna una catarsis en su vida. Había comprendido el significado de muchas cosas, se sentía fuerte, valiente y capaz de aceptar su destino por fin. Sentía que a partir de ese instante, todas las cosas cambiarían para él y tenía razón.

Sus padres y Altair habían dado ya algunos pasos para emprender su marcha, pero cuando él estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo, sintió una fuerza descomunal que le impedía separar sus pies del suelo. El tiempo se detuvo para él en ese instante, pudo ver que unas sombras lo encadenaban al suelo y al levantar la mirada se se sintió horrorizado, pues sus acompañantes se encontraban en las mismas condiciones. En un rápido movimiento, utilizó encendió su cosmos y con un certero movimiento cortó las cadenas que lo ataban.

Una masa amorfa de oscuridad comenzó a surgir de entre la nieve, la tensión en el aire iba aumentando poco a poco. Todos se mantenían alerta y a la expectativa de lo que pudiera suceder. Las sombras comenzaron a tomar forma humana, Pavel sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver que se trataba de su hermana Tonya. Con un movimiento de su mano lo retuvo y lo lanzó contra uno de los muros del castillo. Comenzó a caminar con paso seguro hacia a Alec, quien se encontraba a la defensiva.

-¿Sigues vivo? ¡Qué molestia!-Exclamó la diosa maligna mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Qué hiciste con mi hermano?-Cuestionó Alec lleno de furia.

-¿Hermano? ¿Todavía lo consideras como tal? ¡Qué dulce!-Dijo ella en tono sarcástico.

-¡Responde ahora!-Dijo Alec mientras se preparaba para atacar.

-Digamos que ya ha dejado de ser un estorbo, debiste escuchar sus gritos de agonía. Sus ultimas palabras fueron "no lastimes a mi hermano", pobre chiquillo.-Dijo Tonya con una sádica sonrisa.

Alec sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía al escuchar esas palabras, no podía ser verdad, debía ser una pesadilla.

 **Hi, this is Vega! Por fin volví, unos cuantos caps más y esta historia se termina, será un poco más corta que la anterior. Se acerca el final :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Prisionero**

Comenzó a despertar lentamente, su visión era borrosa y sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho. Su respiración comenzó a regularizarse, todo el panorama a su alrededor se aclaraba para él. Sintió el frío del metal rodeando sus muñecas y tobillos, estaba encadenado a la pared. Algunos mechones de su cabello nublaban su vista, pero se sorprendió al notar que el color negro que por algún tiempo adornó su cabellera había desaparecido, dejando su peculiar color azul. Intentó incorporarse, pero un fuerte dolor se lo impedía, pudo ver que su torso se encontraba cubierto con vendas y había rastros de sangre en ellas.

Era un prisionero, confinado en un lugar que desconocía, confinado sin saber lo que sucedía. Lo último que recordaba eran sus intentos desesperados por rescatar a Giovanna y defender a su hermano, luego todo se tornó oscuro. Intentó elevar su cosmos para poder liberarse de sus ataduras, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era incapaz de completar aquella acción. Pronto la desesperación y la frustración comenzaron a invadirlo, algo andaba mal, definitivamente algo andaba muy mal. Dio un grito de furia al verse en una situación tan desdichada, incluso su propio cosmos parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo. Buscó el dije que contenía su armadura dorada, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya no lo portaba.

-¿Buscabas esto?-Era Seth quien se acercaba a la celda, tenía el pequeño dije dorado entre sus manos.

-¿Qué demonios me hiciste? ¿Por qué no puedo usar mi cosmos? ¡Responde!-Gritó Rasmi, desesperado.

-¡Tranquilo hijo! Haces demasiadas preguntas, pero para que veas lo buen padre que soy, responderé.-Dijo Seth con una macabra sonrisa.

Rasmi intentaba liberarse de las cadenas de manera desesperada, pero lo único que lograba era ganarse la burla del dios Seth, quien observaba atentamente los movimientos del chico. Entró a la celda y se posicionó a una distancia segura, sabía que a pesar de no poseer su poder, el chico seguía siendo una potencial amenaza. En una serie de acciones extrañas, Seth se sentó en el suelo de la celda y colocó el dije dorado en un collar que portaba. Lo observaba detenidamente, esa mirada ámbar parecía traspasar las barreras de lo físico y llegar hasta su alma.

-Eres muy parecido a mí, pero tus ojos... tus malditos ojos son como los de él.-El semblante tranquilo del dios se deformó a uno lleno de ira y resentimiento.

-Tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada.-Espetó Rasmi con furia.

-Nos parecemos más de lo que a ti te gustaría admitir. Por mucho tiempo viví aterrado de mí mismo, de mi poder y de mi destino.-Se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar hacia el chico. -Pero aprendí a aceptar mi oscuridad, eso me ayudó a explotar mi verdadero potencial.-Explicó Seth con serenidad.

-La oscuridad te convirtió en un ser corrupto.-Dijo Rasmi mientras seguía intentando liberarse.

-La oscuridad también era parte de ti, pero no la quisiste aceptar.-Dijo Seth con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? La oscuridad no es parte de mí, todo se trató de un sucio truco tuyo para hacerme caer en tu demente juego de dominación.-Las palabras de Seth sólo acrecentaban su ira.

-¿Demente juego de dominación? Parece que Athena te lavó el cerebro con su tonto discurso de amor y paz. Tu cosmos es oscuro, comenzabas a dominarlo, pero te rendiste y caíste presa de tus emociones de niño estúpido.-Seth tomó con fuerza el rostro del chico entre sus manos. -No podía permitir que tuvieras tanto poder y lo desperdiciaras por tus tontos ideales pacifistas, por eso te despojé de él, no lo merecías.-Dijo Seth con una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Eres un malnacido! ¡Ya tienes lo que tanto deseabas! Ahora déjame libre.-Rasmi dijo aquello colmado de rabia e impotencia.

-Estás muy equivocado si crees que ahora que tengo tu poder serás libre, te pudrirás en este lugar. No tendrás el honor de ser parte del nuevo mundo que crearé.-Dijo el dios embaucador.

Su sonrisa era aterradora, le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro y salió de la celda, dejándolo aturdido, indefenso e incapaz de liberarse. ¿Ese sería su final? Encerrado en una fría y oscura celda, privado de su verdadera esencia y poder, privado de la vida y de la libertad. No podía permitirse desfallecer de esa manera, tenía que encontrar la manera de escapar de ese encierro, tenía que recuperar lo que le había sido arrebatado.

Estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, pero el sonido de unas cadenas moviéndose lo hicieron regresar a la realidad. Enorme fue su sorpresa al notar la compañía de un prisionero más que le acompañaría en su celda. Era una muchacha muy joven, tal vez la diferencia de edad entre ellos era poca, lo notó de inmediato. Cuando el guardia abandonó el lugar, decidió reunir fuerzas para tratar de entablar una conversación con ella. Se veía desolada, sin esperanzas y sin fuerzas.

-¿Por qué te han encerrado?-Preguntó él, intentando romper el hielo.

-Parece que Seth por fin se aburrió de mi presencia y decidió encerrarme.-Respondió la chica, dando un suspiro.

-¿Eres una de las concubinas?-Cuestionó Rasmi, completamente intrigado.

-Era una aprendiz, pero desde que te escapaste con Dalila mis labores en el templo de Seth cambiaron. Ahora estoy condenada a pudrirme en este lugar.-Se veía la tristeza en el rostro de aquella chica. -Te conozco, eras el chico que entrenaba con los demás aprendices, el hijo de Seth.-La chica se puso de pie y encaró a Rasmi.

-Yo... yo no tengo idea de quién eres, lo lamento. ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?-Pidió Rasmi amablemente.

-Soy Janaan, seguramente no me conoces por mi nombre, pero tal vez te suene conocido el apodo de "chica de los portales".-Se presentó la chica.

-¿Tú? Este tiene que ser nuestro día de suerte, tenemos que largarnos de aquí ahora mismo Janaan.-Rasmi vio aquello como la oportunidad perfecta para escapar.

-No llegaremos muy lejos, mis portales son de corto alcance... además te despojaron de tu poder, ahora eres un simple mortal.-Se excusó Janaan.

-Tenemos que pensar en algo, no podemos permitir que Seth se salga con la suya... no podemos permitir que encuentre a Dalila y le haga daño nuevamente.-Rasmi se sentía desesperado al ver frustrados sus intentos por escapar de su encierro.

Ambos tomaron asiento en el frío suelo de su celda, debían pensar en un plan que los pudiera sacar de su confinamiento. Incluso si podían salir de la celda con la ayuda de los portales de Janaan, ella no podía utilizar su poder de manera constante sin que esto comenzara a afectar su salud. Necesitaban una manera de defenderse y escapar del lugar. Janaan comenzó a recordar las viejas historias con las que había crecido en el templo de Seth, se puso de pie al darse cuenta que tal vez una de esas viejas historias sería la clave para escapar de la prisión en la que se encontraban.

-Creo que hay algo importante que debes saber, hijo de Seth.-Dijo Janaan. -Tu poder no ha sido arrebatado, sigue existiendo dentro de ti.-Pronunció con seguridad.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello?-Preguntó Rasmi, confundido ante lo dicho por la chica.

-Solamente el dios Ra tiene la capacidad y potestad de despojarte de tu poder, Seth solamente te ha bloqueado. Te quiere hacer creer que te ha despojado de tu poder para que te rindas y no interfieras. ¡Claro! Es justo lo que escuché, todo es un plan de tu madre para sacarte del camino y no puedas defender a tu hermano... aunque no sé si tienes un hermano en verdad.-Janaan comenzaba a sentirse confundida, eran demasiadas ideas en tan corto tiempo, demasiada información para su gusto.

-¡Demonios! Tengo que largarme de aquí en este instante, no puedo dejar que le hagan daño a mi hermano... debo protegerlo.-Rasmi intentó romper las cadenas, pero su intento fue en vano.

-Obtienes poder de las almas ¿verdad?-Cuestionó Janaan.

-Así es.-Se limitó a responder Rasmi.

-Estás rodeado de ellas, muchos perdieron la vida dentro de estas celdas y seguramente sus almas siguen vagando por aquí.-Contó Janaan.

Rasmi cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar la primera vez que tuvo conexión con las almas de los fallecidos. Era a penas un niño que deambulaba por las calles, solo y desamparado. Hasta que un día conoció a una mujer que amablemente lo acompañaba a todas partes. Todo era muy normal, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que solamente él era capaz de verla y en ese momento pudo notar que era un noble espíritu que disfrutaba de su compañía. Sintió las energías volver a su cuerpo, justo antes de poder sentir su cosmos, unos pasos interrumpieron el momento. Era uno de los guardias que resguardaban la prisión.

-Janaan, Seth ha solicitado verte una última vez antes de que te pudras en este calabozo.-Dijo el guardia con desprecio, tomando por la fuerza a la chica.

Ella accedió sin protestar, antes de salir de la celda guiñó el ojo a Rasmi, definitivamente se traía algo entre manos. Rasmi quedó completamente consternado, su preocupación se iba acrecentando mientras el tiempo pasaba y Janaan no volvía a la celda. Mientras esperaba por ella, intentó concentrarse para conectar con las almas. Cerró sus ojos y pudo sentir como su cosmos fluía, Janaan tenía razón, no podían arrebatarle algo que siempre fue suyo. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio pequeños orbes brillantes rodeándolo, estaba funcionando.

Detuvo su acción al escuchar unos pasos acercarse a su celda, era Janaan que volvía en compañía del guardia. Parecía haber sido muy maltratada, tenía algunos cortes superficiales en su piel y lucía agotada. El guardia la empujó dentro de la celda y luego de cerrar la reja con llave, se retiró del lugar. Janaan se desplomó en el suelo, intentaba regularizar su respiración, estaba en un estado de shock bastante profundo. Rasmi tomó asiento al lado de ella e intentó acercar su mano, pero las cadenas le impidieron completar dicha acción.

-Tranquilo, hijo de Seth... estaré bien.-Pronunció con dificultad la chica.

-Janaan, me llamo Rasmi. No quiero sonar grosero pero, no me agrada mucho la idea de ser llamado "hijo de Seth".-Dijo Rasmi mientras agachaba la mirada.

-Ser su hijo no te convierte en alguien como él, los padres te dan la vida, pero solamente tú decides como vivirla.-Comentó Janaan mientras se incorporaba nuevamente.

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora?-Preguntó él en voz alta.

-Vestir de nuevo tu armadura, caballero dorado.-Dijo Janaan mientras sacaba un pequeño dije dorado de entre el bolsillo de su ropa.

Janaan le colocó aquel dije nuevamente, era realmente reconfortante saber que su posesión más preciada estaba bajo su poder nuevamente. La chica fue bastante astuta y en su encuentro con Seth, logró agenciarse de las llaves que podrían liberarlos de su encierro. Abrió los grilletes y liberó a Rasmi, luego ambos se dispusieron a salir de la celda. Corrieron a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la prisión, hasta que por fin llegaron al oscuro patio de la misma. Janaan se preparaba para hacer su esfuerzo máximo y abrir un portal que los sacara de allí, pero fue detenida por Rasmi.

-No lo hagas, estás en muy mal estado para gastar tu energía de esta manera.-Dijo Rasmi, intentando detenerla.

-Es la única manera de salir de este lugar, eres tú quien debe escapar... tú eres el único que puede detener la carnicería que planean Seth y Neftis. No me detengas.-Pidió Janaan.

-Tengo un mejor plan, nos beneficiará a ti y a mí ¿te parece?-Ofreció Rasmi.

Luego de pensarlo por algunos segundos, Janaan asintió. Rasmi comenzó a concentrar su cosmos y las almas que inundaban el lugar comenzaron a rodearlos. Janaan se encontraba sorprendida al ver el inmenso poder del cual era poseedor el chico. Pronto, las almas los envolvieron y ella cerró sus ojos con fuerzas. Cuando por fin tuvo el valor de abrirlos, se encontraba en un lugar completamente distinto. Era un sitio desolado y lúgubre, al fondo podía ver miles y miles de almas haciendo fila, caminando sin rumbos aparente.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Janaan, atemorizada por el aspecto del lugar en el que se encontraban.

-Estamos en Yomotsu, este lugar es como un limbo, es por eso que ves a todas estas almas deambular por aquí.-Explicó Rasmi.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste a este lugar?-Preguntó ella nuevamente.

-Digamos que es un pequeño atajo para volver al templo del cual soy guardián.-Respondió él.

Fueron envueltos por las almas nuevamente, Janaan cerró sus ojos como la primera vez y al abrirlos se encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente. Rasmi dio un fuerte suspiro, se encontraba en su templo después de tanto tiempo. Todo parecía muy ordenado, era como si alguien estuvo haciéndose cargo de su templo durante su ausencia. No le tomó mucho tiempo dilucidar de quién se trataba, una rosa azul sobre la mesa fue la respuesta que necesitaba su pregunta.

-Janaan, quédate aquí y no salgas hasta que yo vuelva por ti. Si alguien entra y eres descubierta, pide hablar con alguien llamado Echo.-Sugirió Rasmi.

La chica simplemente asintió y vio al guardián del templo alejarse a toda prisa. Rasmi comenzó a correr a toda velocidad entre los templos zodiacales, se dirigía al templo de Aries, pero al llegar a él no pudo encontrar a su guardiana. Emprendió su marcha en sentido contrario, iría directamente con el patriarca de ser necesario, seguramente los caballeros dorados estarían en alguna reunión importante. Sintió que la nostalgia lo invadía al acercarse a la entrada del templo de Piscis, dio un fuerte respiro y entró de golpe. Se había equivocado, el lugar no estaba vacío.

-¡Por los dioses! ¿Qué a caso ya nadie respeta mi templo? Echo, te juro que si vuelves a entrar de esa manera yo...-No fue capaz de continuar con su reclamo, la imagen que tenía frente a ella le parecía irreal.

-Necesito que me lleves con Kaia.-Fue lo único que él dijo al verla.

No era ni el momento ni el lugar para un reencuentro, debían darse prisa. Kaia se dirigía a la sala patriarcal, tenía temas muy importantes que tratar con él, pero su camino se vio bloqueado por un par de jóvenes santos dorados. Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al verlos, especialmente al ver a Rasmi. Luego de una breve explicación de lo que sucedía, Kaia accedió a llevarlos al lugar en el que Alec se encontraba.

Mientras tanto en Asgard...

-¿Sigues vivo? ¡Qué molestia!-Exclamó la diosa maligna mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Qué hiciste con mi hermano?-Cuestionó Alec lleno de furia.

-¿Hermano? ¿Todavía lo consideras como tal? ¡Qué dulce!-Dijo ella en tono sarcástico.

-¡Responde ahora!-Dijo Alec mientras se preparaba para atacar.

-Digamos que ya ha dejado de ser un estorbo, debiste escuchar sus gritos de agonía. Sus ultimas palabras fueron "no lastimes a mi hermano", pobre chiquillo.-Dijo Tonya con una sádica sonrisa.

Alec sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía al escuchar esas palabras, no podía ser verdad, debía ser una pesadilla. En un ataque de ira, alzó sus puños contra la diosa, pero fue detenido de inmediato por el inmenso poder de esta. El santo de orión comenzó a sentir sabor a sangre en su boca, una extraña debilidad invadió su ser, pero decidió ignorarla y ponerse de pie nuevamente. A penas y tuvo tiempo de esquivar un rápido ataque, justo cuando creyó que lo había logrado, fue atacado a traición y cayó al suelo nuevamente. Quiso ponerse de pie, pero la debilidad había aumentado.

-¡Vaya pérdida de tiempo! Creí que para estas alturas de tu vida ya habrías despertado tu poder, pero sigues siendo un chiquillo inútil.-Tonya dijo aquello mientras sostenía del cabello al santo de orión.

-Tomaste mi ojo, acabaste con la vida de la persona que más me importaba ¿Qué más quieres de mí?-Alec se pronunció lleno de resentimiento.

-Suelta a mi hijo ahora mismo.-La guardiana del onceavo templo zodiacal se acercaba a paso firme y sostenía una lanza de hielo entre sus manos.

-¡Hermanita! Me gustaría decir que es un gusto verte, pero no me gusta decir mentiras.-Afirmó su agarre, provocando un leve grito de dolor por parte de Alec. -Si das un paso más, te juro que verás su cabeza rodar por el suelo.-Amenazó Tonya.

Estaba rodeada por completo, pero se sentía segura al tener a Alec consigo. Tenía una sola misión, tomar el poder del joven santo y acabar con su vida. Pero no contaba con que Alec no había sido capaz de despertar el poder oculto que tanto ansiaba arrebatarle. Sacó una daga dorada de entre sus vestiduras y la apuntó al cuello de su rehén. Se disponía a hundir la daga en la blanca piel de su sobrino, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era incapaz de moverse. Parecía estar siendo víctima de alguna clase de parálisis y pronto, una fuerte ráfaga de viento cortante la impactó, separándola de su prisionero. Alec corrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y pudo alejarse lo suficiente para estar seguro.

Aquel movimiento, definitivamente había sido la técnica de restricción de su padre, pero ¿de dónde había surgido el fuerte viento que le ayudó a liberarse? Volteó y encontró a Altair intentando recuperarse, había sido ella quien utilizó su cosmos de esa manera para ayudarlo a escapar. Sin tiempo para agradecer, Alec tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente para cubrirse de un fuerte ataque lanzado por la diosa maligna. Altair se mostraba dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, avanzó a paso firme frente a Tonya.

-La hija del dios de los mares ¿luchando del lado de Athena? ¡Cuánta traición!-Dijo Tonya a manera de burla.

-Lucho por una causa justa, no importa de qué lado esté.-Respondió Altair.

-Te uniste al ejército de la diosa que alguna vez tuvo una enorme enemistad con tu padre, me parece muy desconsiderado de tu parte.-Quería sembrar la duda en el corazón de la chica.

No recibió respuesta alguna, simplemente la vio correr hacia ella con gran velocidad. En un ágil movimiento, tomó impulso para dar un salto y dar un fuerte golpe, como un águila que cae en picada para atrapar a su presa con sus garras. Confiada en que su poder no podría verse abrumado por una simple chica, Tonya se cruzó de brazos, grande fue su error. Recibió un golpe tan fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo, era un cosmos aplastante, un poder realmente devastador. Altair se alejó rápidamente y se puso a la defensiva, estaba segura de que el contraataque sería realmente fuerte.

-Este poder... no puede ser posible ¡No puedes ser tú de nuevo!-Exclamó Tonya, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-No dejaré que te acerques a él.-Amenazó Altair.

-Altair, ve con Alec. Esto es entre mi hermana y yo.-Intervino Natassia.

La de Acuario se disponía a atacar, pero una nube de polvo estelar apareció en medio del campo de batalla, eran Giovanna y Rasmi quienes habían llegado para ayudar. Tonya mostró una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, era justamente lo que ella deseaba, tener a ambos chicos a su merced para acabar con ellos. Ella invocó una enorme y llameante espada, quería hacer alarde de su poder mientras eliminaba a sus enemigos.

-¿Alzarás los puños contra tu propia madre?-Preguntó Tonya, en un tono de fingida indignación.

-Alzaré los puños contra quien sea necesario con tal de detener los planes de Seth.-Respondió Rasmi con seguridad.

 **Hi, this is Vega! ¡Por los dioses! ¡Se acerca el final! Intentaré actualizar cada semana, entre tareas y otras cosas, haré el esfuerzo. Que la fuerza nos acompañe y nos leemos luego.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Purificación**

-¿Serás capaz de alzar los puños contra la mujer que te dio la vida? ¿Te atreves a retar a tu propia madre?-La indignación y molestia de Tonya parecían reales.

-Me trajiste a este mundo, pero me abandonaste a mi suerte. ¡Tú no eres mi madre!-Realmente le causaba ira escuchar las palabras de aquella mujer.

-Rasmi, ve con tu hermano y deja esto en mis manos. Te encuentras muy débil y no puedo permitir que te expongas de esta manera. Esta batalla es mía.-Natassia sabía que él había pasado por situaciones muy difíciles desde hacía tiempo y que no se encontraba en condiciones de luchar.

-No me apartaré, esta es una batalla que me corresponde a mí.-Respondió sin vacilar mientras dirigía su mirada hacia a ella. -Me protegiste por años, me tomaste como a tu hijo sin importar que no lo era... deja que esta vez sea yo quien te proteja de este monstruo despiadado.-Pidió Rasmi a Natassia.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a ayudar a los demás a combatir el ejército de sombras que había aparecido junto con Tonya. Tonya por su parte, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, como si en verdad se sintiera afectada por la situación o al menos eso era lo que había pensado. Pero esa idea se desvaneció al sentir un oscuro cosmos emanando de la mujer frente a él. Recitando palabras indescifrables para él, Tonya invocó una enorme espada que parecía estar en llamas. Conocía muchas armas, pero ahora estaba siendo amenazado por el arma de una diosa. La energía irradiaba era muy poderosa, se colocó a la defensiva, esperando lo peor.

-Tengo que admitir que me sorprende verte en pie, parece que Seth es un inútil después de todo, no fue capaz de acabar con un chiquillo insignificante.-Dijo ella mientras empuñaba su espada. -Debo confesar que tal vez sí sea un poco doloroso tener que acabar con mi propio heredero... pero es un dolor que estoy dispuesta a soportar con tal de ver a este asqueroso mundo arder en llamas.-Confesó Tonya mientras apuntaba la espada en dirección a Rasmi.

-A ti no te duele, eres un monstruo sin corazón.-Espetó el joven con molestia mientras tomaba distancia.

Ella soltó la espada, pero esta parecía levitar bajo alguna especie de hechizo invisible. Era como un ser viviente dispuesto a seguir su voluntad. Con un movimiento de su mano, envió la espada a toda velocidad en dirección al pobre santo de Athena. Rasmi quiso esquivar el ataque, pero a pesar de su velocidad, el filo de la hoja logró rozar su mejilla. Sintió algunas gotas de sangre descender por su mejilla, pero no era algo tan grave como para detenerse. Sin dudas sería una batalla dura de ganar.

Por un largo rato, se dedicó a esquivar los veloces ataques de aquella espada que parecía tener vida. Logró esquivar la mayoría de ellos, pero algunos rasguños comenzaron a hacerse notar en su cuerpo y en su armadura. Pronto descubrió que con cada roce del filo de la espada, su armadura parecía debilitarse y pronto comenzaría a fragmentarse. La diosa maligna lo estaba desarmando poco a poco, la primera parte de su armadura en ceder fue la careta, ahora su rostro se encontraba desprotegido.

Él era alguien que gustaba de encontrar los patrones de lucha que sus enemigos presentaban, pero justo cuando pensaba que había encontrado el patrón de su contrincante, esta parecía detectarlo y lo cambiaba. Tonya era más que una cara bonita, era alguien despiadada y con un gran intelecto. Había sido formada por aquel forajido que tiempo después se revelaría a sí mismo como Seth. Haciendo una mueca que denotaba el fastidio por la prolongación de su batalla, se detuvo y su espada volvió a sus manos.

-Comienzas a ser una molestia, pero si te rindes, prometo no hacer sufrir mucho a tu familia.-Ofreció ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Enloqueciste si crees que voy a rendirme, Tonya.-Se limitó él a responder.

-¡No me llames así! Ese nombre desapareció de mi vida el día que partí de este lugar. Sugiero que te refieras a mí como Neftis, pequeño insolente.-Pronunció ella con enojo.

La ira comenzaba a apoderarse de la diosa, empuñó la espada y esta comenzó a arder envuelta en llamas oscuras. Esta vez quería darse el gusto de atravesar a su enemigo ella misma, así que dejó su juego anterior y se lanzó en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Rasmi se limitaba a usar su cosmos para esquivar y evitar que la espada impactara contra él, pero era una tarea casi imposible. Su armadura comenzó a fragmentarse y más partes de ella estaban siendo destruidas. La velocidad de los ataques de la diosa era tal, que su combate se limitaba a esquivar y no a atacar como lo había pensado.

En un movimiento inesperado para todos los presentes en el lugar, la maligna diosa soltó la espada y esta comenzó a avanzar en una dirección diferente. Esta vez su objetivo no era el guerrero frente a ella, esta vez la espada iba en busca de Alec. El escorpión dorado vio con horror como la llameante espada avanzaba en dirección a su hijo, quien se encontraba concentrado en su lucha contra el ejército de sombras convocado por Tonya. Corrió a toda velocidad, con intención de interponerse en la trayectoria de la espada, pero alguien había pensado lo mismo antes que él.

Altair corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y en un acto de heroísmo, se interpuso entre la espada y Alec. Elevó su cosmos al máximo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, escuchó un fuerte impacto. Al abrir sus ojos pudo darse cuenta de que había creado un fuerte escudo utilizando su energía y de esa manera había logrado frenar la espada que se dirigía hacia ella. La espada se retiró a toda velocidad hacia las manos de su portadora y el caballero de Escorpio respiró aliviado al ver que se había evitado una tragedia mayor.

La armadura de Rasmi había cedido casi por completo, dejando protección solamente en sus piernas. Se había cansado, contenía su poder por miedo a ser presa de la oscuridad nuevamente. Pero se había cansado, era momento de aceptar su destino de una vez por todas, era momento de liberar aquello que tanto temía. Elevó su cosmos y el fuego fatuo que lo rodeaba comenzó a tornarse oscuro, Tonya sonrió al ver aquello, pensando que la oscuridad se había hecho presente para corromper al chico. Sin embargo, este alzó los puños contra ella y decidió atacarla. Sus manos parecían liberar una fuerte energía en cada golpe y el filo de la espada había comenzado a fracturarse. Tonya se hartó y en un ágil movimiento, se posicionó tras el chico y lo atravesó con su espada.

-Hijo... mi primogénito, perdóname por lo que acabo de hacer.-Dijo Tonya con pesar, había comenzado a derramar algunas lágrimas al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Tú tendrás que perdonarme a mí.-Pronunció él con dificultad.

Se dio la vuelta y la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo, era el abrazo de la muerte. El filo de la espada que sobresalía del abdomen del chico la atravesó a ella también. Él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, lo hacía para que aquella filosa espada la atravesara a ella también. La sangre comenzó a brotar por la boca de ambos, el daño ya estaba hecho. En aquel trágico abrazo y en un intento desesperado por salvar a su primogénito, Tonya extrajo la espada de sus entrañas y ambos cayeron al suelo. La sangre fluía lenta y dolorosamente por sus heridas.

-Pperdóname... mi intención nunca fue... por favor perdóname.-Su llanto fluía con la misma intensidad que su sangre.

-Perdóname madre, pero tengo que terminar lo que empecé.-Dijo Rasmi con la voz entrecortada.

Él se disponía a tomar la espada y terminar con la vida de su oponente, pero ella tomó la espada primero. Él supuso que sería su fin, pero en un acto completamente inesperado, Tonya tomó la espada y la clavó en sus propias entrañas, dando un desgarrador grito que lo hizo estremecer. Por alguna razón que desconocía, sintió una opresión terrible en su pecho al ver a su progenitora en aquella situación. Retiró la espada lentamente y la recostó sobre la nieve teñida de rojo. Era una escena dolorosa, él se estaba desangrando y ella a penas y tenía vida.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Preguntó él entre lágrimas.

-Ya tienes una carga muy pesada sobre tus hombros, hijo mío. No podía permitir que cargaras también con el hecho de haber acabado con mi vida.-Se justificó Tonya.

-Déjame guiar tu alma al descanso eterno, es lo único que puedo hacer en este instante.-Pidió Rasmi.

-Acepto, pero a cambio, hay algo que quiero que me prometas.-Dijo ella mientras acercaba su mano al rostro del chico. -Quiero que lo derrotes, no dejes que él corrompa a la gente como lo hizo conmigo... le destruí la vida a muchas personas por su culpa, especialmente a ti. No dejes que se adueñe de lo que te pertenece, lucha y vence junto con Alec.-Pidió Tonya.

-Lo prometo, lo haré por ti y por todos... madre.-Dijo él con pesar.

-Me llamaste madre... creo que ahora puedo partir tranquila.-Dijo ella con su último aliento.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente, parecía tan irreal lo que acababa de suceder. Un aura púrpura los envolvió a ambos y de pronto él vio cómo su herida comenzaba a sanar. En un último acto de amor, ella curó su herida antes de partir para siempre. Él se puso de pie y utilizando su cosmos inició un breve ritual que conduciría el alma de ella hacia el sitio de descanso eterno. Habiendo terminado con el corto ritual, una suave briza comenzó a soplar a su alrededor, casi pudo jurar que escuchó al viento susurrar un suave "gracias" en su oído. Su vista comenzó a nublarse, lo último que vio fue a su hermano acercarse a él y luego todo se desvaneció.

Tres días después...

Hacía un buen rato que había despertado, pero se negaba a abrir sus ojos, permanecía inmóvil en la camilla de la habitación. Sin embargo, alguien había comenzado a picar sus mejillas con insistencia. Podría adivinar de quién se trataba sin siquiera ver, se vio tentado a abrir sus ojos, pero decidió mantener así por un momento más. No sabía que esperar ahora que había vuelto al santuario, seguramente una audiencia le esperaba cuando se hubiera recuperado por completo.

-Sé que estás despierto Ras, deja de jugar conmigo.-Dijo Alec con molestia mientras picaba las mejillas de su hermano.

-Lo lamento, es divertido desesperarte.-Respondió Rasmi mientras abría los ojos.

A diferencia de lo que había imaginado, Alec lucía bastante apacible. Había recogido su cabello y un mechón cubría la cicatriz de su párpado. Tenía algunos golpes y cortes visibles, pero nada de gravedad. Ambos se vieron fijamente, sus miradas plagadas de dolor y de nostalgia se mantuvieron por un largo instante.

-Hermano, pensé que te perdería allá en Asgard, pensé que te perdería allá en Egipto. ¡Demonios! ¡Deja ya de defenderme de esa manera! Temo que un día te maten por mi causa.-Dijo Alec mientras se ponía de pie. -No tienes idea del dolor que sentí cuando te fuiste, eres como mi héroe y verte partir fue un golpe del que no pude sobreponerme fácilmente.-Explicó el joven santo de orión.

-¿Me llamaste hermano?-Cuestionó Rasmi con una sonrisa.

-¡Idiota! Te abrí mi corazón y ¿eso es lo único que tienes para decir? Creo que perdiste la cabeza luego de tanta batalla.-Dijo Alec con molestia.

-Alec, siempre voy a protegerte, incluso a costa de mi propia vida. Es mi deber como hermano mayor.-Dijo Rasmi, intentando calmar a Alec.

-No me importa lo que seamos.-Afirmó Alec mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-Creo que en realidad somos primos, eso fue lo que Seth me explicó un día.-Comentó Rasmi.

-¿Podemos obviar ese detalle y seguir siendo los hermanos de siempre? Sería muy raro llamarte primo luego de haberte llamado hermano toda la vida.-Dijo Alec soltando una risa.

-Dalo por hecho, hermano.-Dijo Rasmi con una sonrisa.

Sellaron su pacto con un fuerte apretón de manos, justo como lo hacían cuando eran a penas unos chiquillos. Alec salió de aquel templo a paso apresurado, había algo que lo inquietaba y tenía que resolverlo pronto. Parecía avanzar sin rumbo fijo, pero pronto, divisó a su objetivo en el coliseo. Allí se encontraba Altair, parecía estar haciendo alguna especie de boceto en un pequeño cuaderno, estaba tan concentrada en su labor que no se percató de que tenía compañía. Volteó lentamente al sentir una mano posarse sobre su hombro, sonrió bajo su máscara al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su compañero Alec.

-Eres muy talentosa, si no hubieras venido a este lugar seguramente serías una famosa artista allá en Italia.-Se atrevió a decir Alec.

-Probablemente sería famosa por las razones equivocadas.-Comentó Altair.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Cuestionó Alec, sentía curiosidad por el comentario de su compañera.

-Seguramente sería famosa por el apellido Solo y no por mi talento, toda la vida he obtenido cosas por ser hija de mi padre y no por ser talentosa.-Expresó ella con tristeza.

-Pero eso cambió, acá lograste mucho por cuenta propia. Eres una chica muy valiente, una gran guerrera y sobre todo muy bondadosa y de gran corazón.-Dijo Alec, intentando animar a su compañera.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Alec se acercó y tomó asiento al lado de ella. Por su parte, Altair abrió nuevamente su pequeño cuaderno y continuó con su labor. Había estado trabajando en un hermoso boceto de una sirena alada, las bellas criaturas de la mitología griega que maravillaban a los marineros con su canto. Pero en lugar de imaginar un rostro nuevo para ella, decidió darle el rostro de su madre, después de todo, su linaje era descendiente de aquellas maravillosas criaturas. Alec estaba impresionado ante la habilidad que su compañera tenía con los trazos, pero no dejó que eso lo distrajera del verdadero motivo que lo había llevado a buscarla en ese sitio.

-Altair, hay algo que te he querido preguntar desde que volvimos de Asgard.-Mencionó Alec.

-Dilo de una vez.-Dijo Altair mientras seguía concentrada en su labor.

-¿Por qué te interpusiste entre aquella espada y yo?-Cuestionó Alec con curiosidad.

-Somos compañeros, nuestro deber es protegernos los unos a los otros.-Respondió ella rápidamente.

-Ya veo, era muy simple la respuesta.-Dijo Alec mientras se ponía de pie. -Lamento haber interrumpido tu momento libre por una pregunta tan tonta.-Pronunció Alec con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Creo que esa no era la respuesta que estabas esperando ¿o sí?-Altair cerró su cuaderno nuevamente y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

-Era justo lo que pensé que dirías.-En nerviosismo se hizo notorio en las palabras de Alec.

-Alec, lo hice porque te quiero.-Dijo Altair.

El rostro de Alec comenzó a tornarse rojo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Aunque pronto sus pensamientos lo hicieron volver a la realidad, que ella lo quisiera no significaba nada, habían compartido mucho y seguramente se trataba del tan común cariño entre camaradas. A sus ya 16 años de vida, habían comenzado a surgir ciertas inquietudes e incertidumbres cada vez que se encontraba al lado de su compañera. Ella fue su principal apoyo durante el tiempo en que su hermano partió del santuario y siempre habían participado en misiones juntos. El odio que juró tenerle por la manera tan cruel e inesperada en que se conocieron se desvaneció con el pasar de los años.

No tenía palabras para ese momento, levantó la mirada y se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Altair había comenzado a despojarse de la máscara que había cubierto su rostro por años. Alec recordaba el infantil rostro de la chica, pero seguramente este había cambiado con el paso de los años. Justamente así fue, el sonrojo de Alec aumentó al ver la notable belleza de su compañera. Algo que no había cambiado era era apacible mirada de bellos ojos azules, mirada que logró acelerar los latidos de su corazón.

-Sabes lo que la regla de la máscara indica ¿verdad?-Preguntó Altair con algo de temor.

-Lo sé, si alguien ve el rostro de la guerrera, ella deberá matarlo o...-Alec se llevó las manos al rostro, no fue capaz de completar la oración.

-O amarlo.-Completó Altair, al tiempo que un leve sonrojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas.

Alec se armó de valor y dio algunos pasos para acercarse a ella. Su rostro se veía totalmente sonrojado al igual que el suyo, era una situación nueva e inesperada para ambos. Luego de compartir por algunos años en el campo de batalla y ser el soporte del otro, las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar. La química que existía entre ambos era obvia e innegable, su amistad se había vuelto inquebrantable. Atrás había quedado el resentimiento y en cambio, un nuevo sentimiento había florecido. Se acercó, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Ella correspondió, pero luego de algunos segundos, se apartó y volvió a cubrir su rostro con la máscara.

El silencio se había instalado nuevamente entre ambos, Alec sonrió ante lo sucedido, después de todo era su primer beso, el de ella también. Altair comenzó a reír, se le hacía gracioso ver la sonrisa tan boba y desorientada de su compañera. Ella sabía muy bien que desde hacía un tiempo las cosas habían cambiado entre ambos, pero no fue hasta ese momento en Asgard que supo lo mucho que las cosas cambiaron. Sintió temor de que a su compañero pudieran hacerle daño, entonces comprendió que el sentimiento que existía entre ambos era fuerte, algo irrompible.

-¿En verdad sientes cosas por mí?-Preguntó Alec, completamente emocionado.

-¡Claro que sí, tonto!-Respondió ella entre risas.

-Mi querida y amada águila, te prometo que cuando todo esto termine, tú y yo estaremos juntos. Seremos muy felices.-Propuso inocentemente Alec.

-Dalo por hecho.-Respondió ella.

Se acercaron nuevamente y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. No contaban con que a la distancia, alguien había observado aquella inocente declaración. Sahir sonrió y su corazón se llenó de nostalgia, recordó cuando él estuvo en esa misma situación años atrás. Su hijo había crecido y sabía que el camino que le esperaba no era nada fácil, especialmente ahora que había comenzado a tener esa clase de sentimientos. No lo culpaba, después de todo hay cosas que son inevitables, incluso para los dioses más poderosos.

 **Hi, this is Vega! Esto fue muy tierno uwu hoy hubo un poco de todo. Estoy feliz y triste la vez. Estoy feliz porque ya casi termina la historia, pero estoy triste porque me he encariñado con ella y sus personajes. Que la fuerza nos acompañe a todos y nos leemos luego.**


	17. Chapter 17

**La llave de la verdad Parte I**

-¿Echo? ¿En verdad eres tú? Han pasado tantos años... pero jamás olvidaría tus bellos ojos azules.

-¿Jan? Tampoco creí volver a verte ¿qué haces aquí?-Preguntó consternado.

-Tu amigo me salvó la vida, pretendía partir hoy, pero me gustaría saber qué ha sido de ti antes de irme.-La chica deseaba escuchar a su antiguo amigo.

Se dirigieron a las afueras del santuario, era un lugar lleno de calma y la presencia de la naturaleza le daba un realce especial. Tomaron asiento sobre una enorme roca que permitía divisar parte del santuario. El santo del reloj comentó de manera resumida sus aventuras, sintiéndose especialmente avergonzado de contar las que involucraban a Kenji. La chica escuchaba en silencio, aunque soltaba una que otra risa ante las ocurrencias de su amigo, parecía que el tiempo no había sido su mejor aliado.

-Pobre chico, si logró soportarte por todos estos años, significa que eres muy especial en su vida.-Comentó la chica.

-Y él es alguien muy especial para mí. Por eso me siento tan miserable, no fui capaz de protegerlo y ahora... quizá no despierte.-Comentó con pesar el joven griego.

-La dama blanca que cuidó de tu amigo, la que se hace llamar su madre. Ella es la clave para que Kenji despierte, deberías hablar con ella.-Sugirió la chica.

-Haré lo que sea necesario para ayudar a Kenji.-Dijo Echo con determinación.

-Acepta tu destino, debes ser completamente honesto si deseas el favor de alguien como ella. Es todo lo que tengo permitido decir, debes descubrir quién eres en realidad y eso te convertirá en un gran aliado y protector de las personas que te importan.-Dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie.

Echo le imitó y se disponía a pronunciar unas cuántas palabras, pero la chica lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano. Le brindó una cálida sonrisa de despedida, abrió un portal tras ella y desapareció dentro de él. Estaba confundido, no tenía idea alguna de lo que intentaban decirle. Se sentía perdido, así que decidió regresar al santuario y hacer lo que tanto le ayudaba en momentos de confusión: combatir al lado de sus compañeros. Caminó al lado del coliseo y se sorprendió al ver que este se encontraba vacío

-El santo capaz de manipular el tiempo ¿qué te trae por acá?-Pronunció una voz femenina tras él.

-Combatir es la manera menos destructiva que tengo de despejar mi mente perturbada.-Respondió él, sin voltear hacia su interlocutor.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.-Dijo ella mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

Echo sintió un terrible escalofrío y tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa al darse cuenta de con quién había estado hablando. Se alejó rápidamente e hizo una torpe reverencia en señal de respeto. De todos los caballeros dorados, era a ella a quien más temía. Había escuchado historias de su poder, pero era su fría expresión y reserva lo que le provocaban inquietud. Se trataba de la guardiana del onceavo templo zodiacal, Natassia de Acuario. Ella mostró una expresión confundida ante la reacción exagerada del joven santo de plata, expresión que luego se transformó en una risa.

-Cálmate hijo, actúas como si fuera a encerrarte en un ataúd de hielo por la eternidad.-Pronunció ella entre risas.

-No esperaba encontrarme con alguien como usted en este lugar, me ha tomado por sorpresa.-Admitió Echo, dando un fuerte suspiro de alivio.

-Algo me dice que necesitas ayuda, te ves bastante preocupado.-Dijo Natassia, notando la incertidumbre en el semblante del chico.

Se tomó un momento para escuchar sus inquietudes, era la primera vez que ambos hablaban, sin embargo, para Echo resultó muy fácil expresar su molestia ante ella. Comentó los detalles de su aterrador encuentro con Seth en el templo de Anubis, era algo que lo perseguía desde el día que sucedió. Hubo algo en las palabras del dios que logró sembrar una duda existencial en él, sin duda alguna se encontraba confundido. "Ahora te arrastras entre los humanos" esa frase dicha por Seth había provocado una intranquilidad en él desde ese fatídico día.

-¿Él te dijo eso?-Natassia se sentía sorprendida por lo sucedido.

-He tenido sueños extraños desde que estuve en presencia de Seth... es como si algo hubiera despertado dentro de mí.-Comentó Echo, sintiéndose confundido.

-Tienes razón, algo despertó dentro de ti y tienes que averiguar su utilidad.-Dijo Natassia.

-Pues... espero que eso sea útil para salvar a Kenji, es lo único que deseo realmente.-Dijo Echo, lleno de pesar.

-Sufres por él de la misma manera que mi esposo lo hizo por mí hace años.-Soltó un suspiro al recordar lo sucedido. -También estuve encerrada dentro de ese horrible encantamiento y hubo alguien que sufrió grandemente por ello.-Comentó ella.

-¿Cómo logró escapar?-Preguntó el santo del reloj.

-Acompáñame y encontraremos la manera de rescatar a Kenji.-Ofreció Natassia.

Lleno de emoción y de temor, Echo siguió a paso firme a la guardiana del templo de Acuario. No era la primera vez que pasaba por ese lugar, sin embargo, era la primera vez que se adentraba en el templo de esa manera. Era un lugar enorme, gélido y aterrador a sus ojos. Se dirigieron a la enorme biblioteca que ostentaba el lugar, había tantos libros que seguramente le llevaría mucho tiempo contarlos. Sin duda alguna sería un lugar que Kenji adoraría explorar en alguna ocasión, ese pensamiento le arrancó una leve sonrisa. Natassia caminó sin rumbo aparente, pero luego tomó un libro con la cubierta desgastada y le indicó a Echo que tomara asiento en una pequeña banca.

-Tengo algunos recuerdos de mis vidas pasadas, con el tiempo se fueron aclarando, pero este libro me ayudó mucho a descubrir mi pasado.-Dijo Natassia mientras entregaba el libro a Echo.

-¿Un libro para ver el pasado? Suena interesante... pero no veo en qué pueda ayudar esto a Kenji.-Dijo Echo con algo de disgusto.

-Tengo la sospecha de que Seth sabe quién eres en realidad, es momento que lo descubras tú... es la única manera en la que puedo ayudarte por ahora. Descubre la verdad oculta en ti y podré ayudarte en lo que deseas.-Antes de que Echo pudiera pronunciar algo, Natassia abrió el libro de golpe y una fuerte luz lo cegó por un momento. Su cuerpo cayó inconsciente al suelo, mientras su alma se dirigía hacia un viaje que cambiaría por completo todo lo que hasta ese momento creía.

Despertó en un lugar desconocido para él, parecía ser una época lejana, debido a la infraestructura del sitio en el que se encontraba. Vio sus manos y pudo darse cuenta de que era completamente etéreo, se sintió aterrado por ello. No tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo sucedido, puesto que una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se trataba de su propia voz, su sorpresa aumentó al ver a alguien idéntico a él, la única diferencia eran sus vestiduras y el hecho de que portaba el cabello corto y no largo como él.

Estaba rodeado de hermosas mujeres que parecían seguirlo a todas partes, se sonrojó al darse cuenta del motivo por el cual dichas mujeres lo acompañaban. ¿En verdad había llevado esa clase de vida? Era un shock enorme verse a sí mismo en esa situación, pero la curiosidad pudo más y siguió observando. Luego de algunos momentos que le parecieron eternos y tortuosos, las damas de compañía se retiraron y lo dejaron en completa soledad. Lejos de ver un rostro lleno de satisfacción y tranquilidad, aquel joven idéntico a él mostraba un semblante triste y desolado.

Se levantó del lecho en el que se encontraba reposando, se vistió nuevamente y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. El lugar parecía un palacio enorme, lleno de sirvientes y mujeres dispuestas a brindar su compañía al misterioso joven. ¿Pero quién era él? ¿Qué cargo ostentaba para ser complacido con toda clase de atenciones? Seguía siendo un misterio, decidió seguirlo para averiguar de qué se trataba todo. Llegó a una enorme sala en la que se encontraba un hombre cuyo rostro no pudo ver, era borroso, casi como si este no le permitiera reconocer quién era. El joven hizo una reverencia y se acercó a conversar con el misterioso hombre.

-Thot, sigues siendo un impertinente. Sabes muy bien que no comparto la manera en la que vives tu vida, demasiado desenfreno, demasiada irresponsabilidad. No eres un chiquillo, debes asumir tus deberes.-La voz del misterioso hombre era profunda y provocaba temor en Echo. -Tienes el grandioso don de manipular el tiempo a tu antojo y lo único que haces con él es desperdiciarlo.-Se lamentó la misteriosa figura.

-Mi empleo del tiempo no es de tu incumbencia, además ¿no crees que poseo la sabiduría suficiente para administrarlo a mi antojo? Nunca he causado inconvenientes con mis acciones, a diferencia de tu hijo Seth que no hace mas que causar desastres y tragedias.-Se excusó el joven, mientras se cruzaba de brazos en un gesto de desagrado ante las palabras del mayor.

-Sabes que debes cumplir con tu responsabilidad y casarte con Sejmet, ella no te esperará con los brazos cruzados.-Habló el mayor con autoridad.

-Cumpliré con mi deber, mientras el día de mi unión con ella no llegue, por favor te suplico que me dejes vivir la vida a mi antojo.-Sentenció el joven Thot para luego retirarse de la presencia del misterioso hombre.

Salió del sitio a toda prisa y se despojó de sus lujosas vestiduras, quedando con ropa más sencilla y común, como si el peso de sus responsabilidades le agobiara demasiado. Sus sirvientes vieron con sorpresa como se dirigía hacia los establos del lugar y se disponía a cabalgar en su yegua favorita. "Genial, ahora no podré seguirlo" pensó Echo al ver como el joven se alejaba, pero a diferencia de lo que él imaginó, el chico se alejó a un ritmo lento y bastante tranquilo. Ahora lucía como las sencillas personas que vivían en la acrópolis, lograría pasar desapercibido.

Un disturbio a las afueras del mercado de la ciudad captó su atención, se dirigió a toda prisa y entonces lo vio. Un joven de cabellos lila escapaba entre la multitud, se trataba de un ladrón sin duda alguna y él decidió darle persecución para atraparlo. Para su sorpresa, el chico era bastante hábil y hacía uso de su entorno para escabullirse entre los callejones estrechos del lugar. Thot no era alguien que se rindiera con facilidad y apresuró su marcha para darle alcance al misterioso joven. La carrera salió de la ciudad y lo llevó al desolado desierto. El chico parecía estar en su elemento, utilizaba alguna especie de magia extraña para ayudarse a escapar.

No podía dejar escapar a su objetivo, haciendo uso de su poder, detuvo el tiempo para aquel joven que intentaba huir a toda costa. El chico entró en pánico al ver que era incapaz de moverse, era como una estatua viviente y ahora su captor se acercaba a él. Thot se acercó a él con cautela, le había visto de espaldas solamente y ahora estaba a punto de conocer el rostro del fugitivo. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver la apariencia del chico, era alguien casi de su edad. Era poseedor de una belleza increíble, aquel joven no tenía nada que envidiarle a las mujeres que compartían el lecho con él en su palacio. Deshizo el hechizo que lo tenía preso y el chico cayó de rodillas sobre la arena.

-¿Por qué robas a mi gente?-Cuestionó Thot mientras señalaba una bolsa llena de suministros que habían sido robados por el chico.

-¿Tu gente? Tu gente le niega comida y asilo a los más necesitados, simplemente intento llevar lo necesario a mi gente para que pueda sobrevivir.-Se justificó el chico.

-¿No puedes ganarte la vida de otra manera más honrada?-Volvió a cuestionar, ahora alzando la voz.

-¡Me gano la vida de manera honrada! Pero... ser un artesano a penas me da lo suficiente para sobrevivir y tengo que hacer algo para ayudar a los pobres chicos que dependen de mí.-Se sinceró el muchacho, sabía que de ser atrapado sería ejecutado y pensó que al ser sincero, la libertad sería una opción. Quería apelar a la lástima.

-Dime tu nombre.-Pidió Thot mientras le ofrecía una mano para ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-Mi nombre es Nuru.-Respondió el chico con algo de temor.

El joven aceptó el ofrecimiento y tomó de la mano a su captor. Thot sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al tomar la mano de aquel joven, era una sensación que nunca había experimentado. Una calidez extraña se instaló en su pecho, por alguna razón que desconocía, supo que el joven no estaba mintiendo. Podía ver la honestidad en aquellos hermosos ojos que lucían cual esmeraldas. Se agachó para recoger la bolsa que yacía sobre la arena y luego se la entregó. Sacó unas cuantas monedas de oro de su bolsillo y las entregó al chico.

-Esto te ayudará a que no tengas que robar por un tiempo.-Dijo Thot mientras le entregaba las monedas.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-Cuestionó Nuru, lleno de incertidumbre.

-Digamos que... me sentí inspirado por tu bondad. Siempre consideré que los seres humanos no eran capaces de ver más que por su propio bien, nunca imaginé conocer a alguien que arriesgara su vida de esa manera por ayudar a los indefensos.-Respondió Thot. No esperó respuesta por parte de Nuru y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

Se dirigió a su caballo y luego de montarlo, se despidió del muchacho con un gesto de su mano y una sonrisa. Los días y las noches pasaban para Thot en la tranquilidad de sus aposentos, pero por algún motivo, no podía borrar de su mente la imagen de aquel bello joven que conoció esa tarde a las afueras de la ciudad. Decidió que tenía que verle nuevamente, tal vez una sencilla conversación calmaría su inquietud. Luego de vestir ropas más sencillas, salió cabalgando del enorme palacio y se dirigió al desierto. Siguiendo su instinto y un casi desvanecido rastro, llegó a las orillas del río Nilo y entonces lo vio.

Almacenaba agua en algunas vasijas, se encontraba conversando con un grupo de niños. Estos parecían conocerlo muy bien, lo rodeaban y lo abrazaban con cariño mientras él repartía agua entre ellos. Thot sintió un calor en sus mejillas al ver aquella escena, sonrió inconscientemente ante lo que veían sus ojos. El chico no mentía, en verdad dedicaba su vida a ayudar a los más necesitados. Luego de repartir el agua, llevó el sobrante en algunas vasijas y se dirigió a un pequeño taller que se encontraba algo alejado del centro de la ciudad. Thot lo siguió de cerca, quería observar la rutina del joven. El chico utilizaba el agua restante para ayudarse a moldear el barro y crear bellos artilugios que luego eran ofrecidos en el mercado por algunos chiquillos que se hospedaban junto con él allí mismo. Bajó de su caballo y se dirigió hacia donde el joven artesano se encontraba.

-Así que decías la verdad, eres artesano de día y ladrón de noche.-Dijo Thot en tono de broma mientras se acercaba al chico.

-¿Tú? ¿Cómo me encontraste?-Cuestionó Nuru con incredulidad.

-No te emociones tanto chico, te he encontrado por casualidad mientras paseaba por aquí.-Respondió Thot mientras tomaba asiento en una banca de madera del taller.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Nuru, quien había enviado a otro lugar a los chiquillos que vivían con él. Suponía que era algo grave y por eso ese misterioso joven había ido en su búsqueda.

-Soy... soy Adir.-Dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza en ese instante. -Es algo muy estúpido pero... en mí nació el ferviente deseo de verte, no he dejado de pensar en ti desde el día en que nos conocimos.-Confesó, lleno ve vergüenza.

-¿Estuviste pensando en un desconocido?-Nuru se puso de pie y se acercó al lugar en el que su visitante estaba para tomar asiento a su lado.

-Lo sé, es algo muy estúpido en verdad y te pido una disculpa si te he parecido impertinente.-Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín tras su vergonzosa confesión.

-Bueno, ahora ya no me siento como un total maniático.-Dijo Nuru con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Cuestionó él, lo intrigaba aquella respuesta.

-Yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti, ni siquiera sabía tu nombre y eso me hacía sentir más estúpido.-Confesó Nuru.

Ambos se echaron a reír, cualquier rastro de vergüenza desapareció entre ellos dos desde ese día. Aunque Thot no se mostró sincero por completo, temía que su estatus espantara al humilde joven que había despertado su interés. Los meses pasaron y lo que había empezado como un encuentro poco usual pronto se transformó en una sincera amistad, al menos por parte de Nuru. Thot comenzó a frecuentar el taller de aquel joven artesano cada día que le fuera posible, odiaba las rutinas, pero sin duda, podía soportarlo con tal de ver el rostro de Nuru una vez más. "Parece que estoy destinado a ser un idiota con la persona que amo" pensó Echo ante la situación que observaba.

Pronto, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar entre el dios del tiempo y la sabiduría y el joven artesano de los pueblos bajos. En ambos comenzó a nacer la necesidad de verse con mayor frecuencia y la tristeza llenaba sus corazones los días en los que esto no era posible. Un día, ambos se encontraron a las afueras de la ciudad, como era costumbre, Thot invitó al chico a subir a su caballo y ambos se dirigieron a un lugar que por mucho tiempo aquel dios había mantenido secreto. Era un bello manantial lleno de flora exótica y hermosa agua cristalina. Nuru se sentía maravillado ante lo que veían sus ojos, pero más maravillado se sintió al sentir los labios de su acompañante posarse sobre los suyos. En aquel lugar ambos sellarían su unión, un pacto secreto del que ambos eran cómplices. Thot había estado con varias personas antes, pero nada se le comparaba a lo que experimentaba con aquel humano, estaba experimentando aquello llamado amor.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para Seth, quien observaba con ira como uno de sus "iguales" tenía el descaro de rebajarse a ese nivel con un humano, especialmente con un hombre. Lleno de ira y envidia por la felicidad de Thot, Seth comenzó a orquestar un siniestro plan. Necesitaría la ayuda de Sejmet para poder concretarlo. La citó y la diosa accedió a encontrarse con él, Seth contó lo sucedido con lujo de detalle, esperando desatar la ira de la diosa. Pero esto no ocurrió.

-Él es feliz al lado de ese humano, ha logrado encontrar algo que es muy difícil de conseguir incluso para los dioses.-Dijo Sejmet con tranquilidad.

-¿A caso él no había prometido unir su vida con la tuya?-Cuestionó Seth con enojo.

-Lo estaba, pero yo no deseo unir mi vida con la suya. Menos ahora que ya ha encontrado la felicidad con alguien más.-Respondió Sejmet en tono tajante.

Al ver que las cosas no se dieron como él esperaba, Seth sacó una hermosa botella de vidrio con un contenido de color carmesí. Tomó dos copas e invitó a la diosa a beber del contenido de la botella. Con algo de temor, la diosa terminó por acceder, grave error. Sintió como su vista se nublaba y poco a poco comenzaba a perder el conocimiento. Atrás quedó la imagen de la diosa llena de bondad y amor, había bebido una poción que la convirtió en una enorme bestia felina, sedienta de sangre.

Seth sabía muy bien lo que sucedería y liberó a la bestia en los pueblos bajos. La gente huía despavorida y los que no lograban escapar eran asesinados brutalmente por aquella bestia. Nuru hizo lo posible por rescatar a los chicos que vivían bajo el mismo techo que él. Utilizó sus herramientas e incluso su propio cuerpo para ayudar a escapar a los chicos. Pero la bestia era demasiado fuerte, tan fuerte que le causó una herida fatal en el pecho. Thot cabalgaba rápidamente hacia la ciudad, tenía un mal presentimiento y este se confirmó al ver la destrucción que la bestia había causado. Aterrado, corrió en dirección al taller de Nuru, temía que lo peor hubiera sucedido y así fue. Lo encontró en el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre, a su lado yacía Sejmet, con una herida considerable en uno de sus brazos... el hechizo se había roto.

-Nuru... mi amado Nuru... por favor resiste.-Dijo Thot mientras tomaba al chico entre sus brazos.

-Sé quién eres realmente... lo supe todo el tiempo.-Dijo Nuru con dificultad. -Pero no me importó, lo único que me importa es el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro.-Dio una leve sonrisa, llena de dolor y de tristeza.

-No quiero perderte, por favor, resiste un poco más... te amo.-Pidió Thot, ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-También te amo y prometo que en nuestra próxima vida te buscaré... haré lo posible para que podamos estar juntos.-Fue lo último que el chico dijo antes de ser abrazado por la muerte.

Sejmet se puso de pie con dificultad debido al mareo que sentía en ese momento, comenzó a llorar de manera desesperada al ver lo que había provocado por culpa de Seth. Había causado un gran dolor, le había roto el corazón a Thot, le había arrebatado a la persona que amaba. Quiso consolarlo, pero unas sencillas palabras no serían suficientes para aminorar el dolor que él estaba experimentando en ese momento. Thot tomó una enorme daga que se encontraba sobre la mesa cercana a él y sin titubear, la clavó en su pecho, directamente en su corazón. No quería seguir viviendo con el dolor y el pesar que le causaba la pérdida de su amado. La diosa Sejmet se retiró del lugar llena de culpa y de dolor, hizo la promesa de que en una próxima vida, haría lo posible para que los dos amantes por fin pudieran estar juntos.

Echo sintió una horrible tristeza por la escena que había observado, ahora no tenía dudas sobre quién era realmente. Se sentía culpable, se sentía devastado y confundido. Pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre ello, el escenario había cambiado, todo comenzaba a tonarse oscuro y luego, despertó. Despertó en el frío piso de la biblioteca de la casa de Acuario. Las páginas del libro habían dejado de brillar, ahora Natassia se encontraba frente a él y sostenía una llave dorada entre sus manos.

-Bienvenido, dios de la sabiduría y el tiempo.-Pronunció Natassia mientras ofrecía una mano al chico para que se pudiera poner de pie.

-Parece que mi maldición es no poder llegar a tiempo.-Dijo Echo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-Le preguntó Natassia.

-Lo que sea necesario para ayudar a Kenji.-Respondió él con decisión.

 **Hi, this is Vega! este cap fue un poco más largo que los demás porque pasaré unos días sin actualizar por motivo de exámenes. Estos dos tienen una historia un poco trágica... me rompe el corazón :c Es increíble, pero a veces sucede así, conocemos a alguien un día y esa persona se convierte en nuestro todo y eso es lo bello del amor. Nos leemos en el próximo cap y que la fuerza nos acompañe.**


	18. Chapter 18

**La llave de la verdad Parte II**

Avanzaron a paso presuroso hacia la habitación en la cual reposaba Kenji, sobre aquella cama, yacía inconsciente. Era presa de un sueño eterno del cual le era imposible despertar. "Luce como cuando duerme" pensó Echo al verlo en esas condiciones, realmente lo llenaba de culpa y desesperación. Él y Natassia se acercaron lentamente y tomaron asiento en una banca que se encontraba a un lado de la cama en la que se encontraba Kenji.

-Esta llave que ves aquí, es la llave que abrirá la puerta para liberar a Kenji de su encierro.-Dijo Natassia mientras le entregaba la llave dorada.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?-Cuestionó el santo de plata, no tenía idea alguna de lo que le esperaba en aquel instante.

-Te haré entrar a ese mundo siniestro para que ayudes a Kenji a salir.-Natassia elevó su cosmos e hizo que la llave comenzara a brillar, disolviéndose en las manos de su portador. -Kenji debe estar librando una fuerte batalla allí dentro, así que más te vale ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarlo, buena suerte para ambos.-Pronunció Natassia.

Echo comenzó a experimentar la extraña sensación de su alma al separarse de su cuerpo, se sintió completamente aterrado. Cayó dentro de un vórtice de perpetua oscuridad, lo único que podía escuchar eran gritos y lamentos desesperados. Golpeó el suelo fuertemente, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una imagen apocalíptica digna de los relatos de su infancia. El cielo era de un profundo color carmesí y el suelo bajo sus pies estaba teñido de un fuerte color negro. Podía distinguir sombras a la distancia, el fuerte estruendo de los relámpagos lo hizo reaccionar. Las sombras parecían haber notado su presencia, pudo darse cuenta de ello al verlas acercarse a paso lento.

-¡Maldición! Espero que te encuentres bien... en serio espero que nada te haya pasado Kenji.-Dijo Echo mientras emprendía su marcha sin rumbo fijo.

La visión de ese mundo le parecía completamente aterradora y difícil de enfrentar. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con tal de ver a Kenji nuevamente. Las sombras comenzaban a acercarse, podía escucharlas susurrar en un lenguaje ininteligible para él. Su terror aumentó al ver como estas comenzaban a agruparse para atacarlo, ahora no podría simplemente avanzar, debía luchar por su vida. Era el colmo, se encontraba encerrado en un lugar en el que no tenía acceso a su armadura o a su cosmos. Estaba completamente indefenso y a merced de las oscuras criaturas que le rodeaban.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo para escapar de los siniestros seres que habían comenzado a perseguirlo. Caminaba a la orilla de lo que parecía un pequeño risco, pero tuvo que acelerar el paso nuevamente al ver que las sombras no desistían de la persecución. Tuvo que detenerse, sabía que sus habilidades físicas eran su única arma en ese instante. Pero él siempre había sido un gran guerrero, limitaba al mínimo su uso del cosmos, en cambio, le gustaba más enfocarse en el combate físico. Al principio le resultó bastante fácil deshacerse de las sombras, pero cuando el número de estas fue aumentando, todo comenzó a tornarse desalentador. Dio un paso en falso y resbaló por aquel risco. Rodó unos cuantos metros y luego, una roca detuvo su caída. Había caído desde una gran altura y tuvo suerte de no hacerse mayor daño.

Se puso de pie, le sorprendía estar sintiendo dolor en aquellas extrañas circunstancias, pero prefirió no prestar atención a ello. No pasó mucho tiempo para que las sombras lo ubicaran y tuviera que escapar por su vida nuevamente. No se detuvo a pensar dos veces y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad. Pero las sobras de ese lugar parecían ser más rápidas que las primeras que había enfrentado. Vio con terror cómo el número de seres oscuros comenzó a aumentar considerablemente. Se vio rodeado nuevamente por aquellas criaturas humanoides, sin duda alguna tendría que enfrentarse a ellas.

Las sombras a las que se enfrentaban parecían ser más rápidas y más fuertes que las anteriores. Un sentimiento de impotencia comenzó a invadirlo ¿fracasaría en su misión? No podía permitirse aquello, en verdad deseaba rescatar a Kenji a toda costa, pero sus fuerzas comenzaron a mermar considerablemente y las sombras aprovecharon eso para atacar con mayor saña y fuerza. Echo cayó al suelo y vio como las sombras comenzaban a agruparse sobre él. No quería rendirse, pero su cuerpo había dejado de responder a sus comandos.

Vio un destello dorado abrirse paso entre la oscuridad, las sombras parecían disolverse al ser tocadas por aquella luz. Una a una eran destruidas por la misteriosa luz que emanaba de un sitio desconocido. Escuchó una voz conocida y cuando por fin pudo liberarse de las sombras lo vio. Era Kenji, se encontraba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra las sombras. Nunca imaginó verlo de esa manera, parecía una persona totalmente diferente. Nunca había sido muy diestro en el combate físico, pero ahora se enfrentaba a aquellas criaturas con mucha fuerza y habilidad. Incluso podía utilizar su cosmos a su favor, las sombras eran encerradas en redes de cristal creadas por Kenji y luego desaparecían dentro de ellas. Formó un muro de cristal frente a ellos, esto les dio el tiempo suficiente para escapar hacia un lugar seguro. Llegaron a una pequeña cueva que se formaba en un risco, el lugar se encontraba bastante iluminado y eso parecía espantar a las sombras.

-¿Qué haces en este lugar?-Preguntó Kenji, se sentía sorprendido de estar siendo acompañado por Echo en ese infernal sitio.

-Vine por ti, no puedo permitir que la persona que amo siga viviendo en este infierno.-Respondió Echo con seguridad.

-¿Lo haces por amor o por culpa?-Dijo Kenji, cuestionando los motivos que habían llevado a Echo hasta ese horrible lugar.

-Lo hago por amor.-No titubeó para dar su respuesta, se encontraba totalmente seguro de sus decisiones y de su accionar.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, simplemente se observaban. A pesar de no haber cambios físicos evidentes, Echo pudo ver que algo había cambiado dentro de Kenji debido a su permanencia en ese sitio. Se comportaba de una manera hostil y sus movimientos eran cautelosos. Luego de dar un fuerte suspiro, vio como su expresión comenzó a relajarse y pareció volver a ser aquel chico calmado y risueño que había conocido hacía unos años en el santuario. Lo invitó a adentrarse en aquella cueva, ambos necesitaba crear un plan si deseaban salir de aquel aterrador sitio.

-La luz mantiene alejadas a las sombras, la luz les hace daño y por eso he podido mantenerme a salvo todo este tiempo.-Explicó Kenji mientras mostraba a Echo una esfera de luz creada con su propio cosmos.

-¿Estuviste buscando maneras de escapar?-Preguntó Echo.

-Así es, por fin encontré una, pero es casi imposible lograrlo solo.-Respondió Kenji.

-Debemos hacer un plan para largarnos de aquí.-Dijo Echo mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo de la cueva.

-Viajando hacia el oeste hay una puerta que puede sacarnos de aquí. Pero el viaje es muy peligroso y esa puerta no puede ser abierta sin una llave, obviamente yo no poseo dicha llave.-Dijo Kenji en un tono desganado.

-¿Te refieres a esta llave?-Dijo Echo mientras mostraba la llave dorada a Kenji.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esa llave?-Cuestionó Kenji con sorpresa.

-Ya le agradecerás a esa persona cuando salgamos de aquí.-Se limitó a decir Echo.

Era momento de trazar el plan, sería algo sencillo de decir, pero completamente difícil de ejecutar. Avanzarían hacia el oeste del lugar, se cubrirían las espaldas el uno al otro para poder combatir a las sombras. Kenji explicó a Echo que luego de un momento de meditación, pudo ser capaz de utilizar su cosmos en ese lugar. Pero luego de intentarlo en varias ocasiones, Echo no pudo lograrlo, sin embargo, eso no los detuvo en su plan de seguir avanzando hacia su objetivo.

Salieron de la cueva a paso presuroso, el color sangre del cielo brindaba una atmósfera totalmente horrible al lugar y eso le causaba pavor a ambos. Las sombras no habían notado su presencia todavía, pero poco a poco las vieron aparecer en el horizonte. Sería una lucha realmente ardua para ambos, pero sabían que si lo hacían juntos, sus posibilidades de lograrlo serían mayores. A pesar de no poder utilizar su cosmos, Echo supo muy bien como defenderse el mismo y a Kenji. Se sintió sorprendido al ver como las habilidades de combate de su compañero habían mejorado de manera inconmensurable.

-¿Cómo mejoraste tanto?-Preguntó Echo mientras combatía cuerpo a cuerpo con algunas sombras.

-He intentado escapar tantas veces que me ha servido de entrenamiento.-Respondió Kenji mientras utilizaba su cosmos para destruir a las sombras.

Echo sintió tristeza al imaginar las numerosas veces en las que Kenji seguramente fue golpeado al tratar de escapar y defenderse. Lo llenaba de culpa y de remordimientos, pero no iba a dejar que dichos sentimientos lo frenaran. Kenji creó un enorme muro de cristal que frenó a la horda de sombras que avanzaba hacia a ellos, eso les dio el tiempo suficiente para escapar. Corrieron a toda velocidad y a la distancia pudieron divisar una enorme puerta dorada. Pero había un problema: las sombras habían comenzado a agruparse, formando una sola entidad de gran tamaño que amenazaba con no dejarlos pasar.

Kenji sintió la tentación de retroceder, pero no había avanzado tanto como para dejar pasar su oportunidad de escapar de aquel tortuoso sitio. Encendió su cosmos y comenzó a correr en dirección de la criatura con la intención de atacarla. Pero su ataque fue frenado por la descomunal fuerza de la criatura de las sombras. Echo se sentía completamente inútil al no poder utilizar su cosmos en esas circunstancias, pero no podía permitir que Kenji fuera herido nuevamente. Hizo un último intento por encender su cosmos. Kenji yacía en el suelo y la criatura se acercó a él con la intención de darle un fuerte golpe, pero de pronto, el tiempo pareció detenerse para la criatura.

Echo lo había logrado, había logrado tener acceso a su cosmos en ese horrible sitio. Hizo retroceder a la criatura, dando a Kenji el tiempo suficiente para ponerse de pie. Ahora que se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones, sería más fácil para ellos derrotar a aquella inmensa criatura. La enorme sombra comenzó a avanzar nuevamente hacia a ellos, pero Echo la detuvo nuevamente. Entonces Kenji tuvo la idea de atacar en ese momento, era su única oportunidad, así que lanzaría el ataque más poderoso de su maestra Kaia de Aries, era la primera vez que Kenji intentaría utilizar aquella técnica.

-Starlight Extinction!-Exclamó Kenji mientras una enorme ráfaga de cosmos golpeaba a la criatura.

Era una luz cegadora, Echo tuvo que cerrar sus ojos ante ella. Nunca había sentido un cosmos tan poderoso proveniente de Kenji, pero su ataque estaba siendo bastante efectivo. La criatura comenzó a desintegrarse ante la presencia de tanta luz. Luego de unos momentos, Echo abrió los ojos y frente a él se encontraba Kenji, brindándole una enorme sonrisa. Le ayudó a ponerse de pie y ambos avanzaron hacia la puerta. Echo le entregó la llave dorada para abrir la puerta. Con algo de nerviosismo, Kenji introdujo la llave en la cerradura y dio vuelta a la misma. Una luz blanca comenzó a invadir el ambiente, se tomaron de las manos fuertemente y cerraron los ojos.

Natassia se encontraba expectante, observando detenidamente los cuerpos de los chicos, esperando algún indicio de que despertarían. Echo fue el primero en reaccionar, lo hizo violentamente y dio un enorme suspiro de alivio al ver que se encontraba de vuelta en el mundo material. No tuvo cuidado en ponerse de pie rápidamente y acercarse a Kenji. Comenzó a llenarse de miedo y ansiedad al ver que su cuerpo no respondía. Se acercó más a él, intentó moverlo suavemente pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo: Kenji no respondía.

-Kenji... por favor muévete, di algo.-Dijo Echo mientras comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas. Se dejó caer sobre él mientras su llanto aumentaba.

-Podría moverme si dejaras de aplastarme.-Dijo Kenji con dificultad, debido al peso que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

Echo no pudo contener su emoción y le plantó un beso en los labios. Aunque luego su rostro se tiñó de rojo al recordar que Natassia se encontraba con ellos en la habitación. Volteó a verla y se sorprendió al verla completamente sonrojada. Tenía una risa nerviosa, era como si hubiera sido descubierta. Echo se sintió apenado por su impulsividad, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-No tenía idea de que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos.-Dijo Natassia mientras se acercaba para revisar el estado físico de Kenji.

-Lamento que tuviera que ver eso.-Se disculpó Kenji.

-No tienes que disculparte, realmente hacen una pareja adorable.-Dijo Natassia, brindándoles una cálida sonrisa de aprobación.

Luego de la revisión, Kenji se dispuso a ponerse de pie e increíblemente lo logró. Dio sus primeros pasos con algo de dificultad, pero con el tiempo volvería ser el mismo de antes. Ambos agradecieron la ayuda de Natassia, pues de no ser por ella, no habrían logrado sacar a Kenji de su encierro. Ella se mostró alegre al ver como Kenji parecía recuperar sus fuerzas y al ver la alegría reflejada en el rostro de Echo.

-Antes de que me retire, quiero que hagan una promesa.-Dijo Natassia. -Quiero que prometan cuidar el uno del otro por el resto de sus vidas.-Pidió Natassia mientras tomaba de las manos a ambos chicos.

-Lo prometemos.-Respondieron ambos al unísono.

Natassia se retiró tranquila de aquella habitación, sabía muy bien que ambos chicos serían completamente capaces de cumplir con su promesa. Caminaba tranquilamente por el viejo coliseo, se sorprendió al encontrarse con Sahir en ese lugar. Al acercarse pudo notar la preocupación en el semblante de su compañero de vida, algo andaba mal. Sin decir palabra alguna, le indició que viera hacia el sello que se encontraba en el coliseo. El sello que tenía contenida a la bestia Apofis había comenzado a fragmentarse, era una clara señal de que la batalla final estaba más cerca de lo que hubieran querido. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala patriarcal a toda prisa, el patriarca, Athena y los demás caballeros debían saber lo que sucedía, la guerra ya era inminente.

Mientras tanto a las afueras del santuario...

Giovanna había decidido dar un paseo por el espeso bosque que rodeaba al santuario, sus heridas aún no habían sanado por completo, pero se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir de la cama. Había adornado su cabello con una rosa azul, lo hizo en caso de entrar en contacto con algún ser vivo y que a este no le afectara su veneno. Sentía como su esencia se restablecía al estar en contacto con la naturaleza, era algo realmente reparador. Caminó un poco entre las plantas y divisó un frondoso árbol de granada.

Los recuerdos de su vida pasada comenzaron a invadirla al ver aquel hermoso árbol de granada. Ella solía custodiar un árbol de esa misma clase, como la dríade que era, habitaba dentro de él, fundiéndose en un sólo ser con el árbol. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos al recordar el fatídico día en el que todo había comenzado. El fatídico día en el que decidió darle la espalda a sus hermanas y a su diosa para seguir aun embaucador y mentiroso como Seth. Se arrepentía grandemente y sentía la responsabilidad de enmendar el daño que había causado.

Su momento a solas fue interrumpido de manera abrupta. Vio como del tronco de aquel bello árbol surgía la figura de una mujer hermosa de cabellos rojos, muy parecida a ella. Las raíces del árbol comenzaron a salir de entre la tierra y la aprisionaron con brusquedad. Se trataba de otra dríade, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella supo que algo malo estaba por suceder. Intentó escapar, pero las raíces del árbol la tenían prisionera. La dríade salió completamente del árbol, dejando un portal abierto en el tronco del mismo.

-¡Aisha! Ha pasado tanto tiempo que te creía muerta.-Dijo la dríade que había surgido del árbol.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-Comenzó a cuestionar Giovanna.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿En serio no me recuerdas? ¡Pensé que éramos mejores amigas!-Dijo la dríade, en un fingido tono de indignación.

-¿Milena? ¿En verdad eres tú?-Preguntó Giovanna, comenzó a recordar la identidad de la chica frente a ella.

La dríade sonrió y la liberó de las raíces del árbol, se abalanzó sobre ella con mucha emoción. En verdad era ella, la abrazó fuertemente, como si la hubiera extrañado por mucho tiempo. Giovanna se sentía confundida, pero decidió seguirle la corriente, tal vez eso le daría la oportunidad de escapar. Milena era el nombre de aquella dríade que con tanta emoción abrazaba a Giovanna. Esta comenzó a recitar algunas palabras en un idioma que le parecía incomprensible a la guardiana del doceavo templo zodiacal.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-Preguntó Giovanna, sintiéndose bastante confundida.

-He tenido un arduo trabajo para encontrarte, te busqué por casi todo el mundo. Incluso fui al inframundo en tu búsqueda, pero no pude encontrarte allí. Entonces tuve la idea de buscarte en el antiguo templo de Anubis, encontré rastros de tu sangre y luego de un buen tiempo por fin pude dar con tu paradero. He estado días esperando que aparecieras por aquí para poder abordarte.-Explicó Milena mientras rompía el abrazo entre ambas.

-¿Por qué me buscas?-Cuestionó Giovanna. Comenzaba a sentir un extraño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. La sonrisa de Milena le parecía perturbadora, de alguna manera sentía que algo estaba mal.

-¿No es obvio? He venido por ti porque extraño a mi mejor amiga.-Respondió Milena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ha sido un gusto verte Milena, pero debo regresar al santuario o la señorita Athena se molestará conmigo y no quiero problemas.-Dijo Giovanna mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a partir del lugar.

Quiso avanzar, pero de pronto, las raíces del árbol comenzaron a rodear sus piernas, impidiendo que pudiera marcharse. El semblante de Milena se había transformado de amigable a siniestro en un instante. Aquellas raíces la aprisionaban con fuerza, comenzaban a hacerle daño y no era capaz de liberarse de su agarre. Utilizó su cosmos para romper algunas raíces, pero para su sorpresa, estas se regeneraban y la retenían nuevamente.

-He venido por ti Aisha, te llevaré ante la justicia y pagarás por todos tus pecados de una maldita vez.-Dijo Milena mientras acercaba una flor de granada al rostro de Giovanna.

La flor de granada comenzó a emanar una potente fragancia que dejó a Giovanna totalmente inconsciente. Milena hizo que las raíces del árbol llevaran a Giovanna hacia el portal y la introdujeran en él. Luego de ello, Milena se dispuso a marcharse usando el portal también. El portal se cerró y aquel árbol volvió a la normalidad, a excepción de un profundo corte en su tronco. Unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse en la espesura del bosque, era Rasmi quien había decidido buscar a su amada, un mal presentimiento comenzó a invadirlo. Una hermosa rosa azul yacía en el suelo frente a un hermoso árbol de, era el último rastro que había quedado de Giovanna. Había llegado tarde.

 **Hi, this is Vega! Por fin despertó Kenji, pero ahora deberá enfrentarse a la realidad de la verdadera identidad de Echo. Las cosas se han complicado para Giovanna, su pasado la persigue y amenaza su vida. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y que la fuerza nos acompañe.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Cruel recordatorio**

-Sé quién eres realmente.-Habló Kenji, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ambos.

-Supongo que tu encierro te hizo ver cosas que no deseabas.-Echo habló sin dar la cara, era una situación muy tensa para él.

-Aunque debo admitir que tenía ciertas sospechas, a pesar de tu comportamiento arrebatado y errático, mostrabas gran sabiduría. Además tu don de manipular el tiempo siempre dio de que hablar aquí en el santuario.-Explicó Kenji.

-¿Cambiarán las cosas entre nosotros ahora que lo sabes?-Aquella pregunta estaba cargada de temor, su voz se escuchaba algo temblorosa.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Claro que no cambiarán las cosas!-Kenji se incorporó lentamente y rodeó a Echo con sus brazos. -Nos necesitamos para ser fuertes.-Dicha frase había provocado un leve sonrojo en ambos.

Se separaron lentamente, a pesar de haber despertado, el cuerpo de Kenji seguía muy resentido por la inactividad. Aunque su cosmos se sentía más fuerte, algo había cambiado en él durante su encierro. Su compañero tomó asiento junto a él, se observaron en silencio y eso trajo a su mente el recuerdo de la primera vez que se vieron, algunas vidas atrás. Echo se sentía dichoso al estar viviendo ese momento, sentía que por fin podría tener la felicidad que tanto había anhelado. Pero sabía muy bien que una guerra se aproximaba y el enfrentamiento con el ser que causó su desgracia era inminente. El sonido de unos pasos logró perturbar sus pensamientos, era Rasmi quien había entrado a toda prisa en la habitación.

-Alguien... alguien se ha llevado a Giovanna.-Dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras intentaba calmar su respiración.

-¿Qué? ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!-Echo dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa junto a él al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

-Tengo que encontrarla, esto no puede quedarse así.-La intranquilidad de Rasmi pronto se convirtió en desesperación.

-No puedes lanzarte sin pensarlo, seguramente se trata de una trampa. Seth conoce tus debilidades y se aprovechará de cada una de ellas para sacarte del camino.-Esta vez fue Kenji quien habló.

Por el ajetreo en el que se encontraba, no se había percatado de que su amigo por fin había despertado de aquel oscuro encantamiento que Seth había lanzado sobre él. Caminó hacia a él y le brindó un fuerte abrazo, acto que Kenji correspondió intentando consolar a su amigo. Echo y Kenji eran testigos del temor en la mirada del guardián del cuarto templo, pero también ellos sentían dicha preocupación, la chica era su amiga después de todo. Echo observó atentamente las expresiones de su amigo Rasmi, pudo notar como su ojo derecho había comenzado a tornarse de un tono ámbar muy peculiar. Un escalofrío lo invadió, recordaba muy bien la mirada ambarina llena de desprecio de Seth, era como tener una versión más joven de aquel dios embaucador frente a él. Eliminó rápidamente ese pensamiento y decidió hablar.

-Kenji tiene razón, no puedes lanzarte a buscarla sin un plan. Estoy seguro de que Seth tiene algo que ver con esto, pero no de la manera en que nosotros lo imaginamos.-Echo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado de la habitación. -Gio no es una simple humana, lo sabes ¿verdad?-Necesitaba corroborar dicha información.

-Es el avatar de una dríade, sé muy bien lo que ella es. Es por eso que tengo mis dudas, estoy seguro de que esto no ha sido obra de Seth.-Rasmi afirmó aquello con toda seguridad.

-Sé de alguien que podría ayudarte a encontrarla, pero tendrás que hacer un viaje un tanto peligroso para llegar a ella. Además, su esposo es alguien muy severo y dudo que permita que la veas.-Echo comenzaba a desechar su propia idea, le parecía poco viable.

-¡Iría al mismo inframundo con tal de recuperar a Giovanna!-Exclamó Rasmi con desesperación.

-Es precisamente allí a donde deberás ir.-Respondió el santo del reloj con algo de temor en su voz.

¿En verdad tendría que viajar al inframundo? La explicación de su compañero fue de lo más breve y concisa, tendría que ir en búsqueda de Perséfone. A parte de ser la reina del inframundo, Perséfone tenía una estrecha relación con las dríades y otros seres de la naturaleza. Seguramente ella tendría información pertinente que podría ayudarle. Tomó su decisión sin pensarlo dos veces, era momento de actuar. Pidió apoyo a sus amigos, a pesar de la seguridad que decía sentir, seguía manteniendo la leve sospecha de que todo se trataba de una trampa.

-Iré solo. Si algo llegara a pasarme, encomiendo a ustedes la protección de mi hermano Alec y de esto.-Dijo Rasmi mientras se despojaba de un sencillo anillo color dorado.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?-Cuestionó Echo mientras lo recibía.

-Lo sabrás cuando la batalla contra Seth se esté llevando a cabo. Cuídalo, lo necesitaré cuando vuelva.-Respondió Rasmi.

-Suerte, la necesitarás para salir de todo esto.-Pronunció amablemente Kenji.

-Gracias, cuento con su discreción.-Dijo él mientras se disponía a marcharse de la habitación.

Sabía muy bien cómo llegar a aquel lugar, tenía el suficiente conocimiento sobre ello. Haciendo uso de sus ondas infernales, se dirigió al monte Yomotsu, aquel sitio que se encontraba entre la tierra de los vivos y los muertos. Veía las filas interminables de almas avanzar hacia su juicio y las siguió, aunque le perturbaban los lamentos que estas emitían. Estar entre las almas era algo ya natural para él, desde pequeño había sido capaz de percibirlas, pero jamás había estado expuesto ante tal cantidad de ellas.

Llegó a un lugar que reconoció inmediatamente, era la orilla de un río un barquero tenebroso esperaba en las oscuras aguas del río. ¿Por qué recordaba ese lugar si nunca lo había visitado? Las dudas comenzaron a apoderarse de él, sintió cierto temor y recelo de acercarse. Sintió una presencia acercarse a él lentamente, volteó rápidamente y se encontró con una temible figura frente a él. Era un hombre bastante alto y fornido, no podía ver su rostro debido al ostentoso casco que llevaba puesto, pero por sus vestiduras supuso que se trataba de alguien que ostentaba un puesto alto en el ejército del dios Hades.

Aquel hombre no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, no pronunció palabra alguna y se dedicó a observar al chico de pies a cabeza. Esos rasgos le parecían demasiado familiares, no podía tratarse de la persona que estaba pensando. Portaba una armadura dorada, por los motivos de la misma pudo adivinar rápidamente que se trataba de la armadura dorada de Cáncer. Por su apariencia física, dedujo que tendría entre 20 y 22 años, lucía bastante joven, pero las cicatrices de su rostro mostraban que había sido muy maltratado por la vida.

Rasmi no comprendía por qué aquel misterioso hombre lo observaba con tanto detenimiento, era como si tratara de ver en lo más profundo de su consciencia. Se retiró el casco y entonces pudo ver su rostro. Se sorprendió al ver un rostro bastante parecido al de su padre adoptivo, su cabello azul oscuro ya mostraba algunos mechones grises. Ojos verdes, aquella mirada era inconfundible para él, era como ver una versión más madura de su propio padre. "Seguramente compartimos origen" pensó él, tal vez esa era la razón por la que sus facciones eran bastante similares.

-¿Qué hace un caballero dorado en un lugar como este?-Cuestionó el hombre con un tono de voz bastante severo.

-Necesito hablar con la reina del inframundo, es un asunto de gran urgencia y por eso he tenido el atrevimiento de irrumpir en este sitio.-Respondió Rasmi sin titubear.

-Tu valentía es de admirar, no cualquiera se adentra en un sitio como este, todos temen a las almas de los muertos.-El espectro comenzó a caminar alrededor del joven caballero. -¿Quién eres? Por alguna razón siento que te conozco.-Pronunció el hombre.

-Soy Rasmi, caballero dorado de Cáncer. He podido ver almas desde que tengo recuerdos, permanezco en una danza eterna entre la vida y la muerte.-Respondió Rasmi mientras seguía al hombre con la mirada. -Tengo que admitir, que su apariencia también me parece bastante familiar.-Admitió Rasmi.

-¿Rasmi? ¡Déjame acompañarte a tu destino!-La expresión seria del hombre se transformó en una sonrisa y brindó una fuerte palmada en el hombro al chico.

Ese cambio de actitud tan repentino solamente logró confundir a Rasmi, pero la amabilidad de aquel hombre parecía ser genuina y decidió aceptar su ayuda. Le invitó a subir en una barca y ambos comenzaron a navegar por el tenebroso río aqueronte. El principio del viaje fue bastante silencioso por parte de ambos, Rasmi simplemente se limitaba a observar como algunas almas intentaban salir a toda costa de las oscuras aguas del río, por su parte, el misterioso espectro observaba cada uno de los gestos y acciones del muchacho, hasta que por fin se decidió a romper el silencio.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que luces igual a uno de mis hijos? De no ser por esa armadura dorada, habría pensado que se trataba de algún fantasma del pasado.-Habló el hombre.

-Es curioso, su apariencia me hace recordar a mi padre... bueno a mi tío, a ambos de hecho.-Comentó Rasmi con algo de curiosidad.

-Espera un momento... ¡ahora todo tiene sentido!-Dijo el hombre mientras tomaba el rostro del chico entre sus manos. -Sahir me habló de ti hace años en una visita que nos hizo a mí y a mi esposa. Es increíble que por fin pueda conocerte.-Se notaba una emoción muy especial en su mirada.

-Entonces conoces a mi tío, digo... a mi padre.-Dijo Rasmi con confusión. -Sahir me crió como a su hijo, pero en realidad yo soy hijo de su hermano mayor... pero ni siquiera sé su nombre, únicamente lo conozco como Seth.-Confesó el joven santo dorado.

-Zahid era su nombre y tú luces muy parecido a él, pero en tu alma se siente tan bondadosa y justa como la de mi hijo Sahir. Tú eres mi nieto ¡me alegra tanto conocerte por fin!-Dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo de manera efusiva.

Por fin tuvieron la oportunidad de una presentación formal, el juez del inframundo, Hatim de Garuda se presentó debidamente ante su nieto. Ambos compartieron información sobre su vida, a Rasmi le parecía impresionante que el hombre frente a él ostentara un cargo tan importante dentro del ejército del dios de la muerte. Mientras viajaban a través del río aqueronte, pudo conocer un poco más sobre el hombre que lo crió y sobre su padre biológico. Realmente era una historia bastante trágica, sintió algo de pena por su padre, había tenido que atravesar por muchas situaciones complicadas para llegar a donde se encontraba actualmente.

El inframundo le parecía un lugar aterradoramente bello, nunca imaginó que recorrería aquel lugar al lado de un juez. Avanzaba a paso temeroso, pero la seguridad que Garuda le transmitía le hacían apresurar su marcha. Caminaba a unos pasos de distancia del juez del inframundo, seguía sintiéndose un poco inseguro de estar en ese lugar, pero su determinación por rescatar a su compañera era más fuerte que cualquier tipo de miedo que pudiera estar experimentando.

Se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta, sin haberse adentrado en el enorme salón tras ella, Rasmi pudo sentir un enorme y aterrador cosmos tras la puerta. Sabía que se encontraría frente a frente con el dios regente del inframundo, entonces entendió que su plan había sido muy arrebatado y poco sensato. A pesar de su tregua con los santos de Athena, dudaba que el dios del inframundo cediera fácilmente a su petición de conversar con su esposa. Seguramente le trataría de tonto y sería enviado en pedacitos al santuario, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr con tal de rescatar a Giovanna.

La enorme puerta se abrió y entonces lo vio, sentado en su enorme y exquisitamente decorado trono. La oscuridad y la muerte lo rodeaban, aquel dios poseía una belleza y gracia inhumanas. Su sola presencia imponía respeto, pero lejos de tener una expresión violenta o aterradora en su rostro, lucía bastante tranquilo. No portaba su ropaje sagrado, pero eso no le restaba poder a su apariencia. Rasmi se mantuvo algunos pasos detrás del juez de Garuda e imitándolo, realizó una reverencia al dios Hades. El dios posó su mirada en la figura que se encontraba tras su subordinado y dejando de lado las formalidades, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Quién nos acompaña el día de hoy?-Su tono de voz no denotaba emoción alguna.

-Rasmi, caballero dorado de Cáncer.-Respondió Hatim mientras se hacía a un lado para que Hades pudiera ver a su acompañante.

-¿Qué hace un santo de Athena en el inframundo? Ya tenemos una mensajera encargada de las visitas diplomáticas entre el santuario y el inframundo. ¿Qué motiva tu venida a este sitio?-Comenzó a cuestionar el dios Hades.

-He venido en busca de la diosa Perséfone, hay alguien en peligro y solamente ella es capaz de ayudar.-Respondió Rasmi mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

-¿Crees que te dejaré inmiscuir a mi esposa en tus asuntos? Los humanos siguen siendo los mismos insolentes de siempre.-Espetó Hades con desprecio.

-Si pudiera acercarse, vería que en efecto no soy un simple humano y esto no se trata de un simple asunto egoísta.-Rasmi comenzó a alzar la voz, provocando nerviosismo en el juez del inframundo que le acompañaba.

Hades vio aquello como un reto, se levantó de su trono y se acercó a paso firme al lugar en el que se encontraba aquel joven que le había ofendido. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, lo observó con detenimiento, pero no fue capaz de captar algo especial en él. No fue hasta que el joven encendió su cosmos que pudo notar algo diferente, uno de sus ojos tenía un especial brillo ámbar. Recordaba esa mirada, hacía muchas vidas que no la había visto, su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo. La firmeza y determinación del chico eran palpables, era obvio que no estaba jugando.

Hades pudo reconocerlo, su aura seguía siendo la misma aunque su apariencia había cambiado un poco con el paso de los años. Ofreció su mano y este la estrechó sin pensarlo. Recordaba haber conocido y compartido algunas ocasiones con aquel dios de otras tierras, dios que ostentaba un cargo similar al suyo. Ambos trabajaban con las almas, danzaban entre la vida y la muerte. En algún punto de su existencia, ambos cruzaron sus caminos con dos bellos seres de la naturaleza que lograron adentrarse en su frío corazón. Vio aflicción en la mirada del muchacho, entonces supo que ese importante ser de su vida se encontraba en peligro.

-Mi esposa nos acompañará en unos momentos.-Dijo Hades mientras soltaba la mano de chico.

Hatim de Garuda respiró con alivio al ver que los ánimos se habían calmado dentro de la habitación. Se escuchó el eco de unos pasos dentro de la enorme sala, una dama de inigualable belleza avanzaba hacia a ellos. Sus cabellos eran rizados y rojos como el fuego, tenía hermosos ojos verdes que nada tenían que envidarle a las esmeraldas. Su piel era tan blanca y bella que parecía ser de porcelana. La dama saludó a su esposo, haciendo ambos una reverencia y entonces ella dirigió su mirada al visitante.

Se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito de sorpresa al verlo. La emoción pudo más y sin mediar palabras, se acercó al chico y le brindó un fuerte y caluroso abrazo. Rasmi estaba bastante confundido hasta ese punto, la sola presencia de aquella mujer le llenaba de paz y de tranquilidad. Sus cabellos rojizos y sus ojos verdes le hicieron recordar a su amada. Se apartó rápidamente, lo que menos deseaba en ese instante era tener problemas con el dios del inframundo.

-Lamento mi impertinencia, es sólo que... tu apariencia me hizo recordar a mi hermano mayor, hermano que tuve en mi vida humana.-Intentó explicar la reina del inframundo.

-Es la segunda vez que señalan mi parecido con él el día de hoy, era de esperarse pues soy su primogénito.-Respondió Rasmi con algo de nerviosismo.

-Como humanos, compartimos lazos de sangre... es increíble poder conocerte.-Dijo Perséfone con emoción. -¿Qué te ha traído por este lugar? Tiene que ser algo grave para que decidieras emprender este viaje.-Cuestionó la diosa.

Rasmi dio un fuerte suspiro antes de comenzar a relatar su historia y el motivo por el cual había llegado al inframundo. Hades y Perséfone escucharon atentamente cada una de las palabras del chico. El rostro de la diosa denotaba mucha preocupación al conocer la situación de aquella desconocida dríade de la que hablaba el chico. Él estaba allí con la esperanza de que ella pudiera ayudarle a encontrar a esa dríade, en sus propias palabras, era una situación de vida o muerte.

-Dime su nombre, quiero saber de quién se trata.-Suplicó la diosa.

-Aisha, de hecho, se trata de su reencarnación.-Respondió el santo dorado.

La mirada de Perséfone se llenó de alegría y de preocupación al escuchar dicho nombre. Recordaba perfectamente a dicha dríade, era alguien muy cercana a ella y cuando decidió partir, su corazón se llenó de tristeza y melancolía. Cuando escuchó de su muerte a manos del dios Seth, sintió que le habían arrancado parte importante de su vida. Aisha era algo muy parecido a una amiga para la diosa, había perdido a una amiga. Con la información que había recibido, tomó la decisión de ayudar al joven que la visitaba, no quería que Aisha perdiera la vida nuevamente.

-Pasado mañana partiré al lado de Deméter, esto dará inicio a la primavera en el mundo exterior.-Dijo Perséfone. -Tú me acompañarás, estoy segura de que Aisha fue llevada ante ella para ser juzgada, tenemos que salvarla o la condenarán a muerte.-Explicó la diosa de rojos cabellos.

-¿Por qué la condenarían?-Se atrevió a preguntar Rasmi.

-Aisha fue engañada por Seth, ella cayó presa de sus encantos y se convirtió en su seguidora más fiel. Pero al partir, comenzó a extrañar su hogar al lado de las otras dríades, eso no hizo más que ocasionar la ira de Seth. Él... él asesinó al grupo de dríades al que Aisha pertenecía, la única sobreviviente fue una dríade llamada Milena. Los rumores pronto llegaron a oídos de Deméter, acusaban a Aisha de haber planeado todo para deshacerse de sus hermanas. Deméter tomo una decisión, al encontrarla, Aisha sería juzgada y posteriormente ejecutada.-Relató Perséfone.

"Esto no puede ser verdad" pensó Rasmi tras escuchar lo relatado por la reina del inframundo. La situación era peor de lo que podía haber imaginado, si antes sentía un ligero odio hacia Seth, este había aumentado considerablemente con la historia que acababa de escuchar. Tendría que enfrentar una prueba más para poder salvar la vida de Giovanna, no permitiría que la juzgaran sin que ella pudiera defenderse. Sabía que necesitaría la ayuda de cierta persona, alguien que tenía la capacidad de ver hacia el pasado y hacia el futuro, necesitaba la ayuda de su amigo Echo.

 **Hi, this is Vega! Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que actualicé la última vez. Por fin terminó el semestre y tendré más tiempo para actualizar y darle un final a esta historia. Será algo complicado, pues paralelo a esto estoy escribiendo otra historia para alguien (es una historia ajena al mundo de Saint Seiya, es sobre un extraño shipeo de un juego online cuyo nombre no voy a mencionar) El final se acerca, pronto sabremos un poco más de Seth también. Que la fuerza nos acompañe y nos leemos luego.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Juicio**

Estaba sentado en un trono improvisado dentro del templo que tomó por la fuerza, dio un pesado suspiro y abrió los ojos lentamente. Tras haber sido derrotado por su hermano y luego confinado en un ataúd de hielo, había sido llevado a un templo en el que unos monjes practicantes de doctrinas pacifistas cuidaban de él. Estuvo encadenado a una pared por años mientras veía como dichos monjes adoraban a los dioses, los veía postrarse ante sus imágenes y rendir culto, mientras él recibía un trato totalmente inhumano y cruel. No tuvo piedad alguna con ellos cuando logró liberarse.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero odiaba la soledad a la cual estaba siendo sometido, pues hacía que su mente divagara en recuerdos un pasado que parecía ya muy lejano. El día de su nacimiento fue considerado un día bastante desafortunado por la gente de su reino, pues la reina Bashira casi pierde la vida durante el parto. Sin embargo, sus padres se mostraban agradecidos con los dioses por haberles permitido conservar ambas vidas, la vida de la madre y la de su pequeño hijo. A pesar de que su primer día de vida quedaría marcado como una maldición para su tierra, Zahid se había convertido en el tesoro más valioso para sus padres.

En sus primeros años de vida, mostró ser un alma llena de bondad y amor, cosa que logró conquistar fácilmente a todas las personas que le rodeaban. Todos parecían admirarlo y querer pasar tiempo a su lado, excepto sus padres. Debido a sus deberes para con los dioses a los que servían, el tiempo que la pareja compartía con su hijo era bastante limitado. Fue durante su infancia temprana que Zahid comenzó a sentir envidia de los dioses y de como estos acaparaban la completa atención de sus padres. Había pasado un mes exacto desde su cumpleaños número 5 cuando nació su hermana Jasim, pensó que tal vez ahora podrían ser una familia feliz y normal. Pero pronto, el chico se dio cuenta que no todos los deseos de un niño se hacen realidad.

La atención que tanto había deseado ahora era puesta en su recién nacida hermana y ahora él había comenzado con un arduo entrenamiento para convertirse en una especie de "soldado perfecto". Al ser el primogénito, él era el primero en línea para ser el sucesor del rey Hatim y debido a ello, se vio obligado a abandonar sus actividades habituales y comenzar con las prácticas de guerra. Khalid y Deimos, dos diestros guerreros del imperio que había formado su padre eran sus maestros y las personas más cercanas que tenía.

Con aquellos hombres había logrado entablar una relación de profunda confianza y admiración, por parte de ellos recibía la atención y elogios que sus padres nunca le brindaron. Cuando él cumplió 7 años de edad, nacería su hermana Raissa, acontecimiento que le causó total indiferencia. Vio a sus padres centrar su atención en alguien que nuevamente no era él. Entrenar se había convertido en la única manera de liberar sus frustraciones y el dolor que le provocaba la falta de amor por parte de sus padres. A través de halagos y reconocimientos por parte de sus maestros, Zahid fue creciendo y forjando un carácter demasiado rebelde para el gusto de sus padres.

Su madre estaba embarazada nuevamente y se encontraba completamente consternada, pues había recibido una profecía muy importante por parte de un monje. El misterioso hombre le indicó que uno de sus hijos era el avatar de un dios maligno y que se encargaría de sembrar el caos y la destrucción en el mundo. En palabras de aquel hombre, esa visión de un mundo apocalíptico había sido entregada a él por designio de los dioses. Sus padres creyeron cada una de sus palabras sin cuestionarse la veracidad de ellas por un instante. Fue entonces cuando nació su odio hacia los dioses y la manera en la que manipulaban a los humanos a su antojo.

El día del nacimiento de su hermano había sido una fecha muy especial para todos en la familia, para todos excepto para él. "Tiene la calidez de un dios bondadoso" escuchó decir a sus padres. Sintió algo romperse dentro de él y simplemente corrió hacia el patio de entrenamientos sin mediar palabra. Allí se encontraban sus maestros esperando por él, escondían algo tras de sí. El pequeño Zahid, ya de 10 años, se acercó con entera confianza al par de hombres que acercaban a él una caja con unas extrañas inscripciones. Dentro de la caja había un collar con un hermoso dije en forma de escarabajo, era completamente dorado y sus ojos eran dos rubíes.

Lentamente, acercó su mano al objeto con la intención de tomarlo. Pero, escuchó el grito desesperado de su padre al ver la escena. "No te dejes corromper de esta manera, las profecías no tiene por qué ser cumplidas al pie de la letra" pronunció el rey en un intento desesperado por detener la desgracia que se avecinaba. "Tal vez si me convierto en un dios pueda tener toda su atención por fin" dijo el chico antes de tomar el objeto entre sus manos. Era demasiado tarde, aquel par de guerreros que por años fueron de su entera confianza, habían corrompido y transformado a su hijo en el dios del engaño que las profecías le habían anunciado. Con el ideal de destruir a los dioses y liberar a los humanos de su control, él mismo se convirtió en lo que tanto odiaba: un dios.

Perdió a Khalid años atrás en un intento por acabar con la vida de su hermano. Un valiente caballero dorado había evitado que uno de sus más fieles seguidores concretara su labor. Ahora solamente tenía a Deimos y a una aliada más que estaba bajo prueba para demostrar su total lealtad hacia a él. Eran las únicas personas de su entera confianza que quedaban en su ejército. Los demás eran simples peones desechables que él mismo se había encargado de moldear a su conveniencia para la guerra. Niños, niñas, todos ellos habían sido arrancados del pueblo que lo vio nacer y habían sido dotados con una parte del oscuro poder del dios. Se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, pero el sonido de unos pasos logró sacarlo de su estado reflexivo.

-Maestro Seth.-Se presentó el hombre mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Es extraño ser llamado maestro por ti luego de que me entrenaras por tantos años.-Dijo Seth mientras abría sus ojos. -¿Noticias de Milena?-Cuestionó a su subordinado.

-Tengo entendido que todo marcha de acuerdo al plan, seguramente en este instante se encuentran en el lugar del juicio y la dríade está siendo acusada.-Mencionó Deimos mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Ya era hora! Me alegra que Milena decidiera brindarme un tributo tan exquisito.-Seth rió al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Mi señor, no quiero sonar como un impertinente pero ¿por qué era necesario esto?-Cuestionó Deimos con visible temor.

-Es una simple demostración de poder, no puedo dejar que mis esbirros incumplan sus deberes y se salgan con la suya. Aisha me engañó vidas atrás y cuando le di la oportunidad de rectificar, cometió el mismo error nuevamente. He sido demasiado indulgente con ella, ya es momento de que afronte las consecuencias de sus acciones.-Respondió Seth con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Milena estaba desempeñado su papel de víctima perfectamente, lanzó mil y una acusaciones en contra de su hermana dríade. Giovanna permanecía atada a un enorme sauce cuyas raíces parecían drenar su energía vital. Frente a ella se encontraba la diosa Deméter junto con un grupo de dríades de cabellos castaños, Milena exponía de manera indiscriminada cada una de sus faltas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al encontrarse frente a frente con la familia que hacía muchas vidas no veía. Sentía las miradas de rechazo y repudio por parte de ellas y de la diosa a la que solía servir en su primera vida.

La estaban juzgando como a una asesina, como la autora intelectual de la masacre que acabó con la vida de un gran número de dríades que acompañaban a la diosa Perséfone. Cada una de sus hermanas había sido asesinada cruelmente por el dios Seth, la única sobreviviente en aquella ocasión era Milena. Ella mostraba el ferviente deseo de ver a su hermana siendo castigada por el crimen que supuestamente había cometido de manera indirecta. Giovanna podía escuchar los insultos y abucheos de las otras dríades, sabía que su fin estaba cerca. Pero de pronto, todo el bullicio fue silenciado y las dríades se postraron de rodillas.

Era la diosa Perséfone quien se hacía presente en compañía de dos santos de Athena, situación que causó desconcierto a Deméter y a las dríades presentes en el juicio. La diosa y sus acompañantes hicieron una reverencia a manera de saludo, Giovanna abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver aquellos rostros familiares. "Realmente es muy impertinente" pensó ella al ver a Rasmi en compañía de la diosa regente del inframundo. Había sido muy osado de su parte el haber recurrido a tanto por salvarla, se sentía completamente conmovida por el actuar del chico.

-¿Ras? ¡No debiste! Esto no es correcto.-Dijo Giovanna entre lágrimas.

-¿Así agradeces que arriesguemos el pellejo por salvarte?-Esta vez fue Echo quien cuestionó a la chica.

-¡Son diosas! ¡Esto no es un simple juego!-Dijo una dríade de entre la multitud.

-Aisha... ha pasado tanto tiempo, luces igual de hermosa que siempre.-Pronunció la diosa Perséfone al borde de las lágrimas.

-Señorita Perséfone... yo... no soy merecedora de su presencia.-Dijo Giovanna cabizbaja.

-Es un ser completamente despreciable que no merece ningún tipo de compasión. Por su causa se perdieron muchas vidas inocentes, por su causa el mundo está en peligro.-Esta vez fue la diosa Deméter quien habló con algo de desprecio.

Por petición de Perséfone, los argumentos de Milena fueron expuestos nuevamente para que ella pudiera escuchar. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Milena lograba herir el corazón de Perséfone. Le dolía recordar detalles de aquella masacre que le arrebató la vida a los inocentes seres que le acompañaban. Reconocía el dolor que la situación le provocaba, pero no por ello dejaría de ser imparcial. Necesitaba analizar detenidamente cada una de las acusaciones, algo dentro de su interior le decía a gritos que todo se trataba de una trampa.

Por su parte, los dos santos de Athena que acompañaban a la diosa se encontraban justo tras ella y escuchaban atentamente cada palabra de los presentes. Rasmi mostraba un semblante bastante serio, en cambio Echo se mostraba bastante nervioso por estar en presencia de dos diosas y de un numeroso grupo de seres que nunca había visto. Analizaba cada palabra y cada movimiento de Milena con detenimiento. Ese rostro le parecía bastante familiar por alguna razón, recordaba haberla visto en alguna ocasión que no pudo determinar. Tal vez se trataba de algún recuerdo fugaz de su vida pasada.

-¡Ella fue manipulada por Seth! Yo sé que ella jamás sería capaz de perpetrar un acto tan cruel y desalmado como del que se le acusa.-Alzó la voz Perséfone, intentando defender a Giovanna.

-Eso no es lo importante, ya sea de manera directa o indirecta, sus malas decisiones influyeron para que sus hermanas fueran brutalmente asesinadas por Seth. De no ser por Milena y por ella misma, su linaje estaría completamente extinto y eso sería una tragedia aún mayor.-Expresó Deméter mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. -Es por eso que hemos decidido que Aisha deberá recibir la pena máxima... ella deberá pagar con su propia vida.-Sentenció la diosa.

-¡Un momento!-Resonó una voz masculina llena de molestia. -Esto no es un juicio, no es más que una conspiración para acabar con la vida de una inocente.-Rasmi se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la acusada.

-¡Perséfone! ¡Debes detener este acto de imprudencia ahora mismo!-Pidió Deméter con tono tajante.

-¡No! Él tiene razón, para que un juicio sea justo debemos escuchar también la versión del acusado en cuestión. Si te niegas a darle una oportunidad para defenderse, simplemente confirmarás las sospechas de que esto se trata de una conspiración, una excusa para acabar con la vida de esta chica.-Dijo Perséfone, apoyando el accionar de su "sobrino".

Deméter alzó la mirada en dirección al impertinente joven que estaba interrumpiendo el curso de su accionar, se sorprendió ante el tremendo parecido que el mismo tenía con Seth. Sin embargo, podía percibir un alma llena de amor y de bondad, contrario a lo que se espera de algún dios maligno. Sintió la lucha interna que él presentaba al intentar ocultar su cosmos, sintió exactamente lo mismo al dirigir su atención hacia el otro santo de Athena que acompañaba a Perséfone. Se sentían como ¿dioses? pero le fue completamente imposible reconocer de cuáles podría tratarse.

-Seth es un experto en el arte de la manipulación, es capaz de corromper incluso al ser más puro que existe. Pero a pesar de ello, tengo la completa seguridad y certeza de que ella es inocente. Puedo ver las oscuras intenciones de Seth tras todo esto, no tengo que esforzarme mucho para hacerlo.-Declaró Rasmi, dirigiendo su mirada a la diosa Deméter.

-¿Cómo es que conoces de primera mano todos estos detalles?-Cuestionó la diosa.

-Es porque yo soy hijo de Seth.-Respondió el chico con toda seguridad.

"Eres un grandísimo estúpido" pensó Echo al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Vio como la expresión de la diosa se fue deformando lentamente, era una extraña mezcla entre odio, temor y disgusto. Volteó y se encontró con la horrorizada mirada de las dríades. Tal vez no había sido buena idea que su amigo revelara dicha información, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Era bastante observador y pudo notar una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Milena. Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido para él.

-¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no eres igual que tu padre y buscas nuestra destrucción?-Comenzó a cuestionar Deméter.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Que Seth sea mi padre no significa que yo comparta sus ideales.-Dijo Rasmi, comenzando a alzar la voz. -Además, no estamos aquí para discutir sobre mi condición. Estamos aquí para encontrar al verdadero culpable de esta penosa situación.-Continuó, calmando un poco su enojo.

-Disculpa, sé lo mucho que te molesta el tema.-Perséfone se acercó a él y posó una mano sobre su hombro. Él simplemente desvió la mirada con algo de tristeza.

-¿No les parece sospechoso que Milena fuera la única sobreviviente? Digo, Seth no es muy piadoso que digamos.-Resonó una voz en la audiencia.

-¡Me están acusando a mí! ¡Esto es el colmo!-Exclamó Milena con indignación.

-Diosa Deméter, déjeme demostrar ante usted y ante todos los presentes la inocencia de la acusada en cuestión.-Dijo Echo, dirigiéndose a la diosa.

Deméter asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, se sentía realmente intrigada por las palabras del misterioso muchacho. ¿Cómo podía él demostrar lo que estaba diciendo? El chico se acercó a ella y luego de dedicarle una leve reverencia, procedió a elevar su cosmos. Sus ojos tenían ahora un brillo blanco poco común y frente a todos los presentes se abrió una especie de portal. Dentro de dicho portal, comenzaron a proyectarse imágenes de un lejano pasado en el que todo era diferente.

Rasmi tuvo la oportunidad de conocer un poco más sobre la vida pasada de su amada, pudo ver lo feliz que era al lado de las otras dríades. Pero hubo un detalle que logró intrigar a los presentes, existía una especie de rivalidad entre ella y Milena. Aisha, nombre que antes portaba Giovanna, siempre destacaba por su belleza y su bondad, era por esta misma razón que Milena parecía envidiarla. Giovanna agachó la mirada completamente avergonzada cuando todos vieron la manera tan baja y sencilla en la que Seth había logrado engañarla.

Las sospechas de Echo fueron confirmadas más temprano que tarde, pues pudo ver como la línea de tiempo de los sucesos narrados por Milena era completamente diferente. Perséfone vio con dolor el momento en el que Aisha fue asesinada junto con el dios Anubis, murió defendiendo a su ser más amado. Posterior a ese suceso tan lamentable, Seth seguía interesado en captar la atención de las dríades, pues le interesaba utilizar su poder de alguna manera. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a frecuentar a la joven Milena, la masacre de la cual había sido acusada Giovanna, realmente había sido orquestada por Milena en un intento por deshacerse de sus hermanas y ser la única de su linaje.

Perséfone rompió en llanto al igual que Deméter y el resto de las dríades presentes. Veían a Milena con una mezcla de repulsión y tristeza. El portal hacia el pasado que Echo había formado comenzó a cerrarse lentamente, todos habían visto suficiente. Deméter se puso de pie y haciendo uso de su poder, liberó a Giovanna de la prisión en la que se encontraba. Rasmi corrió rápidamente a su encuentro y la tomó entre sus brazos para reconfortarla, se encontraba muy débil para ponerse en pie. Las raíces del enorme sauce se dirigieron hacia Milena y la tomaron como prisionera.

-¡Eres una traidora! ¡Sacrificaste a tus hermanas!-Exclamó Deméter entre lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿POR QUÉ?-Cuestionó Perséfone, completamente sumida en el dolor.

-Porque Seth tiene razón, es momento de que seamos libres del yugo de los dioses.-Respondió Milena con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿El yugo de los dioses? ¡Seth es un dios también, idiota!-Exclamó Echo con visible molestia ante las palabras de la dríade.

El veredicto fue dado, Milena debería pagar con su vida el enorme acto de traición que había cometido en contra de su linaje. Todos vieron como las raíces del enorme sauce se alimentaron de la energía vital de la pobre dríade hasta dejarla completamente vacía y carente de vida. Giovanna fue perdiendo lentamente la conciencia debido al cansancio que sentía, Rasmi se puso de pie con ella entre sus brazos y se disponía a marcharse junto con su compañero de vuelta al santuario, pero no contaba con que alguien deseaba dedicarle algunas palabras ante de partir.

-Fuiste muy valiente al buscar la ayuda de Perséfone, fuiste muy valiente al venir aquí y confesar que eres hijo de alguien tan despreciable como Seth. Puedo ver a través de tu mirada que sufriste mucho durante tu vida, pero tu corazón se mantiene puro y libre de maldad.-Dijo la diosa Deméter mientras se acercaba a Rasmi.

-La vida me ha obligado a ser valiente.-Respondió él con una sonrisa llena de pesar.

-La luz de tu corazón es lo que hace falta para derrotar a la oscuridad que se avecina, debes seguir fortaleciéndote si quieres vencer a tu padre.-Deméter le brindaba una cálida sonrisa al chico.

-Lo detendré, es una promesa.-Dijo el chico con mucha seguridad.

-Hay algo más que quisiera pedirte antes de que vuelvas al lado de Athena.-El semblante de la diosa era indescifrable. El chico se encontraba a la expectativa. -Verás, ella es la última de su tipo. Por la manera en la que ambos se ven, puedo intuir que existe una especie de relación entre ustedes.-Comenzó a decir la diosa.

-¿A qué quiere llegar?-Cuestionó él, sintiéndose bastante confundido.

-Sería realmente bello y reconfortante que Aisha pudiera reconstruir su vida, creo que a tu lado ella tiene esa oportunidad. Quien sabe, tal vez más adelante tú puedas ayudarla a continuar con su linaje, ya sabes, algo de descendencia por parte de ambos.-La diosa río tras haber pronunciado aquellas palabras.

Un violento sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro de Rasmi, volteó a un lado y pudo ver a su compañero Echo intentando contener una de sus sonoras carcajadas. ¿Descendencia? En medio del la tensión por la guerra que ya era inminente, nunca se detuvo a pensar lo que deseaba para su futuro, vivía cada día a la vez. Vio con nostalgia la pacífica expresión de Giovanna mientras descansaba entre sus brazos y sonrió. Se prometió a sí mismo que si lograba detener a Seth, se daría la oportunidad de una vida feliz junto a ella. Pero aún faltaba un gran tramo del camino por recorrer.

 **Hi, this is Vega! Ya se acerca el final de esta historia, quiero agradecer a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar alguna review, en verdad lo aprecio mucho. Nos leemos pronto, que la fuerza nos acompañe uwu**


	21. Chapter 21

**Grito Silencioso Parte I**

Era la segunda misión que llevarían a cabo juntos y aunque intentaran ocultarlo, todavía conservaban el mal sabor de boca de la primera. Para Altair era especialmente doloroso visitar el lugar en el que todo había dado inicio, era como una mala pasada del destino. Según palabras del patriarca Pólux, en aquel lugar había aumentado la aparición de los extraños seres sombra controlados por Seth. Era una sencilla misión de reconocimiento, ellos debían confirmar o desmentir la información y luego, debían volver al santuario con las noticias. Pero el destino tenía algo más preparado para ellos.

Adentrarse en el lugar no supuso problema alguno para los jóvenes santos, pues gracias a que Altair conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, pudieron recorrer la isla sin perderse. La chica portadora de la armadura del águila se mantenía en un incómodo y sepulcral silencio, parecía estar siendo atacada por recuerdos del pasado. Alec supuso que darle espacio sería lo más idóneo en esa situación, no quería causar alguna clase de incomodidad en su compañera. Pero, algo en su triste mirada lo hizo estremecer y decidió romper el silencio.

-Todavía piensas en lo que pasó aquel día ¿verdad?-Cuestionó el santo de Orión.

-Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer... creo que es un recuerdo que nunca podré borrar de mi mente.-Respondió Altair con mucho pesar.

-Todos pasamos por cosas horribles ese día, pero seguimos con vida y debemos continuar en la lucha. Además, todos los rencores de ese día han quedado en el pasado ¿no es así?-Comentó Alec.

Altair simplemente asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, tal vez él tenía razón y ya era momento de dejar atrás su dolor de una vez por todas. Continuaron su marcha en completo silencio, pero este dejo de ser un silencio incómodo como la primera vez. Ella caminaba al frente y su compañero la seguía con un par de pasos de distancia. Para Alec era una experiencia completamente nueva, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que pudo relacionarse con el exterior. La gente detenía su andar y lo observaba atentamente debido a su condición como albino, era normal recibir ese tipo de atención, pero no por eso dejaba de ser incómodo para él.

-La gente me ve como si fuera alguna especie de criatura extraña.-Dijo él en voz alta, pretendiendo que la gente escuchara su queja.

-La gente te ve con curiosidad, a mí me ven como a un monstruo o un mal presagio.-Dijo Altair, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Ambos eran blanco de las miradas indiscretas de los pobladores, pero la gente parecía caer presa del temor y el pánico al ver a la joven portadora de la armadura del águila. Había heredado el hermoso cabello platinado de su madre, pero para ocultar su linaje se vio obligada a teñirlo de un color azul claro, similar al cabello de su padre. Sin embargo, ya habían pasado 6 años desde su llegada al santuario y el color azul que adornaba su cabello había desaparecido en su totalidad, dejando en su lugar unas bellas hebras color plata. La aparición de una descendiente de las sirenas era una señal de mal augurio para la población de la isla y Altair lo sabía muy bien.

-Es normal que te vean de esa manera, no todos los días aparece una señorita tan hermosa por este lugar tan lúgubre y desolado.-Pronunció una voz masculina desconocida para ambos santos de Athena.

Voltearon con algo de temor y comenzaron a analizar con la mirada a la persona que le había dedicado aquellas palabras a Altair. Era un hombre rubio de hermosos ojos azules, por su apariencia se podía adivinar que estaba al final de sus 30 y casi llegando a los 40 años. Tenía una expresión bastante serena y amistosa que logró desconcertar a los jóvenes caballeros. Instintivamente, ambos se pusieron a la defensiva, esperando algún ataque o reacción por parte del hombre. Sin embargo, él simplemente sonrió y extendió su mano a manera de saludo.

-Veo que ustedes dos son santos de Athena ¿o me equivoco?-Expresó el hombre con mucha amabilidad.

La pregunta generó un enorme desconcierto en Alec y su compañera de armas. Él observó detenidamente al hombre frente a ellos, podía percibir una lucha interna por ocultar su cosmos. Pero también sintió algo oscuro y siniestro, una fuerza sombría que habitaba dentro de aquel ser humano. Alec dio un paso al frente, decidido a encarar a su interlocutor, pero este seguía mostrando una expresión de completa serenidad y calma. Altair permaneció en silencio, escudriñando al pobre hombre con la mirada, hasta que decidió hablar por fin.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo somos?-Cuestionó ella, llena de intriga y temor.

-Durante mi infancia fui amigo de algunos santos de Athena, pero han pasado muchos años desde entonces. Sé muy bien que los dijes que portan contienen sus armaduras, verlos a ustedes dos me hizo recordar a mis viejos amigos.-Respondió el hombre con algo de nostalgia.

-Tú eres extranjero, no luces como la gente de estas tierras.-Habló Altair mientras se aproximaba al misterioso hombre.

-Soy americano.-Se limitó a responder.

-Dinos tu nombre.-Alec alzó la voz en tono de autoridad.

-Ryan, Ryan King.-La expresión del hombre se deformó por completo al pronunciar su nombre, era como si este le evocara algún mal recuerdo.

-Mucho gusto señor King.-Altair hizo una leve reverencia y brindó una cálida sonrisa a su interlocutor.

El señor King observó a la chica detenidamente, algo en su semblante se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Al verla a los ojos tuvo la sensación de haber visto esos ojos antes y justo así fue. Una lágrima comenzó a resbalar por su mejilla, era como si el pasado le estuviera devolviendo lo que le arrebató hace muchos años. Quería acercarse y brindarle un fuerte abrazo, pero sabía que eso solamente le traería problemas. Recobró la compostura e imitó a la chica, haciendo también una leve y algo torpe reverencia para saludarla.

-¿Sucede algo señor King?-Preguntó la chica al notar la lucha interna del pobre hombre.

-¡Nada sucede! En fin... ¿Qué los trae por acá?-Intentó desviar el tema.

-Una simple misión de reconocimiento, se nos ha informado sobre actividad sospechosa dentro de la isla y hemos venido a corroborar dicha información.-Respondió Alec con algo de recelo.

Altair volvió su mirada hacia a Alec y con un gesto le indicó que todo estaría bien. El señor King se había ofrecido a acompañarlos mientras patrullaban e incluso les ofreció un lugar para hospedarse. Deambularon por una hora más en la isla, pero todo parecía extrañamente tranquilo y nada sospechoso. Aunque Alec seguía manteniéndose alerta, había algo en aquel hombre que le provocaba escalofríos y no entendía la repentina confianza que su compañera parecía tener con él. Las miradas que el hombre le dedicaba a Altair le provocaban enojo y celos, era como si él estuviera sintiendo alguna especie de interés en la chica.

"Tal vez estoy imaginando cosas" pensó Alec para sí mismo, supuso que era normal sentirse de esa manera, después de todo, a penas y estaban iniciando una especie de "relación". Tal vez la presencia de Altair le evocaba viejos recuerdos, se inclinó por esa opción y decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Luego de patrullar en la isla por horas y sin mucho éxito, siguieron al señor King hacia su morada. Era una pequeña casa bastante sencilla, pero contaba con varias habitaciones de huéspedes. Fueron guiados hacia la habitación más grande, esta contaba con dos camas y bastante espacio para descansar.

-Les daré un momento para descansar, vendré por ustedes cuando sea hora de la cena.-Indicó el señor King.

Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a desempacar las pocas pertenencias que les acompañaban durante su viaje. Sólo le bastaba observarlo un poco para darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien en su mente. Sabía que algo le inquietaba, dejó su equipaje sobre la cama y se acercó lentamente a él para rodearlo con sus brazos. Él tardó un instante en corresponder pues se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero aquel repentino abrazo le hizo volver a la realidad. Ninguno de los dos acostumbraba a brindar esa clase de muestras de afecto con tanta frecuencia, ese abrazo era algo totalmente impropio de la chica.

-¿Me dirás lo que sucede?-Dijo ella mientras rompía el contacto.

-Siendo honesto, no me agrada la manera en la que el señor King te ve... esa mirada me recuerda a la mirada que tiene mi padre cada vez que ve a mi madre.-Respondió Alec mientras tomaba asiento en la cama.

-¿Insinúas que le gusto? ¡Alec! A penas tengo 16 años, es tipo bien podría ser mi padre.-Respondió Altair con un violento sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Crees que eso importa? ¿Leíste sobre la mitología griega alguna vez?-Alec comenzaba a alterarse.

-Creo que estás malinterpretando las cosas, tal vez yo le recuerde a alguien de su vida.-Sugirió la chica, intentando calmar los ánimos.

-¿Y qué si así es? Siento algo sombrío en su cosmos, hay algo en él que no me agrada... me recuerda al cosmos oscuro que sentí el día que nos conocimos.-Admitió Alec con algo de preocupación.

Altair estaba dispuesta a darle una respuesta a su compañero, pero el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió. Ambos se pusieron de pie nuevamente y abrieron la puerta, era el señor King, la cena ya estaba lista. Nadie pronunció palabra alguna mientras descendían por las escaleras, había un silencio bastante incómodo instalado entre ellos tres. El olor de la comida parecía haber calmado un poco el ánimo de Alec, Altair vio como su expresión se relajó un poco al ver frente a él un plato que contenía una sopa que lucía muy apetitosa. Tomaron asiento y se mantuvieron en silencio por un instante mientras el señor King parecía alzar una plegaria de agradecimiento por la comida.

-¡Buen provecho!-Dijo el hombre, dando por inaugurada la cena.

-Esto está realmente delicioso.-Comentó Alec luego de dar el primer bocado a su comida.

-Me alegra que te guste, es una vieja receta familiar, hace mucho que no la preparaba.-Respondió el señor King con una sonrisa.

-¿Nos contará la historia de cómo conoció a los santos de Athena?-Preguntó Alec, intentando acorralar al hombre.

-¿En verdad desean escuchar esa historia?-Cuestionó él, vacilando un poco en sus palabras.

-Sería muy interesante conocer esa información.-Esta vez fue Altair quien respondió, la intriga y la duda se habían apoderado de ella.

Dio un fuerte suspiro, supuso que no quedaba otra salida más que confesar la verdad y se tomó un momento para comenzar. Narró de manera breve la manera triste y cruel en la que su familia fue asesinada por invasores, él había sido el único sobreviviente de aquella cruel masacre. Luego de vagar sin rumbo durante algún tiempo, fue encontrado por el entonces patriarca del santuario, Karan. Comenzó a relatar un poco sobre su vida en el santuario, haciendo especial énfasis en una persona que cambió su vida por completo.

-En ese entonces yo me hacía llamar "Rigel" como la estrella de la constelación de Orión. Pero había una persona, una amiga que me llamaba por mi verdadero nombre. Su historia era similar a la mía, ella escapó de una hórrida masacre y fue llevada al santuario debido a sus habilidades.-Contó Ryan con la mirada llena de ilusión.

-¿Cómo se llamaba ella?-Se atrevió a preguntar Altair.

-Su nombre era Sigrid Larsen y solía portar la armadura de la cabellera de Berenice. La recuerdo muy bien, era una chica realmente hermosa y poseía una voz que... su voz es lo más hermoso que podrías escuchar en la vida... era como una sirena.-Hablaba de ella con mucho amor, la recordaba con ternura y con algo de tristeza. -Sigrid tenía una peculiaridad, su voz era hermosa pero también podía ser utilizada como un arma mortal.-Añadió el hombre.

Altair sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al escuchar el nombre de su madre pronunciado por aquel hombre, ella sabía sobre su labor en el ejército de Poseidón, su padre. Pero desconocía por completo su pasado en el santuario, entonces todo comenzó a cobrar sentido para ella. Su voz era peligrosa, era por eso que nunca se le permitió cantar, ella era heredera de aquella característica. Sintió un terrible nudo en la garganta al escuchar la manera tan amorosa en la que el señor King se refería a su madre. Desconocía si su padre sabía todos esos detalles, por su bien esperaba que no. Ella prefirió guardar silencio y seguir escuchando.

Ella era muy parecida a su madre, seguramente era por eso que el señor King le dedicaba esas extrañas miradas. El hombre continuó con su relato y Alec se sintió sumamente sorprendido al escuchar que este había sido portador de la armadura de Orión antes que él. Alec se veía más relajado, incluso había comenzado a bostezar, ahora era Altair quien se encontraba cargada de temor y nerviosismo. El relató se tornó algo oscuro y siniestro cuando él comenzó a rememorar una misión fallida.

Contó con detalle el motivo de la misión y como debieron adentrarse en un lugar al que llamaban "tierra de nadie". Habían tenido que combatir contra una enorme bestia mitológica que amenazaba la vida de las personas de la villa cercana. Sus esfuerzos estaban siendo en vano y algunos de los caballeros se encontraban gravemente heridos. Entonces sucedió lo inevitable, la joven Sigrid se vería obligada a hacer uso de su más mortífera arma: su voz. Alec a penas y tenía fuerza para mantener los ojos abiertos, se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente. Pronto ya no pudo más y se desplomó sobre la mesa, seguramente había sido presa de algún tipo de sedante que contenía su comida.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-Dijo Altair mientras intentaba levantarse, pero le fue imposible. Seguía consciente, pero su cuerpo no respondía, sus extremidades se encontraban paralizadas.

-Es un sedante, necesitaba hablar contigo a solas y él no iba a dejarnos. Además, él debe realizar un viaje para encontrarse consigo mismo.-Dijo el hombre mientras se ponía de pie. Colocó un anillo dorado en el dedo pulgar de Alec y luego de eso, volvió a su asiento. -No te preocupes, a ti no te he dado sustancia alguna. Estás siendo paralizada por mi cosmos, pero permanecerás consciente... necesito que escuches el resto de mi historia.-Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucedió después?-Preguntó Altair con resignación.

-Lo inevitable, Sigrid tuvo que usar su voz para acabar con la criatura... pero al hacerlo también acabó con la vida de sus compañeros, eso me incluye a mí.-Relató el hombre. -Debí morir ese día, pero la energía residual de la criatura que derrotamos me mantuvo con vida o al menos eso pensé en un principio.-Comentó, relajando un poco su expresión.

-Fue Seth, él fue quien te mantuvo con vida y seguramente lo hizo para utilizarte en contra de mi madre.-Dijo Altair con los ojos llorosos.

-A pesar de mi condición, yo no dejé de buscarla y no perdía la esperanza de estar con ella finalmente. Algunos años después la vi en un viaje que tuve a Sorrento, se veía realmente hermosa y me alegraba ver que su cabello había recuperado su color natural. Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco y caminaba hacia el altar, al final del pasillo pude ver a un hombre esperando por ella.-Su voz había comenzado a quebrarse durante el relato.

-El día de su boda... el día en el que ella y papá contrajeron matrimonio.-Dijo Altair.

-Me vi tentado a interrumpir, pero no fui capaz. Ella tenía una mirada llena de amor y felicidad, yo nunca fui capaz de provocar tantos sentimientos en ella como aquel hombre. Cuando naciste, supe que todo había terminado... la había perdido para siempre. Entonces Seth me brindó la oportunidad perfecta para vengarme, tan sólo debía acabar contigo, pero este chiquillo se interpuso en los planes.-La ira era notoria en sus palabras.

-Tú... ¡Mi madre casi muere por defenderme! ¡Alec perdió un ojo ese día! ¡Eres un monstruo!-Exclamaba Altair en medio de su desesperación.

-Pero me rompí al verla... no fui capaz de hacerle daño y la dejé ir para que pudiera defenderte. Esta vez, estaba dispuesto a completar lo que dejé inconcluso hace años, pero al verte... siento que la veo a ella y no soy capaz de continuar. No podría causarle un dolor tan grande a única mujer que he amado en mi vida, por eso he tomado esta oportunidad para ayudarte a ti y ayudar a este chico a encontrar su camino.-Confesó Ryan, antiguo caballero de Orión.

-No lo entiendo ¿Cómo podrías ayudarnos?-Cuestionó Altair con algo de temor.

-En este momento él está siendo testigo de su pasado como el dios Horus, tú y él están unidos desde hace muchas eras. Pero debido a Seth, su ciclo no había podido completarse hasta ahora. Hathor, la diosa del amor es quien ayudó a Horus a despertar su verdadero poder para que pudiera derrotar a Seth en el pasado. Altair, tú eres la reencarnación de la diosa del amor. Tú eres quien debe ayudar a Alec a despertar su poder, pero él tiene que aceptar su destino para que eso pueda suceder.-Explicó King.

Altair estaba consternada, cuando llegó al santuario le habían explicado que ella era alguien clave en la guerra que se aproximaba. Su propia madre le había explicado que ella sería quien ayudara a derrotar a Seth, pero no se imaginaba algo de tal magnitud. Escuchó atentamente las instrucciones que Ryan le estaba dando, sabía que era la única manera que tenía de poder escapar. Creía en las palabras de aquel hombre, pero temía que sus métodos para ayudar no fueran los más correctos. Seguía escuchando atentamente, hasta que la presencia de un cosmos extraño la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Oh no... él está aquí. Debemos defender a Alec a toda costa.-Dijo Ryan con algo de temor en su voz.

-¡Tienes que liberarme o todos vamos a morir aquí!-Gritó Altair.

Ryan asintió y luego de eso tomó a Alec en brazos y se dispusieron a marcharse del lugar. Era de noche y la isla se encontraba en completa oscuridad y desolada debido a un toque de queda que se había establecido hace algunos años. Comenzaron a correr hasta que llegaron a la orilla del mar, no había manera de escapar de ese lugar. Un enorme cosmos aplastante y tenebroso los dejó completamente paralizados en su marcha. Frente a ellos se encontraba una figura siniestra, completamente rodeada por las sombras.

-¿Quién es él?-Cuestionó Altair mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Es el hijo de la oscuridad, la aberración más terrible que pudo haber creado Seth.-Dijo Ryan con la voz llena de temor.

Las sombras se disiparon y la siniestra figura frente a ellos fue revelada. Altair sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al ver frente a ellos una figura idéntica a Alec. No podía ser él, su cosmos se sentía lleno de oscuridad y su sonrisa denotaba maldad pura. "Esto es muy malo" pensó Altair al ver como criaturas de las sombras comenzaban a rodearlos. Alec debía despertar o sería el fin.

 **Hi, this is Vega! Las cosas van a complicarse un poco para Alec, deberá afrontar su destino como Horus de una vez por todas. Algunos capítulos antes vimos un breve combate entre Sigrid y Ryan, pero este combate quedó inconcluso porque Sigrid fue en busca de su hija. A pesar de formar parte de otro ejército, Ryan sigue siendo leal a Athena. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Almas enlazadas**

Alec se había convertido en una especie de espectador de una realidad desconocida para él. Intangible, etéreo e invisible a los ojos de los que lo rodeaban, era lo más parecido a un fantasma atrapado en un espacio y tiempo al que no pertenecía. Hacía unos instantes estaba disfrutando de un delicioso platillo y ahora se encontraba perdido en una línea temporal diferente a la suya. Por la arquitectura y el paisaje que le rodeaban, no le fue difícil dilucidar que se encontraba en una época distinta, un pasado lejano... realmente muy lejano.

Todo lucía arcaico y extraño para él, le comenzaba a atormentar la idea de estar atrapado permanentemente en ese lugar. Observó con detenimiento las facciones y características externas de los habitantes del sitio en el que se encontraba. No le tomó mucho tiempo determinar que se encontraba atrapado en el antiguo Egipto. Comenzó su marcha por las estrechas calles de lugar y le pareció divertido el hecho de atravesar todos los sólidos que se cruzaban en su camino. "Esto es genial" pensó para sí mismo al atravesar las paredes de manera indiscriminada.

En aquellos tiempos, la gente solía venerar a los dioses con peculiar ímpetu y fidelidad. Mientras más avanzaba por la ciudad, podía observar pequeños altares y construcciones elevadas en honor a los dioses en cuestión. Decidió que era el momento de seguir a alguien para encontrar respuestas, se acercó a una joven pareja que caminaba sin un rumbo aparente. Los jóvenes enamorados encaminaron sus pasos hacia un enorme y ornamentado templo a las afueras de la ciudad. Alec sentía que había estado en ese lugar antes, algo en la vibra del sitio le indicaba que así era. Sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver a un par de chicos conversar animosamente cerca del altar del templo, era como verse a si mismo y el otro chico era idéntico a su hermano.

La joven pareja anunció llegada y de manera casi inmediata realizaron una reverencia en señal de respeto hacia los ocupantes del templo. El motivo que los había llevado hasta allí era uno muy particular: hacía un años ellos habían contraído matrimonio, pero la joven mujer contrajo una terrible enfermedad que terminaría con su vida en cualquier momento, debido a ello acudieron a los dioses para unir sus almas y de esta manera encontrarse en otras vidas y en otras dimensiones. Era un favor bastante extraño según Alec y rió con fuerza al ver que su versión del pasado opinaba exactamente lo mismo. "Parece que siempre he sido de mente muy cerrada" pensó al ver tal escena.

-Es por eso que acudimos a usted ¡Oh gran Horus! Si es imposible para usted completar tal labor, nos gustaría que al menos pudiera aconsejarnos de la mejor manera.-Pidió el joven con lágrimas en sus ojos.

¿Había dicho Horus? La realidad lo golpeaba de manera inesperada, como un balde de agua fría siendo derramado sobre él en ese preciso instante. A pesar de saber que sus propios padres y su hermano eran reencarnaciones de los antiguos dioses egipcios, él se negaba a aceptar un destino similar al suyo. De manera infantil e irresponsable, pensó que si se negaba a aceptar tal destino no tendría que sufrir de la manera tan desmedida en la que sufrieron sus seres queridos. Pero por más que intentara escapar de lo que en realidad era, la vida siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo sufrir.

-¿Hablan en serio? ¿Es tan grande su amor como para querer unir sus almas por la eternidad?-Comenzó a cuestionar mientras se acercaba a la joven pareja.

-Así es mi señor, nuestro amor es tan grande que deseamos estar juntos en cada vida... no queremos que la muerte nos separe.-Respondió la mujer en un tono lastimero.

-No se ofendan, sólo me parece increíble que alguien pueda doblegarse de tal manera por un sentimiento.-Dijo Horus mientras rascaba su cabeza en señal de confusión.

La pareja comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas y agacharon la cabeza por la pena que sentían al darse cuenta de que aquel dios parecía no inmutarse ante su petición. Anubis, quien acompañaba a Horus en su templo, decidió acercarse y le propinó un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Le había parecido bastante insolente e insensible la manera en la que este se había pronunciado ante los pobres humanos en apuros. Sabía que su deseo podía ser cumplido, pero no era Horus el dios que podía cumplir lo que ellos pedían.

-Un amor como el suyo es digno de vencer a la muerte, pero ni Horus ni yo podemos hacer eso posible. Para que eso suceda debemos pedir el favor a la diosa del amor, debemos recurrir a Hathor.-Explicó Anubis.

-¿Quieres enviarlos con Hathor?-Habló Horus.

-Así es y tú los acompañarás.-Respondió Anubis.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Los asuntos de la diosa del amor no son de mi incumbencia.-Intentó excusarse Horus.

Anubis le lanzó una mirada fulminante que terminó por convencerlo de cumplir con esa promesa. Estaba decidido, Horus acompañaría a la pareja en cuestión al templo de Hathor para que pudieran unir sus vidas. Le parecía realmente innecesario e irritante tener que cumplir con algo que él mismo no había consentido ni prometido. Pero supuso que algo bueno podría salir de ello, después de todo, Anubis era muy sabio y se había encargado de enseñarle valiosas lecciones a lo largo de su vida. La pareja se retiró con el entusiasmo restaurado, dejando atrás el templo y al par de dioses dentro de él.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Cuestionó Horus con notable enojo.

-Porque eres un estúpido, sino crees en el amor al menos deberías respetarlo. Irás con ellos para ser testigo de algo muy especial y espero que con ello entiendas que en la vida hay más que sólo lo visto por ti.-Respondió en tono tajante el joven Anubis.

-¿Tan especial es para que deba verlo?-El fastidio era evidente en Horus.

-Verás, Hathor puede unir las almas de esa manera, pero eso sólo es posible cuando su amor es genuino. Si su amor no es puro y verdadero, no es posible realizar el ritual. Por lo que veo, el amor de esa pareja parece bastante honesto y confío en que podrán estar juntos por la eternidad.-Contó Anubis.

-Parece que el amor te ha doblegado desde que esa nueva sacerdotisa llegó a tu templo.-Horus pensó que sería la oportunidad perfecta para saber confirmar sus sospechas.

-Nadie, ni siquiera los dioses pueden escapar del amor mi querido Horus, algún día llegará incluso para ti.-Respondió Anubis con una sonrisa burlona.

Anubis desapareció antes de que Horus pensara siquiera en una respuesta para lo que había dicho. Tal vez tenía razón y estaba siendo demasiado crítico con el asunto. A la mañana siguiente, la pareja se presentó en su templo para cumplir con lo acordado el día anterior. Horus los recibió de la manera más amable posible y se dispuso a llevarlos ante la presencia de la diosa del amor. También sería la primera vez en que él visitara a aquella misteriosa deidad, era de las pocas diosas que no conocía. Quedó boquiabierto al entrar y verla, poseía una belleza realmente excepcional. Pero había algo en su aura que le transmitía una paz que no podía explicar. Hizo una reverencia sin quitar su mirada de la diosa, realmente había sido una grata sorpresa.

"Es como una versión adulta de Altair" pensó Alec al observar la bella apariencia de la diosa del amor. El ritual fue bastante sencillo. Hathor encaminó a la pareja hacia una fuente que se encontraba cerca de su altar. Los jóvenes entraron al agua y se tomaron fuertemente de las manos. La diosa comenzó a recitar algunas palabras en un idioma que no pudo identificar, el agua de la fuente comenzó a brillar al igual que los ojos de Hathor. Horus observaba con detenimiento cada una de las acciones de la diosa, era realmente impresionante.

-Estarán juntos por la eternidad, ni siquiera las fuerzas de la muerte y la oscuridad podrán separarlos. Sus almas ahora están enlazadas.-Pronunció Hathor.

La pareja mostró distintos signos de agradecimiento hacia la diosa y juraron total lealtad hacia ella después de tan desinteresado acto. Luego de una breve charla y algunos consejos, recibieron la bendición de Hathor y se retiraron del templo. Horus permanecía inmóvil, estaba completamente estupefacto por lo que acababa de presenciar. La diosa del amor le brindó una cálida sonrisa y le invitó a tomar asiento junto a ella en la pequeña sala de su morada. El dios parecía hipnotizado por la belleza de Hathor, había visto mujeres hermosas en su vida, pero ninguna poseía la belleza de aquella diosa.

-He oído mucho de ti, sobre tus hazañas y cómo derrotaste a Seth y lograste que lo desterraran al desierto.-Dijo Hathor mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Es lo único que has oído de mí?-Horus se sentía realmente intrigado sobre el conocimiento que la diosa podría tener sobre su vida.

-¿Hay algo más que deba saber?-A Hathor le había parecido divertido el gesto de curiosidad que presentaba Horus.

Ambos rieron, Horus el gran conquistador de chicas se sentía totalmente fuera de su elemento al lado de Hathor. Las horas pasaron entre conversaciones de todo tipo, risas e incluso algunas discusiones serias. Nunca había sido tan honesto con alguien como lo fue con ella, se sentía realmente orgulloso de sí mismo por mostrarse de esa manera tan poco usual en él. Ese sería su primer encuentro, pero no el último. Para sorpresa de Horus, algunas parejas más se acercaron a su templo buscando unir sus almas por la eternidad y él, ni lento ni perezoso los llevaba ante la presencia de la diosa del amor.

Sus visitas al templo del amor se hicieron frecuentes, incluso sin necesidad de que las parejas se acercaran, Horus buscaba hasta el más pequeño motivo para acercarse. Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en ella en varias ocasiones ¿era amor? Comenzaba a cuestionar la veracidad de aquello, le resultaba impresionante que en unos meses su aburrida vida había dado un cambio inesperado al conocer a Hathor. Definitivamente había aprendido la lección, ahora le era imposible pensar en el amor como un mero capricho o algo sin importancia. Él mismo había comenzado a doblegarse ante el sentimiento del cual renegaba en el pasado.

Decidió que era tiempo de rendirse, no podía seguirse negando a sus sentimientos de esa manera tan infantil. No podía seguir negando la felicidad que le provocaba el tan sólo estar en presencia de la diosa. Pero había un pequeño problema, no estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos fueran recíprocos. Tal vez ella simplemente deseaba mostrar amabilidad y agrado hacia él, tal vez había malinterpretado sus intenciones. La duda comenzaba a carcomer sus entrañas de manera desmesurada, no podía permitir que sucediera. Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el templo de Hathor con toda la intención de confesar su amor hacia a ella.

Mientras se adentraba en el templo, la velocidad de sus pasos fue disminuyendo de manera gradual. El momento previo a la confesión amenazaba destruir sus nervios, se sentía como un pequeño humano enamorado y desesperado. Hathor se encontraba contemplando unas hermosas rosas que habían sido entregadas a ella como ofrenda, se encontraba justo frente a la fuente, se veía realmente hermosa. Horus se acercó en silencio, rogando a su mente que no lo traicionara y guardara aquel recuerdo por toda la eternidad. Hathor levantó la vista y mostró una enorme sonrisa al verlo acercarse. Ella se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia a él. Desconocía el motivo por el cual había decidido visitarla, pero el leve rubor que sus mejillas mostraban eran la evidencia que necesitaba para confirmar sus sospechas. Se acercó a él a paso lento pero seguro, cuando por fin estuvieron frente a frente, ella lo tomó por sorpresa y le plantó un fugaz beso en los labios. Horus se encontraba completamente anonadado por lo que acababa de suceder, su expresión facial denotaba la felicidad que lo embargaba en aquel momento.

-Hathor... yo en verdad he llegado a amarte como jamás en la vida he amado.-Confesó Horus, el sonrojo en su rostro aumentó de manera instantánea tras decir aquellas palabras.

-Es irónico, como diosa del amor... es la primera vez que experimento la calidez del sentimiento que con tanto esmero protejo. Yo también te amo Horus.-Dicho aquello, se lanzó a sus brazos y se unieron en un tierno beso.

Hathor se alejó lentamente de él, como si al hacerlo todo se terminaría. A pesar de la felicidad que estaba sintiendo, algo dentro de su ser le indicaba que no duraría mucho. Sintió una poderosa fuerza oscura acercarse a su templo, seguramente se trataba de alguno de los esbirros de Seth que había sido enviado a fastidiarla. Pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver como aquella figura sombría materializaba un arco y flecha, tenía toda la intención de disparar contra Horus. Fue tan sólo una fracción de segundo, pero le bastó para interponerse entre la flecha de oscuridad y Horus. Aquel oscuro objeto punzante impactó contra su pecho y Horus sólo pudo observar como su oportunidad de ser feliz se desvanecía frente a sus ojos.

-¡No! ¡Hathor! ¿Por qué?-Había comenzado a sollozar.

Pero no hubo tiempo para reaccionar de manera diferente, una nueva flecha fue disparada y esta vez logró dar en su principal objetivo. Horus sintió como su carne era atravesada por el mortífero artefacto. Se abrazó con fuerzas al convaleciente cuerpo de su amada diosa y los arrastró a ambos hacia la fuente en la que ella unía las almas de los enamorados. El agua se tiñó de un tono carmesí al contacto con su sangre, la vida se les comenzaba a escapar... su tiempo estaba por terminar. La fuente comenzó a tomar un cegador brillo blanco al igual que los ojos de Hathor.

-Nos uní, ni siquiera la muerte y la oscuridad serán capaces de separarnos.-Un hilillo de sangre comenzó a brotar de la boca de Hathor mientras hablaba.

-Prometo que te encontraré... en cada vida... te amaré con más intensidad cada vez.-La voz de Horus comenzaba a apagarse.

Se unieron en un doloroso beso de despedida y luego... cerraron los ojos para siempre. Alec estaba en un completo shock en ese preciso instante, sintió un dolor intenso justo en el lugar en el que su corazón se encontraba. Era momento de dejar de escapar y aceptar su destino de una vez por todas. El paisaje a su alrededor comenzó a fragmentarse rápidamente y sintió como una luz cegadora invadía todo. Era su momento de despertar, lo hizo lentamente y con algo de dificultad. Todavía sentía el aturdimiento de haber sido sedado por una sustancia desconocida, pero se incorporó tan rápido como le fue posible.

El sonido de una explosión lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, volvió la vista en dirección a lo que había escuchado y se horrorizó ante lo que veía. Altair y Ryan libraban una fiera batalla en contra de un extraño ser de oscuridad idéntico a él. Era como verse en un espejo, era una oscura, siniestra y distorsionada versión de sí mismo que parecía alimentarse de la oscuridad que los ataques de Ryan emanaban. Era obvio que los esfuerzos de ambos guerreros no eran suficientes para detener a aquel ser. De pronto, Ryan fue apartado de un golpe y Altair había quedado a merced de la criatura.

Tenía una macabra sonrisa que denotaba maldad y frialdad. Alec vio como el oscuro ser materializaba un arco y flecha, cuando lo vio apuntar hacia Altair, una enorme sensación de deja vu lo invadió. "No, no pasará nuevamente" pensó mientras veía la escena casi en cámara lenta. Sintió una oleada de energía que nunca antes había experimentado, estaba liberando su poder por vez primera. Se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia su versión oscura y le propinó un fuerte golpe que lo hizo perder el balance, dando tiempo a Altair para protegerse del ataque.

-Parece que por fin despertó el gran Horus.-La voz de aquel ser sonaba distorsionada.

-Te mataré a ti y a quien se atreva a ponerle una mano encima a ella.-Espetó Alec con ira.

-Lo lamento, pero tendremos que postergar nuestro encuentro un poco más. Deseo enfrentarte cuando seas un rival digno y no un simple niño con ansias de probarse a sí mismo.-Dijo el ser para luego echarse a reír.

Alec se sentía completamente humillado y furioso tras escuchar esas palabras. Encendió su cosmos y se lanzó nuevamente contra la criatura, pero esta comenzó a desvanecerse. Alec cayó al suelo, completamente consternado y con una enorme ira atorada en su pecho. Altair también se encontraba en el suelo, estaba completamente extenuada tras el duro combate que había librado. Vio a su compañero ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia a ella con una mirada que no había presenciado antes. Algo había cambiado en Alec durante el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente y ella lo sabía muy bien. Él ofreció su mano y ella la tomó para ayudarse a estar en pie de nuevo.

-Tenía tanto miedo de perderte de otra vez, no lo soportaría.-Dijo Alec mientras acunaba a la chica entre sus brazos.

-No lo harás, te prometo que no sucederá de nuevo.-Dijo ella, siendo consciente de lo que Alec decía. Ella también había recordado sus vidas pasadas durante la batalla.

-Su nombre es Anzu, pero en el ejército de Seth se le conoce como el heraldo de la oscuridad.-Habló Ryan, interrumpiendo el momento entre los jóvenes santos.

-¿Por qué se parece a mí?-Cuestionó Alec, sintiéndose completamente confundido.

-Seguramente irá y le dirá a Seth que lo he traicionado, así que contaré la historia lo más breve posible. El cuerpo de Seth es humano, por eso no le es posible contener todo su poder por completo o moriría. Entonces decidió dividirlo en tres partes, la primera parte y la más poderosa la conservaría él. La segunda parte fue implantada en su primogénito. La última parte permaneció encerrada por algunos años, tanto que tomó forma humana... se parece a ti porque su principal deseo es destruirte y tomar tu lugar.-Relató Ryan, sintiendo como pronto comenzaría a desfallecer.

-¡Altair! ¡Por todos los dioses!-Una familiar voz resonó en el lugar.

-¿Madre?-Altair no daba crédito a lo que estaba presenciando, sus padres se habían presentado al lugar en el que se encontraba. -¿Qué hacen aquí?-Cuestionó.

-Fuimos al santuario y fuimos informados de tu misión, pensamos que sería una oportunidad para verte. No imaginábamos que te verías envuelta en una cruenta batalla como esta, nos alegra ver que te encuentras bien.-Esta vez fue su padre quien habló.

-¿Ryan?-Dijo Sigrid con sorpresa al ver a aquella importante figura de su pasado de pie junto a su hija.

-Sigrid... tienes una familia realmente hermosa. Veo que eres feliz, eso me permitirá partir en paz.-Dijo Ryan antes de desvanecerse.

Sigrid sintió un nudo en la garganta en ese preciso instante, había sido el adiós definitivo... por fin aquel ciclo de su pasado se había cerrado de manera definitiva. Caminó al lado de su esposo y ambos abrazaron fuertemente a su hija. No tenía idea de lo que había sucedido y ella les debía muchas explicaciones. Por fin tenía lo que tanto había deseado por años: Una familia. Deseaba atesorar ese momento de por vida, pues no sabía si la guerra le arrebataría lo que mas amaba nuevamente.

 **Hi, this is Vega! Con esto he querido por fin darle un cierre a Sigrid, algunos personajes más lo tendrán durante el transcurso de la fase final de la historia. Sin más que decir, nos leemos en una próxima ocasión.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Polvo de estrellas**

Habían pasado algunos días desde su despertar, su cuerpo se había adaptado rápidamente a las antiguas rutinas. Se encontraba en el taller de su maestra, frente a él se encontraba la cloth de Cáncer, algo dañada por las duras batallas que su portador había tenido que librar. Prestaba especial atención a ella, quería hacer el mejor trabajo posible para uno de sus mejores amigos en el santuario. Se encontraba de un extraño buen humor, sonreía mientras hacía uso del polvo estelar para reparar la armadura. Era como ver todo por vez primera, se maravillaba ante sus propias habilidades, acción que era muy impropia de él. En un inesperado impulso, se vio a sí mismo cantando fragmentos de una canción que recordaba haber escuchado mientras visitaba la villa cercana al santuario.

 _I know you're scared of the unknown, you don't wanna be alone. I know I always come and go, but it's out of my control._

 _And you'll be left in the dust unless I stuck by you. You're a sunflower, I think your love would be too much._

 _And you'll be left in the dust unless I stuck by you. You're a sunflower, you're a sunflower._

-¿En verdad estás cantando Kenji?-La voz de Kaia de Aries interrumpió su melodía.

-M-maestra... yo sólo...-Se encontraba sumamente nervioso y avergonzado.

-Te vez feliz, no te veía así desde que eras un pequeño niño y jugabas con tus amigos.-Ella sonrió por la escena que acababa de presenciar.

-Estoy feliz de estar vivo, creí que estaría atrapado por la eternidad en ese horrible limbo. Además, me agrada volver a mis actividades cotidianas... extrañaba mucho el taller y las reparaciones.-Confesó Kenji.

Su recuperación había sido muy pronta y efectiva, en tan sólo unos días ya se encontraba realizando las labores que había abandonado antes de partir a aquella fatídica misión. Se esforzó al máximo y contó con la inseparable compañía de Echo. Kaia siempre se había cuestionado el tipo de lazo que existía entre ambos, solían diferir e incluso discutir en ocasiones, pero parecían profesarse una intensa fidelidad y compromiso. "Seguramente son mejores amigos al igual que Koji y yo" pensaba ella, descartando por completo que el chico griego tuviera otra clase de intenciones con su alumno. Últimamente había visto una muy evidente felicidad en su joven discípulo, pero a pesar de ello podía percibir sus inseguridades y tenía la sensación de que le ocultaba algo muy importante.

Sakai Kenji era su nombre, hijo de un reconocido samurai y una joven de Jamir. Durante una invasión a aquel continente, el joven guerrero se vio perdidamente enamorado de una joven florista del pueblo. Luego de algunos meses de romance ilícito, ambos partieron teniendo Japón como destino final. El clan Sakai no vio con muy buenos ojos la relación que uno de sus mejores samurais tenía con una extranjera, pero se resignaron al final, permitiendo que la pareja pudiera procrear dos hijos. La primera en nacer fue Hana y dos años después nacería el pequeño Kenji.

Ambos pequeños eran entrenados por su padre en el arte de la espada, siendo Hana la que mostraba mejor destreza en ello. Kenji parecía muy reacio a luchar, respetaba la vida y por eso veía como algo impensable el lastimar a alguien. Para sorpresa de su madre, el chico comenzó a mostrar habilidades propias de la gente de Jamir. Gracias a unos textos que su madre había llevado consigo desde su país natal, Kenji pudo aprender lo básico del manejo del cosmos y el polvo estelar. Cada vez que su padre regresaba de un combate, él mismo se encargaba de reparar y reforzar su equipo. Junto con su hermana parecían ser un equipo perfecto, pero la popularidad de Kenji creció a la par de él, siendo considerado como una especie de "mago" o "hechicero" por parte de la gente de su clan.

Sus ojos rasgados eran de un extraño tono verde y sus peculiares cejas le daban un aire casi divino para la población del lugar. Pero la vida sin preocupaciones que había estado llevando daría un cruel giro. Asakura era un clan enemigo que había aumentado su expansión por los territorios cercanos a los de Sakai. Una guerra entre clanes era totalmente inevitable y Kenji lo sabía, pero no imaginaba que sucedería tan pronto y de la manera tan cruel en la que lo hizo. El inconfundible olor del humo lo hizo despertar una noche y se vio rodeado por las enormes llamas. Corrió tan rápido como pudo y al salir de la habitación se encontró con una horrible escena: su clan había sido masacrado.

Sus padres y sus conocidos habían sido brutalmente asesinados por aquellos mercenarios que ahora se encontraban incendiando los vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue el clan Sakai. Corrió sin rumbo fijo y su corazón se llenó de alivio y de temor al ver a su hermana Hana empuñar una espada y amenazar a un jinete. Quiso intervenir, pero su pequeño cuerpo fue golpeado sin piedad al igual que el de su hermana. Ambos fueron capturados y puestos en improvisadas celdas, celdas que se encontraban repletas de niños y niñas que había logrado sobrevivir.

Su espalda fue marcada con un hierro al rojo vivo, una flor de cerezo, símbolo que identificaba al clan del que ahora era propiedad. Algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que se liberara, pero se sentía demasiado asustado para intentar algo. Todas las noches recordaba las historias que su madre le relataba sobre la vida en Jamir. "Quisiera ir a ese lugar" pensaba cada vez que algún samurai arremetía contra él. En su mente, repasaba una a una las páginas de los libros que había leído, intentando encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarlo. Entonces, cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, recordó una técnica que había estado estudiando. Despertó a su hermana de un fuerte tirón de su cabello y la obligó a acompañarlo a una esquina de la celda. "Hoy seremos libres" le dijo antes de poner en marcha su arriesgado plan.

Ambos desaparecieron en una nube de polvo estelar y al abrir los ojos vieron con asombro que se encontraban fuera de la prisión. Corrieron lo más rápido que sus extenuados cuerpos les permitieron. Pero el inconfundible sonido de una flecha siendo disparada los hizo detenerse. Kenji volvió la vista hacia su hermana y vio con horror como la flecha había atravesado su pecho. "Corre Kenji, corre y no mires atrás" dijo la pequeña Hana mientras caía al suelo. Kenji se vio tentado a rendirse y afrontar su segura muerte, pero una parte suya se negaba a ello. Así que corrió, corrió como nunca en su vida y cuando consideró haber llegado a una distancia segura, utilizó nuevamente aquella técnica para desaparecer.

Le tomó muchos intentos llegar lejos, a duras penas era capaz de teletransportarse unos cuantos metros. Pero eso no le impidió seguir intentándolo, hasta que un día por fin lo logró. Abrió sus ojos con algo de temor y al ver el sitio que lo rodeaba, cayó de rodillas. "Por fin estoy aquí, por fin logré venir a Jamir" dijo para sí mismo. Pensó que al llegar a esas tierras su suplicio por fin terminaría, pero parecía que el destino se empeñaba en castigar a aquella pobre alma inocente. Un niño híbrido nunca era bien visto en Jamir, por sus finos rasgos faciales y sus peculiares ojos rasgados era discriminado. Era demasiado diferente al resto, tanto que era despreciado y tuvo que deambular por las calles algunos meses.

Un viejo alquimista tuvo piedad de él y le permitió quedarse en su taller. Kenji se maravillaba ante la habilidad que tenía aquel anciano para reparar lo que parecían ser armaduras. Gracias al don innato que poseía pudo aprender rápidamente las labores del viejo hombre. No tomó mucho tiempo para que los rumores del niño alquimista comenzaran a rondar por todo Jamir. Luego de la repentina muerte de la persona que con tanta amabilidad lo había acogido en su morada y le había enseñado su oficio, Kenji se vio solo nuevamente, pero se negaba a darse por vencido.

Supo muy bien cómo manejar a cada uno de los clientes que el anciano tenía, su carisma y amabilidad lograban cautivar a todos. Un día mientras se encontraba ordenando algunos materiales, una joven mujer de rojos cabellos entró por la puerta, tenía un pedido especial. Ella llevaba consigo una misteriosa caja de madera que comenzó a resplandecer en la sola presencia de Kenji. La mujer sonrió y se acercó al pequeño e improvisado puesto de trabajo del chico. Ella portaba un dije dorado, era la figura de un carnero. Ella se despojó del dije y al hacerlo, un resplandor dorado llenó la habitación. Frente al pequeño se encontraba una hermosa armadura dorada, parecía haber sufrido un gran daño y la mujer estaba allí para repararla.

"Tienes que usar estas herramientas, es la única manera de repararla" dijo la mujer mientras acercaba la caja de madera al pequeño. Kaia observó detenidamente como el chico se apropiaba de las herramientas y hacía uso del polvo estelar para reparar su cloth. Con cada movimiento del martillo y el cincel, el niño daba vida nuevamente a la armadura. Había sido una sabia decisión visitar ese humilde puesto, había encontrado a un diamante en bruto sin duda alguna. Luego de revelar su verdadera identidad y sus intenciones, se ofreció a entrenar al chico con la ayuda de su amigo el santo de Libra, Koji.

El chico no era el más diestro guerrero, pero era capaz de ejecutar técnicas que ella pudo dominar hasta que obtuvo un puesto en la orden de caballeros dorados. A pesar de que el chico mostraba algunas dificultades y cierta renuencia al combate, ambos santos decidieron que era imperativo llevar al pequeño consigo al santuario. Kenji aceptó felizmente y empacó las pocas pertenencias que tenía para partir hacia un rumbo incierto. Los años habían pasado, pero todavía podía sentir el miedo y la duda en su estudiante. Era momento de encarar la situación de una vez por todas.

-Kenji, quiero que confíes en mí como lo hacías antes... cuando eras un niño solías contarme cada uno de tus pensamientos ¿Sucede algo?-Comenzó a hablar Kaia mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su estudiante.

-Maestra ¿usted me considera una persona honorable? ¿un buen caballero?-Kenji habló sin despegar la mirada de la cloth dorada frente a él.

-¿Por qué no lo haría? Te he visto crecer todos estos años, eres lo más cercano a una familia que tengo y me siento sumamente orgullosa de ti.-Kaia estaba intrigada por la repentina pregunta.

-Soy un guerrero terrible, parece que lo único para lo que sirvo es para reparar armaduras. Soy lo único que queda del clan Sakai y soy una total vergüenza, seguro mi padre se retuerce en su tumba al ver en lo que me he convertido.-El chico había dejado las herramientas sobre su banco de trabajo y simplemente veía hacia la nada.

-Posees gran honor y valor. Sé que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ver en lo que te has convertido.-Dijo Kaia mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Kenji.

-Ni siquiera fui capaz de seguir las reglas del santuario... yo me he involucrado sentimentalmente con una persona. Sé muy bien que es algo prohibido, he sido débil... no he podido evitarlo.-Su voz se escuchaba cargada de pesar. -He tenido miedo desde que acepté lo que siento realmente.-Confesó Kenji.

-¿A qué le temes? Dime, prometo escucharte.-Dijo Kaia.

-Tengo miedo de que usted me considere alguien carente de honor y valor por amar a esa persona. Puedo jurar que este amor no me hace débil, me fortalece cada día y me ayuda a seguir luchando. ¿Cómo puede ser un pecado si me trae tanta dicha y felicidad?-Kenji lanzó aquella pregunta sin pensarlo.

Kaia había pasado un tiempo atando algunos cabos sueltos y había logrado mucho. Sabía muy bien lo que su estudiante estaba experimentando en ese instante, ella misma se vio en una situación similar años atrás. Conocía ese sentimiento de insuficiencia y de temor, era como verse a sí misma. Sabía lo que Kenji deseaba, deseaba su cariño y su aprobación. Tal vez había sido muy dura y exigente con él, se lamentaba grandemente el no haberle mostrado más compasión. Pero sentía que era el momento de apaciguar su corazón, entonces se acercó a él y lo rodeó en un fuerte abrazo. Kenji rompió en llanto al sentir como su maestra lo abrazaba por sorpresa. Todos los sentimientos reprimidos salieron a flote debido a esa acción.

-Ese chico te presiona para que superes tus temores y tus límites. He visto lo feliz que eres estando a su lado, estar con él no te hace "menos honorable". De no ser por su insistencia, seguramente no estarías aquí hablando conmigo.-Comenzó a decir Kaia.

-¿Usted lo sabía?-El rostro de Kenji se había teñido de carmesí al escuchar las palabras de su maestra.

-Era muy obvio, además él habló conmigo hace poco y me terminó confesando la verdad.-Dijo Kaia mientras soltaba una leve risa.

-¡Ese pequeño infeliz! Juro que pagará por haber hablado del tema sin mi consentimiento previo.-Dijo Kenji, aún muy avergonzado.

-¡No hables así de tu novio! Él solamente quería que las cosas entre tú y yo mejoraran, sinceramente opino que lo ha logrado.-Kaia parecía muy emocionada.

-Él no es mi... bueno ¿qué más da? Soy feliz sabiendo que usted me considera alguien digno.-Kenji le brindó una sonrisa llena de alivio y tranquilidad.

La charla había sido muy amena, hacía muchos años que no entablaba una conversación como aquella con su maestra. Luego de terminar parte de su trabajo, vistió su armadura y al caer la noche se dirigió a la villa cercana al santuario. Los pobladores lo conocían muy bien y lo saludaban amablemente al verlo. Se dirigió al mirador, era el punto en el que se encontraba con sus compañeros para delegar los sitios en los cuales debían patrullar. Se sorprendió al ver a Echo esperándolo, vestía su armadura y se notaba la preocupación en su rostro.

-Hoy es jueves, no es tu turno de estar aquí.-Dijo Kenji mientras se acercaba a él.

-Lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a suceder aquí y quiero estar presente.-Dijo Echo.

-¿Tuviste visiones otra vez? ¿Qué viste?-Comenzó a cuestionar el santo de altar.

-Las sombras se acercan Kenji, saben que escapaste y quieren venganza. Por eso decidí acompañarte, quiero ser de ayuda para ti.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

Kenji asintió con algo de temor, muy en su interior esperaba que algo como eso sucediera, pero no pensó que el momento llegaría tan pronto. Comenzaron con su ronda habitual, recorriendo las calles de la villa en búsqueda del peligro. Más tarde que temprano, lograron divisar algunas sombras que parecían estarse agrupando. Intentando ser sigilosos, siguieron el rastro que estas dejaban y Kenji quedó totalmente boquiabierto al ver a una extraña presencia reuniendo las sombras. Era su hermana Hana, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Se suponía que había sido derrotada por él tiempo atrás, pero al parecer, Seth jugaría todas las cartas posibles con tal de destruirlos.

Su apariencia era tenebrosa, parecía que la oscuridad la había corrompido por completo. Kenji imploró fuerzas a la diosa Athena, pues le llenaba de pesar tener que enfrentarse nuevamente a su hermana. Hana pareció percatarse de la presencia de los jóvenes santos e hizo que las sombras se dispersaran para distraerlos. Echo y Kenji sabían que la única manera de vencer sería si se dividían. Bastó con una mirada y un movimiento de su mano para que el santo del reloj se pusieran en marcha y avanzara de nuevo hacia la villa. Tendría una ardua labor por delante pues había un gran número de criaturas de oscuridad dispuestas a luchar.

Kenji comenzó a avanzar a paso firme hacia Hana, algunas sombras aparecían frente a él e intentaban detenerlo. Su encierro no hizo más que brindarle experiencia, ahora era capaz de derrotar a las sombras en un par de movimientos. Sus puños irradiaban una luz dorada que parecía desintegrar a las criaturas ante el menor contacto. Había aprendido por cuenta propia a utilizar su cosmos de diferentes maneras, no se limitaba a las técnicas que había aprendido de su maestra. No le llevó mucho tiempo llegar a una distancia prudente, Hana estaba inmóvil y de pronto volteó hacia a él.

-Kenji, tienes el brillo de una estrella agonizante. Cuando una estrella está a punto de morir siempre brilla con más intensidad.-Dijo Hana.

-¿Seth te devolvió la vida para que acabes conmigo?-Preguntó Kenji.

-Dijo que si lograba eliminarte me devolvería la vida permanentemente. Pero he comenzado a cuestionarme algunas cosas ahora que estoy frente a ti.-Hana lo veía fijamente mientras hablaba, parecía que podía ver dentro de su alma. -¿Para qué quiero vivir? Sakai ya no existe, jamás seré aceptada en Jamir y no podré estar contigo. Vivir sería un sufrimiento innecesario para alguien que desea la muerte como única salida.-Sus oscuros ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-No pude salvarte... he vivido con ese remordimiento durante todos estos años. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte y más decidido... yo habría podido salvarte. Pero fui un cobarde y sólo pude ver como la vida que amaba se desvanecía frente a mis ojos. Perdóname.-Dijo Kenji, su tono de voz evidenciaba la tristeza que sentía.

-No hay nada que perdonar hermano. El único motivo por el que estoy aquí es advertirte sobre los planes de Seth. Tienen tres días antes de que él ataque, el santuario será totalmente destruido y el sello de Apofis será roto nuevamente.-Contó Hana.

-Te prometo que lo detendremos, haremos todo lo posible para evitar que Seth concrete sus planes.-Kenji pensó que su promesa lograría aliviar un poco la carga y el pesar que su hermana estaba sintiendo.

-Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que se avecina, él se ha hecho fuerte y está decidido a destruirlos a todos con tal de sumir a este mundo en la oscuridad.-El temor era palpable en las palabras de la chica.

-Nosotros también nos hemos hecho fuertes, no dejaremos que la oscuridad consuma este mundo. Te lo debo a ti, se lo debo a los nuestros. Te juro por el honor de los Sakai que haré todo lo necesario para detener esto.-Dicho eso, ofreció su mano con la esperanza de experimentar el fraternal tacto de su hermana nuevamente. Ella aceptó y tomó su mano.

-Tienes que matarme Kenji, tienes que matarme antes de que yo te mate a ti... acaba con esta miserable existencia de una vez por todas.-Suplicó en Hana en un tono lastimero.

-Te amo Hana, haré que tu sacrificio valga la pena.-Kenji soltó su mano y tomó algunos pasos de distancia.

-¿Sabes algo hermano? Eres como los bellos girasoles que solíamos cultivar con mamá. Ellos siempre giraban en dirección a la luz, la seguían para poder vivir. A pesar de la oscuridad que te rodea, tú te mantienes firme y buscando la luz. Espero que en nuestra próxima vida pueda tener el honor de ser tu hermana nuevamente.-Hana había comenzado a sollozar.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en Kenji de manera inevitable, sabía que sino terminaba con el sufrimiento de su hermana, Seth mismo la destruiría en una manera cruel y dolorosa. Concentró su cosmos en la palma de su mano y un enorme haz de luz se hizo presente. "Te amo" susurró antes de dirigir su ataque hacia Hana. Ella sonrió y cerró sus ojos mientras esperaba. Se desvaneció entre polvo estelar y junto con ella, las sombras también desaparecieron. Cayó de rodillas, su llanto estaba a punto de salirse de control. Pronto sintió como Echo lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Tenemos poco tiempo, debemos informar a Athena de inmediato.-Dijo Kenji mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

 **Hi, this is Vega! Ya falta cada vez menos para el final de esta historia. Quiero enviarle un especial saludo a las personas que escribieron reviews, lo aprecio muchísimo. Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto y que la fuerza los acompañe.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sin miedo a la oscuridad**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a sus padres y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas casi de inmediato al tenerlos cerca nuevamente. Los abrazaba fuertemente, como si quisiera brindarles todo el amor que durante algunos años tuvo que expresar únicamente de manera escrita. Desde que llegó al santuario comenzó a valorar y a extrañar los preciados momentos que vivió al lado de su familia. Momentos a los cuales nunca les brindó importancia, puesto que siempre imaginó que su vida seguiría estando llena de las comodidades y lujos que tanto le gustaban. Pero todo había cambiado, ella había dejado de lado todas aquellas actitudes que la ataban a un materialismo que amenazaba con corromper su inocente y joven espíritu. Ahora estaba allí, en medio de aquella desolada playa, aferrándose fuertemente a las personas que más amaba en la vida. Luego de unos eternos instantes, se separó de ellos para poder hablar.

-Alec, ellos son mis padres.-Dijo ella a su compañero, con visible emoción en su semblante.

-Es un gusto conocerlos.-Dijo Alec de orión mientras realizaba una reverencia a manera de saludo.

-Él ha cuidado de mí durante estos años, así como yo también he cuidado de él en algunas ocasiones.-Explicó Altair, sintiéndose algo apenada por las palabras que había pronunciado.

-Veo que es una alianza muy bella y fuerte la que tienen ustedes dos.-Dijo Sigrid, dirigiéndose a ambos chicos.

De manera inesperada, la pareja se acercó al muchacho y le brindaron un fuerte abrazo. Aquel gesto estaba cargado de gratitud, pues les llenaba de alegría el saber que su hija tenía a alguien cercano y de su entera confianza para poder sobrellevar la dura vida en el santuario. Sigrid recordaba con especial nostalgia cuando ella llegó a aquel lugar por vez primera. Formó una alianza casi inmediatamente con otro joven aspirante de nombre Ryan, quien se convirtió en su inseparable compañero durante sus mejores años allí. Pudo notar la manera en la que se veían, intentando disimular, pero en sus ojos brillaban con un sentimiento muy especial: amor.

Daba la casualidad que sus padres se encontraban en aquel lugar para cerrar algunos tratos de negocios y no les fue difícil percibir la perturbación que la batalla había causado en la relativa calma de la isla. Habrían deseado que el tiempo marchara más lento y de esa manera poder convivir de la manera más adecuada posible, pero Altair sabía que no podían prolongar su estancia allí. Debían volver al santuario cuanto antes. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió intercambiar algunas palabras de aliento con sus padres, quienes le expresaron su incondicional amor de la mejor manera que el limitado tiempo les permitió.

Regresar al santuario no fue una tarea sencilla para ellos, debido a que los alcances de su habilidad de teletransportación todavía eran muy cortos. En ese momento habrían deseado tener la ayuda de su compañero Kenji, ya que él era realmente un experto de aquella peculiar destreza. Haciendo algunas paradas y desviándose del camino en algunas ocasiones, por fin pudieron llegar a su destino. Fue entonces cuando notaron que en el santuario se respiraba un aire de intranquilidad y nerviosismo. Incluso tuvieron que postergar su visita al patriarca, pues este se encontraba realmente ocupado junto con la élite del ejército ateniense.

Dispuestos a tomar un respiro luego de completar su misión, se encaminaron en dirección al viejo coliseo, pero para su sorpresa este no se encontraba vacío como usualmente lo hacía. Pudieron escuchar las voces de Kenji y Echo mientras conversaban de una manera un tanto agitada junto al gran árbol. Al acercarse, pudieron ver el semblante desolado y de temor que sus compañeros poseían. Terminaron de acercarse, con la intención de indagar y conocer la causa de tales actitudes. Casi como si presintiera lo que había sucedido, Altair brindó un fuerte abrazo a Kenji, haciéndolo sentir apoyo y comprensión de su parte.

-Tuve que acabar con mi propia hermana... ella me ayudó y lo único que pude hacer para salvarla fue terminar con su vida. Me siento como el ser más miserable de todo el mundo.-Expresó Kenji mientras se separaba de Altair.

-Ella era una de las aliadas de Seth, le brindó a Kenji una información muy valiosa. Sabiendo que sería castigada por ello, prefirió que fuera Kenji quien terminara con su vida antes de que Seth mismo lo hiciera de alguna manera cruel y dolorosa.-Explicó a sus compañeros el santo del reloj.

-¿Dónde se ha metido todo el mundo?-Se atrevió a preguntar Alec.

-Se están preparando, Seth planea atacar en tres días.-Dijo Echo en tono firme.

Todos los caballeros dorados habían sido convocados a una reunión de carácter urgente y la tensión era palpable en cada rincón de la sala en la que se encontraban. Se encontraban cuidadosamente ubicados en la enorme mesa y justo a la cabeza se encontraba el patriarca, con un semblante que solamente se podría describir como de terror puro. Los minutos pasaban y ellos esperaban con algo de impaciencia que su diosa se hiciera presente. Los rumores decían que un enfrentamiento con Seth estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina y aquella reunión no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas.

El caballero guardián del cuarto templo zodiacal sabía de primera mano que la información era verídica, él mismo había recibido dicho dato por parte de su amigo Kenji, quien se encontraba muy afectado por lo sucedido. Jugaba con sus manos, intentando calmar las ansias que había comenzado a experimentar al escuchar los murmullos de sus compañeros de armas. Una amable mano se posó sobre su cabeza y acarició sus cabellos, era Áyax, su antigua mentora quien había sido capaz de percibir su intranquilidad. Dio un pesado suspiro y se acomodó en su asiento al ver como la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra se adentraba en el gran salón.

-Supongo que todos los presentes conocen muy bien el motivo por el cual se ha solicitado su presencia ante nuestra diosa.-Habló Pólux mientras cedía su asiento a Athena y se ponía de pie. -El ataque de Seth ya era inminente desde hacía tiempo, pero no fue hasta hoy que recibimos la terrible noticia por parte del caballero de plata de altar: solamente tenemos tres días antes de que suceda.-Dijo el pontífice, confirmando así los rumores que se habían extendido a lo largo y ancho del santuario.

-Sin importar lo que suceda, para nosotros debe ser imperativa la protección del sello que mantiene prisionera a la entidad del caos. Por lo que sabemos y suponemos hasta ahora, Seth se dirige hacia acá con la intención de romper el sello y liberar ese oscuro poder sobre el mundo.-Comenzó a decir Athena.

-Me temo que los planes de Seth van un poco más allá de eso señorita Athena.-Se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse hacia su diosa.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre él inmediatamente, algunas eran de sorpresa otras pocas de desagrado y otras de total desconcierto. Incluso Athena se había sorprendido por lo repentino del comentario y de las acciones de aquel caballero. Él avanzó lleno de temor, el espacio entre él y la diosa era relativamente corto, pero el nerviosismo que sentía lo hacía parecer interminable. Cuando por fin llegó al extremo superior de la mesa, dirigió la mirada hacia sus compañeros y un gesto aprobatorio por parte de Giovanna de Piscis fue todo lo que necesitaba para reunir el valor suficiente y hablar de una vez por todas.

-Él desea liberar el poder del caos para así agenciarse del mismo, desea ser el nuevo recipiente para toda esa oscuridad. Ha estado preparando su cuerpo para lograrlo y fue por eso mismo que robó las armas de los antiguos dioses, para crear una nueva que sea capaz de soportar todo ese poder.-Así fue como Rasmi dio inicio a su explicación. -También hay algo más... algo muy grave que deben saber si desean hacerle frente.-El temor era notable en su voz, volteó y se encontró con la mirada suplicante de la mujer que le había acunado como su hijo durante años. Susurraba un casi inaudible "no lo hagas", ella sabía muy bien lo que él revelaría.

-No tienes que hacerlo, no es... no me parece correcto que seas juzgado por un pecado que cargas contigo de manera injusta y cruel.-Natassia de Acuario se dirigió a él con esas palabras, pero ya era tarde.

-Deseo ser completamente honestos con ustedes, después de todo... la honestidad es la base de toda alianza. El cuerpo de Seth no era lo suficientemente fuerte para todo el poder que contenía, así que con la ayuda de Neftis lo dividió en tres partes. La primera y la más poderosa se quedó con él, la segunda en más poderosa fue otorgada a su primogénito y la tercera permaneció recluida por mucho tiempo, por tanto que tomó forma humana y su principal propósito es asesinar a Horus y usurpar su lugar.-Tomó un fuerte respiro luego de su relato y se mantuvo expectante, en búsqueda de reacciones por parte de sus compañeros.

-No te ofendas muchacho, pero ¿Cómo sabes tú que Seth tiene un primogénito?-Sería Kane, caballero dorado de Leo quien lanzaría la tan esperada pregunta.

-Seguramente sabrán que estuve ausente de mi templo y de mis deberes por algún tiempo. Pero pocos saben lo que sucedió conmigo realmente durante ese período. Me uní a Seth con intensiones de obtener la información necesaria para derrotarlo... fue entonces cuando supe la verdad.-Se detuvo por un instante y descubrió su ojo derecho, que hasta entonces había permanecido oculto por su cabello, mostrando así el curioso tono ámbar que este había tomado. -Yo soy el primogénito de Seth, por lo tanto... parte de su poder reside dentro de mí.-Dijo él, con la voz cargada de temor.

Los comentarios que sus compañeros realizaban por lo bajo mientras él hablaba se detuvieron de manera abrupta, el silencio se instaló en la enorme sala. Rasmi sentía que su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho, casi como si quisiera liberarse de la prisión de su cuerpo. Necesitaba una respuesta inmediatamente o seguramente perdería la razón en ese instante. No le importaba si la respuesta que estaba buscando fuera negativa, él simplemente quería escuchar algo. Athena se puso de pie para confrontarlo, se acercó a él a paso firme y lo acunó entre sus brazos. Al sentir el cálido cosmos de su diosa, le fue imposible no derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Que poseas parte del poder de Seth no significa que seas como él. Tú me salvaste la vida, fuiste hasta el mismo inframundo con tal de encontrarme. Posees un corazón lleno de nobleza y de bondad. ¿Cómo podría juzgarte por quien es tu padre? Después de todo, mi padre también cometió atroces crímenes y eso no ha sido una influencia negativa en mi vida.-Giovanna de Piscis se puso de pie y se dirigió a él desde la distancia.

-Hace años intenté escapar de mi dolor y de mi deber, casi pierdo la vida por ello. De no ser por ti, seguramente mi destino hubiera sido realmente funesto. ¿Y qué si posees oscuridad? Yo también la poseo y eso no me ha impedido luchar del lado del bien y la justicia.-Esta vez fue Áyax de Géminis quien se puso de pie para exponer su punto de vista. -Me dirijo a ustedes caballeros, pidiendo de todo corazón que por favor no juzguen a esta noble alma por los crímenes cometidos por su progenitor. Él está aquí con nosotros, dispuesto a luchar a nuestro lado para poder llegar juntos a la victoria.-Dijo Géminis a sus compañeros.

-El chico fue honesto sin importarle lo que nosotros pudiéramos pensar de él, eso es algo muy honorable de su parte.-Dijo Ryu de Capricornio mientras se ponía de pie junto con el caballero de Sagitario.

Cada uno de los caballeros dorados restantes les imitaron y se pusieron de pie también. Rasmi se sentía sumamente complacido al ver que sus compañeros no lo rechazaban como él hubiera esperado. En su lugar, se mostraban apacibles y con toda la disposición de escucharlo y apoyarlo. Uno a uno se fueron acercando para brindarle una muestra de afecto, ya fuera un sencillo apretón de manos o un fuerte abrazo. Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa, pues en su mente había repasado una y otra vez terribles escenarios en los que la situación se salía de control. Incluso Pólux le brindó una mirada aprobatoria, ayudando a disipar las dudas y miedos que hasta entonces había sentido.

Cuando por fin los ánimos se estabilizaron, Rasmi prosiguió con su relato, comentando detalles específicos del ejército de Seth. Algunos caballeros se sentían completamente indignados al saber que el dios embaucador utilizaba a niños y jóvenes a quienes corrompía para que lucharan por sus ideales. Les pareció realmente triste que seres inocentes e indefensos fueran enviados a una injusta guerra para cumplir con los caprichos de un dios como Seth. Ryu se sintió especialmente afectada ante tal relato, puesto que hacía algunos años ella y su hermano Takeshi, el antiguo caballero de Capricornio habían tenido que escapar de su tierra natal para escapar de la esclavitud de un clan enemigo.

Al finalizar, uno a uno se fueron retirando de la enorme sala que los albergó durante largas horas. Cuando por fin se dispuso a salir, pudo ver como en el firmamento ya se alzaban las estrellas, realmente había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegó allí. Caminó tranquilamente hasta su templo, pero al llegar a él sintió un cosmos conocido, alguien había decidido visitarlo. Se adentró a la sala del templo y entonces pudo verla, había tomado asiento justo al lado de una ventana y observaba las estrellas. Entonces recordó el motivo que seguramente la había llevado a adentrase en el templo ajeno: era su turno de patrullar juntos la villa cercana al santuario.

-Por tu bien espero que no olvidaras que hoy debes acompañarme en mis rondas nocturnas.-Dijo Giovanna sin despegar la vista del cielo.

-Lo había olvidado luego de todo el ajetreo de hoy ¿Me perdonarás por ello?-Cuestionó él mientras se acercaba a ella a paso firme.

Ella le brindó una sonrisa como respuesta y ambos salieron del templo con rumbo al pequeño poblado que rodeaba al santuario. Vestían ropa de civiles, intentando mezclarse con la gente que allí habitaba y así evitar cualquier tipo de sospecha. Era poco usual ver a la guardiana del templo de Piscis vestir ropas de gente común, era un gusto que siempre se negaba debido a las cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo. Sin embargo y a pesar de las miradas indiscretas de algunas personas, se sentía en completa libertad y comodidad al lado de su acompañante.

El aire fresco y la brisa nocturna les brindaba un leve respiro luego de todas las dificultades que habían atravesado hasta ese preciso instante. Avanzaron entre las calles y pudieron notar la relativa calma que se esparcía por todo el lugar. No importaba que fuera de noche, la música resonaba a la distancia, indicando que se estaba llevando a cabo alguna especie de evento en el pequeño pueblo. La curiosidad fue más fuerte y debido a ello decidieron acercarse para así poder presenciar lo que ocurría. Luego de caminar por un rato, llegaron por fin al sitio en el que toda la actividad estaba sucediendo. Frente al pequeño mirador del pueblo, una joven pareja había decidido unir sus vidas. En el lugar se estaba oficiando una pequeña ceremonia, una modesta boda al aire libre. Un par de decenas de invitados estaban ubicados en sus asientos justo frente al mirador, observando y escuchando atentamente los votos que la joven pareja pronunciaba.

-Prometo acompañarte a vivir miles de aventuras e intentar que seamos felices cada uno de los días del resto de nuestra vida juntos.-Comenzó a decir el novio. -Yo te elijo para caminar juntos, dormir a tu lado, ser dicha para tu corazón y alegría para tu espíritu. Prometo amarte, respetarte y honrarte toda la vida.-Un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras a la hermosa dama que se convertiría en su esposa.

-Yo... yo acepto el compromiso de ser todo aquello que has soñado en la vida y eso significa permanecer a tu lado por el resto de mi existencia.-La voz de la joven novia denotaba la emoción y el nerviosismo que la embargaban al estar viviendo un suceso tan importante. -Eres la persona al lado de la cual yo quiero caminar toda mi vida, bajo el sol y la lluvia, entre las sombras y la luz, por siempre y para siempre.-Algunas lágrimas de alegría habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos.

Gio y Ras observaban la escena desde una distancia prudente que les permitía escuchar cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por los novios. Aunque no creyó necesario comentarlo, era la primera vez que ella presenciaba un acto de tal magnitud. Había leído en innumerables ocasiones en aquellos viejos cuentos de hadas que cuando las parejas se profesaban un profundo amor, tomaban la importante decisión de unir sus vidas a través de un acto como el matrimonio. Instintivamente se llevó la mano al pecho, justo al lugar en el que su corazón se encontraba. Pudo sentir entonces que latía con fuerzas y sus mejillas comenzaron a mostrar un ligero rubor.

-¿Pasa algo?-Cuestionó él, completamente intrigado ante la extraña reacción de su compañera.

-¿Alguna vez soñaste con unir tu vida a la de alguien más? Ya sabes... hacer lo mismo que están haciendo ellos, tener una vida normal.-Expuso Giovanna con algo de vergüenza, pues no estaba acostumbrada a expresar su pensar de aquella manera tan repentina.

-Desde que puse un pie en el santuario por primera vez, supe que mi vida no sería normal. Pero eso no significa que yo no tenga sueños e ilusiones que tiene la gente común. Es sólo que... en muchas ocasiones he sentido el temor de que la oscuridad que llevo dentro se revele y esa persona tenga temor de mí.-Respondió él a la interrogante planteada por su compañera.

-¿Ya te tomaste la molestia de preguntarle a esa persona si siente miedo de ti? En lugar de simplemente asumir las cosas y rendirte, deberías actuar de una vez por todas.-Expresó ella con un fingido tono de molestia.

-¿Acaso no me temes? A pesar de saber perfectamente quien soy y lo que soy realmente ¿No tienes aunque sea una pizca de temor?-Esta vez fue él quien comenzó con las interrogantes.

-Cuando se ama alguien no existe temor alguno, ni siquiera a la oscuridad, ni siquiera a la muerte.-Fue la rotunda respuesta que Giovanna supo darle.

Sin importarle que alguien del santuario pudiera verlo, acunó el rostro de Giovanna entre sus manos y le brindó un cálido beso en los labios. Aunque no lo admitiera, la respuesta que ella le había brindado pudo apaciguar su corazón de una vez por todas. Su mente le indicaba que era una idea completamente descabellada, pero muy en el interior de su corazón, él albergaba el deseo de unir su vida con la de ella. No tenía la certeza de que sobreviviría a la guerra que se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero no por ello perdía la esperanza de algún día estar junto a ella y tener su propio final de cuento de hadas.

 **Hi, this is Vega! He tardado mucho en actualizar esta vez y eso se debe a que he estado muy ocupada con el reinicio de las clases. Se acerca el final de esta historia y antes de que llegue quiero hacer un pequeño agradecimiento a las personas que fielmente me han seguido desde su inicio. Siempre leo sus reviews y me llenan de ánimos y felicidad. Les envío un fuerte abrazo y que la fuerza los acompañe.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Un grito silencioso II**

Tres días, el tiempo era muy relativo para él, tan relativo que pasó sin que pudiera ser capaz de conciliar el sueño correctamente. Se encontraba realmente aterrado y la paranoia se había hecho presente en su vida. La profecía indicaba claramente que sería él el encargado de derrotar a las fuerzas de la oscuridad, su destino estaba sellado: él tendría que derrotar a Seth. A sus 16 años, se sentía totalmente incapaz de llevar a cabo tal tarea, sintiéndose atacado por las inseguridades que acumuló en su interior durante años. El sol se ponía tras las montañas y mientras su luz se apagaba en el horizonte, sintió como una aplastante fuerza lo quebrantaba por dentro.

Corrió rápidamente por las escalinatas que llevaban al templo de Acuario y se detuvo de lleno al encontrar a su maestra justo en la entrada. Podía leerse el terror en su mirada, a pesar de que su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo, aquellos ojos amatista reflejaban el temor que muy en su interior estaba sintiendo. El grave sonido de una campana los hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de que la batalla había dado inicio por fin. El cielo comenzó a teñirse de oscuridad y algunas sombras parecían escabullirse entre los rincones del santuario. Alec, caballero de plata de la constelación de Orión corrió a toda prisa hacia el coliseo en busca de sus camaradas. Era el último en llegar y se agrupó rápidamente con los santos de altar, reloj y águila respectivamente.

-¿En serio crees que es prudente enfrentarte a Seth tú solo?-Comentó el santo del reloj a su compañero.

-Mi destino y el suyo están enlazados de esa manera, se supone que soy yo quien debe derrotarlo.-Pronunció Alec con desánimo.

-Ve, pero si algo sale mal yo no dudaré dos veces en correr a ayudarte. Después de todo mi destino es luchar a tu lado.-Dijo Altair mientras daba un fuerte abrazo a su compañero. Alec correspondió y luego de un momento tuvieron que romper con aquel contacto, él debía marcharse para enfrentar a Seth.

Habían llegado a un acuerdo mutuo de ser la última línea de defensa de aquel sello que Seth con tantas ansias deseaba romper. Se encontraban listos ante cualquier situación que pudiera surgir en medio de la batalla, pero muy en su interior los cuatro jóvenes allí presentes deseaban que los caballeros dorados fueran capaces de derrotar a aquella funesta amenaza y así evitar que el conflicto escalara aún más. Haciendo uso de una de sus técnicas, Kenji de Altar creó una barrera de cristal sobre el sello que contenía a la entidad del caos y la oscuridad. Mientras ellos se encontraban agrupados en aquel lugar, el ejército del dios embaucador se hacía presente.

-¿Niños? Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto.-Expresó un joven santo de bronce al presenciar como un gran número de niños de entre 8 y 15 años se adentraban al santuario, ataviados en túnicas negras y portando unas extrañas armaduras negras que a penas y cubrían sus puntos vitales.

-No se dejen llevar por las apariencias, estos pequeños seres han sido corrompidos por el odio y la oscuridad que Seth se ha encargado de implantar en ellos. Sin importar su edad, son soldados a su servicio y se encuentran dispuestos a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias.-Habló Kaia de Aries, quien había abandonado su templo para acercarse y observar por ella misma lo que estaba sucediendo.

Aquel ejército se encontraba conformado por aproximadamente cuatro decenas de niños de variadas edades, pero lo más alarmante era la aparición de las temibles criaturas sombra que por muchos años amenazaron la paz y tranquilidad del santuario y del mundo. Dichas criaturas mostraban macabras sonrisas mientras avanzaban a paso firme en la segunda línea de ataque. Al final de la multitud se encontraba Seth, vistiendo una una imponente armadura de un color tan negro como la oscuridad misma y a su lado se encontraba su maestro de la infancia y ahora subordinado Deimos. Kaia se alarmó grandemente al sentir la poderosa y opresora fuerza de aquel cosmos cargado de oscuridad y odio. Sin duda alguna Seth se había fortalecido durante su encierro y su exilio, su poder había aumentado considerablemente.

La portadora de la armadura del carnero elevó un muro de cristal con la intención de bloquear el camino del numeroso ejército de Seth. A pesar de que en esta generación estaban presente los 88 santos al servicio de la diosa Athena, ella podía sentir la incertidumbre dentro de su ser, los superaban en número y eso no era para nada alentador. El ruido de las criaturas impactando contra el muro que había creado logró estremecerla, sentía que más pronto que tarde aquella estructura de polvo estelar terminaría cediendo y efectivamente así fue. A penas y tuvo tiempo para correr y ponerse a salvo de la enorme oleada de seres de oscuridad que se adentraron en el santuario. Corrió de vuelta a su templo, mientras los santos de bronce hacían lo propio para impedir que la mayoría de las criaturas y jóvenes guerreros se adentraran en dirección a los templos zodiacales.

-¡Kaia! Fue muy imprudente de tu parte ir así hacia la batalla, sabes muy bien que tu deber es quedarte y defender tu templo.-Comenzó a decir una voz ya muy conocida por ella.

-Tu deber también es proteger tu templo y en lugar de eso te encuentras aquí conmigo. Eso es muy imprudente de tu parte Koji.-Respondió ella con visible ira.

-Haremos un cambio de estrategia esta vez, debemos largarnos hacia los últimos templos. Acuario tiene un plan, ella y su familia tienen un plan para detener esto de una vez por todas.-Expresó el caballero de Libra.

-¿Qué? ¡Se supone que no debemos dejarlos acercarse tanto al coliseo! Y ahora me pides que abandone mi templo para seguirte en un plan que no sabemos si funcionará.-Kaia experimentaba una mezcla entre enojo y temor en aquel momento. -Disculpa... sólo temo que todo esto se salga de control. Seth es más fuerte que antes y cabe la posibilidad de que no podamos derrotarlo.-Dijo ella, relajando un poco su seria expresión.

-No sabemos si funcionará, pero si morimos... al menos lo habremos intentado. Si nuestra vida se desvanece en esta ocasión, al menos habremos sido de utilidad para quienes están destinados a terminar con esto de una vez por todas.-Koji se acercó a ella y con su mano derecha acarició el rostro de su compañera de armas. -Pero si sobrevivimos, creo que sería buena idea irnos de vacaciones permanentes... juntos. Ya es hora de vivir nuestras vidas Kaia.-Pronunció Libra mientras continuaba con el mismo gesto hacia ella.

-Esfuérzate por sobrevivir y te prometo que por fin tendremos lo que por tanto tiempo hemos deseado.-Respondió ella mientras tomaba su mano.

Él simplemente asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y luego ambos salieron a toda prisa en dirección al templo de Acuario. Seth y parte de su ejército avanzaban a paso firme por los templos zodiacales. No le sorprendía encontrarlos vacíos, recordaba muy bien cuando en el pasado recorrió aquel lugar y sus habitantes habían decidido dejarle pasar sin titubear. Tenía la certeza de que se trataba de algún plan elaborado por su hermano, creían que sólo uniendo fuerzas serían capaces de derrotarlo. Desconocían el renovado poder de Seth, pero podían intuir que con el pasar de los años no hizo sino volverse más fuerte.

Llegó al templo de Virgo y se detuvo de manera abrupta, indicando a sus subordinados que continuaran con su marcha. Hacía años había se había detenido en dicho lugar y rememoró entonces cuando la guardiana de aquel templo le dijo que el pequeño niño que llevaba con él se convertiría en su ruina. Fue entonces que tomó la decisión de abandonarlo en ese sitio, sin remordimiento o culpa alguna. Muy en su interior tenía la sospecha de que esa profecía terminaría por arruinar sus planes, porque aunque se empeñara en declarar que él era el amo de la oscuridad y el caos, él mismo sabía que el verdadero dueño de tal poder era su primogénito.

-Sal de una vez por todas sobrino, no te servirá atacarme por sorpresa si es lo que estabas planeando.-Dijo Seth con una sonrisa burlona.

Alec tragó grueso al verse descubierto de aquella manera tan inesperada, dudó por un instante, pero reunió el valor suficiente para salir de su escondite. Si ese mismo encuentro se hubiera dado algunos años atrás, seguramente el santo de Orión se habría lanzado a atacar sin titubear. Pero la impertinencia la perdió con los años, sentía que necesitaba tiempo para trazar un plan. Salió a paso lento pero seguro y se posicionó frente a él, estaban aproximadamente a 20 pasos de distancia, suficiente para que pudiera anticipar un posible ataque. Aunque se esforzara por ocultarlo, Seth fue capaz de percibir su miedo y eso provocó una leve risa de burla en él.

-Sabes la razón por la que estoy aquí ahora, pero antes de siquiera atreverme a atacarte quisiera saber ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Tan mal te han tratado los dioses? ¿Tan desafortunada ha sido tu vida?-Comenzó a decir Alec de Orión.

-¿Intentas dialogar conmigo antes de atacarme? Veo que de tu madre heredaste algo más que sólo tu apariencia.-Dijo Seth con una sonrisa macabra.

-¡Responde! Responde ya porque soy tan impaciente e impertinente como mi padre.-Alec comenzó a alzar la voz, producto del temor que la situación le provocaba.

-Mientras nosotros estamos aquí dialogando un montón de pobres humanos luchan en nombre de los dioses. Mejor responde tú ¿No te parece injusto? Durante eras los humanos no hemos sido más que marionetas que los dioses controlan a su antojo, la diosa a la que sirves no es la excepción.-Pronunció Seth, comenzando a alzar la voz también.

-Tú también eres un dios que utiliza a los humanos para que libren sus batallas. No eres más que un hipócrita sin fundamentos.-Alec comenzó a acortar la distancia que había entre ellos, la ira comenzaba a ser más fuerte que la razón en ese instante, pero al ver lo que estaba haciendo se detuvo.

-Sabes algo Alec, a veces para lograr nuestros objetivos debemos convertirnos en aquello que más odiamos. Tú eres prueba viviente de ello, te negabas a aceptar tu naturaleza por miedo a enfrentar situaciones que te superaran. Pero ahora mírate, parado frente a mí con toda la disposición de cumplir con el destino que cruelmente se te impuso.-Argumentó Seth.

Alec comenzó a retroceder nuevamente, sintió un terrible peso oprimiendo su pecho, no era más que el peso de la verdad. Por mucho tiempo él supo quién era en realidad, pero se negaba a aceptarlo por temor a sufrir. Pero para evitar que los demás sufrieran decidió aceptar su destino y vencer a Seth. Aquellas palabras habían calado hasta lo más profundo de su ser, haciéndolo dar marcha atrás en sus planes. Pero ya era muy tarde para desistir, a penas y tuvo el tiempo suficiente para esquivar un rápido golpe de la poderosa lanza que Seth empuñaba. Reaccionó justo a tiempo, pero la filosa punta de la lanza logró rozar su brazo, justo en la parte que la armadura no cubría.

-La oscuridad y el caos no te pertenecen. Lo sabes muy bien, no eres más que un usurpador, un mentiroso.-Decía Alec mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su herida.

-Lo sé Alec, sé quien es el verdadero amo de la oscuridad y el caos. Él no es más que un simple peón en mi juego y pronto descubrirá que no puede escapar de su propia esencia.-Dijo Seth con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, el dios embaucador se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Alec. La velocidad de sus ataques superaba con creces a los guerreros más rápidos de la orden de santos de Athena, era un poder realmente inaudito. Orión no podía hacer más que esquivar e intentar protegerse a toda costa del filo de aquella lanza que amenazaba con segar su vida. Alec divisó que en el extremo opuesto de la lanza se encontraba una bella joya amatista que decoraba el mango del arma. Seth sonrió al notar que el joven santo había descubierto de qué se trataba: era el ojo de Horus, era su ojo. Aquel descubrimiento no hizo más que enfurecer al pobre guerrero que a penas y era capaz de esquivar sus ataques. Seth le atacó de frente y él no pudo hacer más que detener el arma con sus propias manos.

-Tenía expectativas más altas de ti, pero terminaste siendo un adversario decepcionante. ¿En serio creíste que podías derrotarme? Nunca pudiste estar a mi nivel.-Decía Seth mientras acorralaba a Alec contra la pared.

-¡Te vencí en el pasado! Estoy seguro de poder vencerte ahora.-Pronunció Alec con dificultad, debido a que la lanza comenzaba a hacer presión sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Acaso perdiste la memoria? Si perdí esa batalla contra ti fue porque Anubis se entrometió, tú jamás tuviste la fuerza y el poder necesarios para derrotarme.-Aclaró Seth.

La gema preciosa que adornaba el mango de la lanza comenzó a brillar y Alec sintió una fuerte descarga de poder recorrer su cuerpo y eso lo hizo perder el balance por un instante. Aprovechando el momento de debilidad de su oponente, Seth se tomó el atrevimiento de lanzar un golpe con sus propias manos. Alec terminó por caer al suelo tras recibir el fuerte impacto de aquel golpe, se encontraba de rodillas y entonces dio un grito de dolor al sentir como aquella lanza atravesaba su hombro derecho, haciendo trizas esa parte de su armadura. Seth retiró la lanza y Alec cayó rendido boca abajo sobre el suelo. Se sintió tentado a terminar con la vida de aquel chico en ese instante, pero fue sacudido por una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Volteó con mucho disgusto y entonces se encontró con una presencia que hacía muchas vidas no veía.

-Es gracioso saber que los que estaban "destinados" a derrotarme siguen siendo un par de niños todavía.-Dijo Seth entre risas. -Tranquila mi querida Hathor, no es tu deber enfrentarme, mi verdadero adversario se encuentra más adelante. Les deseo suerte, mi heraldo de la oscuridad no es tan piadoso como yo.-Pronunció el dios antes de retirarse de aquel templo.

Altair corrió rápidamente en dirección a Alec y tuvo que ahogar un grito de horror al ver la profunda herida que la lanza de Seth le había provocado. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y no tenía tiempo que perder. Se despojó de aquella bufanda azul que portó durante casi toda su vida e improvisó unos vendajes con la intención de detener el sangrado de Alec. Ambos se pusieron de pie y se disponían a marcharse del templo de Virgo con toda la intención de seguir los pasos de Seth, pero los planes tendrían que cambiar una vez más. Alec creó un escudo para protegerlos a ambos de una lluvia de flechas de oscuridad que fue lanzada contra ellos. Se trataba de la oscura criatura que había sido creada a partir del poder de Seth, era Anzu, el heraldo de la oscuridad.

-Hoy es el día en el que vas a morir Horus, es momento de que me cedas tu lugar.-El oscuro ser pronunció aquellas palabras mientras apuntaba a ellos con una flecha. Era como escuchar miles de voces hablando al unísono.

-Yo no moriré hoy, pero tú sí lo harás.-Dijo Alec con algo de dificultad debido a la herida que tenía.

Alec elevó su cosmos y creó una especie de esfera que lo protegía a él junto con su compañera. Al menos eso les daría algo de tiempo para pensar en un plan de ataque. Mientras ellos se encontraban dentro de aquella prisión voluntaria, Anzu disparaba sus flechas de manera indiscriminada y con la intención de romper el escudo que los protegía. Fue entonces que Altair se dio cuenta que la mejor manera de proceder sería si Alec la protegía y ella se encargaba de atacar. Era el mejor curso de acción debido al delicado estado en el que Alec se encontraba en ese instante. Cuando el escudo comenzó a fragmentarse, Altair elevó su cosmos y al ceder su protección, ella lanzó una fuerte ráfaga de viento cortante que logró desviar las flechas que fueron lanzadas en su dirección.

Luego de un rato llevando a cabo su plan, Alec comenzó a caer presa de la desesperación y el cansancio al ver que no causaban daño alguno a su oponente. Sintió algo romperse en su interior luego de su encuentro con Seth, fue entonces que supo que no estaba usando su poder como era debido. Se estaba limitando por miedo a perder el control. Pudo ver casi en cámara lenta como una de las flechas de oscuridad impactaba contra Altair, hiriendo su pierna derecha. Ella perdió el balance y no pudo contraatacar, recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Anzu y eso la hizo estrellarse estrepitosamente contra el suelo. La ira se hizo presente nuevamente, pero esta vez venía acompañada de una extraña fuerza que nacía de su interior.

No supo si fue la ira que le causó su breve conversación con Seth o la impotencia que sentía al no haber protegido a su compañera, pero aquella fuerza pedía salir a gritos. Elevó su cosmos como nunca antes lo había hecho y sus puños comenzaron a iluminarse. Entonces recordó su entrenamiento y lo mucho que suplicó a su maestra para que le mostrara alguna de sus técnicas. El arco de la luna, era así como ella había nombrado a dicha técnica. Concentró su cosmos en sus puños y luego este salió disparado en un fuerte arco de luz en dirección hacia su oponente. La luz era tan fuerte que le impidió ver su propio ataque, Altair sólo cubrió su rostro con sus manos y escuchó el desgarrador grito de la criatura mientras se desintegraba.

-Derrotaste a Anzu de un golpe, Seth hizo mal en subestimar tu poder.-Pronunció una voz que se adentraba en el templo.

Alec no quiso escuchar más y sin mediar palabras se abalanzó contra su nuevo adversario, desconociendo totalmente su naturaleza. Fue recibido con un potente golpe que lo lanzó contra una de las columnas del templo de Virgo. Se puso de pie tan rápido como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron y vio con horror como los puños de aquel guerrero parecían estar en llamas. Se movía a una velocidad sobrehumana y lo golpeaba sin que él tuviera tiempo para reaccionar. Cuando el desconocido guerrero se preparaba para dar el que sería su golpe final, un fuerte dolor invadió su cuerpo y le impidió moverse por un instante. Volteó con algo de dificultad y entonces pudo ver que el caballero dorado de Escorpio se había hecho presente en el lugar.

-Seth me dijo que vendrías, lastimar a tu hijo no fue más que una trampa para acabar contigo y tú caíste fácilmente.-Dijo el guerrero mientras se liberaba de la restricción a la que había sido sometido.

-Trampa o no, acabaremos contigo de una vez por todas... Deimos.-Pronunció Sahir de Escorpio mientras corría en dirección a su adversario.

Había sido un movimiento imprudente que Deimos pudo predecir sin problema alguno, ya Seth le había advertido lo emocional que era aquel guerrero. Deimos lo consideraba alguien bastante tonto como para ser un dios, le parecía totalmente imposible que alguien como él hubiera derrotado a Seth en el pasado. Su misión en ese instante era alcanzar a Seth y no tenía tiempo que perder. Cuando por fin comenzó a recibir los ataques del caballero dorado, supo cual sería la mejor manera de inhabilitarlo momentáneamente para poder escapar de aquella situación. No planeaba enfrentarse a un dios, su poder no era suficiente para ello. Sus puños comenzaron a irradiar oscuras llamas que quemaban y destruían todo a su paso.

Cuando pudo acercarse lo suficiente a Sahir, a sangre fría y sin remordimiento alguno, hundió sus dedos en los ojos de su oponente. Los gritos de dolor del santo dorado no se hicieron esperar. Bastó con un simple movimiento de Deimos para que Sahir quedara ciego, irremediable y permanentemente ciego. Sin pensar en que seguramente Alec se pondría de pie para darle caza, Deimos se apresuró para salir del templo y alcanzar a Seth. Alec corrió en dirección a su padre y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Su alma se llenó de remordimientos y de culpa. Pensaba que por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte ahora su padre pagaba las consecuencias de ello.

-¡Padre! No debiste hacer eso... ahora estás ciego por mi culpa.-Decía Alec con pesar mientras ayudaba a su padre a salir del templo de Virgo.

-Sino lo hacía él acabaría contigo, no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Es un pequeño precio a pagar, no puedo verte... pero me alegra saber que sigues con vida hijo mío.-Dijo Sahir, intentando animar a su hijo. -Tu madre no tardará en enterarse, Deimos estará acabado cuando se encuentre con ella.-Pronunció él con toda seguridad.

 **Hi, this is Vega! Pasé un buen tiempo sin actualizar porque he tenido muchas ocupaciones con mis estudiantes últimamente. Este es el penúltimo capítulo :c Sin más que decir, que la fuerza los acompañe y nos leemos en el último capítulo.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Digno, parte I**

-Altair, estás herida. Debes marcharte ahora mismo.-Dijo Alec mientras ayudaba a su compañera a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estás de broma? ¡Tú estás más herido que yo!-Exclamó ella, llena de miedo y de preocupación.

-Creo que los tres deberíamos retirarnos de este lugar antes de que más criaturas aparezcan.-Esta vez fue Sahir de Escorpio quien decidió emitir su opinión sobre la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¿Ya se van tan rápido? Pero si apenas está iniciando la fiesta.-Esa voz, tan profunda y siniestra, como escuchar miles de voces hablando al unísono.

Alec volteó y se sintió completamente horrorizado al darse cuenta de que Anzu había vuelto. ¿Pero cómo? Se suponía que él lo había derrotado hacía unos momentos. Le parecía totalmente inaudito que ahora tenía que enfrentarse a él nuevamente. La lluvia de flechas de oscuridad no se hizo esperar, Alec creó un escudo que los protegería mientras salían de aquel templo. Pero sus fuerzas habían disminuido significativamente debido a la herida en su hombro y al desgaste sufrido en su anterior combate. Altair aprovechó el momento en el que el escudo que los protegía comenzó a desvanecerse y lanzó un fuerte ataque. Una ráfaga de viento desvió las flechas y logró que Anzu tambaleara. Aquel viento era afilado y peligroso como las navajas, logrando que la criatura resultara herida. Al parecer su poder también había disminuido, era algo que debían aprovechar.

-Águila, debes sacar de aquí a mi padre, él no está en condiciones para luchar y tú tampoco.-Dijo Alec mientras se ocultaba tras una de las columnas del templo de Virgo.

-No necesito ver para luchar y lo sabes muy bien Alec.-Dijo Sahir con un tono de voz que denotaba frustración. -No es momento de jugar al héroe, esto es algo serio.-Sabía que sus palabras eran severas, pero solamente deseaba poner a salvo a su hijo.

-Tienes razón padre, no es momento de jugar al héroe. Es momento de ser el héroe, podrás perdonarme por mis impertinencias cuando esto termine.-Dijo Alec antes de salir de su escondite a toda velocidad.

-Lo lamento maestro, pero no pienso desobedecer la orden que acaban de darme.-Dijo Altair con algo de pesar en su voz.

Sahir asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y salió a toda prisa del templo, siendo guiado por Altair. Por su parte, Alec estaba decidido a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de derrotar a la criatura que se había convertido en su pesadilla desde la primera vez que tuvo la mala fortuna de cruzarse en su camino. Comenzó a elevar su cosmos como nunca antes lo había hecho, sintiendo como ese enorme flujo de energía atravesaba todo su ser. Anzu mostró una sonrisa retorcida y decidió lanzarse al ataque con sus propias manos y sin hacer uso de sus flechas. Alec detuvo el ataque con un poderoso escudo que logró lanzar lejos a su enemigo.

-Rendirse a la oscuridad es el único camino, Horus.-Dijo Anzu mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

-¡El único que va a rendirse aquí eres tú!-Exclamó Alec de Orión a todo pulmón.

-Acabaré contigo y ocuparé el lugar que me corresponde en el mundo que Seth creará. Ya no tienes más trucos bajo la manga, esto se acabó.-Pronunció Anzu entre risas.

-¿Eso crees? Entonces pagarás por tu imprudencia.-Dijo Alec, mostrándose confiando en sus habilidades.

Anzu avanzó a toda velocidad en dirección a Alec y conjuró una enorme flecha que amenazaba con herirlo. A diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, Alec no creó un escudo para protegerse, se mantuvo inmóvil y esperando el ataque de su oponente. La enorme flecha de oscuridad fue disparada y Alec a penas y tuvo espacio para esquivarla. Cuando Anzu se hubo acercado lo suficiente, Alec invocó tres esferas de energía a su alrededor. Al hacer contacto con su enemigo, cada una de las esferas explotó, causando gran daño a su paso. Anzu intentó ponerse de pie, pero pudo sentir como su energía había sido drenada por los ataques de Alec.

Cuando por fin pudo restablecerse en el campo de batalla, vio como un aura dorada rodeaba a Alec y luego este se lanzaba hacia a él para atacar. Sus golpes eran más poderosos que antes y le provocaban gran daño. Era su fin, sólo pudo sentir como la poderosa luz de Alec consumía su existencia hasta hacerla desaparecer por completo. El joven que ahora era recipiente de la antigua deidad Horus, había salido vencedor de aquel fatídico encuentro. Contrario a lo que imaginaba, sus fuerzas parecieron restaurarse tras dicho encuentro, entonces decidió que lo mejor sería alcanzar a su compañera y a su padre, podrían necesitar su ayuda después de todo.

En otro lugar del santuario...

-Así que tú eres Deimos. Diría que es un gusto conocerte, pero cometiste el grave error de meterte con mi familia y eso me da una muy mala impresión tuya.-Aquella voz resonó por todo lo largo y ancho del templo que Deimos estaba atravesando en ese instante.

-Si eres lista sabrás que atacarme no es una opción.-Pronunció él mientras sus puños comenzaban a arder nuevamente.

-Sabías sobre la profecía, lo viste como la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir tus ambiciones egoístas. Ellos iban a ser una gran familia unida, el destino de Seth no era el de ser un dios malvado con ansias de poder.-Natassia de Acuario comenzó su marcha a paso lento pero seguro en dirección a su oponente. -Querías ser el dueño de todo ese poder, pero para lograrlo necesitabas a alguien dispuesto a todo y fue por eso que llenaste de ideas extremistas la mente de ese probre chico.-Dijo ella mientras se acercaba.

-Escuché rumores de tu tiempo en Egipto, se habló mucho sobre tu inteligencia excepcional. Tus inferencias son ciertamente acertadas, pero eso no significa que puedas detenerme.-Dijo Deimos al sentir que ella se aproximaba.

Anticipando los movimientos de su ahora contrincante, ella elevó un muro de hielo que impidió que aquellas llamas oscuras que emanaban de las manos de Deimos la impactaran. La temperatura comenzó a descender peligrosamente en el templo del escorpión dorado, aquella a quien apodaban la dama blanca había alzado su cosmos para derrotar a un enemigo. Deimos se vio en desventaja rápidamente debido al extremo clima que impedía que sus ataque surtiera el efecto esperado. Corría a una gran velocidad, esperando esquivar las esquirlas y fragmentos de hielo que su oponente lanzaba en su dirección. Sabía que si permanecía en esa constante lucha, sería derrotado más temprano que tarde. Entonces decidió llevar la pelea a las afueras del templo y la guardiana de la casa de Acuario le siguió sin dudar un segundo.

-¿Crees que le temo a los dioses? Seth es uno de ellos y hace mi voluntad sin titubear.-Deimos se plantó frente a ella con los puños envueltos en oscuridad, dispuesto a todo.

-No es por ser una diosa que debes temerme, después de todo yo me crié entre humanos. Es a mi humanidad a lo que debes temer.-Tras decir aquellas palabras, ella comenzó a elevar su cosmos y una fina capa de escarcha comenzó a cubrir todo a su alrededor. -No importa a dónde me lleves, siempre vas a estar en desventaja.-Pronunció ella con una leve sonrisa.

Deimos supo que seguir atacando no sería la mejor opción, así que comenzó a huir en dirección al coliseo, esperando encontrarse con Seth. Pero su marcha se vio interrumpida por una enorme oleada de aire frío que congeló sus extremidades inferiores y le impidió seguir con su camino. Intentó liberarse, pero aquella prisión de hielo en la que se encontraba parecía ser irrompible. Para sorpresa de Natassia, las criaturas sombrías que se adentraron en el santuario comenzaron a rodear a Deimos. Este lucía completamente aterrado, como si muy en su interior supiera que su fin estaba cerca. Por piedad, ella decidió liberarlo para que pudiera al menos defenderse.

Deimos comenzó a correr de manera desesperada en dirección a Seth, buscando alguna especie de salvación por parte de aquel que le había instruido en las artes oscuras. Para su horror, era el mismo Seth quien había enviado a aquellas criaturas para acabar con él. No lo comprendía ¿Cómo era capaz de intentar destruir a quien lo llevó a conocer la grandeza de su poder? Deshacerse de las sombras fue fácil en un inicio, pero pronto, estas atacaban con mayor saña y velocidad. Seth siguió su marcha, como si poco importara que el hombre que fue su mano derecha y su guía durante años estuviera a punto de ser consumido por la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué hace esto amo Seth?-Decía Deimos, suplicando piedad.

-¿Por qué hago esto? Supuse que lo sabrías, después de todo, fuiste tú quien me llevó por la senda de la oscuridad. Me guiaste hacia el poder que tanto anhelaba, cumpliste con tu misión y ahora es momento de eliminarte.-Respondió Seth con una macabra sonrisa.

-¡Usted no es más que un traidor! ¡Es peor que los dioses que tanto dice odiar! Un dios usurpador como usted jamás será digno de tanto poder.-Pronunció Deimos, lleno de ira y de resignación.

Seth solamente mostró una aterradora y siniestra sonrisa antes de enviar a un gran número de criaturas de oscuridad a eliminar a su subordinado. Sus gritos se vieron mermados por la oleada de seres oscuros que lo atacó sin mediar palabra. Seth soltó un leve suspiro de resignación y nostalgia al sentir como se extinguía el cosmos de aquel hombre que prácticamente le había criado. Aunque no lo admitiera, muy en el fondo de su ser residía un pequeño ápice de humanidad y debido a ello sentía dolor por la pérdida de alguien tan importante en su vida. Pero no era momento de detenerse por sentimentalidades, debía seguir con su plan de apoderase de la entidad del caos y la destrucción.

-Sabes que no te dejaré el camino fácil, no permitiré que le hagas daño.-Se escuchó una femenina voz haciendo eco dentro del último templo zodiacal.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí, no podías soportar la idea de que me acercara a tu amado, tú sola caíste en la trampa.-Dijo Seth entre risas.

-No me importa si es una trampa, haré lo que sea necesario para evitar que te acerques a él.-Era Giovanna de Piscis, quien había decidido quedarse a custodiar su templo en lugar de avanzar hacia el coliseo junto con el resto de sus compañeros y su diosa.

-Hoy me siento especialmente benevolente, tal vez podamos negociar un poco ¿Te apetece uno de mis tratos? Sabes que siempre saldrás ganando mi querida rosa, tengo especial preferencia por ti.-Seth se acercó peligrosamente a ella, rozando su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos.

-La última vez que acepté un trato tuyo terminé siendo atravesada por una lanza y mi raza fue exterminada casi por completo. ¿Crees que soy tan tonta para caer en la misma trampa dos veces?-Giovanna apartó la mano de Seth de un golpe.

-Me cuesta admitirlo querida, pero sigo sintiendo una enorme debilidad por ti. Si te rindes ahora, te dejaré con vida y reinarás junto conmigo en el nuevo mundo que crearé.-Seth se aproximó a ella y la acorraló contra uno de los muros del templo. -Pudimos ser muy felices Aisha, podemos serlo aún.-La distancia entre ambos era mínima, peligrosamente escasa.

-Mi nombre es Giovanna, no Aisha.-Tenía más por decir, pero el sonido de unos pasos adentrándose en el templo la hicieron desistir. Volteó rápidamente y sintió un inmenso dolor dentro de su ser al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Comencé a cuestionarme el por qué decidiste quedarte atrás, veo que no pierdes el tiempo.-Era el caballero de Cáncer quien se aproximaba a paso firme.

-¡No es lo que tú piensas! Se trata de otra de sus trampas.-Giovanna empujó a Seth lo más fuerte que pudo y comenzó a avanzar en dirección a su compañero de armas.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de lo ciego que he sido durante todo este tiempo. Me utilizaste, todo este tiempo... ¡Todo fue parte de tu plan!-Exclamó el joven caballero, sintiéndose completamente dolido y traicionado.

Un aura oscura comenzó a rodear el templo, era Seth quien comenzaba a concentrar su poder. Los caballeros de Cáncer y Piscis se posicionaron un al lado del otro. Ya después tendrían tiempo para aclarar sus diferencias, ambos sabían que no era el momento para algún arrebato de ese tipo. Las rosas de Giovanna comenzaron a emanar una venenosa fragancia que hacía retroceder a la oscuridad. Era una trampa por parte de la guardiana de aquel templo, eso les daría el tiempo suficiente para escapar y pensar en algo sobre la marcha. Ambos comenzaron su huida a toda velocidad y sin dirigirse la palabra. Aunque se mantenía en silencio, para Giovanna era bastante obvio el disgusto que su compañero sentía tras haberla encontrado en una situación demasiado comprometedora con aquel dios del engaño.

-Quería ganar tiempo para que no se acercara a ti. Él comenzó a hacer sus ofrecimientos sabiendo que yo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que no te hiciera daño.-Intentó explicar Gio.

-Arriesgas demasiado, debes dejarme luchar. Es un asunto entre él y yo nada más.-Se limitó a responder él.

-¡Deja de ser tan obstinado! Es el mundo entero el que peligra, no hay tiempo para esa clase de berrinches en este instante. Te creí más maduro, eres decepcionante.-La guardiana de Piscis pronunció aquellas palabras sin pensar en el daño que estas pudieran causar.

-Ya me conoces, no soy yo sino soy obstinado.-Respondió él con una amarga sonrisa.

Siguieron avanzando y cuando por fin llegaron al punto de encuentro se sintieron sorprendidos al ver la magnitud del ataque de Seth. Su ejercito se las había arreglado para adentrarse hasta la última defensa del santuario. Apelando a la lástima y el respeto a la vida inocente que los santos de Athena tanto profesaban, la primera línea de ataque de Seth se las había arreglado para acabar con un buen número de santos de bronce y plata respectivamente. Los caballeros dorados hacían lo propio defendiendo el sendero que llevaba hacia el coliseo, pero se sentían llenos de horror y remordimiento al tener que atacar a guerreros de tan corta edad y rango.

-No puedo dejar que les hagan daño, esto no es justo para ellos.-Dijo Rasmi mientras se adentraba junto con Giovanna al campo de batalla.

-Ellos son el enemigo, no podemos dejar que sigan avanzando, ellos no han tenido piedad.-Argumentó ella mientras utilizaba sus rosas para apartar a los jóvenes guerreros de la oscuridad.

-Yo entrené a su lado, ellos todavía tienen salvación y te lo demostraré.-Dijo el caballero de Cáncer con toda seguridad.

Invocó sus ondas infernales y al hacerlo, pequeñas esferas en tonos azulados comenzaron a flotar por los alrededores. Cada una de esas esferas se adentró en un guerrero de Seth y mientras esto sucedía, los caballeros dorados comenzaban a retroceder completamente desconcertados. Rasmi corrió a toda prisa en dirección al centro de la batalla, algunos jóvenes y niños lo reconocieron. Se sentían sorprendidos al verlo luchar del bando contrario, se sentían confundidos y eso los hacía dejar de luchar. Fue entonces que él dio la señal para que la mismísima diosa Athena se acercara a ellos. Ella emanaba un cosmos cálido y benévolo, eso hizo que hasta los más feroces guerreros soltaran sus armas.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Echo y Kenji se encargaban de proteger el sello que tenía contenida a la bestia Apofis. Ambos se turnaban para luchar contra las sombras y algunos ocasionales guerreros que lograban infiltrarse con la intención de liberar a la criatura. La batalla había sido feroz para ambos bandos, dejando algunas bajas y guerreros heridos. Los santos de reloj y de altar sintieron como el cosmos de Athena hizo desistir a los jóvenes soldados de Seth. Presa de la curiosidad, Kenji decidió abandonar su posición momentáneamente para acercarse y observar lo sucedido. Tuvo que ser muy rápido para esquivar el ataque una afilada cuchilla. Cuando recuperó el balance, volteó hacia al frente y entonces la vio: sosteniendo una enorme hoz se encontraba una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 8 años, estaba cubierta en barro y sangre que probablemente era una mezcla de la suya propia con la de sus enemigos y sus compañeros.

-Suelta el arma, prometo que no te haré daño.-Dijo Kenji en un tono gentil, manteniendo una distancia prudente.

-No tengo por qué escuchar a un extranjero, especialmente si es un enemigo.-Pronunció la pequeña mientras apuntaba el filo de la hoz hacia Kenji.

-Si lo ves así, ambos somos extranjeros. Estamos en una tierra que no es la nuestra, luchando por mantenernos con vida.-Kenji aprovechó que la chiquilla había bajado la guardia y decidió acercarse un poco a ella. -Yo por ejemplo, vengo de Japón. Tenía tan sólo 8 años cuando vine aquí.-Intentó explicar Kenji mientras se acercaba.

-¿Japón? ¡Yo también vengo de ese lugar! Mi clan no pudo contra la invasión enemiga, nos derrotaron y a algunos nos vendieron como esclavos en tierras lejanas.-Confesó la chiquilla.

-Sabes, tu historia se parece mucho a la mía. Por cierto, mi nombre es Kenji, Sakai Kenji.-Se presentó mientras ofrecía su mano a la pequeña niña.

-¿Sakai? ¡Eres Sakai igual que yo! Yo soy Sakai Ryoko.-Tras decir aquellas palabras, la pequeña Ryoko soltó la enorme hoz que empuñaba y se acercó a Kenji poco a poco.

-Ryoko, si tomas mi mano te prometo que tu vida cambiará para siempre.-Ofreció Kenji mientras seguía con la mano extendida en dirección a la niña.

La pequeña Ryoko dudó por un momento, sus manos y todo su ser temblaban de miedo. Era como si toda su vida estuviera pasando frente a sus ojos en ese preciso instante. Cuando fue arrancada de su tierra natal pensó que jamás volvería a ver a alguien de su clan, pero ahora tenía frente a ella a alguien con su mismo origen e historia. Tenía frente a ella la posibilidad de cambiar su vida y de tal vez algún día volver a la nación que la vio nacer. La duda fue superada por el deseo de vivir, fue entonces cuando decidió tomar la mano de aquel completo extraño que le ofrecía una oportunidad de recuperar lo que había perdido: su libertad. Kenji tomó en brazos a la pequeña y comenzó a avanzar nuevamente hacia el punto que custodiaba al lado de Echo.

-¿Es en serio Kenji?-Atinó a decir el santo del reloj al ver a su compañero y pareja en compañía de la pequeña desconocida que aún portaba la oscura armadura del ejército de Seth.

-Te presento a Ryoko, mi nueva amiga y miembro de mi clan.-Dijo Kenji mientras se acercaba a Echo.

 **Hi, this is Vega! Por fin volví, este semestre ha sido algo violento y atareado para mí. Pero pronto publicaré el final de esta historia. Como siempre, quiero saludar a las personitas que me leen, me siguen y dejan su review. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, lo aprecio mucho. Sin más que decir, que la fuerza los acompañe y nos leemos en una próxima ocasión.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Digno, parte II**

-Estoy ciego, solamente seré una carga para ti.-Dijo el caballero de Escorpio a quien por mucho tiempo había sido su compañera de vida.

-¿Bromeas? El día que decidí unir nuestras vidas juré que sería en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Algo como esto no logrará separarme de ti ¿Lo comprendes?-Decía Natassia de Acuario, intentando consolar a su amado.

-Ni siquiera podré ser útil en la batalla, no seré más que un estorbo.-Decía Sahir con algo de pesar en su voz.

-Seré tus ojos, te guiaré para que puedas combatir.-Ofreció Natassia. Él aceptó sin dudarlo y juntos avanzaron hacia el encuentro con sus demás camaradas.

Altair los vio alejarse y emprendió su marcha para encontrarse nuevamente con Alec. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo, estaba escapando nuevamente. La portadora de la armadura del águila tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente para esquivar la lluvia de flechas que fue lanzada en su dirección. No podía creerlo, era nuevamente aquella criatura que había sido derrotada momentos atrás por Alec. Por su parte, el caballero de Orión lucía algo diferente. Su cosmos se sentía renovado y la fatal herida en su hombro y pecho había comenzado a sanar. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se encontraba algo extenuado por lo prolongado de la batalla.

-¿Otra vez esa cosa? ¿Cómo es posible?-Cuestionó Altair mientras se ubicaba al lado de su compañero.

-No lo entiendo, se supone que por fin lo había derrotado... algo tiene que estar saliendo mal.-Respondió Alec con algo de desesperación.

-Yo creo saber la razón por la cual no puedes derrotarlo.-Dijo ella. -Alec, tú y yo no hemos despertado todo nuestro poder. Es por eso que no podemos derrotarlo.-Atinó a decir la joven guerrera.

Alec se detuvo a pensar por un instante, probablemente esa era la razón por la cual su poder no podía equipararse al de esa criatura. Sin embargo, le seguía pareciendo inaudito que esta resurgiera tantas veces. Entonces lo vio, un pequeño cristal rojo colgaba de su cuello, tenía un singular destello que logró captar su atención. Ese tenía que ser el motivo por el cual resurgía a pesar de haber sido derrotado. Entonces comenzó a trazar un nuevo plan mientras corría por los templos zodiacales en compañía de Altair. Escapaban y se cubrían de los peligrosos ataques de su enemigos, pero ya era momento de responder de una vez por todas.

Altair surgió de la parte trasera de una columna y lanzó una fuerte ráfaga de viento cortante que desvió las flechas de la criatura que los perseguía. Corrió a toda velocidad y dio un enorme salto para luego caer en picada y dar una fuerte patada a su enemigo. Aquel movimiento logró causarle gran daño a diferencia de los ataques que lanzó en ocasiones anteriores en contra de dicho ser. Elevó su cosmos con tal intensidad, que pudo notar como sus manos ahora tenían un resplandor púrpura. Tomó algo de distancia y con un certero golpe logró desintegrar una de las extremidades superiores de Anzu. Alec la imitó y al elevar su cosmos pudo sentir nuevamente aquella fuerza que había sentido momentos atrás.

Ambos comenzaron a atacar al heraldo de la oscuridad, por separado no habían logrado causar gran daño, pero juntos eran imparables. Altair golpeó tan fuerte a su enemigo que este se estrelló contra uno de los muros del templo de Escorpio. Dicho ataque logró inmovilizar a su víctima y ese momento fue aprovechado por Alec para dar el golpe de gracia. Orión se acercó e hizo que su enemigo se doblegara ante la fuerza que su cosmos emanaba en ese instante. A diferencia de las dos ocasiones anteriores, Alec optó por un método distinto para derrotarlo. Tomó aquel pequeño cristal rojo entre sus manos y vio como el terror era evidente en el rostro de la criatura.

Había acertado, ese era el motivo por el cual resurgía una y otra vez. Sus puños se iluminaron, fue entonces cuando el cristal se fue desintegrando a la par de que su portador lo hacía. Por fin había logrado derrotarlo, ambos lo habían logrado gracias a la eficiencia que tuvieron trabajando juntos. Tomaron un breve respiro y luego continuaron con su marcha. El panorama que encontraban mientras seguían avanzando no era para nada alentador. Se vieron presas del terror al darse cuenta que el número de sombras había aumentado, entonces optaron por dirigirse hacia el sello del coliseo para protegerlo en compañía de Echo y Kenji.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del santuario...

Seth vio con disgusto como su élite de guerreros soltaban sus armas y uno a uno se arrodillaban ante la presencia de la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra. Empuñó su lanza y sin pensarlo mucho enfocó un fuerte ataque en dirección a Athena. Ella lo bloqueó sin mucha dificultad y ante la demostración de poder y bondad que la diosa había tenido en ese instante, los jóvenes guerreros decidieron refugiarse tras ella. Athena indicó a los niños y jóvenes que buscaran un lugar para refugiarse mientras el combate entre ella y Seth se desarrollaba. Ellos asintieron y comenzaron a adentrarse en algunos de los templos zodiacales. El dios embaucador se acercó rápidamente al único obstáculo que se interponía entre él y el sello que tenía contenida a la bestia que con tantas ansias deseaba liberar.

-¿Acaso deseas morir por esos miserables? Hace unos momentos se alzaron en armas contra ti y los tuyos. Pero ahora los defiendes, patético.-Dijo Seth mientras se acercaba a Athena con la lanza entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a esos pobres niños? Los arrancaste de sus familias y hogares para convertirlos en soldados. Ahora ellos están bajo mi protección y no dejaré que los lastimes.-Pronunció Athena mientras alzaba su báculo.

-Es gracioso que cuestiones mis métodos, cuando tú misma tienes a tu disposición un a un grupo de guerreros que entrenan en este lugar desde que son apenas unos niños.-Habló Seth con ironía.

-Ellos sirven a mi causa por voluntad propia, no los he coaccionado para que así sea.-Respondió la diosa en un tono tajante. Era visible la molestia que aquel comentario le había provocado.

Sabía muy bien que alguien como Seth sería un reto al momento del combate, debido a ello optó por mantenerse a la defensiva y bloquear sus ataques. Su enfrentamiento se había convertido en un constante tira y afloja en el que ninguno de los dos parecía salir vencedor. La diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra limitaba sus ataques, un mal presentimiento se instaló dentro de ella y le impedía luchar con todo su potencial. Athena alzó su báculo al ver como la lanza de Seth se aproximaba en dirección a ella. El sonido del choque de ambas armas alarmó a los guerreros que se habían enfrascado en una cruenta batalla contra las sombras que conformaban el ejército del dios embaucador.

Seth mostró una sonrisa maliciosa al ver como la diosa parecía preocuparse por el bienestar de sus caballeros incluso cuando su propia vida peligraba. Tomó su lanza y esta vez la apuntó en dirección a un grupo de santos de bronce que luchaban contra las sombras. Había sido una trampa, Athena se interpuso en la trayectoria de la lanza y simplemente cerró sus ojos ante el dolor que seguramente sentiría con tal fatal herida. Pero ni Seth ni ella contaban con que un enorme muro de cristal iba a impedir tan funesto destino. Había sido Kaia de Aries quien creó aquella defensa para proteger a su diosa. El muro comenzó a fragmentarse y Athena sostuvo la lanza de Seth entre sus manos. Pero al hacerlo, sintió como sus energías abandonaban lentamente su cuerpo.

-Funcionó de todas maneras, caíste como una mosca en una telaraña. Realmente patético.-Se burló Seth al ver como la diosa se desvanecía.

Athena volteó y vio casi en cámara lenta como su ejército estaba siendo doblegado por Seth. Sintió gran dolor al ver el sufrimiento por el que sus guerreros estaban pasando en ese instante debido a Seth. Se incorporó con algo de dificultad y lanzó un fuerte ataque que tomó por sorpresa al traicionero dios. Seth no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y fue azotado violentamente contra el suelo. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero el aplastante cosmos de la diosa enemiga le impedía continuar con dicha acción. Esbozó una macabra sonrisa que logró desconcertar a la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra. ¿Cómo podía sonreír aunque estuviera siendo doblegado? Volteó nuevamente hacia sus guerreros y vio con horror como el número de sombras que los atacaban había aumentado significativamente, incluso algunas de ellas ahora poseían el cuerpo de algunos caballeros y atacaban a sus compañeros.

-¡Te ordeno que te detengas en este instante!-Exclamó Athena con desesperación.

-¿Detenerme? No lo haré, al menos que me des lo que deseo.-Expresó Seth, con la intención de negociar. -Déjame destruir el sello para liberar el caos y prometo que les perdonaré la vida.-Ofreció.

-¡Jamás! No dejaremos que pongas tus sucias manos sobre ese sello, tendrás que matarme para que eso suceda.-Respondió Athena, presa de la ira.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.-Dijo Seth. Se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó a toda velocidad a la diosa para atravesarla con su lanza.

Pero justo antes de llegar a ella, sintió como una poderosa fuerza lo arrastraba lejos. Volteó hacia sus pies y pudo ver como unas manos que parecían intangibles lo sostenían para detener su avance. Lo supo de inmediato, se trataba de almas y el único que podía manejarlas a su antojo era nada más y nada menos que su hijo. Un destello rojo surgió del suelo y las almas que lo mantenían prisionero desaparecieron. Athena no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, uno de sus caballeros la había salvado de una muerte segura y ahora estaba frente a ellos, decidido a enfrentar a Seth.

Rasmi se veía bastante seguro de lo que hacía, parecía tener un plan o al menos eso fue lo que la diosa decidió creer. Giovanna por su parte, decidió unirse a sus compañeros para ayudarlos en el fuerte combate que estaban llevando a cabo. Seth elevó su oscuro cosmos, pero eso no pareció siquiera inmutar al joven caballero que se acercaba a paso firme a él. Estaba rodeado de pequeños orbes conocidos como fuego fatuo, eran almas que lo acompañaban hacia el inminente enfrentamiento que tendría con quien en realidad era su padre biológico. Estaban frente a frente por fin, tan sólo unos pasos de distancia los separaban.

-En nuestro reino es lanzada una maldición sobre aquellos hijos que se atreven a levantarse en contra de sus padres.-Comenzó a decir Seth mientras se acercaba.

-En ese caso, la maldición recaerá sobre nosotros dos. Tú también has sido un hijo desobediente y rebelde. Gracias a ti la desgracia ha caído sobre este mundo, será un castigo justo.-Dijo Rasmi con toda seguridad mientras avanzaba.

-No eres mas que un pequeño insolente ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme?-La ira de Seth era palpable en el ambiente y en sus palabras.

No hubo respuesta por parte de su interlocutor, el combate por fin había dado inicio. Seth empuñó su lanza y dio un fuerte golpe que logró romper el débil balance de su oponente. A pesar de ello, el caballero del cuarto templo zodiacal se las ingenió para mantenerse en pie y evitar recibir todo el daño de aquel ataque. Aunque Seth no quisiera admitirlo, se encontraba en una gran desventaja en ese preciso instante. Él mismo había entrenado por un año al guerrero que ahora era su contrincante. Conocía la fuerza y voluntad que él poseía al momento de combatir. Era alguien que ni siquiera él podía tomar a la ligera, era un dios después de todo, era el verdadero amo del caos y las sombras. Seth lo sabía, había tomado lo que era suyo y ahora seguramente querría recuperarlo a toda costa.

Las ondas infernales hacían arder su piel y las almas amenazaban con arrastrarlo al mismo infierno mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie. Elevó su cosmos y con un potente golpe de su lanza por fin lo hizo caer. Rasmi permaneció de rodillas por un instante y pudo ver como Seth se acercaba rápidamente para terminar lo que había comenzado. Justo cuando Seth se disponía a dar el golpe de gracia, una gutural voz resonó por todo el santuario, captando la atención de los dioses que se enfrentaban.

- **¿Quién demostrará ser digno?-** Pronunció la tenebrosa voz que parecía surgir de todas partes y de ningún lugar al mismo tiempo.

Unas ramas con espinas surgieron del suelo y fueron aprisionando a Seth lentamente. Este se liberó sin dificultad, pero dicho ataque había logrado aumentar su ira hacia el santuario y sus habitantes. Sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, entonces tomó la fatal decisión: si ella no era suya, no sería de nadie más. Invocó algunas sombras para que la aprisionaran y así lo hicieron. Rasmi se sintió presa del pánico al ver como su amada rosa era capturada por los esbirros de Seth. El dios embaucador la llevó a su lado, completamente inmovilizada y amordazada por la oscuridad. Sabía que su contrincante no sería capaz de atacarlo en esas condiciones. Había sido una jugada inteligente.

-Tal vez tú si estés dispuesto a negociar, considero que eres un hombre racional.-Comenzó a decir Seth mientras acercaba el filo de su lanza al rostro de la guardiana del último templo.

-Habla de una vez por todas maldita sea.-

-Tú creaste el sello que mantiene en prisión a Apofis, necesito que lo rompas para que yo pueda obtener todo su poder.-Dijo Seth. -Hazlo y prometo perdonarle la vida a esta pequeña infeliz traidora.-Al decir eso, Seth hizo un profundo corte en la mejilla de Giovanna, causando que esta comenzara a hacer gestos de dolor y sufrimiento.

-¡Basta! ¡Deja de lastimarla.-Pronunció Rasmi mientras intentaba acercarse.

-¡Entonces haz lo que te digo! ¡Abrirás el maldito sello de una vez por todas! Sólo así tal vez considere perdonarte la vida también.-

Rasmi asintió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Seth, incluso se despojó de su armadura pra que su progenitor no lo viera como una amenaza. Giovanna tenía una mirada suplicante, ella prefería dar su vida a cambio de que su compañero no cometiera una locura como la que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo. Su mordaza desapareció y fue entonces cuando comenzó a gritar y a suplicar para que Rasmi no rompiera el sello. La trampa de Seth había funcionado, ahora por fin podría hacerse del poder que durante mucho tiempo estuvo anhelando. Rasmi volteó hacia Giovanna y con lágrimas en los ojos pronunció:

-No me interesa que el mundo se salve si tú no estás en él.-

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!-Exclamó Giovanna, presa de la desesperación del momento.

Él simplemente desvió la mirada y siguió avanzando en dirección a Seth. Ambos comenzaron a encaminarse en dirección al coliseo ante la mirada atónita de Athena y el resto de caballeros. Los guerreros del santuario abrían paso totalmente confundidos y sin saber por qué su compañero estaba dispuesto a cumplir con las demandas de Seth. Pero supusieron que se trataba de alguna especie del plan para acabar con él, así era en el mejor de los casos. Pero en el peor, seguramente se trataba de una terrible traición que terminaría por sumir al mundo en la oscuridad que Seth tanto deseaba. Alec vio con asombro como su "hermano" caminaba al lado de Seth hacia el sello que ellos custodiaban.

-No creas que dejaremos que destruyas el sello. Tienes que recapacitar hermano, no me hagas enfrentarte.-Pronunció Alec mientras se posicionaba frente al sello.

-No deseo enfrentarte Alec, por favor no hagas esto más difícil.-Dijo Rasmi mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

-¡Tú lo haces difícil! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer todo tan difícil?-Alec había comenzado a derramar lágrimas por la impotencia que sentía en ese instante.

-¡Tú no entiendes! Seth tiene razón, este mundo necesita renacer en la oscuridad para ser salvado. Si tanto quieres salvar este mundo, deja que se destruya.-Dijo. -Yo sé que tú lo entiendes padre, lo viste con tus propios ojos cuando viajaste a Egipto hace muchos años cuando yo era un niño y Alec aún no nacía.-Habló Rasmi, sabiendo que el caballero de Escorpio estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar sus palabras.

Altar, reloj, águila y Orión se prepararon para atacar a quien por muchos años fue su compañero de armas. Estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de impedir que Seth cumpliera con su cometido. Pero justo antes de que pudieran atacar, fueron inmovilizados y un fuerte dolor se apoderó de ellos. La impotencia de Alec no hizo sino aumentar al reconocer aquel ataque: se trataba de la "restricción" de su padre. Él los había inmovilizado para que no pudieran atacar. El santo de Orión se sentía completamente decepcionado y desolado, la confusión también se convirtió en una de las emociones imperantes dentro de él en ese instante. Rasmi y Seth avanzaron hacia el sello y justo cuando por fin estuvieron frente a él, aquella temible voz resonó nuevamente.

- **¿Quién demostrará ser digno?-** Ambos escucharon dentro de sus mentes aquellas palabras que para ellos carecían de sentido en ese momento.

Rasmi se acercó lo suficiente al sello y posicionó ambas manos sobre él. Elevó su cosmos y sus ojos comenzaron a tener un brillo casi espectral. El sello comenzó a disolverse bajo sus manos y pronto la oscuridad sería liberada. Una enorme nube amorfa y oscura comenzó a surgir mientras el sello desaparecía. Seth sonrió satisfecho al ver como aquella imponente y enorme criatura carente de forma se materializaba frente a sus ojos. El sello por fin se rompió por completo, permitiendo que Apofis se manifestara en todo su esplendor. Dos enormes ojos rojos y cargados de ira se abrieron en el cielo que cubría al santuario y una profunda voz se escuchó en todo el lugar.

- **¿Demostrarás ser digno?-** Rasmi palideció al notar que aquella frase había sido pronunciada especialmente para él.

-Probablemente no, pero al menos puedo intentarlo.-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Apofis tomó la forma de una pequeña nube oscura y sin mediar palabras, se adentró en el cuerpo de su objetivo. Los ojos de Rasmi comenzaron a tornarse color ámbar y luego, cayó de rodillas ante el dolor que estaba experimentando. Los demás sólo pudieron ver con horror como la oscuridad comenzaba a rodearlo y a apoderarse de él por completo. Seth sonreía satisfecho, sabía que su primogénito no podría resistir y terminaría sucumbiendo. Sería presa fácil de Apofis y así desataría el caos y la destrucción en el mundo, su plan por fin se había completado.

Seth se encontraba completamente extasiado por lo que sus ojos veían, por fin y luego de tantos años había logrado lo que tanto deseaba. En su distracción, no predijo que su prisionera se había liberado. Giovanna se acercó a él a toda velocidad y en su pecho enterró una rosa blanca. Era la primera vez que utilizaba ese extraño ataque que su maestra Marion le había enseñado años atrás. Cuando la rosa se tornara roja, la vida de su víctima se terminaría. Pero no se trataba de un simple mortal, se trababa de un dios y ella no estaba segura de que funcionaría.

-Pequeña estúpida, cometiste un grave error, no mereces que te perdone la vida.-Pronunció Seth mientras intentaba arrancarse aquella rosa del pecho, pero le fue imposible.

Presa de la ira del momento, empuñó su lanza nuevamente y se dispuso a atacar a Giovanna. Para ella era difícil esquivar sus ataques, estaba demasiado preocupada por su compañero que estaba siendo consumido por la oscuridad y eso le impedía concentrarse lo suficiente. En un mal movimiento, cayó al suelo y tuvo que utilizar algunas de sus rosas para defenderse. Sahir liberó a su hijo y compañeros de la restricción para que pudieran ayudar a Giovanna en el combate. La guardiana de Piscis logró ponerse de pie nuevamente y vio a sus amigos enfrentarse a Seth sin miedo alguno.

-¡Oh vaya! Pero si aquí tenemos al dios de la sabiduría y el tiempo en compañía de su amante. Pensé que nunca despertarías pequeño bastardo.-Espetó Seth mientras se defendía de los ataques de Echo.

-¡Vas a pagar por lo que nos hiciste en nuestra vida pasada!-Exclamó Kenji mientras atrapaba a Seth en una red de cristal.

Pero ese movimiento tan osado de Kenji no sería suficiente para contener la ira de un dios, así que Altair, Echo, Alec y Giovanna hicieron lo propio para mantenerlo prisionero. La ira de Seth aumentó al darse cuenta que los intentos de aquellos pobres santos de Athena por aprisionarlo habían funcionado. Volteó con algo de dificultad y pudo ver como su primogénito comenzaba a ponerse de pie. Lucía diferente, algunas marchas oscuras parecidas a tatuajes cubrían sus brazos y torso. Los santos de Athena voltearon y se horrorizaron ante la imagen que tenían frente a ellos. Seth lo había logrado, ahora la oscuridad se había apoderado de aquel pobre muchacho.

-Es hora de desatar el caos y la oscuridad, hijo mío.-Dijo Seth con orgullo.

- **No.-** Respondió él con una voz que no era la suya. - **No lo entiendes Seth, las cosas no son tan sencillas. Las cosas no son como tú las ves.-** Dijo, dirigiéndose al dios que se encontraba prisionero.

-¡Eres libre! Puedes destruir este mundo y crear uno nuevo, se supone que es lo que debes hacer.-Seth comenzaba a perder la paciencia nuevamente.

-No es tan simple, hermano. Apofis no es un monstruo despiadado dispuesto a cumplir con tus pedidos. Hace años lo comprendí cuando viajé de vuelta a Egipto.-Comenzó a decir Sahir de Escorpio. -Liberar a la entidad del caos era sólo el principio, esta necesitaba un recipiente para residir y buscaría al más apto. Ese no eres tú, no lo eres porque no comprendiste la complejidad de la situación en la que nos encontramos.-Prosiguió Escorpio.

- **Blanco y negro, paz y guerra, luz y oscuridad, orden y caos, vida y muerte. Se mantienen en una constante danza, en un constante tira y afloja que hace girar al mundo en la dirección correcta.-** Comenzó a decir la entidad. **-No se trata de que alguno de ellos gane, se trata de mantener el equilibrio.-**

-¿Equilibrio? ¿Qué clase de tonterías dices?-Espetó Seth.

- **Intentaste romper el equilibrio que rige al mundo para cumplir con tus sueños de dominación y conquista.-** La seriedad con la que aquella voz pronunció esas palabras logró perturbar a Seth. -Mereces un castigo por intentar acabar con este mundo y como todo acusado, tendrás un juicio.-Esta vez fue la voz de Rasmi la que se escuchó.

-¿Un juicio? Me declaro culpable, no necesito ser humillado por un montón de pobres humanos y dioses que no saben liberar su potencial.-Dijo Seth. Sus palabras estaban cargadas de ira de desprecio.

 **-El juicio de tu alma ha dado inicio.-** Habló nuevamente la entidad del caos. Rasmi se acercó a Seth y colocó una de sus manos sobre su frente. Sus manos comenzaron a irradiar una energía extraña y luego de unos momentos, un aura oscura abandonó el cuerpo de Seth. La rosa que había permanecido completamente blanca desde un principio, había comenzado a tornarse carmesí pétalo por pétalo.

-Ya no eres recipiente del la oscuridad, ahora eres un simple mortal que tiene los minutos contados.-Dijo él. - **Es necesario que pagues con tu vida por todo el daño que causaste durante todos estos años.-** Pronunció Apofis a través del chico.

-Cuando la rosa se torne completamente roja, perderás la vida.-Dijo Giovanna mientras se acercaba a Seth.

-No estoy arrepentido si es lo que pretenden, prefiero que mi vida termine a tener que ser prisionero nuevamente. Mi existencia ya no tiene sentido... morir es el mejor regalo que puedes brindarme, hijo.-Habló Seth con algo de pesar.

-Sé que no te arrepientes, aunque debo admitir que me habría gustado que así fuera. Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes... ya sabes, que hubiéramos podido tener una vida normal y crecer a tu lado y al de mi madre.-Rasmi comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas tras haber dicho esas palabras.

Una pequeña lágrima bajó por la mejilla de Seth unos segundos antes de que este diera su último suspiro. El cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre cuyo nombre verdadero era Zahid yacía en el suelo y poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer en medio de la oscuridad. Las pocas sombras que quedaban comenzaron a reagruparse en el coliseo y de un momento a otro, todas reverenciaron al joven que ahora era el recipiente de la entidad del caos. La batalla que llevaba años librándose de manera esporádica por fin había terminado. El equilibrio del mundo había sido restaurado, por fin el peligro había terminado.

 **Hi, this is Vega! Pasé unas semanas sin actualizar debido al trabajo y a tareas, pero por fin volví para darle un final a mi historia. Quiero agradecer a las personas que me han acompañado durante esta historia y la anterior. Quiero decirles que aprecio y valoro mucho su apoyo. Aún tengo pendiente publicar el epílogo de esta historia y de otra que estuve escribiendo también. Saludos, abrazos y nos leemos en el final definitivo.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Unión**

Habían pasado algunos meses desde la gran batalla que se libró en el santuario. La reconstrucción de los recintos no había sido tarea fácil, había momentos en los que el patriarca Pólux sentía que iba a desfallecer por el sin número de labores que tenía a su cargo. Pero contaba con el apoyo incondicional de cada uno de los sobrevivientes. Todos estaban dispuestos a elevar aquel lugar a su antigua gloria. Cada caballero, aprendiz, soldado, vestal, maestro y curandero puso su respectivo granito de arena para que así fuera. La ausencia de Athena era palpable, pero, los habitantes del santuario lo veían como una oportunidad para sorprenderla al momento de su regreso.

Como ya era costumbre, la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra había emprendido un viaje hacia aquella colina en la cual se disponía a leer los designios de las estrellas. En esta ocasión, estaba siendo acompañada por el caballero del cuarto templo zodiacal. Durante el tiempo que había transcurrido desde la fatídica batalla, el joven guerrero había desarrollado una relación casi simbiótica con la entidad que ahora habitaba dentro de su cuerpo. Athena se sentía realmente sorprendida y algo desconcertada ante la naturalidad en la que ambos seres se comunicaban. Cualquiera que viera al muchacho sin conocer el trasfondo de la situación, seguramente pensaría que era un pobre demente hablando consigo mismo.

-Entonces ¿Eres un tipo de arma? Pensé que solamente eras... bueno, ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que eres.-Decía Rasmi con algo de confusión.

 **-De hecho, puedo convertirme en cualquier arma que tú puedas imaginar. Puedes hacer la prueba si así lo deseas, soy capaz de existir en el plano material y no solamente en el espiritual. Eres mi recipiente, pero también puedes hacer que mi poder se manifieste en la forma de un arma.-** Explicó el ente oscuro con su profunda voz.

-Mis caballeros no utilizan armas, lo tienen prohibido. Claro, esto puede cambiar dependiendo de la gravedad de la situación a la que nos estemos enfrentando.-Pronunció Athena, intentando desviar la atención del muchacho sobre el tema. Pero al parecer, había tenido el efecto contrario.

-¿Los caballeros han utilizado armas en alguna guerra pasada?-Preguntó el chico.

-Lamentablemente sí... pero eso fue hace muchos siglos atrás. Ha sido una de las guerras santas más sangrientas de toda la historia. Perdimos mucho en esa ocasión, pero logramos prevalecer.-Respondió la diosa con algo de pesar en su voz.

A pesar de que habían pasado varias eras desde que esa guerra se suscitó, la deidad todavía tenía amargos recuerdos de ello. Muy en su interior, le pesaba cada una de las vidas que se perdieron por la causa. En cada una de sus encarnaciones, había tenido que librar crueles batallas con tal de proteger a su tesoro más amado: la humanidad. Era una tarea realmente pesada la que debía llevar sobre sus hombros, pero se sentía feliz al saber que había muchos otros dispuestos a llevar esa carga junto con ella y uno de ellos, la acompañaba en ese instante.

El silencio reinó durante el resto del viaje, tanto la diosa, como su caballero y aquel ente oscuro se mantuvieron en silencio. Comenzaba a anochecer cuando por fin llegaron a su destino. Rasmi veía con asombro la belleza natural que rodeaba el sitio. Parecía una visión sacada de algún cuento de hadas, era irreal encontrarse en ese sitio. Pero después de todo lo que sus ojos habían visto, no le quedaba más que creer en lo que tenía frente a él. Se adentraron en una cueva, siguiendo un camino iluminado por antorchas. Algunos guardias que custodiaban el sitio se arrodillaron al estar ante la presencia de la diosa.

Athena le pidió que la acompañara a un sitio que ella misma no visitaba desde hacía años. Él aceptó con algo de incertidumbre, incluso el ser que habitaba en su interior parecía estremecerse al sentir de lo que se trataba aquello. Los guardias abrieron una pesada puerta de madera que los dirigía hacia una cámara con una luz blanca al fondo de ella. Se adentraron en el lugar y frente a ellos se encontraba una gran copa de plata, totalmente resplandeciente y llena de agua cristalina. Ambos se acercaron a ella, la diosa acarició la orilla del recipiente con sus dedos.

-Esta es la armadura de plata de la copa. Al vertir agua sobre ella se puede ver el futuro.-Explicó Athena.

Ella lo invitó a asomarse y así fue como los dos posaron su vista en el mismo lugar. Algunas ondulaciones se hicieron presentes en el agua y algunas imágenes comenzaron a ser mostradas. Reconocieron el santuario rápidamente, lucía un tanto diferente al que conocían. Vieron a caballeros que no pudieron reconocer, lo cual les indicaba que se trataba de un futuro lejano seguramente. Rápidas visiones aparecían, una tras otra, sin dar tiempo a siquiera analizarlas con detenimiento. Pero hubo una que dejó a ambos con mucha incertidumbre.

En el agua, pudieron ver la vida de una joven mujer de piel canela, ojos verdes y cabello azulado. Al parecer, había entrenado toda su vida para convertirse en una guerrera. Portaba una armadura que Rasmi no supo reconocer, pero Athena sí. En aquella visión, la chica tenía los ojos vendados y era obvio que habían sufrido un gran daño debido a la cicatriz que sobresalía de la tela. En su mano derecha, empuñaba una enorme espada negra como la noche y en su mano izquierda sostenía una balanza dorada. Athena no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, esa imagen era idéntica a la representación de la justicia: la mujer ciega con la espada y la balanza.

La chica encomendó el cuidado del artefacto dorado a uno de los guerreros que la acompañaba. La espada comenzó a resplandecer con fuerzas y ella se lanzó en contra de su oponente. Se enfrentaba a un ejército de criaturas de armaduras rojas que Athena pronto reconocería como soldados del batallón del miedo de Ares, dios de la guerra. De entre ellos, surgió nada más y nada menos que Medusa. Al parecer, la chica se había cegado por voluntad propia para poder enfrentarse a la gorgona. Estuvo a punto de ser derrivada, pero un enorme muro de hielo la protegió del ataque. Era un joven caballero de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el mar. Portaba la armadura dorada de Acuario.

 **-Una espada no es útil si su portador la usa con inseguridad. ¡Tienes que usarme sin miedo! ¡No soy un juguete!-** Exclamó una voz que rápidamente fue reconocida como la voz de Apofis.

La imagen se hizo más borrosa hasta que desapareció por fin. Athena lucía pálida y casi tropieza por lo aturdida que se sentía luego de lo que experimentó. Rasmi la sostuvo con gentileza y ambos salieron de la habitación. Ella no quería confiar ciegamente en la visión que la armadura de la copa le había presentado, necesitaba una confirmación de las estrellas. En la cima de la colina, Rasmi vio un cielo como nunca antes en su vida. Las constelaciones se distinguían de manera hermosa en el manto nocturno. Athena observó detenidamente y entonces lo vio. El planeta Marte, representante de Ares en el firmamento, brillaba con especial intensidad. Pero a su vez, el corazón de la constelación del escorpión parecía competir con ese brillo. La estrella roja, Antares, se hacía presente en el cielo nocturno.

-Otra guerra santa, una muy sangrienta y aterradora ¿verdad?-Dijo Rasmi.

-Pero esta vez, tenemos un arma poderosa de nuestro lado.-Respondió Athena.

 **-En realidad no seré la única arma involucrada en esa guerra. Hay otra espada allá afuera, esperando ser encontrada y empuñada por el guerrero indicado.-** Comentó Apofis, haciéndose presente como una sombra frente a ellos.

-¿Quién es ese guerrero?-Preguntó Rasmi con algo de ingenuidad.

- **Aún no nace, pero si no sigue el camino correcto, será capaz de aniquilar todo por lo que Athena ha luchado durante siglos.-** Agregó la entidad antes de permanecer dormida nuevamente dentro de su portador.

Con más preguntas que respuestas, ambos volvieron al santuario, prometiendo omitir el tema por cuestiones de seguridad. Athena derramó algunas lágrimas de gratitud y sorpresa al encontrarse con un santuario totalmente restaurado, lleno de vida, justo como lo había sido antes de la guerra. Algunos de los chicos que habían formado parte del ejército de Seth, ahora entrenaban en el coliseo, con la intención de portar alguna armadura en el futuro. La naturaleza se hacía presente por medio de los frondozos y florecientes árboles que estaban distribuidos por todo el lugar.

-Es realmente hermoso, no tengo palabras para describirlo.-Exclamó Athena mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Bienvenida a casa, amada diosa.-Dijo Pólux mientras ofrecía su mano a la deidad a la que servía.

Ella tomó su mano sin dudarlo y ambos comenzaron su recorrido por el santuario. Rasmi sintió que sería imprudente seguirla acompañando en dicha travesía, así que tomó el camino opuesto. Apofis parecía dormir nuevamente, sentía su presencia, pero no con la misma intensidad de cuando estaba despierto. Mientras caminaba por las cabañas de los caballeros de plata, vio a sus amigos Echo y Kenji empacar sus cosas. Aquello llamó su atención y decidió acercarse a saludar. ¿Qué podía perder? Habían pasado meses desde que vio a sus amigos por última vez, había algunas cosas con las que seguramente tendría que ponerse al día.

-¿De viaje?-Cuestionó Rasmi mientras se acercaba a sus amigos.

-Mudanza.-Respondieron ambos al unísono.

La charla se extendió y se volvió emocionante en poco tiempo. Rasmi se sentía realmente complacido al saber que sus amigos habían sido nombrados como sucesores de sus respectivos maestros. Kenji se mudaría al primer templo y Echo por su parte, sería el guardían de la casa de Libra. Ambos habían trabajado arduamente y habían logrado forjar sus caminos hasta ese importante acontecimiento. Luego de un par de abrazos y apretones de manos, Rasmi decidió que era momento de dejar que sus nuevos compañeros continuaran con sus deberes. Se despidió de ellos y siguió su camino en dirección al viejo coliseo.

Al llegar allí, fue testigo de una imagen que hacía mucho tiempo no veía: Giovanna yacía sentada bajo el enorme y viejo árbol frente al coliseo; tenía una pequeña libreta entre sus manos y parecía escribir. Su rojizo cabello se mecía con el viento y algunas hojas parecían haber quedado atoradas en él. Ella desvió su atención del cuaderno y sus miradas se encontraron. El pequeño lápiz que sostenía entre sus dedos cayó al suelo y por un momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos. Ella había perdido la consciencia luego de la batalla y al despertar, él había partido con rumbo desconocido. Él se acercó lentamente, sentándose a su lado con total naturalidad.

-¿Sigues escribiendo cosas secretas que no puedo leer?-Dijo él, haciendo la finta de acercarse a ver sus notas.

-Es un diario, se supone que todo lo que está aquí es secreto.-Dijo ella con indignación fingida. -Creo que los secretos terminaron por arruinar todas las posibilidades que existían entre nosotros.-Esta vez, su voz sonó un tanto seria.

-Yo creo que ambos fuimos víctimas de las circunstancias.-Se acercó un poco más a ella y posó una mano sobre su hombro. -Fuimos manipulados por Seth y creímos que sería fácil lidiar con ello por cuenta propia. Intentamos salvar al mundo sin ayuda y casi causamos un desastre.-Expresó él.

-Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, ambos fuimos unos idiotas.-Giovanna se echó a reír luego de pronunciar esas palabras.

Ambos rieron, justo como cuando eran unos niños y se sentaban cada uno en lados contrarios de aquel enorme árbol, con la intención de evitar algún inconveniente con el veneno en la sangre de Giovanna. Pero, ni siquiera ese hecho fue capaz de separarlos y evitar que muchos sentimientos surgieran entre ellos. Dichos sentimientos parecían haber sido enterrados y olvidados, pero en ese instante, renacían y el viejo cerezo era testigo de ello. Vieron juntos el atardecer, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban casi por inercia. Conversaron como de costumbre, como si nunca se hubieran separado.

-Creo luego quisiera ir a saludar a mis padres y a mi hermano.-Pronunció él mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en la mano de su amada.

-Olvidé mencionarlo, ellos no están aquí desde hace una semana y desconozco cuánto tiempo tarden en volver.-Dijo Giovanna con algo de pena en su voz. -Natassia llevó a Alec a Siberia y Sahir partió a Egipto junto con Altair. Al parecer, los entrenarán para que sean sus sucesores.-Mencionó ella.

-¡Oh! Entonces esperaré a que ellos vuelvan, quiero que toda la familia esté reunida, así será más especial.-Dijo él con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Qué será especial?-Preguntó ella mientras se ponía de pie al mismo tiempo que él. -Dijimos que no habría más secretos entre nosotros...

No pudo finalizar la oración, su reclamo fue acallado con un beso sorpesivo. Fueron unos cuantos segundos que parecieron eternos y mágicos para ella. Pero todo lo que tiene un inicio debe terminar. Él se alejó lentamente de ella y ambos estuvieron observándose en silencio por unos minutos.

-Te prometo que será el último secreto.-

-Está bien, supongo que puedo soportar uno más si es por una buena causa.-

Los días y los meses transcurrieron en paz y calma para todos los habitantes del santuario. Las cosas por fin volvían a la normalidad y Athena estaba agradecida por ello, aunque no podía evitar sentirse inquieta por las visiones que tuvo en Star Hill. Apofis no se había manifestado nuevamente desde ese día y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Rasmi se sentía agradecido por ello. De alguna manera, sentía que esa presencia invadía su intimidad y le impedía estar tranquilo por completo. Ya tendría tiempo para acostumbrarse. Ese día había sido marcado en el calendario como un día especial: dos caballeros de plata serían ascendidos al rango dorado.

Para Natassia y Sahir, aquel momento signficaba desprenderse de aquellas armaduras que los habían acompañado durante gran parte de sus vidas. Pero también, significaba que otra etapa estaba por comenzar. Se sentía extraño liberarse de ese peso, pero por fin tendrían un merecido descanso luego de años librando batallas y sirviendo al frente de las tropas. Tiempo atrás cuando se vieron por primera vez, jamás habrían imaginado que sus destinos terminarían por unirse de la manera en la que lo hicieron. Allí estaban, juntos frente a la multitud y a la expectativa de lo que sucedería.

La primera armadura en ser entregada fue la del escorpión. Altair lucía nerviosa, pero fue calmada rápidamente por el cálido cosmos de su maestro. Luego, fue el turno de Alec. Su madre lo vio con orgullo y eso lo llenó de seguridad y alegría. Ambas armaduras salieron de su caja y cubrieron a sus nuevos portadores. Los maestros derramaron algunas lágrimas de felicidad al ver lo mucho que sus estudiantes habían crecido. Habían librado cruentas batallas de las cuales salieron vencedores gracias a su fuerza de voluntad y sobre todo, al gran equipo que hacían juntos. Aunque no lo admitieran, en aquellos chicos veían el reflejo de lo que ellos fueron a esa edad.

La multitud comenzó a dispersarse y todos comenzaron a volver a sus lugares. Por primera vez en años, los viejos amigos se reunían nuevamente. Giovanna asumió que era para felicitar a sus nuevos compañeros, pero cambió de opinión al ver a su tío Renzo y a su esposa Marion, la ex portadora de la armadura de Piscis. Se acercaron a ellos para saludar y ella no pudo evitar sentirse confundida por el hecho. Incluso Athena se había hecho presente frente al viejo coliseo, algunas dríades la acompañaban, portaban bellas guirnaldas y coronas de flores.

-Hay una pregunta que he querido hacerte desde hace ya un tiempo, pero siempre tuve miedo de que tu respuesta fuera un no.-Rasmi se había acercado a ella y tomó su mano. Ella pudo sentir como temblaba, el nerviosismo era evidente.

-Tal vez hubiera dado un "no" por miedo, pero ahora... no hay nada que me detenga o me domine. Ahora soy libre para tomar las decisiones que desee.-Ella apretó su mano y lo encaró. -Siempre has sido tú quien ha luchado con más fuerza, siempre has sido tú quien intentó acercarse. Quiero ser yo quien de el primer paso esta vez, si tú me lo permites.-Dijo ella.

Él se sonrojó y asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. Los presentes se encontraban expectantes, incluso Athena parecía ansiosa por lo que sucedería. Giovanna hizo surgir un hermoso botón de granada y a medida que este florecía sobre su mano, algo surgía de su interior. Al haber florecido por completo, se pudieron divisar dos bellas sortijas de madera y resina. Todos se sorprendieron ante lo que veían, aunque para Rasmi y Giovanna, en ese momento existían solamente ellos dos. Era su momento después de todo.

-Sabes lo que siento por ti, lo sabes ¿verdad? No me importaría enfrentarme a todo nuevamente con tal de ver tu sonrisa nuevamente. ¿Deseas unir nuestras vidas?-Preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa.

-No puedo esperar para ello.-Respondió él. Ambos se fuidieron en un fuerte abrazo, parecía que nunca iban a separarse. Pero Alec, ahora caballero de Acuario, intervino para que los tortolitos volvieran al mundo real.

-Sabía que esa sería tu respuesta, por eso es que conseguí un poco de ayuda para que sucediera lo más pronto posible.-Dijo Athena ante la mirada atónita de la joven pareja. -Digamos que, las estrellas dijeron algunas cosas mas la noche que fuimos a Star Hill.-Afirmó la diosa mientras guiñaba un ojo.

El rumor corrió como pólvora por todo el santuario, en poco tiempo, todos se apersonaron en el viejo coliseo. Las dríades hicieron entrega de un hermoso lazo de flores que uniría a la pareja durante la ceremonia. Después de todo, una boda no era algo que sucediera a menudo en el mundo de los caballeros o de las dríades. Sahir y Natassia vieron con nostalgia como aquel niño que habían críado como su hijo, se había convertido en un hombre y había decidido compartir su vida con alguien más. De la misma manera Renzo y Marion se sentían inmensamente felices al ver que su pequeña Gio por fin había logrado encontrar el camino hacia su propia libertad y felicidad.

A pesar de que su madre no estaba presente físicamente, Giovanna sentía su compañía a través de su tío y su maestra. Nunca imaginó que después de todo, por fin sería libre para amar a quien su corazón había decidido amar. La misma diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra efectuó la ceremonia con ayuda de Pólux. Nadie quiso oponerse ante la unión que se estaba llevando a cabo ante todos. Aquel pacto fue sellado con un tierno beso que resumía todo el camino que ambos habían tenido que recorrer hasta ese momento. Algunos no pudieron contener las lágrimas de emoción. Vistiendo sus armaduras doradas, los dos se juraron amor por la eternidad.

 **-Se habían tardado mucho, pero ¡felicidades por lograrlo!-** Pronunció Apofis, quien había despertado para perturbar un poco a su portador.

Así fue como, luego de un arduo camino a través de una guerra que parecía interminable, el amor y la justicia lograron triunfar. Todos en el santuario se regocijaron y compartieron el mismo sentimiento. Parecía que la tan merecida paz por fin había llegado para ellos. Athena temía al designio de las estrellas, pero estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de la felicidad por lo menos durante esos instantes. De la misma manera, sus caballeros se abrieron ante la posibilidad de experimentar esa dicha junto con ella. Sabía muy dentro de su corazón, que la alegría y la tranquilidad no eran eternas, por eso debían ser aprovechadas mientras duraran. Después de todo, de eso se trata la vida, de vivir cada momento con plenitud, incluso si el futuro es incierto; incluso si hay una guerra que se aproxima.

 **FIN**

 **Hi, this is Vega! Me fui por meses, han sido tiempos muy locos, pero estoy bien por fin. Estuve pasando por un proceso de recuperación un tanto delicado luego de que me detectaran una enfermedad. Gracias a las personas que se preocuparon por mí y me enviaron sus mensajes. Este es el final de esta historia. Como habrán notado, hay un guiño a una historia futura, pero no estoy segura de si la seguiré escribiendo o lo hará alguien más. Estuve en conversaciones con una personita especial que se hará cargo en caso de que mi proceso de recuperación se alargue y yo no pueda seguir escribiendo. Gracias por su apoyo, siempre los llevaré en su corazón. ¡Que la fuerza nos acompañe siempre!**


End file.
